Restless
by Belac I
Summary: Três anos depois da última vez que o vira, Rose reencontra Scorpius. Ela é forçada a se lembrar do que tiveram juntos em Hogwarts, um romance que terminou em infelicidade no último ano. Será que ainda é tempo de recuperá-lo? FINALIZADA ULTIMO CAP ON
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Restless (Inquieto)

**Shipper principal:**  
Rose & Scorpius

Boa Leitura!

**desclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Conforto. Essa era a palavra que designava a sensação de ganhar um abraço. Desde pequena valorizava esse ato, às vezes tão intencional, às vezes tão proposital – dependia da personalidade de cada pessoa. Cresci em uma família que possuía o talento incomum de encontrar e transmitir conforto para qualquer lugar. Desse modo, fui crescendo com o pensamento de que um abraço, independente de quem fosse, significava muita coisa, quando verdadeiro.

Costumava a dar valor as outras coisas também. Curioso era meu desejo de sentir, pelo menos uma vez, o amor. Como diziam que era maravilhoso! Tantas vezes constatavam, principalmente as mulheres da família, que era a melhor das sensações... Fizeram-me então acreditar durante a minha infância e adolescência que amar era essencial a uma vida. Acabei dando ouvidos a tantas opiniões que, quando finalmente amei, senti uma espécie de decepção.

Acreditei que era bom, quando na realidade picava como espinho, brutalmente, sem piedade.

E eu sentira isso na minha própria pele. Ninguém mais precisava me dizer nada.

Se me perguntasse, no entanto, como era amar, eu morderia os lábios e ousaria retrucar: "Saberá quando sentir". Gostaria que tivessem dito isso a mim; agora achava imprudente dar minha resposta, sabendo que a sensação não era nada do que eu antes ouvia.

Mas não me sentia enganada. A culpa era minha, hoje reconhecia isso.

Tudo porque me apaixonara pela pessoa errada. Tudo porque o abraço parecera-me verdadeiro no início, e os beijos, perfeitos. Tudo porque o conforto de seus braços; o perfume de sua pele e o poderoso efeito daquele sorriso misterioso, simplesmente haviam me cegado.

Eu estive iludida por muito tempo num amor que nunca deu certo.

Porém agora nada mais existia. Tudo o que tivemos não estava mais lá; nem comigo, nem com ele. O tempo teria apagado, teria levado para bem longe as lembranças do que passamos juntos. Nada mais me parecia certo quando pensava nele e no caminho que desejei que um dia seguíssemos juntos. Separamos ao sairmos da escola, nunca mais nos vimos. Estava tudo acabado.

Eu tinha seguido a minha vida, e ele a dele. Destruímos um final feliz, desistimos um do outro. A verdade era essa.

Mas mesmo separados, nosso fim nunca existira. Eu devia saber que aquilo não teria tanta fugacidade, eu devia saber que o sentimento voltaria, ainda _com ele_. E picaria, não como um espinho, mas daquela vez afiaria meu coração como uma espada mortalmente aguçada.

Pois quando tentei me preparar, já era tarde. O ligeiro golpe pegara-me desprevenida.

* * *

**N/A:** Não é exatamente um capítulo, é uma espécie de introdução. Pequena, mas ainda tem coisas para acontecerem, para serem explicadas, exploradas, afinal, só está começando! E eu só posso dizer que, bem, a fic será um tanto diferente. Deixem reviews, críticas construtivas, e tudo o mais, estarei esperando :'D

Beijos  
_Belac_


	2. Harmless

**Harmless  
**(Inofensivo)

"_Um dia, mesmo que demore, vai acabar percebendo porque eu faço coisas erradas. Faço para você me corrigir."_

Aquelas palavras, mesmo que o tempo insistisse em levá-las embora, nunca saíram da minha cabeça. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, quando nada me distraía, essas lembranças acabavam me atormentando. Mas eu me transformei imune a isso, cada vez que a voz de Scorpius Malfoy ecoava meu cérebro, simplesmente deixava que vagasse por ali. Eu passei muito tempo tentando tirá-lo dos pensamentos, o resultado que eu não obtive me fez notar que era impossível esquecê-lo.

Principalmente o que ele dissera uma vez. "Faço coisas erradas para você me corrigir." Talvez eu me apaixonara ao ouvir aquilo. Ou talvez eu já estivesse apaixonada, mas só aquelas palavras que me mostraram a realidade. Pois, de um modo bem estranho, ficaram gravadas, não só no pensamento, mas na minha alma. Quero dizer, o começo de tudo foi quando ele disse "Faço coisas erradas para você me corrigir."

Isso explicava as vezes que ele fizera coisas pelas quais um homem não se orgulharia na vida assim que crescesse e descobrisse o que era correto. No primeiro ano, já o vi roubando coisas supérfluas de alguns alunos, já o vi roubando um livro da biblioteca, pena, pergaminho.

"Você vai ficar encrencado", foi a primeira vez que falei diretamente com ele. Minha mão estava estendida em sua direção, esperando que ele me obedecesse. "Devolva o livro, pois não é seu."

A risada dele era tão sarcástica que eu tinha desgosto de ouvi-la naquela época.

"Uuuh, devo ouvir ordens de uma menininha como você?" zombou.

"Devolva o livro, Malfoy, isso é errado."

"Não sei do que está falando, Weasley", ele colocou o livro atrás das costas quando Madame Promfrey passou por ali.

"Vão acabar descobrindo", falei.

"Se você for, além de sabe-tudo, uma dedo-duro idiota."

"Não vou contar, mas vão acabar descobrindo. Quando alguém faz uma coisa errada, mesmo que demore, acabam descobrindo."

"Onde aprendeu isso?", ergueu as sobrancelhas, desdenhosamente.

"Meus pais falam."

Ele riu mais uma vez.

"Você escuta o que seus pais falam? É uma criancinha mesmo. Sabia que eles costumam mentir? Dizem que você é inteligente, dizem que você será o melhor, mas não, isso não existe."

Depois saiu da biblioteca, e levou o livro com ele. Devo dizer que, ao descobrirem – pois isso obviamente aconteceu – Scorpius levara detenção.

Mas acho que aquilo nunca serviu para alguma coisa. Detenções não funcionavam com sonserinos, nem com Malfoy. No segundo e terceiro ano, por exemplo, mesmo que Scorpius tivesse parado de roubar coisas, ele adorava zombar os outros pelos seus defeitos. Já fizera uma garota da Corvinal chorar quando dissera que ela era um trasgo e que os amigos só gostavam dela para conseguirem suas anotações, já que a garota sempre fora inteligente.

Eu tentava não me intrometer naquilo – não era a mim que ele ofendia, ele nunca fazia nada de errado para _mim_ – mas era difícil. Ele fazia para os outros, no intuito de atingir a mim. Todo mundo sabia que eu me preocupava com os sentimentos das pessoas, e Scorpius se divertia estraçalhando eles.

"É tão insensível", dizia-lhe, quase que lamentando. "Não vê o quanto você é desagradável?!"

"Sinto muito, Weasley!", era em tom de zombaria. Sempre. "Está chateada pela sua amiguinha? Eu só disse a verdade. Bem, vejo que as pessoas não gostam de saber a verdade, ficam chateadas e ofendidas. São tão fracas, por isso gostam de viver na mentira!"

"Você pode dizer a verdade! Mas não da maneira como o faz!", eu disse inconformada.

Só recebia risada sarcástica e desdenhosa em resposta quando, na realidade, ele não encontrava falas para retrucar.

No quarto ano, ele não se preocupava mais em se divertir daquela maneira. Nas aulas, seu desempenho era terrível. Costumava sentar na última carteira, no fundo. Era sempre assim quando queria encostar a cabeça na mesa e dormir quando era aula de História da Magia, por exemplo. Os professores chamavam a sua atenção por causa disso, mas ele não mudava de carteira, não mudava de lugar, e continuava sempre cochilando na aula. Sinceramente, eu era irritada por causa disso. Principalmente porque, mesmo dormindo e nem prestando atenção nas aulas, ele sempre, _sempre_, conseguia tirar nota máxima. E eu _sempre _me matava de estudar, e _sempre _empatava com ele nas notas.

"Potter, acorde o Malfoy, por favor", a professora McGonagall pediu, numa paciência estranha. Quando meu primo obedeceu, dando um cutucão no ombro dele, Scorpius levantou a cabeça, o cabelo todo despenteado e a expressão de quem realmente havia sido interrompido de um sonho magnífico, e ouviu a repreensão da professora: "Se continuar a dormir nas minhas aulas, será proibido de _fazer _testes para o Quadribol."

Ele ficou mais acordado durante a aula depois daquilo. Era realmente incrível a forma como nunca prestava atenção, como não tinha interesse em absolutamente nada. Até mesmo os professores não acreditavam nisso. Albus dizia que ele dormia nas aulas porque costumava ficar acordado na madrugada, e só Merlin sabia o que ele aprontava, embora, alguns anos depois eu acabei descobrindo.

Quando tornei-me Monitora em parceria com Albus na Grifinória, no quinto ano, todos os dias depois da janta caminhávamos pelo corredor a procura de algum tipo de aventura. Mas não havia aventuras extraordinárias, só uns meninos do primeiro ano que ficavam desesperados, perdidos, e não sabiam voltar para a sala comunal. Era aí que Albus entrava, sempre ajudava-os nisso, levando-os até lá.

Então mesmo sozinha, continuava andando pelos corredores escuros. Uma vez, talvez depois de vê-lo se agarrando com uma garota na biblioteca, encontrei Scorpius e um grupo de amigos da Sonserina ao redor de um garotinho do primeiro ano, eles estavam encurralando o coitado contra a parede.

"Segure o braço dele", Scorpius pedia.

Eu fiquei estupefata, simplesmente não acreditando na cena que via. Eles queriam agredir o menino. _Agredir_. Finalmente entendi porque meu pai dizia para não ser amigável com ele.

Antes que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse, eu corri até lá.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?!"

Devo confessar que, mesmo Scorpius sendo um garoto, da mesma idade, da mesma classe, eu acabei adquirindo temor pela presença dele.

Ele tinha todas as qualidades que eu detestava ver em um menino.

Parecia-me impossível se apaixonar por ele.

Mas não, aquilo não aconteceu quando ele tentava fazer seus amigos agredirem o menino indefeso.

"Vocês serão expulsos desse castelo", eu quase gritei. Tudo o que recebi em troca foram risadas. "E eu não verei a hora de vê-los fora daqui."

"Ah, oi, Weasley. Conhece o Dilan?", Scorpius mostrou com o dedo o garoto assustado. Seus amigos riram.

"Afaste-se dele", sibilei. Scorpius me obedeceu, tirando as mãos do braço dele. Dilan saiu correndo. Scorpius trocou então olhares com seus amigos. "Voltem para suas salas, fiquem com sorte que não os vi agredi-lo. Pois se visse..."

"Shhhh", ele colocou o dedo nos próprios lábios, num gesto para que eu me calasse. "Fique quietinha, Weasley. Só estávamos ensinando-o como se quebrar um nariz. Alunos novos devem aprender a se defender."

Falou aquilo como se tivesse me deixando orgulhosa.

"Saiam desse corredor, ou levarão as piores detenções da vida de vocês." Eu falei da maneira mais perigosa possível, mantive a expressão mais séria do mundo. Não me surpreendia caso começassem a caçoar. Mas nos encaramos por um bom tempo, Scorpius não riu, o que deixou seus amigos calados também.

"Vamos", falou para os outros. "Não há mais nada para fazer aqui."

Eu ficava muito nervosa por isso. Não conseguia imaginar como alguém era capaz de fazer mal a tantas pessoas, mesmo que para se mostrar e divertir os amigos. Eu ficava me perguntando porque Scorpius era assim.

Notava que ele tornava-se inofensivo em relação à maldade quando estava voando em campo no Quadribol. Não era impressão minha, mas todos consideravam Scorpius talvez o melhor jogador do time da Sonserina. Até mesmo James, que o odiava com todas as forças, admitia que era difícil jogar contra ele.

Entrei para o time da Grifinória, como goleira no quarto ano. Durante os primeiros meses, Albus e Hugo me impediam de jogar, porque achavam que eu ia me machucar. Mas eu nunca fui sensível o bastante para temer uma gole; eu tinha herdado a habilidade do meu pai, e tentei mostrar isso aos meus primos nos jogos.

Eles ficaram admirados, não vou mentir.

Então eu jogava contra Scorpius quando era Sonserina x Grifinória e podia constatar seu talento. E percebia o quanto ele ficava _satisfeito_. Talvez até mesmo _feliz _por estar voando_._

Tive certeza disso quando ele se machucou. Lembro quando caiu da vassoura no final do jogo contra a Grifinória. Foi a coisa mais terrível que eu vi, eu estava perto. Ele ia fazer o gol, sentia nos olhos deles há distância, no entanto se desequilibrou. Fiquei parada, estática, sem saber o que pensar quando o vi cair de estrondo no gramado do campo. Não só me assustei mas como comecei a tremer logo que percebi que era tarde demais para as pessoas o socorrerem antes da queda.

Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa? Eu achava que sim. Scorpius tinha quebrado a perna e os dois braços, sem contar que a cabeça não estava nas melhores condições. Na realidade, ele estava terrível quando o vi deitado na cama da ala hospitalar, sozinho, dias depois do jogo.

Tive que sair escondida da sala comunal para não perceberem onde estava indo. Acabariam me estrangulando caso meu irmão ou Albus soubesse que eu queria visitar Scorpius. Sim, eu estava preocupada. Quando alguém caía da vassoura de uma altura de dez metros bem na sua frente e machucava todos os músculos do corpo, independente se era ou não uma boa pessoa, eu ainda ficava preocupada.

Ao entrar na ala hospitalar, ele logo me viu e soltou uma risada pelo nariz. Não compreendi o som.

"Não acredito", disse em voz alta, mas olhando para o teto daquela vez. "_Você_."

"É, sou eu", respondi com azedume sem me aproximar.

"O que veio fazer aqui, contar quantos ossos eu quebrei?"

"Se lhe servir de consolo, quero saber como está."

"Oh, serve de consolo sim." Será que ele não sabia falar sem ser tão sarcástico? Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, já querendo sair dali. Mas eu senti o suspiro de Scorpius, e ele acrescentou, a voz saindo baixa: "Se sua preocupação for verdade, digo que estou melhor. Existe magia para concertar as coisas."

"Você não acredita que eu possa estar _preocupada_ com o que aconteceu?"

"Acredito, você se preocupa com tudo. Mas não imaginava que viria até aqui."

"Eu fiquei assustada", odiei o modo como revelei aquilo tão rapidamente.

"Ridículo", disse. "_Assustada_? Isso não combina com você."

"Mas você não me conhece", eu disse.

Ele ficou calado.

"Você também não me conhece", falou alguns minutos depois.

Sinceramente, eu não queria acreditar que Scorpius fosse como eu o conhecia. Porque eu sabia bem como ele era. As ações, as palavras, a personalidade. Os roubos, as brigas.

"Olha, já vou embora", dei as costas. "Já soube o que queria saber, então..."

Scorpius não respondeu, de modo que continuei andando. De repente sua voz ecoou a ala hospitalar:

"Weasley, pegue... pegue aquela revista para mim."

Olhei para os lados e vi uma revista na cama ao lado da dele. Fui até lá e fiz aquele favor.

Um ato amigável. Meu pai me mataria, mas não liguei.

Estendi a revista a Scorpius, mas ele não olhou para ela. Porque ele olhava para mim. Com esforço segurou a revista.

"Consegue mexer o braço?", estranhei.

"O efeito da poção está adiantando", respondeu.

Por mais que eu desejasse, não conseguia desviar o olhar. Eu tentava imaginar o que havia atrás daquela nuvem cinza dos olhos dele. Alguma coisa dentro de mim, _bem enterrada no meu peito_, dizia que ele não era ruim.

Razão pela qual eu fui e fiquei por lá.

Eu queria saber se a coisa dentro de mim estava correta. Aproveitei o momento em que ele se mostrou inofensivo, para descobrir. Então resolvi perguntar:

"Seus amigos já vieram aqui?"

"Depende como você define amigos."

"Aqueles que te apóiam no fracasso e no sucesso, que te criticam na hora certa, aqueles que dizem a você que está errado e que está certo, aqueles que sabem como fazer você rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, mas rir na maioria das vezes."

Quando eu falava dessa maneira, Scorpius costumava zombar de mim. Daquela vez foi diferente; ele apenas abriu a revista e disse:

"Então eles ainda não vieram."

"Não tem amigos?", perguntei. _Meu Deus, eu estava com pena dele?_

"Bem, tenho. Mas não da sua definição."

"Qual é a sua definição de amigo?"

Ele ficou calado, piscando os olhos. Perguntando-se, talvez, porque estava conversando comigo.

Ele respondeu, e eu fiquei admirada:

"Acho que amigo é aquilo o que eu queria ser. Sei lá, como você. Se preocupa com as pessoas, mesmo odiando elas. E faz de tudo para corrigi-las quando estão erradas. Eu sou apenas um alvo disso." Voltou a olhar para mim. "Então talvez um dia, mesmo que demore, você vai acabar percebendo realmente porque eu faço coisas erradas."

Sentei-me na cama ali do lado, numa postura rígida, meio desconfortável. Ficava me perguntando desde quando Scorpius falava daquela forma, com uma expressão séria e até talvez misteriosa. Será que teria sido a pancada na cabeça? O tom sarcástico de sua voz havia sumido, eu nunca o vira falando de outra maneira. Mas lá estava ele, não tão calmo, não tão relaxado, mas pensativo.

Eu... eu ficara um pouco encantada com aquela expressão pensativa, mas não tinha percebido isso ainda.

"Eu faço para você me corrigir", acrescentou. Foi então que meu coração disparou.

Senti minhas orelhas ficando vermelha, por causa daquele efeito.

Levantei-me da cama.

"Vai embora?" perguntou a mim.

"É, vou."

"Olha, não fiz nada de errado agora, não precisa ir embora."

Eu só entendi naquele mesmo momento, quando ele dissera aquilo, porque tentava me distrair para que eu não saísse de lá.

Talvez eu fora a única que visitara ele naquele estado.

Scorpius não demonstrava isso aparentemente, mas eu percebi.

"Não, não é isso. Eu tenho que ir mesmo."

Pensei em dizer que voltaria, mas... não tinha tanta certeza.

Uma semana depois Scorpius saiu da ala hospitalar, renovado. As próximas coisas que o vi fazendo não foram nada ruins, a diversão constava para ele, e para outras... _garotas_.

Lá estava eu, estudando para o teste de Runas, quando de repente ouvi um barulho entre as estantes. Só precisei espreitar na direção ao meu lado para ver Scorpius e uma garota da Sonserina, talvez a terceira daquela semana, se beijando descontroladamente. Ele a prendia contra a estante derrubando livros de um modo agressivo que parecia fazer a garota gostar.

Ok, eu estava enganada. Vê-lo cair da vassoura na minha frente não foi a coisa mais terrível que eu vi.

Como se tivesse visto apenas um inseto, entretanto, voltei para os estudos. Mas não conseguia me concentrar – óbvio – sabendo que duas pessoas estavam se agarrando há poucos metros.

Além disso, eu me incomodei um pouco. Porque eu pensava: "É o Malfoy ali."

Resolvi pegar minhas coisas e sair.

No dia seguinte o encontrei na ponte de Hogwarts.

"Fez aquilo só para que eu o corrigisse?", perguntei, mais zangada do que gostaria de aparentar estar.

"O quê?", parecia confuso.

"É bom que não leve mais suas amigas para a biblioteca, não é um lugar apropriado para colocar a língua na boca delas."

Quando ele sorriu logo me arrependi de dizer aquilo. E aquele sorriso não era sarcástico, não era desdenhoso. Havia algo novo; era um sorriso normal, um pouco animado. Eu me odiei por ter achado aquele sorriso bonito.

"Está com ciúmes, Weasley." Não perguntou, ele_ contou._ "Sabia que ficaria. Mas pode ficar tranquila, aquelas garotas não me interessam muito."

"O que você chama de interessante então?", estava mesmo curiosa. Para ele _nada _o interessava.

Antes de caminhar para o outro lado e sair, ele disse:

"Você, talvez."

A culpa era dele por eu ter me apaixonado.

* * *

Ele passou a sentar-se na frente, não ao meu lado, mas numa carteira da mesma fileira horizontal, de modo que podia vê-lo. E o mais estranho de tudo: Scorpius ficava _acordado_. Às vezes eu acabava que olhando para aquela direção, porque ficara espantada com a mudança repentina. Ele olhava para a lousa, para o caderno, e quando terminava suas anotações colocava as mãos na própria nuca, onde os dedos se entrelaçavam pelos fios de cabelo loiro, e, normalmente, colocava o pé na mesa sem se importar em receber repreensão.

Daquele jeito descontraído.

Como já disse, Scorpius tinha todas as qualidades que eu não suportava ver em um menino. Por isso ficara intrigada pela ansiedade que eu tinha de vê-lo nas aulas.

Quero dizer, eu ficara realmente intrigada por perceber pela primeira vez ali que ele era tão...

_Lindo_.

É, ele era lindo. Talvez sempre foi, mas eu só não enxergara antes por causa das coisas que ele fazia.

Mas Scorpius havia mudado.

O que demonstrou isso foi quando ele me salvou. Vou contar como foi.

Os alunos eram fascinados pelo crepúsculo. Todo fim de tarde, havia sempre muitos alunos por ali contemplando a imagem daquele céu tão colorido e maravilhoso. Scorpius, por outro lado, era indiferente.

Eu estava sentada na margem do lago. E ele havia se sentado ao meu lado, e perguntado:

"Gosta da paisagem, Weasley?"

"É... eu me acalmo quando vejo a cor do céu. Parece que... todos os problemas e preocupações somem quando o céu fica dessa cor. Porque um dia se acabou. E eu gosto da noite. Apesar da escuridão, não vejo sinal de ameaça."

"E eu não vejo nada demais em um pôr-do-sol", disse Scorpius, bufando. "Você ainda me atrai mais do que cores e nuvens."

"Hum", eu engasguei aquela palavra. Ele tinha mania de falar essas coisas para me deixar desnorteada. E sempre obtinha efeito.

Segurou o meu braço, e convidou para caminhar por ali, ainda perto do lago.

Era para ser uma simples caminhada, Scorpius não gostava de ficar parado. Estávamos silenciosos. Os passos calmos. Scorpius continuava naquela sua expressão séria, postura reta, olhar no chão, tão pensativo, e as mãos no bolso, tão sonserino. O cabelo esvoaçava com o vento, ele não se importava. Estava sério demais.

"Algum problema?", perguntei baixinho, percebendo o silêncio.

"Você não tem idéia."

A resposta dele me surpreendeu. Caminhávamos ainda, o vento soprava, causando movimentos nas águas do lago, sereno e calmo.

"Podemos voltar, se quiser", arrisquei.

Scorpius girou a cabeça, e deu um sorriso sem tirar os olhos de mim.

"Não se preocupe comigo", pediu. Ou mandou, como gostava de fazer. "Pra mim, é sempre um problema ter você ao meu lado."

Respondia de forma displicente. Respondia como se realmente não se importasse. E ele até comentou:

"Mas sabe como gosto de problemas, não sabe, Weasley?"

Eu afirmei fracamente com a cabeça.

Andamos mais alguns metros, daquela maneira silenciosa. Ainda estávamos na beirada do lago. Apesar da caminhada estreita, com algumas crateras na terra, eu só conseguia me concentrar nas palavras dele, nem sabia que caminho estávamos seguindo.

Scorpius se virou para mim de repente, como se não agüentasse mais nenhum segundo. Mas fui pega desprevenida – andava muito distraída –, e quando senti a aproximação brusca do sonserino, acabei tropeçando numa daquelas pequenas crateras e, com um gritinho, senti que meu corpo logo perderia o equilíbrio, e eu cairia no lago que estava bem ali ao meu lado.

Quando a água gélida penetrou meu sangue, eu fiquei desesperada. Eu queria gritar que _não sabia nadar_, mas eu não conseguia fazer nada nem mesmo chegar à margem do lago, que estava fundo na parte em que caí. Fechei meus olhos, o desespero aumentando...

Só meu pai sabia que eu tinha medo da água. Ou trauma. Eu tinha cinco anos, quando mamãe e ele brigaram_ feio_, de deixarem de se falar por dias. Meu pai estava tão zangado com ela, que só _me _convidou para ir ao acampamento, que eu tanto desejava. Hugo era novo demais para nos acompanhar, de modo que ficou com a mamãe em casa. Meu pai me levou para passear de barco, enquanto ele pescava. Era uma sensação de alegria, eu me divertia tanto com ele! Mas sempre fui desastrada; quando me aproximei para ver o peixe na isca da vara de pescar dele, escorreguei na água do barco e caí no rio.

A sensação de desespero era a única que tomava conta de mim enquanto era puxada pela água, não havia onde eu me apoiar. Só não me afoguei pois eu tinha um salvador, que era meu pai. Ele ficou mais desesperado que eu, mas me salvara do afogamento. Já tentei, anos depois, tirar o medo da minha consciência, mas eu não suportava nadar em lagos, eu tinha medo da sensação de desespero.

Como há onze anos atrás então, senti duas mãos agarrarem meu braço com força. Ofeguei infinitamente, engasgando, quando emergi da água. Como há onze anos atrás então, agarrei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de quem me salvara; há onze anos atrás o meu pai; naquele momento, Scorpius Malfoy.

Eu simplesmente o abracei, aumentando a força do meu braço ao redor dele, principalmente porque eu não queria soltá-lo, o perigo de me afogar caso o fizesse era iminente. Scorpius havia me tirado do desespero, ele precisava saber que eu o agradecia por isso.

Não retribuiu o abraço, mas ainda me segurava. Não imaginava que eu fizesse aquilo. Nunca estivemos tão perto. Nos encaramos, a respiração dele roçava minha pele. Achei que eu ia me afogar do mesmo jeito, o fôlego não existia em mim. Mas ali não fiquei desesperada.

Scorpius me levou até a margem do lago e eu, sem força alguma, deitei no gramado. Ele ficou de joelhos ao meu lado.

"Você não sabe nadar?", perguntou não _caçoando_, mas _preocupado_. "Tem medo da água?"

Afirmei com a cabeça pois não consegui dizer.

"Isso não combina com você", disse. "Defende goles de uma maneira extraordinária, mas tem medo de algo tão _inofensivo _como a água!"

"Pode rir."

"Mas não vou, todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa. Eu tenho medo de sapos, por exemplo."

Mesmo que ofegante, eu consegui soltar uma risada. Ainda estava com os olhos fechados, então quando os abri me surpreendi ao ver os olhos cinzas dele perigosamente perto de mim. Ele estava inclinado, analisava-me com cuidado.

"O que aconteceu com você?", perguntei desnorteada, a respiração voltando ao normal.

"Como assim, Weasley?"

"Eu não suportava você, agora..."

Scorpius me interrompeu.

"Se eu sou uma má pessoa, você não gosta de mim¹. Então resolvi tentar fazer algo certo para conquistar você. Agora pergunto-me se isso funcionou, já que nas vezes que fiz coisas erradas você só me corrigiu."

"E não era isso o que queria?"

"Não... agora eu ainda quero algo mais."

"O quê?"

Ele respondeu colando seus lábios nos meus.

Meu coração disparou sem desculpa alguma. Porque Scorpius não fizera mais nada além daquilo, nem mesmo pressionou a boca dele, gélida por causa da água que ainda arrastava em sua pele. Apenas se afastou um pouco.

"Corrija-me se eu estiver errado dessa vez, Weasley", ele pediu antes me beijar de volta com mais força ainda.

Não, daquela vez não havia nada de errado. Nada. Nada. Nada. Era a boca dele na minha, movimentando-se com urgência e paixão. Era a língua dele roçando na minha, e a era a minha mão que estava lá em seu cabelo molhado, despenteando-os de uma vez só. Era ele me beijando, e eu correspondendo.

E no momento nada me pareceu errado. E sim certo. Muito certo.

Apenas anos depois que eu descobri que, se não tivesse correspondido, teria evitado muitas coisas. Principalmente o amor.

Teria evitado briga com Albus, meus pais e meus outros primos para entenderem que Scorpius era um bom rapaz. "Ele não presta, Rose", dizia Albus quase cuspindo. E falou bem em frente a ele. "O que você espera dele, afinal?!", e então brigávamos.

Namorei Scorpius do sexto ao sétimo ano. No sétimo foi então que eu descobri que... bem, Albus estava certo.

Eu fazia de tudo para não lembrar do que nos levou a um fim. Porque não fazia muito sentido. Se eu dissesse a alguém o que aconteceu, provavelmente afirmariam que _acontecia, _que _era normal _nessa idade.

Scorpius dissera: "Eu quero você, Weasley." E ele me teve. Em todos os sentidos imagináveis.

Oh, eu ainda podia sentir os lábios dele no meu pescoço, suas mãos na minha pele. Aquela lembrança interminável. Ele prometera "não vou machucá-la", e a forma como a dor transformara-se num prazer que eu jamais sentira antes de amá-lo, deixava-me sem fôlego. O corpo dele no meu, pela primeira e única vez _em mim_, eu jurava que o amaria para sempre, e que ele era importante, ele era tudo o que eu precisava.

Os olhos dele não desviavam dos meus. Seus lábios entreabertos, e ele soltava arquejos fracos. O corpo colado ao meu, era fácil notar que a respiração acelerada e o batimento cardíaco soavam no ritmo do movimento sutil, até quase imperceptível e temeroso.

Eu lembrava das mãos trêmulas dele pousadas em meu rosto. Aquele momento era para ser perfeito.

Mas não para uma Weasley e um Malfoy.

Sentia que a expressão dele estava _muda_. Uma imobilidade se estendeu, e ele pareceu de repente incapaz de continuar qualquer coisa.

O aperto no meu peito arqueou desconfortável. Estaria ele desistindo de tudo? Justamente no momento em que era _preciso _continuar?

"Scorp...", eu ouvira minha voz sair trêmula, e minhas orelhas esquentaram ao notar que proferira o nome dele com um breve gemido.

Scorpius ainda me olhava, o nariz dele encostado ao meu, o doce hálito de um sonserino desnorteando meus sentidos.

Eu também o queria.

"Q-que foi?"

Não estava conseguindo pensar direto, mas logo que perguntei aquilo me arrependi.

Um movimento. Mais cauteloso do que o outro. Scorpius respondeu um pouco exaltado, – ou totalmente. A voz estava rouca:

"Você... não... devia..."

Mas ele não terminou de dizer, pois eu o havia beijado. Doloridos de desejo, continuamos até o fim.

Literalmente até o fim.

"Eu amo você." Sim, foi o que dissera depois de tudo.

E é por isso que tudo se acabou.

"Mas... não é certo...", a voz dele estava abafada, seus lábios roçando meu pescoço enquanto falava. E ele estava ofegante, o suor no corpo todo, em êxtase sobre o meu. "Pela primeira vez, eu fiz uma coisa errada e você não me corrigiu... eu... Não devíamos ter feito isso, Weasley."

Apesar de me amar, ele nunca me chamou pelo primeiro nome.

E apesar de me amar, ele se lamentou por mim.

"Jamais esperei que fosse ceder... jamais esperei que me quisesse...", ele continuava dizendo. Queria que calasse a boca, eu me sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Mas ele não. "Meu Merlin, é tão mais simples dormir com alguém insignificante..."

_O que diabos ele estava dizendo_?

"Isso é muito psicológico... se você ama, você também quer... Você sempre vai estar sujeita a se prender por isso... não quero, mas eu não vou ser nada para você, seus primos têm razão."

"Você me faz feliz...", eu murmurei. Antes as lágrimas de amor que caiam dos meus olhos, agora caiam de desespero e angustia.

"Mas você não merece alguém como eu. Você é tão boa... tão gentil... Por que eu fui me colocar na sua vida? Não posso continuar com você..."

"Por favor", supliquei, meus dedos prensados em suas costas. "Mantenha esse momento perfeito."

"É melhor estragar tudo agora do que depois. Eu não quero enganar você, mas comigo não haverá futuro algum... e nós fizemos isso..."

Eu agarrei seu rosto e fiz com que olhasse para mim.

"Se sabia que você ia se arrepender, porque fez todas essas coisas comigo?", perguntei. "Por que me fez acreditar que eu esta _pronta _pra você?"

"Eu não sou capaz de fazer alguém feliz, eu não sei fazer isso."

"Você estava conseguindo, Scorpius! Por que está estragando tudo?"

"Porque é errado!"

"Parece que você só foi capaz de reconhecer tudo isso _depois _de transar comigo."

Ele tinha a expressão aflita, a testa franzida com força, e então sua voz sussurrou um "Sim" afirmativo.

De repente senti que estava embaixo de um monstro. Eu me levantei, o expulsando de mim. Minha roupa estava no chão ao lado da cama, e a vesti com pressa. Trêmula, fui embora.

Mas não chorei. Recusei-me a chorar. Grifinórios não choram por sonserinos; muito menos uma Weasley por um Malfoy.

Nos últimos dias de aula, antes do baile de formatura, eu sentei bem distante dele. Embora não prestasse a mínima atenção no que os professores diziam, eu só ficava pensando naquilo. E em como eu fora enganada. Humilhantemente enganada.

Recebi um bilhete no meio da aula, que dizia:

_Assim será mais fácil._

Conhecia a letra de Scorpius, então sabia que ele escrevera aquilo. Rasguei com raiva e peguei a varinha para queimar os pedaços de papeis que insistiam em sobreviver. Não tinha compreendido o "Assim será mais fácil." Mas compreendi no baile de formatura, quando o vi com uma garota.

É, ele estava beijando outra.

Foi aí que não deu para agüentar e eu chorei. Chorei _terrivelmente _no ombro de Lily.

"Dê um jeito nisso, Rose, ele não pode brincar com você dessa maneira."

Mas só esperei que ele ficasse sozinho para poder me aproximar.

"Se pensa que sou um tipo de passatempo para você aproveitar, está enganado. Disse que me queria, tirou a minha roupa, disse que me amou e você me traiu, que tipo de homem é você?"

"Weasley..."

"Não quero mais ouvir a sua voz, _nunca mais_. Você não tem salvação, ninguém pode corrigi-lo a não ser você mesmo. Amar você não vale a pena, nunca vai valer."

"Odeia-me agora?", perguntou.

"Mais do que odeio os seus erros", eu disse. "_Você prometeu que nunca ia me machucar."_

"Ótimo. Assim fica mais fácil você não me desejar na sua vida. Adeus, Weasley."

Ele foi morar para uma cidade da França depois que terminou Hogwarts. Eu ainda continuei em Londres.

Contei às pessoas que ele foi um amor do passado e que nunca voltaria.

É, mas eu estava enganada.

* * *

¹Confesso que copiei essa frase da música Ignorance do Paramore "_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_". Não resisti, estava escutando e aproveitei. Então _Créditos by Paramore._

**N/A:** Escrevi o cap a algum tempo, então por isso não demorei pra postar. Achei que seria melhor saber o que aconteceu com eles antes de qualquer outra coisa. É triste, acho que é uma coisa minha começar uma estória, não pelo lado bom, mas pelo lado ruim, sinto muito quem odeia isso!

Agora esse capítulo está sujeito a comentários (porque o outro nem teve muito o que comentar mesmo) e eu vou ficar esperando por eles e postarei o próximo capítulo assim que receber o maior número possível de comentários. Sim, eu adoro comentários. =]

Então me deixem satisfeita e ajudem! Mas com sinceridade, não se intimidem, digam o que quiser \o

Obrigaaaaadão a _Ana Sly Up_ :D e a _Kuri Shiranui_ pelos primeiros comentários *-*

Beijos e até logo!


	3. Meaningless

**Cap3  
meaningless  
**_(sem sentido)_

Ele voltou três anos depois, e foi justamente quando aprendi a manter minha mente longe do passado.

Quando começa a se viver uma vida nova, não tão diferente, mas apenas _nova_ e talvez até mesmo assustadora, parece que as coisas só giram em torno do presente, e quase que raramente você desliza ao passado. Em algum momento você percebe que relembrar o passado não vale a pena, nem se lamentar por ele. Para mim, a época em que estive em Hogwarts foi uma _vida _passada, então mesmo que lembrasse dela não apenas nos meus dias, mas nos meus sonhos, eu conseguia impedir que flutuassem ali durante muito tempo. Era caminho para enlouquecer, e eu, sinceramente, não queria ficar enlouquecida.

Outras preocupações surgiram à medida que responsabilidades foram aumentando. Na realidade, eu mesma as encontrava. E era bom, assim pouco tempo eu tinha de me distrair.

Pois eram naqueles versáteis momentos de distração que eu me lembrava dele.

E quanto o mais longe meus pensamentos estivessem daquelas lembranças, melhor seria para o meu coração. E para minha nova vida.

Quero dizer, eu havia conhecido outras pessoas. Pessoas novas e diferentes. Pessoas interessantes, que souberam me satisfazer, que souberam me fazer sorrir, que souberam me fazer chorar, e que souberam conhecer os próprios sentimentos, e desse modo, a não me magoar com tanta impetuosidade. E o mais importante, pessoas que me ajudaram a não relembrar.

E eu diria que meu conhecimento pela vida passada havia me ajudado também a ser imune aos golpes das pessoas, dos momentos, e dos sustos daquela nova vida que agora eu levava. Diria que estava preparada para qualquer coisa, até mesmo para ser magoada, até mesmo para ser demitida do trabalho.

Menos para vê-lo novamente.

Acho que mesmo se soubesse que ele voltaria, eu seria incapaz de me preparar.

E aconteceu tão ligeiramente que quando ele apareceu, foi como se os três anos tivessem sido ocultos da minha memória; como se eu não tivesse vivido aqueles três anos, como se aqueles três anos não tivessem existido para mim.

Posso notar hoje que tudo recomeçou quando Albus Severus, meu primo, e por isso meu melhor amigo e companheiro, cujo tempo seria incapaz de tirá-lo de mim, anunciou que ia pedir sua namorada em casamento.

Primeiro ele havia me convidado para almoçar no restaurante do Ministério, depois que meu chefe permitiu que eu saísse. E como Albus não me convidava para almoçar desde o nosso primeiro ano de trabalho nos departamentos, eu estranhei aquele convite. Mas fui, simplesmente por notar o quanto Albus estava ansioso.

Durante o almoço conversávamos normalmente, como sempre fazíamos. Mas, subitamente, ele interrompeu a conversa e pegou um lindo embrulho de veludo do bolso. Eu pisquei.

– Você não vai me pedir em casamento, vai? – eu perguntei, observando a caixinha que ele segurava em minha direção. Abriu-a revelando um anel de ouro, _realmente maravilhoso_. – Quero dizer, _Jenny_ é a sua namorada.

Aí então que eu suspirei e encarei os olhos do meu primo, percebendo o que ele estava querendo me mostrar com tudo aquilo.

– Oh, entendi – disse, alto demais.

– Vou pedir Jenny em casamento, Rose. Eu queria saber a sua opinião sobre isso.

– _Minha opinião sobre isso_? – eu quase engasguei ali mesmo. Pousei o garfo e a faca um de cada lado do prato e disse: – Ora, Al, eu acho isso muito bom, sei que vocês serão felizes.

– Seja sincera – ele pediu.

– O que quer que eu diga? Não vou dizer que é _besteira_, você já comprou o anel.

– Eu sabia – ele bufou, fechando a caixinha bruscamente. – Acha que estou sendo precipitado por pensar em casamento?

– Acho – falei, optando ser sincera logo de uma vez. – Conhecendo Jenny desde os onze anos, ela precisaria de um ótimo motivo para se casar com apenas _vinte_ anos.

– Eu disse a ela que a amo. Isso já não é o suficiente?

– Olha, Albus... – eu hesitei. Odiava aquela conversa. – Você... você pediu opinião para a pessoa errada. Não sei mais dar conselhos sobre isso. Mas, bem, se o casamento estiver nos seus planos, não fique pedindo opiniões...

– _Isso já não é o suficiente?_

– Pergunte a sua namorada, e não a mim! – eu estava ficando zangada. – Já disseram que me amavam, e quantas vezes isso foi verdade? _Nenhuma_. Mas para a Jenny pode ser diferente. Então, não perca seu tempo comigo, você sabe o que essa palavra me causou. A minha opinião não conta se você realmente a ama e quer passar o resto da sua vida com ela.

– Sua opinião sempre vai contar pra mim – ele disse. – Por isso achei que deveria dizer a você primeiro, antes de todo mundo. Porque você não costuma dizer que é uma maravilha ou uma coisa linda, mas verdadeira.

– Há um problema nisso tudo então, primo – eu lhe disse, calmamente. – O problema é que eu não acredito quando usam a palavra amor para justificar essa escolha. As pessoas costumam dizer que as amam, mesmo que uma não signifique nada a outra... Usam tanto essa palavra que já não existe efeito nenhum para mim, então não acredito que seja o suficiente.

– Rose, eu nunca disse que amo alguém – revelou Albus. – Jenny foi a primeira a ouvir isso. E garanto que surgiu efeito nela.

Eu confiava em Albus. Sempre sabia quando estava dizendo a verdade.

– Então chega de me pedir opiniões, certo? – eu disse, tomando um gole da cerveja amanteigada. – E encontre a sua namorada e diga logo que quer se casar com ela. Isso não pode depender do que penso, mas do que _vocês dois _pensam.

E para manter o pedido inesquecível, sugeri a ele que pedisse a mão dela no primeiro jogo do Torneio Europeu de Quadribol, que ocorreria na próxima semana. (Quando se trabalhava no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, era fácil conseguir ingressos para assistir os jogos.) O começo do namoro deles tinha a ver com o esporte. Mesmo que os dois tivessem sido amigos do primeiro ao sexto ano em Hogwarts, sempre soube que Jenny Gilmore era apaixonada por Albus. Tanto que ela entrou no time no sétimo ano só para tentar impressioná-lo. Aquela tentativa deu tão certo que agora Albus estava com um anel no bolso para lhe entregar.

O tempo passava rápido demais. Parecia que foi há poucos dias mesmo quando Jenny chegou na Sala Comunal da Grifinória e contou: "Albus me beijou!" E eu não dera muita atenção àquilo, a imagem do Malfoy me traindo provavelmente estava inundando a minha cabeça e meus pensamentos naquele momento.

Por um lado também sempre notei o quanto Albus e Jenny eram leais. Uma ou duas vezes eles terminaram, e em meio a isso Albus se envolvia com outras mulheres, e Jenny com outros homens – quando já não estavam mais juntos. Só que no momento que Albus disse que ia pedi-la em casamento, percebi que finalmente os dois descobriram que eles foram feitos um para o outro, e que queriam ficar presos um ao outro logo de uma vez.

Então eu não podia impedi-los, e sim ajudá-los – já que era o que eles desejavam.

Porém, como Jenny não desconfiava de nada disso, ela insistiu que eu fosse junto.

Acabei que aceitando, mesmo tentando manter-me o mais longe possível deles na hora do jogo, para não deixar Albus sem-graça ao fazer o pedido mais importante da sua vida.

E foi lá, naquele campo, naquela noite, naquele jogo, onde menos esperava, que o vi pela primeira vez em _três anos_.

Não, não o vi passando pelas arquibancadas, nem tive a impressão de ter avistado um cabelo loiro por ali ao meu redor, de relance. Foi quando os torcedores gritaram e o time da França entrou em campo. Seus jogadores oscilavam no ar, preparados para encararem seus adversários, a Alemanha.

Eu escutava claramente. Uma legião de torcedores gritava: "Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!" A princípio imaginei que eu estava afogada em um sonho – ou pesadelo. Nem tive tempo de reagir, e como se uma barreira entre o presente e o passado tivesse sido quebrada no meu cérebro, eu lembrei.

Lembrei de tudo.

Como se nunca, _nunca_, tivesse feito esforço para não lembrar.

Estava praticamente petrificada, enquanto sentia a agitação dos bruxos ao redor. Mas ainda tinha consciência das coisas que eu observava, e não era sonho – nem pesadelo. Mesmo de longe, a imagem nítida de Scorpius Malfoy, voando livremente para todos os lados, vestindo um uniforme azul e vermelho, era tão perceptível; os torcedores gritavam seu nome cada vez mais alto. Tentei imaginar que estivesse escutando outro nome; confundindo-o. Mas não... era impossível ser outra pessoa.

Como eu nunca soube daquilo?

Como eu nunca soube que meu ex-namorado virou um jogador profissional de Quadribol enquanto eu trabalhava cansativamente naquele Ministério?

É claro, _porque eu não estava mais pensando nele_. Porque, para mim, ele não existia mais no mundo. Eu não me interessei, nunca me interessei em saber o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Porque ele havia me magoado quando fiz parte de sua vida.

E a cicatriz que se formou daquela dor pareceu rasgar-se, simplesmente quando o vi de novo, e ouvi seu nome sendo proferido por _milhares _de torcedores.

– Rose?! – ouvi a voz de Jenny gritar entre a multidão, quando dei as costas ao jogo e me afastei das pessoas. – Aonde você vai?

– Não... não me sinto bem...

– O que aconteceu?

– Você não se lembra? – perguntei. Eu havia contado toda a estória para ela! – Olhe para o campo, ou ouça a multidão gritando aquele nome. Preciso dizer o que aconteceu?

Jenny então finalmente percebeu. Albus estava em estado de choque também, por isso não pronunciou seu espanto em voz alta, ficava com os olhos arregalados em direção ao campo. Jenny virou-se novamente para mim e piscou. Ela estava com a expressão aflita.

– Eu vou ficar bem – garanti ao perceber sua preocupação. – Só não posso continuar aqui.

– Tem certeza? Você pagou tão caro pelo ingresso...

– Tenho, depois você me conta quem venceu. – Eu só não queria assistir. Então fui embora.

Mas Jenny não precisou me contar quem venceu, pois no dia seguinte o mundo bruxo inteiro já sabia. Capas de jornais, revistas, e até mesmo anúncios em rádios. _França como favorita no Torneio Europeu_. Mas o pior de tudo não era aquilo, o time não importava. O pior era que toda vez que eu andava pelas ruas, perto de bancas e lojas, era a foto dele, segurando a vassoura e o título de melhor jogador em todas as capas do _Profeta Diário_.

– Ridículo – comentou Lily quando nos encontramos n'A Toca. – Ele viveu metade da vida dele em Londres, e hoje joga pela França. Como ele tem coragem de fazer isso?

– Dinheiro, com certeza – respondeu James, que analisava a foto de Malfoy no Profeta.

– Não – minha voz pronunciou através daquela discussão. Eu estava sentada um pouco distante deles no outro sofá da sala. Mas era inevitável não ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo. – Eu... eu não acredito que ele faria isso por dinheiro.

– Não seja ingênua, Rose – repreendeu James. – Na França o Quadribol está dando lucros demais aos jogadores. Se ele não jogasse por dinheiro, então ele poderia muito bem jogar no time de Londres, no país que nasceu. E, bem, é claro que é por dinheiro. O sobrenome é Malfoy, lembra-se?

Saí da sala e fui ao meu quarto no terceiro andar d'A Toca. Havia um outro exemplar do Profeta Diário na cama, e eu o segurei. Sentei-me para ver a foto dele com mais atenção. A curiosidade que eu tentava ocultar simplesmente me arrebatou de uma vez, de repente eu quis saber como ele estava, e nem dei importância às batidas do meu coração por isso.

Era uma foto em que ele estava vestindo o uniforme da França, ao lado havia um homem, obviamente o capitão do time. A imagem se mexia, enquanto eles se apertavam às mãos.

Eu podia pensar que Malfoy também não se lembrava de mim, nem mesmo havia sofrido demais pelo que fez; ele estava bem-sucedido, sendo considerado o melhor jogador da França. Mas tudo o que pensei, ao ficar vendo sua foto, foi no alívio que senti.

Alívio por saber que ele não estava fazendo mal a ninguém assim. Alívio por saber que todos o admirariam, diferente como ocorrera em Hogwarts. Alívio por saber...

Por saber que ele ainda estava no mundo, vivendo a vida dele como todo ser humano, e não sendo culpado pelo sofrimento dos outros...

_Droga, o que eu estava pensando? _Aquele cara transou comigo e depois desistiu de mim, e depois beijou outra garota no baile de formatura só para que eu o odiasse! E eu nunca fiz nada de ruim para ninguém, nem para ele!

Oh, eu ainda lembrava disso. E ainda achava que não fazia sentido algum.

Peguei a varinha e taquei fogo naquele exemplar, assim como fizera com as cartas que ele me mandara nas férias enquanto estudávamos em Hogwarts.

Mas eu não me lembrei da razão que nos levou a um fim.

Eu me lembrei de outra coisa, enquanto assistia a foto dele virando nada mais do que cinzas, assim como a cor dos seus próprios olhos. Eles combinavam.

_Sétimo ano. Eu e Scorpius deitados no gramado do jardim depois do jogo Sonserina x Grifinória. A Grifinória havia perdido, mas Scorpius sabia como me fazer acalmar e esquecer aquilo com um beijo incrivelmente ardente. Nos beijávamos durante muito tempo, e ele ainda tinha o toque carinhoso mas impetuoso dentro da minha blusa... e sem se preocupar se as pessoas poderiam ver ele se inclinava para beijar meu pescoço, e eu ofegava, embriagada._

_Mas ele conseguia se controlar. Por isso não avançava, sabia que eu não ia permitir naquele instante. Então apenas ao meu lado, deitado, ele me observava. Meus dedos roçavam calmamente a palidez de seu rosto lindo, e depois de vários minutos silenciosos eu falei:_

– _Você é tão bom._

_Ele sorriu. Naqueles tempos, eu nunca o vira sorrir tanto._

– _Eu sei que beijo bem mesmo – disse._

– _Eu estava falando do Quadribol, mas isso também é válido ao meu comentário._

_Então Scorpius aproveitou para me dar outro beijo, mas dessa vez foi rápido._

– _Deixo você impressionada, não deixo? – ele perguntou._

– _Não vou me surpreender se acabar entrando para um time internacional, ou ser considerado o melhor do mundo._

Irônico, não?

– _Quero dizer, você tem talento. Percebo quando está voando, a maneira como se sente bem ao fazer isso. Eu não desejaria outro futuro a não ser esse pra você, Scorpius._

_Ele ficou sério novamente._

– _Cria tanta expectativa, Weasley, sendo que meu futuro é tão incerto. Mas caso meu plano falhar, vou colocar em evidência o seu desejo para o meu futuro._

– _Que plano é esse?_

– _Você. – Colocou os lábios na minha testa, e eu suspirei apaixonada._

– _Não vai falhar._

Devia ter pensado antes de falar aquilo. Assim não me decepcionaria tanto quando isso aconteceu. Mas como eu ia adivinhar que todos aqueles planos falhariam? E como eu ia adivinhar que Scorpius teria coragem de falhar com o próprio plano? Por que ele desistiu daquele plano? E agora, depois de míseros três anos longe de mim, como eu poderia ter adivinhado que ele realmente colocou em evidência o _meu _desejo para o futuro _dele_?

_Aquelas perguntas_. Eu desejava que as respostas já viessem sozinhas.

Mas não, percebi que _eu _deveria encontrá-las. E parecia que, bem, as respostas estavam enterradas dentro dele, com Scorpius. Só ele podia me dizer, e se fosse para voltar, que voltasse com explicações.

Eu não queria que meus pensamentos ficassem inquietos o tempo todo, e nunca descansassem. Mesmo que o tempo tivesse passado, eu ainda desejava explicações. Apenas explicações para saber se havia algum_ sentido_ no que ele fez.

* * *

N/A: Me digam _vocês _o que acharam desse novo capítulo.

Obrigada à **Kuri Shiranui, Ana Sly Up, mesquila,** **gaby-fdj-black** e **nan malfoy weasley** pelos comentários! Espero que continuem acompanhando e comentando :D

Beijos,  
e comentem!!


	4. Speechless

Speechless  
(Sem fala)

-

_– Srta. Weasley!_

A conversa foi interrompida quando meu chefe do departamento se aproximou. Jenny estava contando, num ar surpreso como se ainda não ousasse acreditar, que Albus a pediu em casamento e lembrando como havia aceitado o pedido. Eu caminhava ao seu lado calmamente pelo corredor do Ministério, em direção ao setor do sétimo nível, onde trabalhávamos há dois anos. Ao ouvir a voz do sr. Dansford chamar meu sobrenome com urgência, logo me desliguei da conversa de Jenny e virei-me para atendê-lo. Ele andava apressado, e a expressão dele tornou-se nítida enquanto se aproximava – não parecia muito contente. Ele nunca parecia contente.

Segurei o braço de Jenny para fazê-la parar de andar e me esperar.

– Oi, sr. Dansford – cumprimentei, tentando ser simpática como sempre fazia ao vê-lo.

– Minha sala. – Apontou o dedo para mim, absorvendo minha simpatia como sempre fazia ao me ver. – Agora.

– Que será que houve, Rose? – perguntou Jenny, olhando-me, assim que Dansford desapareceu de vista.

Bufei, já imaginando o que era. Nem dei ao trabalho de responder a ela, de modo que apenas avisei que a encontrava mais tarde e que depois conversaríamos, então segui meu chefe até sua sala.

Eu não havia feito nada que deixasse um chefe zangado. Dansford era naturalmente assim, conhecia-o há bastante tempo. Tanto que minhas expectativas pelo que já me esperava na sala dele naquele momento estavam corretas. Trabalhando durante dois anos no infortúnio de fazer tudo para ele, sendo secretamente explorada, talvez por ser a única com força de vontade suficiente e que desejava agradar os que avaliavam meu desempenho, eu já tinha quase certeza do que ele queria.

– Estamos diante de um período agitado ultimamente, srta. Weasley – dizia ele. Era um senhor carrancudo, acima dos sessenta anos, terno preto, gravata branca, um bruxo elegante, e que antes me dava calafrios pela sua expressão observadora, mas agora só me dava enjôo, pela expressão falsamente agradável que via estancada ali em seu rosto ressaltado pelos fios branco de cabelo. – E é por isso que chamo você aqui. Primeiro, antes de tudo, gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa. Viu o que saiu no Profeta Diário essa semana?

– Sim. O ginásio de Londres foi escolhido para presentear a final do Campeonato Europeu de Quadribol – eu respondi, prontamente.

– Muito bem. E sabe o que isso significa?

– Que temos uma grande responsabilidade em mãos? – tentei. Ele afirmou. – Então o que eu tenho que fazer?

– Organizar o evento. Times incríveis e bem sucedidos estão esperando não apenas um ótimo lugar para que ocorra o jogo, mas muito mais que isso. E você sabe o que é, não sabe?

– Sinceramente, não faço a mínima idéia. Nunca organizei uma final de campeonato.

– Fará isso em alguns dias pela primeira vez. Acho que já tem conhecimento geral do assunto, e confio em você para isso.

– E eu vou ter que fazer tudo sozinha? – estremeci com a idéia. Todas as coisas que ele me pedia para fazer sempre acabavam sendo responsabilidade individual, então não duvidava que seria o mesmo naquele momento. Mas, por sorte, Dansford negou com a cabeça.

– Não se preocupe, terá ajuda o suficiente para isso. Estou então encarregando você de reunir os bruxos desse departamento para relacionarem idéias e fazer dessa a melhor final de uma copa européia.

Não deixei de dar uma risadinha.

– Mas, se não me engano – eu disse, sem me conter – o senhor que faz essas reuniões já que é o chefe...

Recebi um olhar gelado em troca. Ignorei-o. Desse modo Dansford ergueu a sobrancelha, e perguntou:

– Está negando um serviço?

– Não, senhor. Só não acho jus-

– Então assunto encerrado. Traga-me relatórios sobre as reuniões, os nomes dos bruxos que ajudarão na organização do jogo. Só isso por enquanto, Weasley, agora pode sair.

Era por essas e por outras que eu me perguntava porque ainda continuava trabalhando no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Mesmo que no começo tenha sido uma época excelente, onde meus trabalhos eram avaliados como um dos melhores, parecia que hoje, mesmo ainda sendo, não fazia mais diferença alguma. Percebia, enquanto saía apressadamente daquele setor, que a graça havia se esgotado. Mas, por uma razão que desconheço, alguma coisa ainda me prendia àquele departamento. Só não fazia idéia do que era.

– Nossa – comentou Jenny quando contei a ela. Era final de tarde, estávamos no apartamento que dividíamos uma com a outra desde os dezoito anos, mas que agora seria apenas meu já que Jenny estava morando com Albus. Naquele momento eu tentava fazer o vestido de madrinha entrar no meu corpo. – Sabe o que eu acho? Que você não contesta, simplesmente deixa a coisa como está. Se não quer fazer esse trabalho, não faça! Pra quê deixar aquele velho insistir?

– E você quer que eu seja liquidada?! A última vez que tentei negar um trabalho, o cara quase me liquidou até o último fio de cabelo.

– Quanto exagero!

– O olhar dele, pelo menos, me dizia que se eu não saísse de lá o mais rápido possível ele acabaria comigo. É sério. Você não sabe disso porque ele nunca lhe ordena a fazer alguma coisa.

– Rose, você tem coragem o suficiente para desafiá-lo. Por que não o faz?

– Desafiar pra quê? – eu olhei para ela inconformada. Mais inconformada pelo fato que o vestido não entrava de maneira alguma em mim. _Malditos _chocolates. – Não vai adiantar nada, Jenny. Ele é o chefe. Além disso, eu preciso me manter ocupada. Se eu desafiá-lo o perigo de perder o cargo no departamento é grande.

– Eu duvido – assobiou Jenny. – Você é tipo a mão e o braço do Dansford, obviamente ele não seria louco de expulsar você do cargo.

– Não importa mais, eu disse que organizaria o jogo e farei isso – falei, checando-me no espelho. Jenny havia feito um feitiço para alargar o vestido e que então entrasse finalmente no meu corpo.

– E quais serão os bruxos que você vai escolher para ajudá-la nessa responsabilidade? – perguntou.

– Ainda não sei, tenho que pesquisar um pouco mais.

– Não se preocupe em pedir minha ajuda, ouviu bem?

– Esquece. Você está fora disso – avisei. – Você vai se casar com o Albus daqui alguns dias, e não quero você se preocupando comigo e nem com as minhas coisas. Espero que _você _tenha escutado direitinho para que eu não fique insistindo em tirá-la dessa tarefa toda hora.

Mesmo admirando-a por estar sempre disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar os que precisavam, eu não queria que continuasse se preocupando com problemas meus. Sempre notei como ela se preocupava mais com seus amigos do que com ela mesma. Parecia não gostar de contar seus problemas, e eu sinceramente achava que ela não tinha nenhum, exatamente por não se preocupar em dizer que tinha. Talvez tenha sido essa razão que fez Albus pedi-la em casamento. Nunca achei que ele desejasse, para a vida toda, o tipo de mulher que costuma sofrer por qualquer coisa.

Nos dias que se passaram, ocupei-me em entrevistar bruxos interessados na organização da final do campeonato. Dois, três, quatro bruxos encontrei para me ajudarem. Era uma tarefa complexa, mas não impossível para mim. Eu não acreditava que um dia seria. Consistia em conversar, perguntar e analisar. Fazia isso com facilidade. Desse modo, conseguiria reunir um grande número de bruxos do departamento com antecipação até o próximo mês, onde anunciariam os dois times convocados para a final. Depois a organização se iniciaria. Mas ainda faltavam três meses para o jogo em si.

Enquanto isso, Lily e eu ajudávamos Jenny com as preparações do casamento, que ocorreria na próxima semana. Ela estava tranqüila, realmente tranqüila. Nada de histerias, mesmo que na vez que ela experimentou o vestido de noiva tenha ficado sem fala. E eu mais ainda por saber que minha melhor amiga estava vestindo aquela peça para simplesmente se casar com meu primo.

– Meu Deus, eu estou maravilhosa – ela sorria para o próprio reflexo no espelho. – Veja isso.

– É um vestido simples para casamento, se é o que deseja – comentou, educadamente, a vendedora. Jenny, meio exaltada, disse que seria aquele mesmo.

Enquanto observava Jenny com o vestido em pé na frente do espelho da loja, aquele tecido branco e típico fez uma ligeira imagem perpassar minha cabeça por dois segundos: meu reflexo no espelho, sendo eu aquela que experimentava o vestido de casamento, e não Jenny. A idéia, ao mesmo tempo fascinante, era ao mesmo tempo ridícula e egoísta. Para mim, pelo menos. E antes que eu pudesse, inevitavelmente, me afogar naquele sonho antigo e desnecessário, Jenny perguntou como ela estava. E eu respondi, com um sorriso:

– Maravilhosamente preparada para se casar.

– Nunca imaginei que veria você usando um desses – falou Lily. – Nunca imaginei que _meu irmão _poderia se casar. O que é que está acontecendo com esse mundo?! Mas você está linda, de qualquer jeito, Jenny. Agora é só esperar vinte e cindo de outubro chegar. Nervosa?

– Nenhum pouco. Acho que fiz a escolha certa. Por aceitar, vocês sabem. Então não tem do que se preocupar. Mas talvez eu esteja até um pouco... ansiosa.

Suspirei, num forçado embalo para tentar demonstrar que eu estava feliz. Muito feliz mesmo por ouvir aquelas palavras. De alguma forma, era maravilhoso fazer parte daquilo. E eu sabia, com todas as minhas forças, eu sabia que eu tinha parte e sempre teria na vida deles, não só porque sou da família de Albus, mas porque, segundo Jenny, eu era a culpada por eles estarem juntos. E essa, sem dúvidas, era um feito pelo qual eu sentia muito orgulho de receber tal culpa.

* * *

– Quer ajuda?

– Não, obriga...da... – minha voz parou no ar quando o vi. Eu tinha derrubado no chão, na forma mais desastrada e típica de minha pessoa, todos os relatórios que havia feito das reuniões do departamento, enquanto andava apressada em direção a sala de Dansford, para lhe entregar os pergaminhos. E, numa distração sem desculpas, agachei-me para recolher de volta, como se eu simplesmente não pudesse usar magia para isso. E quando faltavam dois pedaços de pergaminhos, senti a aproximação de alguém. E quando a voz masculina familiar ofereceu ajuda eu ergui a cabeça. Perdi a fala.

– Algum problema com você? – Joshua Dansford perguntou, obviamente percebendo a minha lerdeza.

– Não. Não. Só estou um pouco... enrolada aqui, mas vai ficar tudo bem. – Toda a vez que eu falava com o filho do meu chefe, eu tentava não pensar muito que ele era filho do meu chefe. Eu não chegava a contemplá-lo da maneira como deveria com esse pensamento.

– Estava passando por aqui e a vi. Que papeis são esses? – perguntou realmente interessado. E eu lhe expliquei. – Ah, sim – comentou sorrindo. Um sorriso muito elegante, a propósito. – Aposto que está se dando bem com isso. Você sempre se dá bem, não é mesmo?

– Conseguimos contratar dançarinos e músicos para animarem mais ainda a final do campeonato por aqui – eu contei. – É um bom começo, imagino.

– Sim, meu pai ficaria satisfeito. Quer que eu a ajude a carregar tudo isso?

– É sério, tá tudo bem.

– Por favor, deixe-me fazer alguma coisa por você. Estou completamente folgado, e vê-la carregando tudo isso não me conforta em nada.

A gentileza dele sempre me animava. Abri o meu sorriso mais sincero demonstrando minha gratidão. Entreguei-lhe metade dos pergaminhos e ele ficou contente, o que o fez começar a falar enquanto caminhávamos. Josh era um rapaz interessante, devia admitir. A diferença entre pai e filho ali era gigantesca. Havia sido um corvinal excelente durante a época em Hogwarts, sendo dois anos mais velho que eu e começamos a nos conhecer assim que passei a trabalhar para seu pai.

Eu estava conversando com Lily em uma loja do beco diagonal sobre meu novo emprego naquela época. Acabei ressaltando que não tinha achado meu chefe agradável. Josh, por coincidência, estava ali perto, e ao ouvir o nome de seu pai mencionado na conversa ele se virou para mim. O sorriso do rosto dele fez com que eu me sentisse mais envergonhada ainda, principalmente quando ele falou: "Eu o conheço. É meu pai. Mas podem continuar falando dele, já estou acostumado a ouvir sobre isso." E foi assim que nos conhecemos. Ele sempre pareceu entender aquilo, e então era indiferente quanto aos meus sentimentos pelo pai dele.

Uma vez até disse:

– Preocupo-me mais em saber o que você pensa sobre mim. Esforço para que haja alguma diferença entre eu e ele, você sabe.

Eu tinha noção o suficiente para perceber que havia sempre uma oculta mensagem em cada palavra dele. Parecia que havia um sensor de alerta em mim, avisando quando tais palavras estavam pretendendo chegar a outros lugares.

E enquanto caminhávamos pelo Ministério e ele me ajudava a carregar as coisas, Josh contava sobre um relacionamento que havia dado errado, e estava inconformado.

– Ela ficou me acusando pela falta de atenção. Simplesmente achava que eu não dava atenção a ela. Tão ridículo.

– Hum... entendo.

– Seus casos também foram assim?

– Meus casos? Não. Os seus nem são ridículos comparados aos meus. Mas pra quê falar sobre eles, né? – desviar aquele assunto era a única solução. – Você vai a festa de casamento do meu primo, não vai?

– Sim. Fiquei feliz por ele ter me convidado.

– Agradeça a mim, eu que insisti.

Opa, abri aquele espaço sem querer. O sorriso dele se alargou.

– Nos veremos no casamento então – ele disse quando estacionamos na frente da porta da sala do pai dele. Devolveu-me os pergaminhos, e depois inclinou-se para me dar um beijo no rosto, displicente. – Até logo, Rose.

Quando se afastou, bati fracamente na porta da sala, e depois que ela se abriu fui permitida a entrar. Dansford me esperava em sua habitual cadeira. Entreguei-lhe os relatórios, sem dizer uma palavra. Logo em seguida, depois de guardá-los, Dansford disse:

– Muito bem, srta. Weasley. Agora aproveite este final de semana.

Eu não gostava quando ele dizia aquilo. Queria ressaltar que a próxima semana seria terrivelmente cansativa. Mas apenas agradeci e fui embora.

Culpo o destino por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Todos aqueles trabalhos, aquela responsabilidade de organizar o campeonato, simplesmente estavam ligados a uma linha. Essa linha me levou para mais perto de Scorpius Malfoy.

Outra vez.

Quando a França, time dele, venceu a semifinal, eu não me importei que seria eles que jogariam em Londres contra a Escócia. Não porque estava tentando, mas porque eu sabia que Jenny estava certa ao dizer que caras não voltavam para dar explicações. Principalmente um que desaparecera da minha vida há bastante tempo como carrapato no verão. Eu havia confessado que esperava explicação para que havia acontecido. Jenny só demonstrou impaciência quanto a isso, o que me fez sentir estúpida. Eu não queria ser mais estúpida do que eu já era, então realmente não me importei. Soube que a próxima tarefa minha para o departamento era encontrar um lugar pelo qual os jogadores deveriam ser hospedados enquanto esperavam pela última partida, e eu quem deveria levá-los até lá. Segundo Dansford "devemos ser recepcionista".

Eu nem fiz questão de reclamar.

Mas as coisas haviam mudado, depois do casamento de Jenny e Albus, que já no dia seguinte saíram para a lua de mel deles. Mas não foi por causa disso. Naquela festa de casamento havia acontecido uma coisa que, se eu fosse mais nova, teria me arrependido de ter feito. Mas não me arrependi. Joshua me convidara para dançar, o único, e então nos beijamos. Não havia muito detalhe naquilo, como todos outros que já alcançaram os meus lábios e muito mais que aquilo. A diferença daquela vez foi que Joshua havia me convidado para sair, além de ter olhado para mim depois e ter sorrido.

Foi aquele sorriso que me convenceu de que não valia a pena se lamentar depois.

Eu não me lamentei.

Porque aquilo me deu forças para encarar Scorpius Malfoy quando finalmente o encontrei; depois de exatos três anos.

Bastante tempo para os olhos; pouco para o coração. Se é que me compreendem.

– Sejam bem-vindos ao hotel London W. Brigde – eu disse aos quarenta e nove jogadores franceses, em meio a um único que compreendia meu idioma desde que nasceu. Estava no hall de entrada do hotel que eu havia adquirido para hospedar o time francês, e eu olhava para os jogadores de forma recepcionista, que orgulharia meu chefe. – Serão hospedados até a partida final do Campeonato Europeu. Sigam a sra. Glovis para conhecerem o lugar. Nosso departamento estará doando a vocês durante essa semana o campo de Quadribol do hotel para treinarem.

Embora eu estivesse olhando para qualquer um naquele instante, quem ocupava a visão era ele mesmo. Talvez porque eu sabia que cheguei a amá-lo cegamente e nunca esqueci daquilo, nem que uma vez pensei em viver a vida inteira com ele. Sonhos tolos. Nada mais que isso agora. E o tempo dissipou qualquer brilho entre nós, quando nos encaramos mesmo ainda de longe. Não enxergava nada, nem sentia nada. Eu estava completamente fria, impossível explicar tal sensação. Mas eu esperava que a indiferença que eu demonstrava ao revê-lo o ferisse bem na alma.

Ainda que era um pedido improvável, eu duvidava que sua memória fosse duradoura. Duvidava que se lembrasse de mim em algum aspecto.

Eu sabia porque o olhar que Malfoy lançou a mim, antes de se afastar com o resto do time para conhecer o hotel, era semelhante ao de alguém que tentava identificar uma pessoa parecida com aquela que não via há bastante tempo.

Só que, para variar, eu estava enganada. Quanto a ele não se lembrar de mim. E isso eu descobri logo que o jogo da final terminara, França a vencedora, sendo o pomo de ouro capturado por ninguém menos que Malfoy. Logo mais tarde, uma festa. A festa que Dansford insistiu que deveria ter, para o vencedor do campeonato. E eu fui, sem nenhum problema, acompanhada por Josh.

– Você não se importa? – ele perguntou, no meu ouvido, enquanto dançávamos conforme a música agitada se estendia no lugar.

– Me importo com o quê?

– De sair com o filho do seu chefe – havia um sorriso que eu sentia. – Isso pode ser errado.

Soltei uma risada, talvez meu corpo já estivesse colado ao dele, enquanto dançávamos. Eu não sabia ao certo, mas era uma sensação que me deixava aturdida. Ele não fazia idéia de como já estava acostumada a desafiar regras como aquelas.

– Não tem nada demais.

Afinal, não íamos levar aquilo muito longe. Relacionamentos anteriores, que obviamente tive, demonstraram que o limite era até que sexo acontecesse.

_Céus! O que eu estava pensando_? Devia ser a bebida. Era a bebida.

Parei imediatamente de dançar, antes que eu fizesse mais alguma besteira. Há algum tempo havia prometido a mim mesma que daquele jeito eu não iria ultrapassar. Merlin sabe as experiências que tive quando coloquei no organismo alguns copos de Whisky de fogo. E minha consciência não aturava esse tipo de coisa. Sentia-me um pouco envergonhada. Eu era fraca. Disse a Josh que precisava ir ao banheiro e me afastei.

Saí da multidão de jogadores e torcedores que dançavam, em direção a um corredor escuro. E foi então que eu ouvi meu sobrenome proferido por uma voz. Olhei-me imediatamente para as paredes do corredor, para os lados. _Ninguém_.

Coloquei a mão na testa, cansada da minha própria estupidez.

Mas, alguém parado atrás de mim disse, como se respondesse todas as minhas dúvidas:

– Eu não esqueci de você.

Paralisei-me. Eu sentia que era a voz dele. Contudo, não ousei virar meu corpo para encará-lo, que eu sabia que estaria muito perto daquela vez. Eu não me sentia muito preparada para ter tanta certeza, se era ou não outra ilusão.

Ainda de costas para Malfoy, tentei raciocinar.

Três anos. Muito tempo para os olhos; pouco para o coração.

Dane-se.

Scorpius Malfoy estava ali, há alguns passos atrás de mim. De todas as pessoas que ele poderia estar aproveitando, como privilégio de ser o eleito melhor jogador europeu, ele escolheu me encontrar naquela noite.

Aquilo significava alguma coisa?

As coisas que eu poderia ter falado, as palavras que planejei dizer se o visse outra vez perto de mim, nenhuma delas me pareceu propícia, no entanto. Tudo o que eu fiz, então, para a minha surpresa, foi dar uma risada.

E eu esperava que ele definitivamente notasse a ironia nela. Assim como a do destino. Quando me virei para enfim encará-lo de perto, parei de rir; não havia graça! A figura dele estava real demais para que minha consciência pudesse me enganar daquela vez.

* * *

**N/A:** FINALMENTE! Finalmente saiu alguma coisa! Finalmente o Scorpius apareceu nessa fic em carne e osso! Os próximos capítulos, meus amores, vão pegar fogo, agora que Scorpius voltou _de vez!_

Obrigada, imensamente, a todos vocês que comentaram: **gaby-fdj-black****, ****naands****, Ana. Sly. Up., ****Black Star tbl****, ****Kuri Shiranui**** e Bruna**! E fico feliz que estejam gostando, apesar de como o Scorpius está nessa fic. Mas, calma, ele tem coisas para revelar ainda. *-*

Se leu, COMEEEEEEEEEEEENTE! reviews, reviews. Botãozinho verde, simples, ali embaixo. É só apertar ele.  
Beijos,

e até a próxima :D


	5. Defenseless

**Defenseless  
(Indefeso)**

Malfoy estava com a testa franzida, a expressão em tenso aflito. Não tinha certeza de como a minha estava, mas eu disse:

– Que surpresa. Deseja alguma coisa? Mais alguns copos de whisky, cerveja amanteigada? O jogo não deve ter sido muito fácil.

Ele levantou os olhos me espreitando. A seriedade da sua expressão me intimidou, como se dissolvesse aquela minha indiferença. Um garçom passou entre nós dois, e eu pedi para que trouxesse mais copos de whisky. Ao perceber que era para Malfoy, ele não demorou nenhum minuto. E eu estava sendo recepcionista. Poderia agradar o meu chefe, ou o pai de Josh com aquilo.

Quando Malfoy recebeu o copo, ele não tomou nada. Só ficou me olhando.

Aproveitando aquele momento, andei em sua direção e passei ao seu lado. Sem encará-lo eu disse mais baixo e sério:

– Só aproveite a festa.

Ele agarrou meu braço antes que eu desse mais um passo para sair. Não ousei acreditar que ele tinha feito aquilo. Éramos praticamente desconhecidos agora! Suspirei e olhei para ele, vi o rosto que via em todos os jornais, e depois abaixei a cabeça para ver a mão dele em meu braço.

– Vai decidir me segurar agora? – perguntei.

– Eu já decidi segurá-la há bastante tempo – ele falou. – Mas nenhuma vez tive outra chance. Já deve ter percebido que eu não quero perder essa.

– Chance – repeti a palavra ao meu tom. – Onde você vê chance nesse momento? – Quando ele não respondeu: – Bem, foi interessante rever você, Malfoy. E parabéns pelo jogo. A excelência ainda continua no seu sangue, e é de impressionar.

Sinceramente, eu não sabia como estava conseguindo dizer aquelas coisas.

Ele tirou sua mão bruscamente do meu braço, assim que Josh apareceu ao meu lado. Ele se aproximou e apertou a mão de Malfoy, elogiando-o.

– Excelente jogo! – exclamou. Malfoy não parecia estar prestando muita atenção. – Mesmo não sendo um torcedor da França, realmente acho que seu time jogou muito bem. – Josh olhou para mim. – E vocês já se conhecem?

– De uma época em Hogwarts – respondeu Malfoy.

Não o encarei, sabendo que veria o olhar dele sobre o meu. E também não tive muita vontade, já que Josh envolveu seu braço no meu ombro, para mostrar com quem eu estava.

– Hum, tá. Bem, Rose, quer voltar para a pista? – Josh me perguntou. Eu fiz que sim, tudo para sair dali.

Mas quem acabou saindo foi Malfoy, desaparecendo de vista entre alguns bruxos por perto. Logo Josh disse a mim enquanto andávamos até a pista:

– Foi ridículo com ele, não foi?

– O quê? – eu estava meio confusa.

– O caso que provavelmente vocês tiveram. – Ao ver minha expressão de desentendimento ou surpresa, ele me disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia: – O jeito que ele olhava para você como se estivesse se lamentando por algo irreversível há tempos atrás. Expressão de homem derrotado, sendo que venceu um campeonato europeu hoje.

– Eu não o conheço mais, Josh – eu disse, enrolando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, para lhe dar um rápido beijo tranqüilo. Mas por dentro eu estava desnorteada e trêmula. – Acho que não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Ele acabou me puxando para mais perto.

– Quem disse que eu estou preocupado? Deu pra notar que ele já perdeu você mesmo.

– É – sorri, mesmo não me parecendo aquele um motivo para isso.

Josh me beijou, e sei lá por quanto tempo ficamos assim. Não encontrei Malfoy em nenhum lugar da casa da festa, depois todos começaram a ir embora. Josh perguntou se eu gostaria que ele me acompanhasse até meu apartamento, mas eu assegurei-lhe de que estava tudo bem e que seguiria o caminho sozinha. Acho que eu precisava pensar um pouco, refletir o que tinha acontecido ali.

Foi muito estranho. Mas passou... estava tudo bem agora. Tirando a dor de cabeça que eu sentia, eu estava melhor. Josh me fazia sentir boa. Só que não havia acabado ainda. Descobri isso assim que entrei no corredor do hotel onde eu morava, e antes de abrir a porta do apartamento com um feitiço-senha, Malfoy acabou dizendo:

– Deve saber, Weasley, eu não costumo seguir uma pessoa se não preciso falar com ela.

Encostei minha testa na porta, cansada. Seus passos tilintavam o chão do corredor silencioso naquela madrugada, e se aproximou atrás de mim. Falou com a voz baixa, aquela voz que eu não ouvia há tempos, aquela voz que já me deixara enlouquecida uma vez:

– E parece que você também não esqueceu de mim.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Poderia dizer isso em várias formas, mas qualquer uma vai fazer você girar os olhos, pelo visto. O que aconteceu? – ele cruzou os braços. – Parece-me tão diferente.

– Bem – falei virando-me para olhar, e tentar acreditar na ousadia dele de me perguntar aquilo. – Diria que o tempo passou. Não permanecemos os mesmos quando isso acontece, caso não saiba.

– Eu não sei, sou incapaz de constatar isso. Eu me sinto o mesmo desde sempre.

– Ora, pelo visto você é uma exceção a essa regra. Mesmo tendo toda a atenção do mundo agora, por causa dessa história de melhor jogador da Europa.

– Não significa que eu tenha mudado.

Abri a porta e entrei no apartamento. Antes de fechá-la, eu disse:

– Que pena.

Malfoy impediu que eu fechasse a porta na cara dele, então a segurou. Disse, de um modo sério que eu nunca o vi usar.

– Eu cansei.

Não compreendi.

– É por isso que você está me vendo aqui, Weasley. Eu cansei de viver naquela miséria, e o vazio é a única coisa que eu tenho diante de tanta coleção de erros.

– Isso não é problema meu.

– É sim! – ele exclamou. – Você tem mais a ver com isso do que imagina. Quem se importa em ser o melhor do mundo, tendo tantas coisas pelas quais eu me arrependo mais do que consigo admitir?

– Vai embora. – Eu estava começando a achar que ele estava bêbado. Fiquei contente por haver uma porta entre nós, separando-nos. Eu só podia ouvir sua voz; embora adorasse ver a expressão dele enquanto dizia aquelas coisas para mim.

– Não – ele parecia meio desesperado. – Nunca mais.

– Eu não posso mais fazer nada por você, Malfoy, e nem você por mim – eu lhe disse. Ele estava do outro lado da porta. Sentia o esforço que ele fazia para empurrá-la, mas não havia força nele. – É tarde, eu acho. Culpe a quem quiser. Mas ainda é desnecessário vir aqui se desculpar. O que devia ter sido desculpado aconteceu há muito tempo.

– Pra mim acontece todos os dias.

– Olha, vai embora.

– Vai fazer isso comigo?

– Você fez comigo.

– E jamais entendeu por quê, não é mesmo?

– Eu já desejei saber a razão ou ouvir uma bela justificativa, mas percebo como isso nem importa mais agora. Eu segui a minha vida de alguma maneira, como você sugeriu, e aqui estamos nós. É melhor não buscarmos por mais nada.

Sua voz saiu tão vazia que dava até para sentir:

– Só isso o que eu precisava ouvir. Sabe, ter certeza de que você está bem.

– Eu estou ótima, não que faça alguma diferença. Pode ir embora agora.

– Mas nos veremos outra vez, Weasley – ele parecia querer assegurar-me aquilo. – Não é promessa, nem um aviso, é um fato.

Finalmente ele saiu dali de perto e eu pude fechar a porta. Tranquei-a como se tivesse receio de que ele pudesse abri-la. Fui caminhando com passos lentos até a cama, e minha mente estava tão pesada que eu não me surpreenderia caso despencasse no chão.

Encarar o negócio era mais fácil. Mas depois que acontece e você tem tempo de pensar sozinha em tudo o que aconteceu, e imaginar o que poderá acontecer, parece que não há mais força alguma para conseguir aturar aquilo.

* * *

N/A: Gentee, desculpa pelo capítulo incrivelmente pequeno. Mas o reservei exatamente para mostrar a primeira parte do reencontro deles. Além disso eu o escrevi nesse sábado mas resolvi postá-lo na FF agora porque já estou escrevendo o próximo, e em breve o postarei!

Agradecimentos à **Kuri Shiranui** (por estar acompanhando minhas fics, sempre que pode!), a **Natalia** (pelo elogio e por comentar!), **Ana. Sly. Up**., (que mesmo com todo esse drama aí acompanha a fic pacientemente!! *-* uahuahua) **Bruna** (aqui está mais um capítulo para vc ler! hehehe =D), j**apan **(que boom que valeu a pena esperar, perdão o tamanho desse capítulo e o tempo que eu fiquei sem postar! Mas ta aí),**Lizaaa** (obrigada, viu! Aqui está!) e **Black Star tbl** (brigaaaaaaaaada! Espero que goste desse, apesar de pequeno!)

E agradeço muito por aqueles que tem Restless em seus favoritos!! Deixem reviews, eu adoraria recebê-las! *-*

Beijos,  
até a próxima


	6. Thoughtless

N/A: Esse não ficou nadinha pequeno! A primeira parte são uns flashback, percebam a empolgação da autora ao escrevê-lo. \o Mas tudo bem hehe Boa leitura!

* * *

**Thoughtless  
(Inconseqüente)**

– _Eu já disse! – gritava Scorpius para dois monitores-chefes, da Lufa-Lufa e da Grifinória, que lhe acusavam de ter roubado o pergaminho da diretora McGonagall, que encontraram em sua mochila naquela tarde. Estavam no meio do corredor, e eu via tudo enquanto me aproximava. – Nunca encostei as mãos naquilo, nunca!_

– _Não vamos acreditar em você, Malfoy – disse o monitor da Lufa-Lufa._

– _Pararam para pensar que alguém pode ter colocado isso na minha mochila?_

– _Olha, cara, no máximo você vai receber uma detenção, como sempre, é só dizer logo que foi você e pare de mentir._

_Scorpius estava vermelho de tão nervoso. _

– _Eu não estou mentindo – ele sibilou, tentando se acalmar. – Nem sei que pergaminho idiota vocês estão falando._

– _Pergaminho idiota? – exclamou o monitor da Grifinória, pasmo. – Você não tem nem idéia do que aquilo significa para o mundo bruxo atual? Esse pergaminho, se você o roubasse e ele tivesse desaparecido, ocultaria todas as informações que o ministério precisa para saber quem assassinou o Novo Ministro! É um dos pergaminhos mais valiosos, e só a McGonagall tem acesso a ele. E olha onde nós o encontramos. – Tirou o pergaminho da mochila de Scorpius, que o rapaz segurava. – A diretora não vai ficar muito feliz, e quantas detenções você já levou esse semestre? Vinte? Se levar mais uma, por isso, é capaz de ser expulso._

_Alguém queria que aquilo acontecesse. Scorpius tinha vários inimigos._

_Ele colocou as mãos no rosto, sem argumentos justificáveis._

– _Droga._

– _Foi você? – perguntou o lufa-lufa._

– _Não._

– _Vai ficar negando até quando? Até a gente fazer você tomar uma poção da verdade?_

– _Ótima idéia. Façam isso!_

_Até mesmo os monitores._

– _Não, seria desperdiçar poção valiosa a alguém como você. Sabemos que é culpado, então não vamos perder tempo. Está evidente – falou o grifinório. Eles se aproximaram de Scorpius. – E essa é por pegar a minha irmã, e depois deixá-la chorando aí pelos cantos, por cagada que só você é capaz de fazer, Malfoy. Todo mundo sabe disso._

_Scorpius fez algo que nunca o vi fazer. Baixar a cabeça, como em lamentação, e deixar aqueles que lhe acusavam de algo que ele jurava não ter feito, simplesmente saírem com informações erradas._

_Aquilo aconteceu alguns dias depois que ele tinha me beijado pela primeira vez. Ele mal olhara na minha cara depois, e eu não insisti muito. Mas eu estava completamente apaixonada, e sabia que ele se encontrava na mesma situação, então quando o vi ali no corredor, invulnerável, eu me aproximei para lhe perguntar:_

– _Vai deixar ser acusado de alguma coisa que não fez?_

– _A injustiça está solta por aí, em todos os lugares. Eu fui injusto muitas vezes, acho que mereço isso – ele respondeu, dando de ombros. Depois sentou-se no chão, encostando-se à parede e enterrou as mãos no cabelo, murmurando: – Eu não tenho confiança de ninguém agora. É uma conseqüência por tudo que eu fiz._

_Sentei ao seu lado, apoiando no chão os livros que eu segurava. E olhei para ele, mas ele olhava para frente, pensando._

– _Você deve mostrar que se arrepende – falei. – Mesmo que isso afete seu orgulho._

_Mas ele estava preocupado com outra coisa._

– _Acha que vão me expulsar? Se eu levar mais uma detenção... meu histórico escolar não vai ser nada bonito. E meu pai vai me matar._

– _Não – eu respondi, embora também estivesse em dúvida. – Hogwarts não expulsaria um aluno tão brilhante._

– _Cala a boca, Weasley... até parece que você não me conhece._

– _Olhe pra mim – eu pedi, um pouco tímida. Ele me obedeceu. Seu olhar indicava uma tristeza que eu reparei pela primeira vez naquele momento. – Ainda existem coisas que eu quero saber sobre você. Pois creio não conhecê-lo. Senti que o conhecia quando disse a mim na ala hospitalar aquela vez que você gostaria de ter sido um amigo. O resto, as coisas que hoje você se arrepende de ter feito, foram só formas que você usou para ocultar o quanto você pode ser bom. Mas você oculta tudo isso porque você não está disposto a fazer algum bem, e eu não entendo o por quê!_

_Ele fez uma expressão desesperada, a testa estava franzida. Chegou a morder os lábios por bastante tempo. O olhar dele quase me cegou, mas mantive-me impassível. Mesmo que meu coração estivesse descontrolado._

– _Eu só acho que eu devo ser bom quando estou com você – ele falou tão baixo que mal consegui ouvi, mas eu estava perto. – Quando não estou, eu volto a ser o lixo de sempre, e raiva de tudo é a única coisa que eu sinto._

_Não disse nada. Deveria acreditar naquelas palavras?_

_Eu estendi minha mão, hesitante, até a dele. Scorpius congelou, e olhou confuso para nossas mãos. De repente a apertou. Voltou a olhar para mim._

– _Eu agradeço por isso – ele disse. – Por ficar aqui mesmo com tudo o que eu sou._

– _Eu gosto de você, Scorpius – confessei._

– _Acredita que eu não roubei o pergaminho?_

– _Você falaria a verdade pra mim?_

– _Eu não sei mentir a você._

– _Então... foi você?_

_Temia a resposta._

_Um silêncio, eu esperando. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo em que senti decepção, eu senti o alivio. Ele estava dizendo a verdade._

– _Por que fez isso? – perguntei cautelosamente. – Sabendo que o pergaminho era importante?_

– _Estava escrito nele que meu pai é um dos acusados de ter assassinado o ministro. Eu queria que ninguém soubesse disso. Então eu o peguei para tentar rasgá-lo ou tirar aquela informação de algum jeito. Depois eu ia devolver._

– _Mas seu pai não...?_

– _Não! Meu pai não é assassino! Por que ele faria esse desfecho depois de tudo o que aconteceu a ele?! O problema é que as pessoas não querem saber da verdade realmente. Só do que lhes vêem aparente. Pela razão da minha família ter uma mancha negra no passado! Eu odeio isso..._

– _Se seu pai não o matou, Scorpius – eu falei – ele não será julgado. A verdade vai prevalecer, sempre prevalece. Mesmo que demore. Vão descobrir quem matou o ministro, e se não foi seu pai, nada vai acontecer a ele. E se você confessar que pegou o pergaminho, não haverá conseqüências ruins._

– _Besteira._

_Eu não podia discutir com aquilo. Mas decidi que deveria fazer alguma coisa. Ele precisava de ajuda, mesmo que não confessasse. Scorpius estava, entre os olhos, suplicando ajuda. Pedi para que me acompanhasse. Ele não perguntou onde estávamos indo, mas hesitou quando chegamos até a sala da diretora._

– _Você precisa dizer – eu disse quando paramos na frente da porta. – Se não quiser conviver com a culpa._

– _É só um pergaminho!_

– _Que o senhor pegou. – A diretora McGonagall saiu de sua sala, como se já soubesse que estávamos ali. – Como ousa fazer uma coisa dessas, sr. Malfoy? Isso é um caso extremamente preocupante. Não é a primeira vez que faz isso. E não é a primeira vez que nega ter sido você. Devemos estabelecer algumas providências._

– _Quando será a detenção? – ele perguntou._

– _Detenção? Não haverá detenção._

– _Eu vou ser expulso? – Scorpius achou engraçado. – Expulso por causa de um... pergaminho?_

– _Vamos conversar na minha sala. Acompanhe-me. Srta. Weasley, pode voltar para a sua sala comunal._

_Antes que eu saísse, Scorpius me puxou para perto dele._

– _Eles vão me expulsar... – murmurou._

– _Não, não vão. Ela só quer conversar com você – eu o tranqüilizei. – Diga a verdade sobre tudo, como se fosse para mim._

_Então ele se afastou, acompanhando a diretora, como se seu destino estivesse nas mãos delas. _

_Mas nada aconteceu. Apenas deram chances a Scorpius, e ele soube aproveitá-las de alguma forma, pois mais nada fizera em relação aquilo. Ele não fora expulso, nem levara detenção. Mas a Sonserina havia perdido cinqüenta pontos. Naquela época, o verdadeiro assassino do ministro foi revelado, e Draco Malfoy saiu ileso da situação. Mas Scorpius, profundamente, estava arrasado. Arrasado consigo mesmo a tal ponto que chegou finalmente a me pedir ajuda. Eu achei aquilo tão estranho, tão não-Malfoy. Abraçava-me com intensa realidade. Eu o fazia sentir bom o suficiente para não ferir nem a ele próprio, e ele não queria que aquilo continuasse acontecendo._

_Em cada abraço dele, parecia que eu me queimava. Sentia-me masoquista demais quando ele envolvia com força seus braços em meu corpo; aquela sensação de calor deixava-me ansiosa, no desejo de senti-lo todas as vezes que ele estava por perto. Encaixávamos perfeitamente um no outro, e eu adorava a perfeição. E ficava admirada. A adoração de poder acariciar suas costas e protegê-lo de alguma forma enquanto ficávamos abraçados. Protegê-lo da raiva que ele sentia quando estava sozinho._

_Acho que era por isso que eu o amei. Ele me desejava, para tentar ser o que queria mas não conseguia ser. Ele não dizia, mas precisava de mim. Eu o amei porque, pode parecer estranho, ele precisava ser amado._

– _Desde quando tem medo da água? – ele perguntara uma vez. Estávamos sentados de frente para o outro, sobre a ponte de Hogwarts, encostados em cada pilar. Adorávamos aquele lugar, uma das poucas coisas que tínhamos em comum. Era silencioso e não havia muita gente que passava por lá. Scorpius costumou me levar para ficar olhando o lago de Hogwarts, e lá pelo horizonte as montanhas._

– _Não tenho medo da água realmente – falei. – É mais do desespero que eu sinto quando percebo que não consigo alcançar a superfície da água, depois que entro nela. É meio diferente._

– _Você já afogou?_

– _Não._

– _Então não precisa temer esse desespero. Você é corajosa o suficiente pra controlar isso. – Ele ficou um tempinho pensando. De repente se levantou, e me ofereceu uma mão. – Venha._

_Eu não soube bem o que ele queria. Perguntei aonde ele ia me levar, mas não recebi resposta alguma. Saímos apressados da ponte, até que ele me puxou pelo jardim, onde tivemos que passar correndo para ninguém nos ver. Naquele sábado de verão era ainda quatro horas da tarde, e Scorpius havia me levado até uma área desconhecida perto da floresta._

– _Olha – eu disse enquanto pisava cautelosamente na grama –, espero sinceramente que você não esteja me seqüestrando, o que eu acho uma coisa absurda. Mas essa floresta é meio que restrita e a gente não pode entrar aqui._

– _A floresta __era__ restrita – ele me corrigiu, orgulhoso. – Há muito tempo atrás. Então não estamos violando nenhuma regra, relaxa._

– _Se aparecer uma aranha gigante e comer todos os seus ossos, eu vou dar muita risada._

– _Uuuuh! – ele riu, enquanto ainda me fazia seguí-lo por um caminho estreito. – Não vamos encontrar nada de assustar, só vamos nadar._

– _Nadar? Você é maluco. Nem tem um..._

_Antes que eu negasse que houvesse um lago ou até mesmo um riacho, eu me calei. Exatamente por ver um ali há poucos metros. Quando subimos um pequeno morro observei que caía uma cachoeira nas águas fundas do riacho. Espreitei em direção aquilo, eu nunca soube que havia uma espécie de outro lago secreto em Hogwarts. Mas, como sabemos, Hogwarts era cheia de surpresas._

_  
Tirei minha atenção do riacho quando percebi que Scorpius estava arrancando a própria blusa, sobrando apenas a calça jeans preta no corpo. _

_Só voltei a respirar assim que o vi pular o morro de uma altura de dois metros, até mergulhar no lago. Achei bem engraçado quando ele emergiu da água e, sorrindo, mandou eu pular também._

– _Opa! Calma, que eu até vou tirar minha roupa antes – falei sarcasticamente._

– _Eu não vou reclamar. – Ignorando meu olhar, ele nadou até a margem e saiu da água. Subiu o morro de novo, e eu achando debilmente que ele ia desistir, fiquei parada só para analisar a figura dele, e o efeito que o Quadribol fazia com os garotos daquele castelo._

_Mas então percebi que ele se aproximava, com uma expressão marota._

– _Não – eu soltei uma risadinha, me afastando. Mas ao mesmo tempo querendo não ir embora. Caramba, aquilo era perigoso._

– _Você vai pular sim._

– _Não. Não! – ele colocou seu braço nas minhas pernas, e me carregou. Eu soquei o peito dele, tentando me desvencilhar. Ele fazia careta._

– _Putz, como você é gorda!_

– _Idiota, me coloca no chão._

– _É melhor você se segurar em mim. Se não quiser se afogar._

_Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele já havia me levado até a beira do morro e pulado comigo na água. Eu soltei um gritinho, lembrava. Por sorte, a água não estava gelada, mas totalmente fresca. Mesmo assim eu acabei me segurando firmemente nele, mais pelo desejo de senti-lo perto de mim do que pelo desespero iminente de me afogar, o que naquelas circunstancias era impossível, já que o lago não era tão fundo. Scorpius garantiu que eu estava segura, e juntou meu corpo ao dele, enquanto a água auxiliava mais naquilo. Então eu não me preocupei._

– _Ah... – eu sorri, enquanto tirava o cabelo molhado do rosto. – Não foi tão ruim assim._

– _Nunca se arriscou dessa forma, creio eu – ele falou, voltando a expressão séria._

– _Nunca._

_Jamais alguém, muito menos um garoto, me levara para aquele canto, nem mesmo puxara meu corpo até o dele, nem mesmo me olhara de um jeito que me fizesse sentir desejada. Nem mesmo houvera outro que me deixasse tão desnorteada, sem controle, como Scorpius estava me deixando naquele momento. E ele nem fazia esforço, era só o fato de que sua respiração também estava acelerada. Eu sentia a pulsação dele batendo contra o __meu__ peito, por causa dos nossos corpos que estavam colados._

_Ele segurou meu rosto para puxá-lo até o dele, então seus lábios tocaram os meus, e o arrepio me alcançou, causando uma espécie de queimadura. A sensação multiplicou-se assim que ele entreabriu a boca para levar sua língua até a minha, e depois eu sentia que podia corresponder a qualquer movimento dos lábios deles. O gosto dele misturado ao da água, quase como no nosso primeiro beijo, sufocava-me. Mas aquele estava muito mais urgente, ardente, exaltado, enlouquecido._

_Ele mordiscou meu lábio e então arquejei a procura de ar. Mas fiz aquilo levantando o pescoço, expondo-o para que Scorpius começasse a beijá-lo, roçando sua língua ali. Suas mãos, na água, mas arrastando-se por todo o meu corpo, simplesmente seguraram minha blusa e eu a senti sendo levantada, e tirada. Parecia que minha pele pedia para ser tocada. Ele passou os lábios no meu queixo, enquanto sua mão direita segurava minha perna esquerda entrelaçada na sua cintura, e talvez sua outra mão contornava o meu corpo._

_Eu achei que ia perder o controle. Já estava perdendo, deixando-o fazer aquilo. Mas eu era estupidamente racional mesmo num momento daqueles, mas o que realmente me fez parar foi quando Scorpius voltou a me beijar na boca de uma forma agressiva, mas na realidade era pelo fato de ter começado algo que na minha cabeça não deveria acontecer tão cedo. E eu voltei a pensar. _

– _Espera, Scorpius. – eu pedi, colocando dois dedo entre nossos lábios. Angustiado por ter sido interrompido, ele franziu a testa olhando para mim. – Eu sei que está acostumado... com aquelas outras garotas... que trocariam tudo pra ficar assim com você sem camisa... mas calma aí._

_Tirei calmamente suas mãos que seguravam minha perna, e me desvencilhei um pouco dele para recuperar o fôlego. Então eu disse:_

– _Não estamos nem juntos._

– _Não? – ele pareceu achar aquilo estranho._

– _Você não mencionou nada sobre isso. Não que eu ache que você é do tipo que menciona..._

– _Achei que esse beijo mostraria alguma coisa._

– _Mostrou que queria arrancar minha blusa – falei, olhando para ela oscilando na água ali do lado. – E conseguiu. Mas acho que deve ser o costume. – Eu não estava zangada. Perguntei displicente: – Quantas já vieram aqui com você?_

– _Uma – ele respondeu como se o obvio estivesse bem ali. – Você está se comparando com as outras garotas?_

– _Não vai me dizer que você nunca chegou a..._

– _Já – ele respondeu antes que eu terminasse a pergunta. – Mas e daí? Depois eu enjoava delas com facilidade._

– _Ah, claro. – Eu vesti minha blusa, e de alguma maneira eu consegui me aproximar de uma rocha e me apoiar nela até sair do lago. Scorpius me seguia._

– _Você liga pra isso? – ele perguntou quando alcançamos o morro, estávamos encharcados. – Quero dizer, se eu já ou não tive outras._

– _Eu não ligo – falei com sinceridade. Não ligava mesmo. – Você pode ficar com quem você quiser, Scorpius. Se eu me intrometi nisso, a escolha não foi minha. Nem sua, creio eu._

_De repente então ele pegou meu braço e me virou para que eu o encarasse._

– _Olha, eu não me importo se você se intrometeu. Eu queria que você se intrometesse._

– _Então terá que entender._

– _Entender o quê?_

_Falei tão depressa que nem mesmo eu acompanhei meus pensamentos:_

– _Que eu não sou que nem elas, que eu gosto de você e que eu quero ficar com você e que eu nunca me senti assim e que ninguém nunca teve interesse em mim como acho que você está tendo de modo que eu me sinto ridiculamente assustada por isso e eu acho que qualquer coisa que fizermos tem que ser importante e... – Como aquilo era ridículo para ele! Até sentia em sua expressão. – Tá, você não entende._

_Scorpius deu de ombros._

– _Posso tentar._

_Pisquei._

_Essas duas palavras, vindo de alguém como Malfoy, era uma declaração. Eu conhecia o modo como ele tratara outras garotas, e o modo como tudo fora fugaz com alguma delas, e o modo como que para qualquer outro garoto aquilo seria difícil. Eu soube, de todas as formas, que Scorpius Malfoy me amou. Não havia dúvidas disso. Ficamos juntos tempo o suficiente para cada um ter certeza daquilo sem precisar de palavras._

_Para o desespero das minhas amigas, eu tinha confiança em Malfoy. Não acho que, enquanto estávamos juntos naquela época, ele tenha me traído. E se tivesse eu descobriria, pois não havia fofoca que escapasse naquela escola. Afinal, como acham que todos descobriram que eu e ele, frutos proibidos, estávamos juntos? Infelizmente havia sido num momento de despreparo. E eu tinha a certeza que queria continuar com Malfoy para fazer os outros, a minha família, entender que eu queria tê-lo._

_Eu achava que fazer aquilo valeria a pena. Lutar por ele, quero dizer. Não valeu a pena, mas não me arrependi também. Eu não me arriscara até ser deserdada nem nada, e mesmo que meus pais não aceitaram, ainda ficamos juntos, embora nos tempos de férias tínhamos que nos separar._

_Minha mãe sempre me falava da importância de amar alguém, e o que isso poderia trazer na vida e blá blá blá. Ela falava da importância de se reservar para aquele que nos deixava convicta... e todas aquelas conversas de mães, as quais eu me alertava de escutar, e eu concordava. Scorpius tentou entender. Conseguiu._

_O que demonstrou seu amor. Até um certo momento, porém._

– _Rose, esse é Gaspard, filho dos Swifts! – Uma vez meu pai me apresentou a Gaspard, um rapaz alto e moreno. Vira que ele tinha uma pequena rosa agarrada à mão direita quando desci às escadas para atendê-los, e então ele a entrou a mim. Era a férias de verão do sétimo ano, meus pais convidaram uma família para jantar no aniversário do Hugo e então fui apresentada ao filho mais velho do casal, como se ele fosse meu pretendente. Como se estivéssemos vivendo no estilo um século atrás ou algo assim._

– _Oi – eu falei, cumprimentando-o gentilmente._

_Ele era alegre, sorria animadamente e me entregou a rosa com muita educação. Eu ouvi toda a história dele de como ele fora o melhor aluno da escola de bruxaria da Irlanda e como ele havia sido tricampeão de xadrez de bruxo. Sem contar que a família Swift era muito respeitada no Ministério, e meu pai adorava-os. Obviamente queria que eu me apaixonasse pelo Gaspard. Não que eu tivesse tentado, nem ao menos tive o trabalho de parecer legal o suficiente para Gaspard me querer._

_Mas, enquanto passava as férias com a gente, viajando conosco, ele sempre dava um jeito de ficar a só comigo, pra tentar alguma coisa. Estávamos numa loja do Beco Diagonal, quando ele comentou:_

– _Você é muito bonita, já te falaram isso?_

– _Obrigada – sorri. Por dentro, querendo estrangular meu pai por colocá-lo ali nas férias._

_Quando Gaspard passou as mãos no meu cabelo, segurei o pulso dele com educação e, um pouco sem-graça, afastei-me e disse:_

– _Olha, agradeço e adoro sua gentileza, mas..._

– _Desculpe – falou. – Se ultrapassei qualquer limite. Mas eu... quero ficar com você. Estou desesperado. Porque o amor é como uma criança: deseja tudo o que vê._

_Ele já veio pra cima de mim, e eu me desviei, com um riso seco no rosto._

– _Será que eu vou ter que te lembrar que eu tenho um namorado?_

– _Como não vejo anel algum no seu dedo, presumo que não seja nada demais entre vocês dois._

_Dei outra risada, de mim mesma, por ter sido boba a pensar que Gaspard realmente iria se importar com aquilo._

– _Veja – falou, pegando minha mão e me mostrando o espaço vazio onde deveria estar um anel brilhante. – Ele nem ao menos te fez o favor de lhe dar um anel, mesmo namorando._

– _Eu não preciso disso._

– _Aposto que ele deve ter o máximo de fortuna, mas prefere gastar com sapatos e coisas supérfluas para ele mesmo, do que lhe dar um anel ou um colar. Ah, por falar nisso... – Gaspard colocou as mãos no bolso e tirou de lá um colar. Realmente caro. Realmente brilhante. – Aceite. Comprei numa das lojas do Beco Diagonal agora._

_Fiquei olhando para ele. Meu Deus, eu estava começando a achar que o cara era meio maluco. Já aparecia para mim entregando-me poemas e cartas, citando frases de Shakespeare e dizendo o quanto adoraria ser um trouxa e viver a vida deles por algum tempo._

_Agora... um colar?_

– _Gaspard, meu querido – eu falei, preocupada. Quero dizer, eu conhecia meu pai, e ele não faria nada para que Gaspard ou qualquer outro comprasse um colar caro para me conquistar. – Guarde isso agora mesmo. Eu não vou aceitar, sinceramente. É absurdo._

– _Não seja boba. Aceite, é um presente meu. Não custou tão caro, cinco galeões se me perguntar._

_Scorpius apareceu de repente atrás de mim, as mãos dele estavam no bolso da calça e ele olhava pacientemente para Gaspard. Depois para o colar. Eu fiquei aliviada ao vê-lo por ali no Beco Diagonal, principalmente porque fazia duas semanas que não nos falávamos. Gaspard segurava minha mão, e então talvez eu decifrasse aquela expressão de Scorpius como uma zangada._

– _Que tenso – exclamou Gaspard, após um tempo silencioso. Eu tirei minha mão da dele._

– _Eu estava falando com seu primo por ali – Scorpius disse a mim, apontando sua cabeça para Albus que se afastava da rua com passos largos. Eu congelei. – Fiquei curioso em saber quem é esse, seu primo falou dele._

– _Gaspard Swift. – Gaspard estendeu a mão, que foi apertada. – E você?_

– _Scorpius Malfoy. _

_Depois que eles se conheceram, Gaspard voltou a olhar uma loja de colares e anéis, deixando-nos a sós. Contei o que meus pais pretendiam com a hospedagem que deram a Gaspard, por causa da amizade que ele tinha com o Hugo também. Achei que Scorpius ia achar tão ridículo quanto eu, mas foi diferente._

– _Seu pai apenas quer alguém bom o suficiente para você, e para ele também – disse com a voz vazia. – Não o culpo por isso._

– _O que quer dizer?_

_Scorpius olhava para Gaspard dentro da loja, e disse rispidamente:_

– _Olhe só para ele. Aposto que nunca roubou um livro na vida._

_Scorpius então foi embora, deixando-me ali, sozinha._

_Em Hogwarts que ele começou a ficar estranho e eu notar. Às vezes chegava a me evitar, mesmo querendo parecer sem-querer. E nem tínhamos feito nada que pudesse deixá-lo enjoado de mim! E quando conversei com Albus sobre minhas impressões, uma noite na biblioteca, ele disse como justificativa:_

– _Ah, eu devo ter falado umas coisas pra ele._

– _O que você disse?_

– _O que seu pai anda tentando dizer a você todos os dias, Rose. Que vocês não devem ficar juntos._

– _A gente sabe disso! Mas Scorpius nunca se comportou assim. Tem mais coisa..._

– _Eu disse a ele – Albus parecia ressentido. Ultimamente ele andou tentando entender que eu gostava de Scorpius. Bastante. – Desculpe se for isso, mas eu disse a ele que ele estava "prendendo" você._

_Não entendi nada._

– _Como assim?_

– _Eu disse que Gaspard estava disposto a lhe dar um futuro melhor, não só economicamente mas que podia lhe fazer bem, muito mais do que o Scorpius faria. Porque nossa família prefere mais Gaspard do que ele..._

– _ALBUS! – eu quase o estrangulei. – Por que você disse isso!?_

– _Ah, Rosie! – Albus se irritou. – Até parece que Scorpius liga para o que eu disse. Ele nunca acredita no que eu falo. E não é novidade para ele isso, é? E falei só para irritar, um tipo de vingança pelo que ele tinha feito com a minha vassoura de Quadribol no jogo passado._

– _Isso... isso... você não devia. Só devia ter ficado calado. Só isso._

_Saí um pouco apressada da biblioteca e tentei encontrar Scorpius em todos os lugares possíveis. A sensação de que talvez Scorpius se importasse com o que Albus dissera tomou conta de mim de uma maneira ruim. Então eu precisava saber se era aquilo mesmo._

_Perguntei a alguns colegas se haviam visto Scorpius pela escola. Disseram-me que ele estava na sala comunal da Sonserina. Eu não saberia entrar lá e precisava falar com ele. Mas por sorte, encontrei-o saindo da sala quando cheguei nas masmorras._

– _Qual é o seu problema? – perguntei. – Você nunca fala! Sempre fica aí reprimindo seus sentimentos, mas você nunca fala o que há de errado com você!_

– _Isso não... interessa muito – ele disse baixinho. – Hum... é melhor você voltar para a sua sala._

– _O que Albus disse a você? Aquele dia? É por isso que está agindo assim?_

_Alguns alunos saíam da sala, esvaziando-a. Scorpius puxou meu braço e entramos na sala comunal da Sonserina._

– _Eu não gosto do Gaspard – enfatizei, sentando-me ao seu lado no sofá. – Você sabe._

– _Eu sei. Mas é porque você gosta de mim, não?_

– _Gosto? – aquela palavra era tão grotesca comparada a tudo. – Scorpius, não é só isso._

– _Eu sei. – Ele parecia inquieto._

– _Olhe para mim. – Quando fui obedecida, prossegui: – Eu confio em você. Eu quero estar com você, e não com Gaspard ou qualquer outro que meu pai quer que eu fique. Achei que já tivesse deixado bem claro._

_Scorpius tinha uma expressão indecifrável. Apoiei minhas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto e lhe dei um beijo. Na tentativa de fazê-lo acreditar que eu estava convicta, aprofundei. Ele não resistiu, contribuindo para o beijo ficar mais urgente. Parou de repente, afastou-se um centímetro para me encarar. Pegou minha mão e nos levantamos._

_Ao subirmos uma escada, e Scorpius abrir uma porta revelando seu quarto, o qual ele não dividia com ninguém, meu coração disparou. Mas não tive tempo de pensar em muita coisa, eu sabia que era aquele momento, e que ninguém atrapalharia. Scorpius sentou-se na cama, e em pé fui puxada pela mão dele. Abaixei a cabeça para olhar seus olhos._

_Ele atacou minha boca como se não quisesse perder mais nenhum segundo, cansado de ter que ficar me esperando. Sentei em seu colo, entrelaçando minha perna a sua cintura. A língua dele roçou meus lábios, depois meu pescoço e foi até minha orelha, ele a mordiscou e sussurrou no meu ouvido:_

– _Eu quero você._

_Acreditando naquilo, parei para ver novamente sua expressão. Lembro como notei que ele havia dito de uma forma excitante, pela razão de parecer que estava confessando um pecado, uma coisa que não deveria, que queria ter evitado. Mas que foi impossível._

_Tantas vezes eu confundi o momento certo para aumentar o limite, que quando me ajeitei em seu colo, levantando minha blusa para arrancá-la, Scorpius pareceu surpreso, mal acreditando. Beijei-o levemente na boca, passando a mão pelo tecido da sua camisa branca. Tirei a gravata verde dele, depois abrindo um... dois... três botões da camisa que ele vestia até tirá-la de seu corpo. Scorpius inclinou-se quando beijei seu pescoço, torturando-o dessa vez, e seus braços ao redor me apertaram, me tocaram, como se não pedissem mais nada além da minha pele._

_Até ali havia acontecido o que várias vezes já fizemos. A novidade naquele momento, porém, era o fato dos nossos corpos terem ficado logo mais tarde inteiramente colados, deitados na cama, e ele tirado minha saia, e eu a calça dele. Os toques de sua mão que me embriagavam, me queimavam; meus pensamentos mais racionais fora da minha mente. Corria o maior risco de sofrer por isso e eu nem fazia idéia! Como poderia adivinhar? Naquele momento, eu me entreguei a Scorpius de uma forma que não seria capaz de me entregar a outra pessoa. Estava pensando que jamais me arrependeria. _

_Pois me parecia o mais certo. Mas só me parecia. E então sei que me enganara muitas vezes nessa vida._

* * *

Meus olhos se abriram simultaneamente, revelando aos meus pensamentos que já amanhecera. Eu deveria estar lembrando dele? Estava deitada de lado na cama, um braço me envolvia com cuidado mostrando que ali ao meu lado havia alguém.

Josh acordou e apoiou-se com o cotovelo para me ver. Depois recebi seu sorriso. Eu lhe enviei outro, afagando um dedo em seu rosto. Perguntou-me a sensação de acordar ao lado dele, e eu lhe dei uma resposta. Esta que o fez sorrir outra vez, e me beijar. Fazer o que fizemos, outra vez.

Mas eu ainda pensava nele, mesmo sendo beijada por outro. E você deve estar me perguntando o por quê.

Eu já sabia de tudo.

Dias haviam se passado desde aquele breve reencontro entre Malfoy e eu, que não acreditei que seria o único, óbvio. Albus e Jenny haviam voltado, contado todas as novidades da lua de mel deles. Agora estavam morando em uma casa, a qual eu visitava todos os dias. Acho que passei a ficar mais naquela casa do que no meu próprio apartamento, depois que Scorpius passou a me "visitar".

– Eu meio que voltei a morar em Londres. Pelo menos nesse período de férias – ele se explicou, numa manhã, quando deparei com ele no hall do hotel, sentado folgado no sofá. – E disse que nos veríamos outra vez, não disse? Aqui estamos.

Várias vezes ele tentou puxar um assunto, perguntando-me como estava indo meu trabalho, e o que eu andava fazendo. Na rua, não que ele ficasse me seguindo, mas quando me avistava, aproximava-se de mim. Principalmente acompanhava-me no parque, quando eu estava fazendo exercício e correndo pela área, como metade dos trouxas daquela cidade fazia no verão.

Isso mesmo, Scorpius estava passando as férias na cidade trouxa de Londres, onde eu morava.

E descobri que ele acompanhava a minha rotina. Sabia que toda sexta-feira a tarde, eu saía do apartamento e caminhava pelo parque. Porque nas duas vezes que fui, nos encontramos lá. E não era coincidência.

– Está sem resistência – Scorpius apontou, analisando-me, quando me sentei, exausta, na grama para descansar. Mas eu nunca descansava! Quando o vi se aproximar, aumentei o volume da música no fone de ouvido.

Eu tentava ignorá-lo de alguma forma, e só responder as suas perguntas como se ele fosse outra pessoa qualquer, que passou despercebida na minha vida. Mas eu acabava sempre lembrando de alguma coisa.

Quando eu soube de tudo, de todos os motivos que uma vez precisei saber, eu estava sozinha numa sala do prédio, durante a noite. Aquela sala era um aposento espaçoso e luxuoso onde sempre no final de semana algum artista aparecia para tocar piano ou outros instrumentos. Mas só havia eu por lá. Adorava aquele lugar, e tocar o piano. Pressionava as teclas suavemente, na procura de calma e sensibilidade. Fixei a atenção a musica que eu tentava tocar, mas de repente ouvi uma voz:

– Weasley.

Sem querer, meus dedos atropelaram e parei imediatamente. Esfreguei minhas mãos nas pernas, olhando para Scorpius:

– Você me assustou.

– Desculpe – aproximou-se. – Não pretendia.

– Ok, eu já vou sair. Já deve estar tarde. – Levantei-me, meio atrapalhada.

– Não, fique – ele ordenou. Reparei que ele segurou meu ombro para me fazer sentar novamente. – Não vai se encontrar com alguém agora, vai? Eu preciso falar com você. E não tampe os ouvidos.

Eu bufei.

– Vai, pode falar.

Só que ele pareceu me estranhar naquele momento, olhou-me como quem não me conhecesse. Finalmente o olhar que eu desejava receber dele! Mas não fiquei tão satisfeita como imaginei que ficaria. Ele franziu a testa, e perguntou:

– Isso foi minha culpa? Toda essa... _indiferença_?

– Achei que já soubesse a resposta.

– O que eu fiz a você, Rose Weasley? – a pergunta era retórica, reflexiva. Não exigia nada, ele se perguntava aquilo.

– Nada – eu dei de ombros. – Só conseguiu o que queria. Se livrar de mim, se é o que quer saber e não sabe.

Ele passou atrás do piano, com passos lentos. Soltou uma risada indecifrável, olhando-me. Por que tudo nele era feito em códigos? Comecei a cutucar uma tecla do piano.

– Nunca, jamais entendeu – ele comentou.

– Ahh! Então você esperava mesmo que eu entendesse porque você quis me deixar depois de tudo o que passamos, que a propósito, eu ainda lembro. Scorpius, eu nunca entenderia isso. Sabe, achava que ia viver com você para sempre. – Apertei sete teclas ao mesmo tempo, com força. O som ecoou todo o aposento. – Mas acabou destruindo tudo.

– Eu precisei.

– Huuuum! – agora levantei depressa, sem que ele me impedisse. Eu até dei uma risadinha. – Olha, ainda não sei porque você insiste em querer criar um elo entre a gente de novo, aparecendo aqui e seguindo-me em tudo quanto é lugar. Se quer desculpas, eu aceito. Numa boa, se te impede de dormir bem durante a noite. Satisfeito?

Então ele finalmente revelou:

– Por esses anos, por tudo o que apareceu pra mim e me distraiu, a única coisa que ainda lembro e que tenho certeza jamais ter dito a você é que eu não a queria. Satisfeita?

– Diga a verdade, e não o que eu quero ouvir.

– Eu _nunca _menti a você.

– Tem certeza? A gente poderia ter resolvido muita coisa, se você não resolvesse me chifrar. E não vem me dizer que _precisava_, isso não explica absolutamente nada.

Dessa vez eu saí. Empurrei a grande porta do lugar e andei pelo corredor. Girei os olhos quando o senti logo atrás de mim.

– Fiz aquelas coisas para a _minha _miséria. Olhe para mim, Rose Weasley! – ele aumentou o tom de voz e segurou meu braço para me fazer encará-lo de frente. – Não foi uma boa maneira terminar tudo daquele jeito – confessou Scorpius. – Eu não sabia como fazê-lo sem evitar sofrimento seu. Eu só desejava que você não me desejasse mais. Sempre teve acesso a coisa _melhor_, no entanto você estava presa a mim, e eu não podia permitir isso.

– Me solta.

– Você sempre mereceu coisa melhor do que apenas um pedaço de sonserino idiota e irresponsável, com quem não teria futuro algum. _Eu _nunca quis te abandonar, eu queria que _você _me abandonasse.

A voz dele estava cada vez mais perto de mim. Fechei meus olhos, o seco na minha garganta incomodando-me. Eu queria dar o fora dali.

_Afaste-se_, _afaste-se, afaste-se_, eu suplicava em pensamentos. Mas ele não podia ouvi-los, e não havia palavras na minha voz que eu pudesse formular para impedi-lo de se aproximar mais com seu rosto.

– Calma – ele pediu, quando tentei me desvencilhar assim que ele veio com sua boca até o meu ouvido. – Não se preocupe, não ousaria fazê-la trair aquele que te faz bem de alguma forma. Embora meu desejo fosse beijá-la agora. A nostalgia predomina.

Fui tentar empurrá-lo, mas não ocorreu efeito algum. Onde estava a minha força naquele momento? Eu desejei a verdade todo aquele tempo. E lá estava ela. Mas que diferença aquilo faria agora?

– Por favor, não me encontre mais – eu pedi. – Não tente mais se explicar, não peça mais o meu perdão, só me deixe em paz. Você conseguiu o que queria, Scorpius. Eu estou bem sem você.

– Esse é o problema – ele sussurrou. – Você acha que está. Mas nenhum de nós está. O que fez meu plano falhar terrivelmente. Achei que viveria melhor sem mim, mas... Rose Weasley, ninguém vai roubar o meu lugar em você. Essa é a verdade. Eu só tenho que reconquistá-la outra vez. Eu ainda a desejo.

– Não. Se. Atreva.

Consegui me afastar e ir embora.

Eu não queria ser reconquistada. Não podia. Porque sabia que ele ia conseguir. Então achei que o único modo de fugir daquilo fosse me aprofundar em Josh. O único que acordara ao meu lado nas manhãs.

Mas eu devia saber, aquilo não interferiu em nada naquela vontade do Scorpius de reatar.

* * *

N/A: Ahhh, eu não podia transformar o Scorpius em uma pessoa **cruel**, né? Esse foi o jeito dele, pessoal, o jeito dele de deixar a Rose seguir a sua própria vida sem ele, já que não se achava digno de fazer parte dela também. _Felizmente_, o plano falhou. Scorpius quer concertar as coisas. Eu não vou dizer MAIS NADA, só espero que o capítulo tenha despertado essa impressão. Digam-me o que acharam! \o/

Obrigada à **Kuri Shiranui** (porque ela sempre comenta em todos os capítulos, deixando-me animada a escrevê-los!) **Lizaaa**(pelos comentários e elogios e pela fic favoritada!), **Ana. Sly. Up**. (porque ela acredita na bondade e santidade(?) do Scorpius – ele teve paciência! – e que vai ler todos os meus dramalhões futuros! KKK) a **Bruna** (igualmente pelos comentários nos capítulos!) e **V. Lovett** (por me deixar feliz ao se apresentar como leitora nova, demonstrando o quanto gostou da fic a ponto de atrasar para estudar física – _isso não é nada bonito u.u Brincadeira, quem não faz isso né? HAUHA Tomara que tenha valido a pena a sua protelação dos estudos! e que tenha ido bem na prova o_o'_)

E um beijo a todos vocês que acompanham aí. Té mais! :**

_Reviews!_ =P


	7. Powerless

**Powerless  
**(Sem Força)

Só podia ser brincadeira.

Era de propósito. Tinha certeza!

Vou dizer uma coisa. Fugir das coisas é mais inútil do que socar o vento – uma comparação grotesca, o que combina com todos esses acontecimentos, então tanto faz.

Eu estava indo muito bem no Departamento, depois que aquele agito do campeonato europeu finalizou de uma vez, tive tempo para respirar, algo que desejava há muito tempo. O trabalho no Ministério não estava mais tão cansativo, o sr. Dansford havia me dado um descanso, por perceber que tudo tinha saído como planejara, e decidiu que eu não deveria me esforçar tanto durante as próximas semanas. E eu achando, na maior inocência, que ele tinha mudado – virado um chefe compreensível de um dia para o outro –, praticamente me vi em outra decepção ao notar que ele só tinha me _reservado_ para depois voltar a abusar como sempre.

Julgando-me inutilmente esperançosa, não queria nem saber o que ele deixaria nas minhas mãos caso descobrisse que eu andei dormindo com seu filho.

– Mas você falou que não tem nada demais... e ele nem vai desconfiar – Josh dizia, enquanto nos beijávamos. E, para constar, estávamos numa sala do Ministério, escondidos de todos. Aquilo só me auxiliava a lembrar dos velhos tempos, na escola, que eu saía escondida com meu ex-namorado para ninguém nos ver. Bons tempos aqueles. – Além disso, o que temos a ver com o trabalho?

– Seu pai vai achar que eu sou uma vaca ou algo do tipo, como ele acha que todas as mulheres são quando ele sabe de uma coisa dessas...

Ele parou de beijar meu pescoço e olhou para mim.

– Mas você não é. Quantas vezes já ficou assim com alguém? Eu já disse, ele não vai fazer nada...

O estranho era que eu não estava preocupada com aquilo mesmo. Porque, por exemplo, eu não me senti desconfortável como deveria quando Jenny abriu com tudo a porta da sala e se revelou realmente surpresa aos nos ver ali, daquele jeito.

– Opa! Desculpem. – Mesmo que ela nunca parecesse sem-graça ao interromper alguma coisa, Jenny realmente parecia não estar acreditando. – Eu não sabia que... Fala sério. Hum, não quero incomodar vocês nem nada, mas preciso falar urgentemente com você, _Rosely_.

Eu saí dos braços de Josh, e acompanhei Jenny até o corredor. Ela colocou a mão na minha testa, como se fosse medir minha febre.

– Estranho – comentou. – Rose Weasley se agarrando pelos cantos com o filho do chefe no horário de trabalho... Realmente estranho.

Eu dei uma risada, e tirei sua mão da minha testa, e comentei:

– Podemos colocar isso como a primeira manchete do Profeta Diário!

– Ah, meu Deus! O que um homem não faz com você! – ela suspirou enquanto andávamos. – Se bem que eu acho que isso não tem nada a ver com o Josh, realmente.

– Era sobre isso que queria falar comigo? – perguntei.

– Quase – respondeu. – De fato, com todas as coisas que andaram acontecendo, a volta do Malfoy e tal, você só está fazendo isso para tentar ignorar, achando que vai adiantar alguma coisa, se agarrando com outro. Eu conheço muito bem você, ruiva – ela acrescentou ao ver meu olhar de descaso. – Você pode aparentar estar toda desse jeito agora, mas... não adianta se esconder de quem te conhece há tempos, você continua a mesma Rose Weasley de sempre.

– Onde? – questionei, realmente curiosa para saber. – Não existe mais nenhum pedaço daquela Rose Weasley aqui, Jenny. Eu não vejo em lugar algum.

– Talvez esteja dentro da sala do sr. Dansford, é só você entrar lá. Ele está te chamando.

Jenny foi para o seu setor e eu caminhei até a sala do sr. Dansford. Não compreendi a principio o que ela quis dizer com "talvez esteja dentro da sala", mas posso comentar que eu senti meu estômago se revirar quando abri a porta e entrei na maior calma.

Que dissipou como toda mísera vez que nos encontrávamos. Preciso dizer o nome daquele ser parado de costas para mim, ao lado da mesa do Dansford? Vocês já sabem. Já devem imaginar. Por causa do suspense desnecessário que eu estou fazendo agora.

Então Jenny quis dizer que o pedaço daquela Rose Weasley estava dentro da sala do meu chefe. O único ser dentro daquela sala, além do Dansford, era Scorpius. Então ela quis dizer que o meu pedaço velho e mofado estava no Scorpius. Grande filósofa, a Jenny.

– Srta. Weasley! – exclamou o sr. Dansford, levantando-se da mesa, numa animação que me deixou preocupada. – Ainda bem que a Gilmore deu o meu recado a você. Lembra dele, do famoso Malfoy? Campeão europeu, melhor jogador de Quadribol!

– Claro que eu lembro – respondi, sorrindo. De onde vinha aquele sorriso era realmente um mistério. – Como vai?

Jenny e todas as outras mulheres do mundo – ou não – me chamariam de estúpida naquele momento, quando eu estendi minha mão para Malfoy apertá-la.

_Eu _me achei estúpida, porque quando ele a apertou, aquela sensação da mão dele na minha não passou tão despercebida assim.

Isso foi bem estranho, concordo.

O exagero tomou conta, quando eu tentei tirar minha mão dali e ele não parecia disposto a soltá-la.

Era como algemas. Porque eu me senti aliviada, imensamente aliviada, quando fiquei livre dela.

– Tenho um trabalho para você, Weasley – contou Dansford. Grande novidade. – Acho que irá gostar. Já disse a mim uma vez que gosta de crianças. Estou considerando isso agora, porque, como todas férias de verão, há um evento com os novos alunos de Hogwarts. E nós vamos organizar outra vez e acontecerá depois de amanhã, para ser exato.

– O Acampamento de Verão Mágico? – quis confirmar, e Dansford o fez.

– Exatamente! _AVM_, para não gastar saliva. Você vai ser a monitora do evento, que ocorrerá só entre os alunos do primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Não tem problema, né? Então ótimo. Compraremos a passagem para a viagem até a Escócia, na Estação King's Cross. Apareça mais tarde para recebê-la.

– Espera um minuto. O senhor quer dizer que vou a Hogwarts, cuidar e direcionar mais de cem crianças irresponsáveis em um evento de gincanas, durante um dia inteiro?

– Só foi confirmada a presenças de quinze crianças – e ele se aproximou de mim. Deu alguns tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Scorpius, e ainda comentou: – E como todo ano os alunos escolhem um de seus maiores ídolos para participar também, Scorpius Malfoy está aqui para resolver isso tudo.

Olhei bem para o rosto de Scorpius. Olhei mesmo, mal ousando acreditar que ele faria alguma coisa do tipo. Mal ousando acreditar que ele aceitou aquilo. Mal ousando acreditar porque diabos ele estava sorrindo e mal ousando acreditar no que eu acabava de ouvir da voz dele:

– Vai ser bem interessante, Weasley. Aceite.

– Irá resistir? – perguntou Dansford, pressionando-me.

– Preciso pensar, se tiver uma chance disso – eu disse.

– Ela vai aceitar – assegurou Scorpius, olhando para mim.

– Ótimo, Weasley, darei prazo até amanhã para se decidir. Mas, lembre-se, não haverá pagamento esse mês se não fizer isso.

– COMO É QUE É?

QUÊ? QUÊ?

– Não use esse tom de voz comigo, srta. Weasley.

– Isso é injusto! – eu exclamei, sem me conter. – Assim eu sou obrigada participar desse negócio. E que diferença faz?! Como... como?

– Injusto!? Você não fez _nada _nesse mês! O único trabalho que estará tendo será esse e se não o fizer, _deverá receber alguma coisa_?

Meu queixo estava caído.

Se você é filha de Ronald Weasley, você não consegue agüentar. Injustiça como aquelas não eram bem-vindas na minha vida. Não mesmo! A raiva crescendo a cada centímetro da minha alma, e eu querendo ao mesmo tempo sair dali para não azarar um dos dois. Eu estava preste a fazer isso. Era um Ronald no meu lado esquerdo, e Hermione no direito. O lado Ronald prevalecia, e eu ia começar a dizer o que estava na ponta da minha língua, há muito tempo. Mas o da Hermione existia em evidência e a razão ainda estava na minha mente. Eu não queria ficar desempregada. Eu tinha contas de luz para pagar!

Dansford parecia acompanhar a minha luta psicológica.

Uma hora o lado Ronald ia vencer. E eu não via a hora daquilo acontecer. Mas por enquanto, respirei fundo e pensei categoricamente: _Eu vou sobreviver. Nada de ruim vai acontecer, são apenas crianças_._ E um cara que eu amei durante muito tempo._

Antes de sair da sala eu pedi para que mandassem o passaporte no meu apartamento. Eu falei que tentar fugir era inútil, não falei?

* * *

– Pára de rir – pedi, mau-humorada. Mas Lily não conseguia se conter. Ela estava passando o dia em casa, enquanto eu me arrumava para viajar a Hogwarts naquela tarde.

– Desculpa, mas é engraçado. Quero dizer, imagina... você... comandando aquelas brincadeiras idiotas durante um dia ao lado do... do Scorpius! Eu sei que não é para rir, eu sei que você está muito nervosa. Mas reflita como será o seu dia...

– Não vai ser ao _lado _dele. Torço com todas as minhas forças para que ele só fique lá por um tempinho. Ele só vai ser a _atração _do momento, e duvido que sobrevive com crianças. Ele odeia crianças.

* * *

– Achei que odiasse crianças.

Scorpius desviou o olhar para os quinze alunos ali na frente, quando me ouviu perguntar aquilo. Ainda com um sorriso cujo motivo de estar ali no seu rosto eu desconhecia, ele falou para que só eu escutasse:

– Só quando estão com a boca _bem _fechada. Mas, afinal, qual é o problema? Eles me amam. Idolatram-me como se eu fosse um herói.

– Aposto que sempre desejou isso, não? – eu cruzei os braços. – Ser a atenção de todo mundo.

– Não de todo mundo, só a sua.

Eu me aproximei para cochichar:

– Eu já disse uma vez e pretendo não ficar repetindo, Malfoy. – Eu odiava que cada vez que minha voz ficava perigosa, o sorriso da boca dele mais se alongava. – Eu estou fazendo isso para manter um emprego, não vamos levar nada para qualquer lado pessoal, por favor.

– Um emprego que você odeia, a propósito – ele acrescentou. – Mas não se preocupe, posso fazer isso valer a pena.

– Eu duvido.

– EI! – um dos alunos berrou, atrapalhando nossa discussão. – Quando que isso vai começar?

Scorpius sorriu ainda na minha direção e pediu:

– Apresente-me a eles, Rose Weasley.

– Ah, não precisa – eu disse, descontraída, olhando para o grupo. – Vocês já o conhecem.

Estávamos no campo de quadribol de Hogwarts. Era sábado, três horas da tarde. A criançada que ficava no castelo durante as férias já tinha almoçado e agora esperava um espetáculo acontecer. O espetáculo era Scorpius Malfoy se exibir na vassoura, mostrar a eles algumas técnicas de quadribol. Todos pareciam ansiosos, e Scorpius mais ainda ao montar na vassoura. Quando já se apresentava há três metros de altura, ele perguntou:

– Alguém mais quer me acompanhar?

As meninas exclamaram, eu senti pelas vozes agudas.

Eu já disse que aquilo era ridículo?

Sim, era.

O calor estava infernal, prendi meu cabelo com um laço enquanto me afastava até a arquibancada, para sentar por lá. E eu assisti tudo. Assisti mesmo. Cada movimento que Scorpius fazia, impressionando seus admiradores. Por mais que meu orgulho suplicasse para não me afetar com aquilo, a não me intoxicar, eu assistia, sem jamais deixar de acompanhá-lo com os olhos. Era isso o que acontecia quando o avistava jogando Quadribol, razão pela qual recusei todo aquele tempo assisti-lo em campo. Era como se eu voltasse a admirá-lo, como se eu voltasse ao tempo e lembrasse das vezes que ele piscava para mim, malicioso, depois que agarrava o pomo-de-ouro, na maior satisfação. E como eu me derretia toda vez que ele fazia aquilo.

E o fato de que eu estava em Hogwarts novamente, depois de três anos longe das áreas do castelo, não ajudava em nada. Até o cheiro me lembrava dos tempos em Hogwarts, de tudo o que eu passei por ali, não só durante os jogos de Quadribol jogados no campo e assistidos naquela arquibancada, mas o calor do verão, o céu azul claro, repleto de nuvens brancas. Era como um deja vu.

Eu engoli um suspiro, forçada a pensar que tudo aquilo tinha acabado. De uma forma que ainda hoje reflete meus pensamentos, mas eu ignoro.

Tudo bem, eu só ia ficar lá por vinte e quatro horas. No dia seguinte já podia ir embora. E voltar à mesma rotina. Esquecer. Tentar esquecer, pelo menos.

– Esperem só até eu contar para Drina que _eu_ conheci Scorpius Malfoy – exclamou uma garota, para um grupo de amigas na arquibancada ali ao meu lado. – Ela vai morrer de inveja. Ah lá! Ele agarrou o pomo!

Naquele momento, Scorpius rodeava todo o campo numa alta velocidade. Desviei o olhar quando ele estacionou na frente da arquibancada de seus espectadores. O pomo-de-ouro que antes oscilava pelo campo agora estava calmo nas mãos dele. Como se não houvesse refúgio melhor.

– Em menos de dois minutos – ele contou. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas quando notei que o olhar dele parecia que esperava de mim a mesma reação que os alunos tiveram.

Scorpius não mudara nada. Até mesmo na parte de jogar o cabelo distraidamente de lado, para tirar da testa os fios que o atrapalhavam.

– Você_ tem_ que me ensinar a voar assim! – exclamou um garotinho que se chamava Devon.

– Quer tentar? – ele perguntou. O garoto não hesitou e correu de volta para o campo, e então todos os outros fizeram o mesmo. E eu fiquei por lá, na arquibancada com algumas garotas que suspiravam e cochichavam. Ver Scorpius sendo recepcionista com seus fãs era algo que eu não imaginava que ele seria.

Tudo o que eu queria saber era por quanto tempo aquilo ia durar.

Assim que o "espetáculo" terminou, fomos à floresta. Eu explicava sobre as plantas, e o que os alunos iam aprender em Herbologia. Respondia perguntas e comentava fatos importantes. Porque era esse o objetivo do Acampamento, ensinar algo extra aos alunos que não tinham o que fazer nas férias, de um modo divertido.

Só que havia um problema. Ninguém prestava atenção no que eu falava; ficavam fazendo perguntas a Scorpius. Comentando que ele era isso, era aquilo. E Scorpius aproveitava seu momento para dizer tudo sobre ele. E eu quase desisti de dar uma de idiota explicando para o vento e para as árvores, quando Scorpius ficou ao meu lado, fazendo o grupo de alunos pararem na nossa frente.

– É melhor que vocês prestem atenção agora. – Ele parecia sério. – Podem considerar isso uma das coisas mais chata do mundo, mas é importante. Rose deixou de fazer muitas coisas hoje para vir aqui, então façam valer a pena a ela. Ela sabe das coisas e ignorar alguém assim é uma falta de respeito inadmissível. – Vendo as expressões cansadas dos alunos, ele acrescentou: – Mas depois vai ter quadribol de novo.

De relance, ele olhou para mim para conferir a minha reação. Considerando aquela atitude dele, eu lhe disse:

– Obrigada.

Um sorriso foi tudo o que ganhei. Antes que ele saísse, deixando-me sozinha com aquelas crianças, ele falou:

– Da próxima vez eu grito com eles se você quiser. Tchau.

Ele ia embora? Espera...

Mas já tinha aparatado.

Eu não queria ficar ali! Aqueles pré-adolescentes me achavam tão sem-graça que eu não fazia idéia do que fazer. Durante aquelas quatro horas de brincadeiras, quem animou o pessoal foi Malfoy. Até aquele momento eu estava sendo inútil.

Uma garota chamada Violet, de cabelos presos, baixinha e tão magra quanto, aproximou-se de mim e me pediu para afirmar sua explicação sobre mini-explosivins e outras criaturas. Foi aí que me senti mais à vontade.

Mas então começaram a caçoar a garota.

– Lá vai a sabe-tudo!

E ela parou de explicar, numa postura muito intelectual, baixando a cabeça. A desanimação tomando-lhe conta.

– Continue – eu a incentivei, aflita que ela tivesse parado no meio de uma inteligente observação.

Ela negou e disse baixinho:

– Eles vão me zoar. Deixa pra lá.

– Não vão não. – E eu olhei para eles perigosamente. Depois sorri para Violet. – Inteligência não deve ser motivo de piada. Minha mãe costumava dizer isso a mim, então não se preocupe. E ela foi considerada a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts na época dela, o que significa que não deve desistir de mostrar que sabe das coisas. _Eles _não sabem, então as piadas são eles. Não você.

Ela levantou seus olhos para mim, e fez uma afirmação rápida com a cabeça. Voltei para a turma, e perguntei:

– Alguém mais saberia me explicar quais foram as funções dessa planta no período da segunda guerra?

Um garoto ergueu a mão.

– Quando o Scorps vai voltar?

Demorei um tempinho para responder:

– Não tenho certeza quando o _Scorps_ vai voltar.

– Que chatice! Estamos de férias e temos que ficar escutando isso!

Realmente. Criança não tinha consideração! Eu quase joguei isso na cara delas, mas preferi continuar o meu trabalho, para não ficar contra ninguém, coisa que eu já estava decidindo fazer. Mas me controlei.

Scorpius reapareceu depois de duas horas, quando os alunos entraram no lago para se divertirem, depois de uma mini-partida de quadribol no campo. Eu tinha aproveitado o momento que eles não precisavam de mim, para entrar no castelo. Algo que desejava desde que pisei naquele terreno novamente.

Estava vazio. Principalmente o salão principal. Parecia que todos os outros alunos decidiram passar as férias com suas famílias. Adiantei-me até o corredor entre as mesas das casas, e apenas ouvia o barulho dos meus passos ecoando o salão. Franzi a testa, a saudade finalmente impregnando meus pensamentos. Sentei-me na mesa da Grifinória, como tantas vezes já fizera, e fiquei por lá durante um bom tempo, com as mãos apoiadas na cabeça, só pensando.

Então Scorpius apareceu atrás de mim, em pé. Eu me virei para encará-lo, na tentativa de saber, observando seus olhos, se ele também lembrava das coisas que eu lembrava.

– Desde que a vi outra vez eu senti que alguma coisa estava errada com você – ele falou. – Desculpe ter demorado tanto tempo pra voltar.

Não era bom estar ali. Era, mas ao mesmo tempo não era. Porque eu disse, incapaz de tirar meus olhos do dele, incapaz de dizer com a voz firme:

– Você nunca devia ter ido.

Ele ficou passível. Sentou-se ao meu lado, e pediu:

– Diga que você entende. Entende porque tudo teve que acontecer daquela forma, o meu desespero...

– Eu entendo! – exclamei inconformada. Sim, eu entendia! Aquela forma de tentar me fazer feliz, achando que nunca seria bom o suficiente para mim, aquela forma idiota de me fazer odiá-lo, beijando outra garota, traindo-me, para que eu então desejasse nunca mais vê-lo. Tornar as coisas mais fáceis para então seguirmos uma própria vida, separados. Eu entendia. Mas não aceitava. – Naquela época – minha voz ficou mais baixa e rouca –, pareceu que quando tentei mantê-lo perto de mim você decidiu fugir de todas as coisas. Como se fosse uma saída para nós dois. Mas não foi para mim.

– Essa é a razão pela qual me vê em seus dias atualmente – ele disse, num sussurro, aproveitando aquele momento em que eu decidi esquecer de levar aquilo para o lado não-pessoal. – Essa é a razão que me fez entrar naquele time de Quadribol, vencer todos os jogos, porque de alguma forma eu sabia que só conseguiria chegar até você outra vez dessa maneira. Se demorei, foi por causa do medo infeliz de voltar e ver que estava do jeito que eu desejei. Feliz, com alguém que conseguiu conquistá-la melhor do que eu, vivendo nas melhores condições, sorrindo todos os dias. Mas olhe só o que eu encontro. O reflexo dos meus próprios erros, não surpreendo-me por ainda encontrá-los no seu olhar. Eu só quero apagá-los hoje. Mas você não deixa, você se recusa.

– Se eu me recuso – falei, tirando a mão dele do meu rosto, que tinha se aproximado dali enquanto Scorpius fazia aquele discurso –, é por causa do medo infeliz de me arriscar...

Ele terminou minha frase que eu tive a incapacidade de terminar:

– ... a voltar a amar alguém que um dia decepcionou você?

– É. Então não me faça correr esse risco. De novo.

Scorpius me olhou aparentemente revoltado, e voltou a ficar em pé.

– Prefere viver se enganando? – perguntou. – Achando que é capaz de desejar aquele cara da maneira como me deseja todos os dias, do que se arriscar a voltar comigo?

– Voltar com você? – eu juro que quase dei uma risada alta. – Isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Você acha que voltar e pedir desculpas vai me fazer voltar a você? Como se fosse simples, fácil! É tarde demais. Sempre será tarde demais agora.

Eu me levantei, agressivamente, e tive vontade de correr, mas as batidas do meu coração tiravam minhas pernas da resistência que elas tinham. Então Scorpius conseguiu me alcançar e dizer com a voz que pareceu ecoar todo o castelo. Ele estava alguns passos atrás de mim, ao dizer:

– Vejo que vou ter que partir para o lado que eu estava tentando evitar por enquanto. Porque parece que você precisa acordar de uma vez, então me perdoe. O pedido foi seu.

Eu ia retrucar que era _ele _quem precisava acordar. _Ele_. Mas quando me virei para apontar meu dedo e acusá-lo de toda culpa, foi como um golpe de um leopardo. Rápido, ligeiro, _mortal_. Como se nada nunca tivesse distanciado aqueles lábios um do outro.

Apertei com força meu pulso no seu peito, tentando empurrá-lo, tentando socá-lo, bater nele, fazer tudo para se afastar de mim, ou eu me afastar dele. Era inútil, outra vez. Como socar o vento. Enquanto conseguia me beijar, ele agarrou meu rosto, afundou seus dedos longos na minha nuca, entre meus cachos e finalmente me prendeu. A força dele era maior que a minha, que diminuía a cada maldita vez que ele sugava meus lábios desesperadamente.

Senti meus dois pulsos serem fortemente segurados, impedindo que o agredisse. Eu tentei de tudo para não ceder, para nem ao menos abrir a boca e dar alguma satisfação a ele.

Mas que satisfação?

Eram só pedidos e tentativas fracassadas de uma mente machucada e inquieta. E negação de um coração necessitando voltar para o seu lugar, que arrancava miseravelmente toda a minha força para resistir.

– Ainda há tempo – ele sussurrava, sem fôlego. Os lábios deles se mexeram, roçando minha pele. A sensibilidade dela fez que meu corpo se arrepiasse. Droga. – E eu nunca... – ele me empurrou contra a parede do grande portão, prendendo-me completamente ali. Não havia escapatória. – Nunca vou machucar você outra vez.

– Palavras – eu murmurei com desgosto, mas de algum modo delirando com a boca dele na minha, que nem se apertavam direito, só se encostavam imperceptivelmente, e com o gosto dele invadindo todo o meu cérebro – não significam _nada_.

– Então só me beija.

Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que não havia mais como. Não havia mais como nem ao menos _tentar _parar o que se começou ali. Estávamos em uma Hogwarts vazia, vivendo mais um déjà vu. Isso era o mais perigoso, quando uma vez você recusa, na próxima você cede. E percebe que não pode mais fazer nada. Agora tudo estava na decisão do seu maldito coração. O mais difícil era confiar nele. Nunca se sabe até onde ele pode te levar.

E eu estava com muita raiva, quando me vi correspondendo o primeiro, o segundo, o terceiro... todos os movimentos daquela boca que continha a mistura de perfume e veneno. O beijo tinha aquela mistura, docemente dolorida. Sempre tivera, eu ainda lembrava. Mas era só a raiva, tanto minha quanto à dele, que sustentava nossos gostos, nossas línguas, num movimentar de lábios urgente, trêmulo, nostálgico, excitante e completamente furioso.

Fúria por ceder, por aprofundar. Por ter todo aquele desejo. Ainda. Por ele. Raiva ao notar que, enquanto _eu _queria sair dali, dos braços dele, meu coração se contraía com mais força contra meu peito, avisando que seria um erro. E me fazia corresponder um beijo roubado. Mas mesmo assim era um erro, uma vez que sabia que teoricamente eu estava com outro. Além de vergonha, era ódio por simplesmente admitir, em meio a tudo o que estava acontecendo, que eu precisava dele mesmo assim. E de todo o efeito que Scorpius causava em mim.

Parecia que eu podia sentir tudo de novo.

A testa dele estava grudada na minha. Minha pulsação, descontrolada. Eu abri meus olhos, ao sentir sua boca se afastar um centímetro da minha, fazendo-a formigar. Temi ver o que eu veria. O olhar de Scorpius era meu ponto fraco.

– É... – ele parecia estar analisando alguma coisa. Ainda segurava meus dois pulsos, então era impossível que eu saísse dali, mesmo que eu ainda lutasse e me contorcesse, sem sucesso. – Agora pergunto-me como consegui sobreviver sem isso durante tanto tempo. E se meu plano desse certo... talvez eu devesse pensar em ser um pouco egoísta. Não quero mais fazer alguém ter o que eu preciso ter.

– Você não devia...

– Claro que devia – ele retrucou. – Você sentiu alguma coisa, não sentiu? Você ainda me ama.

– Não foi amor – eu disse, mal reconhecendo minha voz.

– Ódio, amor – ele deu de ombros, num sussurro. – Que diferença faz? É quase a mesma coisa. Eu faço você sentir, Rose, qualquer sentimento. E você vai precisar disso, pra viver. Ainda não percebeu? – ele deu um sorriso. – Tudo bem, você vai perceber. E quando desejar, é só olhar para trás. Estarei seguindo seus passos.

Então ele me soltou finalmente. Voltei a respirar, não ousando acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

– Preciso ir embora agora, e assim notará minha falta – ele avisou, aproveitando que eu estava com incapacidade de falar. – Mas você sabe que me verá outra vez, o que lhe causa alivio. Então não vou me despedir. Cuide-se.

Aproximou-se para me dar um beijo na testa. Depois sumiu, foi embora. Deixando-me com obviamente uma expressão de pura surpresa. Sem contar que meu peito subia e descia fracamente, desejando nada mais além de ar, enfraquecendo-me.

Ele pensava que falar todas aquelas coisas, beijar-me daquela maneira, aproveitar-se da minha fraqueza, e depois ir embora para me deixar refletir, fosse me reconquistar. Ele _realmente _achava que eu ia ceder mais do que já tinha cedido. Ele realmente achava que podia me fazer perder o controle, tirar todo o poder e a força que eu tinha, só com palavras, beijos e idas, e depois afirmativas de que haveria uma volta.

Ele realmente achava que eu ainda precisava dele.

Ele tinha tanta razão que até estremeci.

* * *

– Rose – alguém sussurrava. Eu estava com os olhos fechados, deitada num colchão. Talvez ainda fosse madrugada, e o vento da floresta onde as barracas de acampamento estavam formadas uivava com força. Eu acordei, e olhei diretamente para Violet. – Desculpe acordá-la, mas... eu estou tendo pesadelo e...

Durante o tempo que fiquei com aquelas crianças, inspecionando-as, conheci melhor Violet, que havia me chamado atenção desde que se mostrou ser bastante inteligente. Era uma garota tímida, insegura e dificilmente se relacionava com aquelas outras crianças. Além disso, Violet vivia com a sua avó, era órfã, e pelo que parecia, medrosa. O que me fez ter uma maior responsabilidade sobre ela. Mas ela era a mais gentil de todo aquele grupo, que era difícil me zangar com aquilo.

Na realidade nem preocupei, pois eu não conseguia pregar os olhos de jeito nenhum naquela noite.

– Um pesadelo?

– Não consigo dormir – revelou tão baixo como se temesse que suas colegas que dormiam ao lado pudessem ouvir. – Eu odeio acampamento. E o barulho e... eu estou incomodada e com frio.

– Tudo bem, é só você ignorar isso. Já que amanhece.

– Rose... sei que também não consegue dormir! – ela insistiu. Eu me ajeitei no colchão e me sentei de frente para ela. Era acostumada com esse tipo de coisa. Quando tinha dez anos Hugo costumava aparecer no meu quarto e insistia para que eu conversasse com ele, meu irmão era sonâmbulo e tinha fobia do escuro. Além disso, quando eram férias n'A Toca, Lily tinha um pesadelo, eu sempre a ajudava a esquecê-lo e nós varávamos a noite conversando. Então decidi tentar o mesmo com Violet.

– Quer conversar sobre alguma coisa? – perguntei.

– Eu adoro seu cabelo – disse. – Sempre quis ter um igual, ondulado e ruivo acastanhado. O da minha mãe era assim, mas puxei o lado do meu pai. Minha mãe era muito bonita. Às vezes eu sinto falta dela.

– Como ela se chamava?

– Rose.

– Oh... sério?

– Muita coincidência, não é? – Isso explicava as tantas vezes que ela só me chamava. O pensamento de que talvez ela adorasse dizer meu nome porque era o mesmo de sua mãe fez meu coração contrair em compaixão. – Eu queria sonhar com ela hoje.

– Infelizmente não controlamos isso – eu disse, sorrindo para deixá-la mais confortável. – Mas você pode mantê-la em seus pensamentos. E que pesadelo você teve?

– Eu levei bomba em todas as matérias esse ano!

Aquilo me fez rir genuinamente. Como aquela menina foi parecida comigo na época do meu primeiro ano escolar! Exceto pelo fato de ser anti-social e órfã, e ter desgosto de acampamento. Sempre adorei acampar.

– Eu já tive muuuitos sonhos assim – falei. – E, juro, isso nunca aconteceu de verdade. É só uma preocupação que você tem, o que torna normal esse tipo de sonho.

– Hum... tá.

– Tenta dormir de novo então – pedi, deitando-me novamente no colchão. – E pense em algo bom. Vai funcionar.

– Ok. – Ela hesitou alguns segundos, sem sair do lugar. – Rose?

– Quê?

– Por que _você_ não está conseguindo dormir?

Eu encostei a cabeça no travesseiro e disse:

– É difícil pregar os olhos quando se tem que cuidar de quinze crianças.

– Estamos completamente seguros aqui – ela observou. – Já que você invocou um feitiço protetor ao redor dessa barraca, sem contar que Hogwarts é um lugar tão seguro... E não somos nenhuma criança.

– São sim. Olha, Violet, tente dormir. É sério, se não você vai ficar que nem zumbi amanhã.

– Você está pensando nele?

– Nele quem?

– Desculpe o atrevimento, eu juro que não quis... mas vi você e aquele Malfoy que todo mundo fala, se beijando. Eu ia pegar uma coisa na sala comunal, e...

– E por que acha que devo estar pensando nele só por causa disso? – perguntei, tentando parecer brava para ela ficar ressentida por entrar naquele assunto. Mas ela não sabia de nada, ela era só uma criança curiosa.

– Porque... porque eu vejo as meninas da minha idade só falarem sobre isso, principalmente quando um garoto beija uma delas. Falam que só ficam pensando naquilo.

– Não tenho mais essa idade – contei, para sua decepção. – Então não se preocupe, eu não estou pensando nele.

O que era uma tremenda mentira.

Fez-se então um breve silêncio. Violet ajeitou-se no seu colchão, e achando que ela não ia mais falar, virei-me para o outro lado e fechei os olhos.

– Como é?

Ao ouvir a voz dela de novo, eu quis aparatar.

– Como é o quê?

– Beijar?

– Por que quer saber disso, Violet?

– Eu acho que nunca vou fazer isso.

– É nova demais para se preocupar em saber, ou em fazer. Além disso – eu abaixei a voz –, eu não sei te dizer.

– Por quê?

– Dependendo do que você sente pelo garoto, o gosto é diferente.

– Quantos garotos você já beijou?

Eu suspirei, e respondi com a voz mole:

– Alguns. Mas isso não interessa, volta a dormir.

– Rose?

– Que foi, meu Deus!?

– Você acha que alguém vai se interessar em mim algum dia?

– Sim – respondi, cansada. – Só não fique muito ansiosa, ou faça perguntas.

– Desculpe.

– Não tem problema.

– Rose?

– ...

– Como é amar?

Eu mordi os lábios.

– Saberá quando sentir, Violet. Agora boa noite, ok? Eu quero dormir.

– Desculpe – ela cochichou outra vez. – Eu sempre quis saber sobre isso, mas nunca tive com quem conversar.

– Aham.

– Boa noite.

Outro silêncio. De repente alguma coisa tomou conta de mim.

– Violet?

– Oi?!

– Eu posso te dizer uma coisa. Quando você gostar de alguém, só não deixe que esse sentimento tome conta de você. Aí quando quiser escapar, você não vai ter controle nenhum para conseguir.

Eu sabia que ela era inteligente o bastante para entender. Mesmo que demorasse, ela ia entender, pois gravaria aquelas palavras na sua mente. Porque se dissessem isso a mim, antes de tudo, eu ia entender. Então Violet, espantada, perguntou – para variar:

– Porque eu vou querer escapar desse sentimento?

– Pode não durar pra sempre, e ficar insistindo.

– Não acho – ela disse, distraída. – Acho que amor nunca acaba. Amor de verdade não.

– Deve ter lido isso em algum conto de fadas – eu disse.

– Eu só vi meus pais. Vovó disse que eles se amarem para sempre.

* * *

**N/A:** E aqui está mais um capítulo, e atualizações todo sábado! Hehe =D A princípio, fiquei em dúvida se a Rose deveria ou não corresponder ao beijo do Scorpius. Mas devo dizer que está na hora da Rose acordar mesmo, e talvez o fato de sentir de novo o gosto dele, fosse fazê-la despertar. Precipitado? Um erro? Uma traição? "Isso-deveria-ter-acontecido-mesmo"? Sei lá, parei o capítulo nessa parte para vocês tirarem suas conclusões, eu sou apenas a autora que quando escreve não tem controle com as palavras, e sai o que sair (?) hauahuaha Releio, e penso que se não houvesse essa parte, ficaria um vazio no capítulo. Apesar de tudo, espero que tenha ficado bom! =D

Obrigada à **Kuri Shiranui****, ****V. Lovett****, Bruna, Liz Tav, Jaki, e ****Lizaaa**. Adoro saber as opiniões de vocês! São tantas perspectivas diferentes de cada um sobre os fatos, que torna interessante receber comentários! *-* Espero que ainda continuem seguindo a fic e comentando! Obrigadão. E, claro, adoraria ver os outros leitores que seguem a fic se pronunciarem. Sabiam que é por causa disso que uma fanfic vai sendo atualizada com freqüência?! Então comentem!

Beijos a todos,  
E até o próximo capítulo! =D


	8. Painless

**Painless  
**(Sem Dor)

_That's what you get when you let your heart win._

Era minha mãe que costumava dizer que eu era preocupada. Dizia que, desde os meus seis anos, intrigava-me com assuntos polêmicos e, quando conseguia, ficava atenta às conversas sérias dos meus tios, sobre um bebê que fora seqüestrado até a morte de um bruxo realmente importante na magia. E comentava coisas, no maior espanto. Porque, claro, na infância é difícil acreditar como o mundo pode ser bem cruel às vezes.

"Como Hermione, você tem um ótimo coração, Rose!", falava meu pai, orgulhoso. Ele gostava de saber que criou filhos que se preocupavam com as vidas das pessoas, com os acontecimentos em geral. Quantas vezes já fui a Convenção do F.A.L.E e ajudei milhares de elfos se libertarem, ao lado da minha mãe, com apenas sete ou oito anos! Aprendi a fazer gorros e cachecóis, aos doze, porque eu via como minha mãe achava isso tão importante para eles. Eu tentava conquistar meu lugar para fazer algum bem, assim do jeito que eles fizeram, todos eles. Minha família.

Por ver meu tio Harry trabalhando como auror, defendendo magias negras que por vezes assolava o mundo bruxo, Albus e eu costumávamos querer fazer o mesmo.

"Nós vamos também!", uma vez Albus exclamara quando viu seu pai dirigindo-se a lareira d'A Toca para _combater o crime_, como nós chamávamos isso. Lembro como minha avó, toda gentil, sorria e fazia nós dois olharmos para ela.

"Vocês são pequeninos ainda, para lutarem contra o mal", ela dizia. Acho que tínhamos nove anos. "Mas, lembrem-se", acrescentava, "salvar o mundo não é impedir um assassinato, não apenas isso. Salvar é fazer algum bem a qualquer coisa, a qualquer pessoa, mesmo que minimamente, mas vocês têm que se esforçar, lutar para isso."

"Mas e a aventura nisso tudo?", Albus perguntava.

"Vou lhes dar um exemplo." Vovó Weasley foi a uma prateleira repleta de livros; era o canto d'A Toca que eu mais gostava, além do quintal onde jogávamos Quadribol. Minha mãe dizia que, com um ano de idade, eu só conseguia dormir se estivesse ali perto dos livros, numa fascinação exagerada por leitura e palavras. Então minha avó pegou um livro, ainda com a capa bem estruturada, sem imagem aparente, apenas o nome de tal livro e do escritor. "Rose, você irá gostar de saber disso", vovó sorrira. "Albus, espero que compreenda. Aventura não é apenas correr e lutar e viver combatendo o crime. Vejam este livro, esta autora foi a primeira nascida-trouxa a ter a ousadia de escrever um livro que contasse a história do mundo trouxa através dos olhos de um bruxo. Hanna Bridget escreveu-o na época da Grande Guerra, a que fez de seus pais grandes heróis e já contei isso a vocês."

"Tááá... e o que essa mulher tem a ver com isso tudo?"

"Ela fez um bem tremendo a sociedade. Um livro divertido, contando com romance e aventuras, misturando nas mesmas páginas o que naquela época não se misturava na vida das pessoas."

"O quê?" perguntamos.

"Uma relação entre trouxa e bruxo", ela respondeu. "Claro que houve casos na vida real sobre isso, mas muitos foram condenados, pois era algo praticamente proibido. Bridget foi reconhecida pela ousadia de publicar um livro que defendesse a idéia dessa miscigenação, pouco tempo depois do final da Grande Guerra. Poderia ter gerado bastante conflito, mas a derrota contra Lord Voldemort tirou das cabeças das pessoas a importância de continuar mantendo qualquer sangue limpo, uma vez que todos os bruxos já estavam de alguma forma interligados com os trouxas, então manter-se sangue-puro era sonho de famílias bastante requintadas, um exemplo delas a família Malfoy. Aqueles que sobreviveram a guerra, como nós, apenas queriam recomeçar a vida, e tentar buscar a felicidade outra vez. O que dissolveu a tensão que existia entre essas duas raças, do bruxo e do trouxa."

"Ok, vó", disse Albus. "Pra mim, ela não salvou o mundo."

"Você ainda não compreendeu, querido!", vovó disse gentilmente.

"Acho que eu entendi", falei. "Ela escreveu um livro que fez as pessoas não continuarem tendo preconceitos contra trouxas, ou outro tipo de bruxos que não são sangue-puros. Com apenas palavras e enredos ela fez um bem, talvez, para aqueles que sofriam preconceitos por serem descendentes de trouxas, ou se misturarem com eles. Nós nos misturamos, não é?"

"Como costumavam dizer", disse minha avó. "Somos traidores de sangue. Bridget, então com todo o enredo e a história fascinante, conseguiu tirar a imagem ruim em torno disso. Bridget inspirou mais escritores e inspirou mais pessoas. Ela é uma inspiração para milhares de bruxos, que poucas vezes eram aceitos pela descendência que tinham. Além disso, _Muggles, _que é o nome do livro, foi tão bem visto pelas críticas, que Bridget influenciou bastantes escritores que hoje vocês conhecem e escrevem livros para entretenimento. Com o prejuízo da Grande Guerra, naquela época, era tudo o que o mundo precisava. De entretenimento. Em resumo, esse livro foi publicado na melhor época do mundo bruxo. Se você ler, Rose, vai adorá-lo, tenho bastante certeza disso."

Minha avó nunca se enganava. E não foi diferente daquela vez. _Muggles _foi meu livro preferido durante toda a minha vida. Não sei se por causa de todo aquele contexto histórico envolvido dentro dele, ou apenas por ser um livro excelente e inspirador. Reflito isso agora, porque meu gosto pela leitura _duplicou-se _naquele momento. Fez em uma época da minha vida eu desejar fazer o que Bridget um dia fez.

Inspirar.

Em toda essa narração, eu jamais comentei sobre isso. Não havia motivos, já que eu levava uma rotina de trabalhar no ministério – e no momento tentar inutilmente me afogar nos braços de um cara que eu não amava do que no gosto recente dos lábios daquele que me desiludiu uma vez e voltou para mostrar que eu tinha incapacidade de ser feliz sem ele.

Não estou fugindo dessa estória contando sobre como fui me apaixonar por leitura e por escrever. Só estou reatando lembranças de um sonho, um desejo absurdo que já tive quando adolescente. Já que depois que comecei a trabalhar no Ministério, fiquei sem motivos para pensar nisso de novo.

Mas, com as coisas que estavam acontecendo – minha falta de vontade – mas necessidade indesejada – de continuar trabalhando, a falta de vontade de ver como o mundo estava, a minha frieza em relação a praticamente tudo – eu me deparei _precisando_ pensar no meu sonho desde criança.

Eu tinha decidido arrumar meu apartamento, dividindo as coisas de Jenny em algumas caixas para poder levar a sua casa, pois obviamente estava sentindo a falta delas. Em uma das bagunças eu encontrei o livro _Muggles_. E a nostalgia arrebatou tanto que naquela mesma tarde eu voltei a reler o livro.

Foi tão bom distrair-me com aquelas palavras, que não lia há praticamente dez anos atrás. Deitei-me no sofá e fiquei o dia inteiro assim, lendo o livro sem interrupções daquela sensação de desgosto que eu andava sentindo ultimamente. Porque naquele dia mesmo tudo que existia entre eu e Josh havia se acabado, e ao em vez de ficar ressentida... eu fiquei aliviada.

– Você está muito estranha, Rose – ele havia dito. Estávamos num belo restaurante, onde Josh havia me convidado para jantar. Eu estava calada, com a consciência pesada. Josh gostava tanto de mim, queria ficar comigo. Mas eu... eu, sinceramente, estava usando-o em algum sentido, e isso não era algo que me deixava orgulhosa. Ele me beijava, eu sentia o gosto da boca de Malfoy. E Josh parecia notar aquilo. – Você cansou, não cansou?

– Josh, eu não...

– Eu sei que é por causa daquele cara – ele disse, parecendo meio irritado. – Desde aquela festa, quando o viu, eu vejo como você parece estranha, piorou ainda mais depois da semana passada quando foi fazer aquele acampamento.

Depois ele começou a dizer mais um monte de coisa, como se estivéssemos discutindo a relação. Mas eu não dizia nada, só ficava olhando para ele e ouvindo suas palavras. Até que ele enfatizou:

– É melhor a gente esquecer tudo o que passamos e voltar à estaca zero.

Eu fiquei surpresa. Achava que Josh ia me convencer de que eu ainda queria ficar com ele. Mas sejamos francos.

– Não vou dizer nada ao meu pai, não se preocupe. Voltamos a ser colegas de trabalho, mais nada – ele falou. – Acho que é isso o que você quer, todas sempre quiseram a mesma coisa quando se cansaram.

– Por favor, Josh, a culpa não é sua – eu falei pela primeira vez. – Eu também gosto muito de você, mas se continuarmos aprofundando mais as coisas... não vai dar certo.

– Eu acabei de dizer isso, você não estava prestando atenção? Olha, Rose, já deu. Sei que não falamos nada de namoro, mas se estivéssemos namorando eu diria que acabou.

– Podemos ser amigos – tentei, embora desconfiasse que não ia dar muito certo também. Então ele deu uma risada, de deboche mesmo.

– Amigos? Weasley, Weasley... – aquele tom de voz me fez lembrar do meu chefe e isso não foi agradável. – Você é tão bobinha.

Ele se levantou, tirou um cheque do bolso e o jogou na mesa bem a minha frente. Tomou um último gole de whisky e falou, formalmente:

– Tenha uma boa noite.

Eu acompanhei seus passos com o olhar, ele saiu com as mãos no bolso, descontraído. Cumprimentou algumas pessoas, num sorriso educado e depois desapareceu, deixando-me sozinha na mesa do restaurante. Eu refleti, achando que ia ficar triste ou coisa assim, mas tudo o que eu senti foi alívio. Até suspirei. Bem, Josh também tinha seus motivos para ter acabado com tudo, ele também estava cansado de mim, o que era uma coisa natural quando se relacionava com alguém só por diversão e até mesmo curiosidade.

Uma hora tinha que acabar.

Mas Josh poderia muito bem ter saído de lá com mais dignidade, e não ter colocado na minha cabeça a última impressão de que ele tinha semelhanças com o pai. Mas eu percebi que merecia. É isso o que você ganha quando deixa seu coração vencer.

Pessoas vêm e saem da nossa vida, é assim que as coisas às vezes funcionam. Outras, porém, chegam, vão embora e _voltam_. Essas são bem raras de acontecer. E a raridade faz com que a gente queira aproveitar, pra não perder nenhum segundo daquilo... outra vez.

Voltei a pensar nisso, depois que acordei no sofá – dormira enquanto lia _Muggles_ – com o barulho de uma batida na porta. Tinha levantado para abrir e atender, não vi ninguém mas sim um ingresso de Quadribol, e um pequeno bilhete no chão, que estava escrito:

_Eu ainda quero certificar-me que você tem acesso a todos os meus jogos. Ainda quero ver você por lá, não para torcer por mim, mas para que eu possa vencer por você. Sempre fiz isso e a diferença é que agora quero que veja, perceba com os próprios olhos, já que desconfia no que seus ouvidos escutam._

_Scorpius._

– Vá – disse Jenny quando fui a casa dela entregar as caixas de papelão com suas coisas. – Não é um conselho, Rose, é uma ordem. Eu estava enganada quando disse que homens não voltam para dar explicação. Malfoy não voltou exatamente para isso, mas ele voltou pra você, o que vale muito mais.

Então eu fui. Mesmo que pensasse que era maluquice. Mas eu fui assistir ao jogo. Até viajei de trem na Estação King's Cross para chegar à Itália onde aconteceria no dia seguinte. E mesmo que fosse apenas um jogo amistoso, parecia que todo mundo resolveu assisti-lo. Estava lotado, milhões de torcedores da França e Itália, gritando nomes de muitos jogadores. E Scorpius havia comprado para mim o ingresso da melhor arquibancada, onde a vista era perfeita. Eu não podia desperdiçar aquilo. Eu estava _cansada _de desperdiçar aquilo.

Não compreendia muito o que o locutor estava dizendo, mas sabia que era sobre Malfoy, porque ao entrar em campo a torcida gritou. Ele parecia ser bem-vindo ao time da França, pois os jogadores tocavam-lhe a mão e sorriam para ele. Scorpius sempre sorria de volta, enquanto esperava, oscilando no ar, o pomo-de-ouro invadir o campo.

Na época em Hogwarts Albus sempre dizia que o pomo-de-ouro era amigo do Scorpius, pelo fato de sempre conseguir ser capturado por ele. E ainda era assim, quando o avistei na maior velocidade tive como comprovar outra vez. Parecia que o pomo-de-ouro, ao em vez de fugir de Scorpius, na realidade ia de encontro a ele, como se desejasse nada além daquelas mãos.

Logo ele mostrou a todos porque o pomo-de-ouro sumiu no ar. O pequeno objeto apareceu nas palmas de Scorpius.

A multidão da França gritou. E de repente todo mundo foi de encontro ao campo quando o time pousou na grama. Eu estava mais ansiosa do que admitia, no desejo de vê-lo e mostrar a ele que, sim, eu assistiria a todos os seus jogos. Então segui a multidão para o campo.

Mas fui ligeiramente empurrada. E os gritos, antes de satisfação pela vitória, passaram a ser de pavor. Meu coração disparou mais depressa do que antes, ao ver um feitiço ser atingido no campo. Ocorreu uma explosão na arquibancada debaixo.

Por que aquilo estava acontecendo?

– _Corram! Corram! _Estão atacando o estádio! – Compreendi aquela frase de um dos torcedores.

Eu nunca vou esquecer a maneira como vi aquela cena mudar-se completamente, de alegria para pavor.

– O que está acontecendo? – tentei perguntar a alguém do tumulto que se formou, enquanto todos tentavam sair do campo por um corredor. Uma mulher, ofegante, aproximou-se.

– _Vândalos_ – respondeu a mulher. – Parece que colocaram um feitiço-bomba na arquibancada. Não foi uma ótima idéia tentar reconciliar a Itália da França com um jogo de Quadribol. Você é inglesa também?

– Eu sou – gritei diante da aglomeração. Eu já tinha sido empurrada umas cinco vezes, enquanto andava apressada para fora do campo. Logo atrás a grande arquibancada sendo demolida. – Mas qual o motivo disso tudo?!

– Motivo?! Não existe motivo, vândalos são assim! A diversão deles é o nosso pavor! Droga... – ela olhou para trás, mas ao em vez de fazer alguma coisa ela decidiu correr e fugir, como todos os outros.

Eu tirei a varinha do bolso – nunca a deixava em outro lugar – e conjurei um feitiço para paralisar a queda da arquibancada nas pessoas, antes de esperar alguém fazer aquilo. Naquele mesmo momento homens que gritavam e jogavam feitiços para todos os lados, acertando muitos outros bruxos e torcedores, atingiram a área em que eu estava e lembro que fui jogada contra o chão. A arquibancada despencava aos poucos.

Parecia que uma pequena guerra estava acontecendo ali. Levantei-me do chão, ainda com os sentidos aguçados, e observei o lugar, completamente demolido. Os torcedores da França e da Itália estavam ali perto, e uns lutavam contra os outros, brigavam mesmo, de chute e soco. Era tão terrível. Tão cruel.

Foi quando eu avistei Scorpius correndo ao meu encontro, meio desesperado. Ele olhou para cima. Por reflexo, eu também. O último pedaço da grande arquibancada estava caindo, e eu bem embaixo dela.

_Merda_.

Apontei a varinha para o céu o mais rápido que pude. Mas não ia dar tempo!

Não senti a pancada que sentiria caso aquela parte da arquibancada caísse no meu corpo, e me afundasse para o manto da terra – como eu já imaginei que seria a minha morte. Eu senti meu corpo sendo empurrado para o chão longe da área que o objeto cairia. Aquela foi a única dor que eu senti, mas não foi uma dor terrível a ponto de achar que eu estava morta.

Ouvi o maior estrondo, ensurdecedor, quando arquibancada colidiu-se com o chão há um metro da minha frente. As pessoas paralisaram-se, assustadas. Meu mundo também. Eu me levantei de novo, tremendo. Havia perdido a minha varinha ali perto, e fiquei completamente agradecida quando alguns bruxos correram perto dos grandes tijolos da arquibancada espalhados na grama, e, com as próprias varinhas, afastaram eles para ver se alguém havia se ferido ali embaixo.

– DROGA! – eu gritei, ao ver Scorpius ali caído de bruços. Por que justamente _ele_?

Eu não estava entendo o que o francês que tirou os tijolos em cima do corpo de Scorpius falava para mim. Mas ele de repente se levantou, sumiu, deixando-me sozinha ali com um Scorpius terrivelmente ferido. Decidi fazer alguma coisa, sei lá, tirá-lo dali o mais rápido possível. Ele estava inconsciente, e a cabeça sangrava. Fiz de tudo para afastá-lo a um canto mais seguro, onde a batalha estava distante de nós. Descobri que o francês havia chamado aurores. Homens bem vestidos vieram e paralisaram a briga, capturando os vândalos que cometeram tudo aquilo. Não havia mais ninguém, nenhum outro jogador da França ou da Itália, nenhum outro torcedor. Apenas os corpos feridos. Tudo ficou vazio de repente, e minha cabeça girava.

– Desculpe, eu não entendo a sua língua – falei, quando o francês voltou para perto de mim e Scorpius.

– Por que não me disse antes? – o homem falou em inglês. Olhou para Scorpius, deitado no chão. – Ele está ferido, precisa ser tirado daqui.

– E o time dele?! – exclamei.

– Todos estão a salvo, saíram do campo imediatamente, e voltaram para a França. – _Covardes_, eu pensei. – Tentei impedir Scorpius de continuar aqui, mas aglomerou-se mais no tumulto, como se temesse que alguém se machucasse. Deve ter sido você, já que lhe salvou a vida.

– Ele é idiota! – exclamei, olhando para Scorpius. – Um idiota! E eu espero que você esteja escutando, Malfoy. Você. É. Um. Idiota.

– Senhorita, preciso buscar mais ajuda, esperem-me aqui.

E aparatou. Por que todo mundo fugia e me deixava ali, nas mãos?

– Veja como seu time é bem legal, hein? Na hora do jogo todo mundo é unido e fora do campo é cada um por si – eu exclamei para ele, como se adiantasse alguma coisa. Ele não estava consciente. – Deixaram você aqui, ferido, e ninguém veio te buscar. Isso quer dizer que ninguém se preocupa com você, Scorpius, só querem a sua habilidade em campo. E que idiotice foi essa de heroísmo, agora? Você realmente quer que eu continue amando você, não é? – eu estava irritada.

Irritantemente mais apaixonada do que eu mesma conseguia admitir.

Eu estava olhando para o rosto de Scorpius, quando o vi mexer as pálpebras e abrir os olhos. Piscou fracamente, em minha direção. Uma onda de alívio percorreu meu corpo.

Era um sorriso ali no seu rosto? O lado de sua boca entortou, mas ele não disse nada.

– Ok, você me preocupa – falei.

– Eu estou bem – ele murmurou, tentando se levantar. Eu o empurrei levemente de volta para o chão. – Não estava tão pesado assim. Mãe, vamos embora... é o apocalipse...

Eu franzi a testa quando o vi desmaiar de novo.

O homem francês trouxe alguns paramédicos bruxos que levaram Scorpius para St. Mungus, e outras pessoas que também estavam feridas. Eu fiquei lá a tarde toda, até ter noticia de que estava tudo bem com Scorpius, e com os outros também.

– ROSE! – ouvi alguém me chamar. Albus aproximava-se de mim pelo corredor e sentou-se ao meu lado na poltrona de espera. Segurou minha cabeça, tirou meu cabelo da testa. – Você... Droga! Acabou de sair no Profeta Diário que o campo da Itália foi demolido, e os feridos estavam por aqui no hospital. Quando a Jenny me falou que você ia para a Itália eu quase tive um enfarte. Eu cheguei correndo para ver se estava tudo bem com você...

– Calma, Al – eu segurei sua mão no meu rosto, gentilmente, e acho que devo ter sorrido para ele se acalmar melhor. – Na realidade estou aqui por causa do Scorpius.

– Scorpius? Malfoy?

– Sim, faz duas horas que ele está sendo examinado. Alguns tijolos da arquibancada caíram nele, quando na realidade era para cair em mim, mas aí eu acho que ele meio que me salvou, então... está tudo bem comigo.

– Ah, é? Malfoy te salvou? De todos os homens naquele campo, justamente o Malfoy que te salvou? Ele não foi embora que nem os outros do time dele fizeram? É o apocalipse!

– Ele falou a mesma coisa.

Ouvimos vozes ali perto. Uma delas era de Scorpius. Olhamos para a direção onde o médico o acompanhava, enquanto saiam da sala.

– Você só ficou um tempo desacordado – o médico dizia. – O que se espera quando é atingido com força na cabeça. Mas terá que tomar um gole dessa poção, para não sofrer muito com dores. Mas você agüenta, não é, Malfoy? – exclamou, dando tapas amigáveis no ombro dele. – Bem, a única coisa que resta é apenas descansar. Você já pode voltar para casa. Olá, Rose! Albus!

Eu conhecia o doutor Smith, era um grande amigo da família.

– Como vai? – Smith apertou nossas mãos. – Fiquei sabendo que se casou, Albus, que história é essa?

Albus começou a conversar então com ele, enquanto Scorpius se aproximou de mim, mancando. Eu disse quando ele sentou na poltrona ocupada antes por Albus:

– Você é maluco, eu já te disse isso? Você é muito maluco. Por que não foi embora como todo ser humano em sã consciência, ao em vez de se arriscar...?

– Minha consciência se foi desde o dia que você me pediu para eu devolver o livro da biblioteca no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, quando o roubei. Eu não sou um ser humano em sã consciência quando se trata de você.

– Mas... me salvar?

– Não podia deixar aquela coisa cair em cima de você, concorda? – ele falou suavemente. – Diante dos meus olhos não. Foi um reflexo do momento, sinto muito se isso não lhe agradou. Como ninguém estava pensando em ninguém, só a si próprio naquele momento, nenhum outro iria ter olhos para ajudar você. Bem, eu tive. Eu tenho. Acho que sempre vou ter. Pra que salvar a minha própria vida? A sua me importa mais. De qualquer maneira, arrependo-me de ter lhe convidado para a assistir àquele jogo. Nada disso teria acontecido...

Eu achei bastante esquisito, o fato de ele não estar olhando para mim. Parecia envergonhado.

– Mas eu queria que você fosse... aquele foi meu último jogo de Quadribol, não vou mais jogar para a França. Embora me considerem um excelente jogador, eu estava tendo problemas com eles. Por causa desse negócio de não ser nativo da França. Bem, eu fiquei feliz que tenha aparecido, acreditava que ia me ignorar outra vez. Mas... você foi e me assistiu.

Percebi que ele tinha estendido sua mão, que provavelmente teria rumo até o meu rosto. Mas ela parou no ar assim que Albus nos interrompeu.

– Oi, Malfoy – eles se cumprimentaram.

– Bem – Scorpius se levantou. – Eu preciso voltar para casa. Obrigado, doutor Smith. Tchau, Potter.

Ainda com um pouco de dificuldade para andar, Scorpius deu as costas para nós e mancou calmamente pelo corredor. Albus sorriu para mim.

– Parece que todo mundo já está bem. Podemos ir? Eu te levo para casa.

– Não, Albus, obrigada mas não precisa – eu disse. – Eu tenho que resolver uma coisa. A gente se vê.

– Certeza?

– Absoluta.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e foi embora. Eu corri até alcançar Scorpius no fim do corredor de St. Mungus.

– Você vai voltar? – perguntei.

Scorpius parou de andar e deu uma risada, mas continuou de costas para mim.

– Espera que eu volte mesmo?

– Se eu disser que não, você voltará de qualquer jeito. Não é isso o que anda fazendo?

Fez-se um breve silêncio. Ele se virou finalmente, com um sorriso preso em seu rosto.

Não sei, mas de repente eu tive um desejo doido de que ele repetisse o mesmo ato que fizera em Hogwarts. Vê-lo com algumas feridas no rosto por minha causa, por ter praticamente me salvado, desejei que ele roubasse-me um beijo outra vez.

Mas ele parecia sem forças para isso. Tudo o que fez, então, foi parar bem a minha frente, segurar firme o meu rosto com uma mão, e juntar de uma forma bem calma o meu corpo ao dele, encostando assim minha cabeça em seu peito. Depois me envolveu num abraço.

Eu não soube o que fazer com a sensação da surpresa que me infligiu. Há tempos que eu não recebia tanto conforto que eu só fiquei paralisada, nem o aperto consegui corresponder. Parecia que eu tinha desaprendido a receber um abraço daqueles. O abraço _dele_.

– Você quer que eu continue voltando? – ele perguntou, com os lábios no meu ouvido. Meu sangue ferveu. – Dessa vez, só voltarei se você quiser. Você quer?

Ele sabia da resposta, mas queria que eu demonstrasse.

Pois me perguntou quando seus braços me apertavam com tanta força. Sabendo que seu cheiro me arrebatava com impetuosidade. Sabendo que não havia mais como tentar fugir pela forma como ele mesmo me prendia ali naquele abraço.

Então como eu não podia querer aquilo outra vez? _Como_ podia negar de novo?

Calmamente levei minhas mãos até suas costas, e correspondi ao abraço, auxiliando-o no aperto.

Achei que aquilo substituiria qualquer palavra, já que eu não conseguia dizer.

E, novamente, eu soube que ele voltaria. Mas, de uma forma inédita, eu desejei que da próxima vez, voltasse para ficar.

***

Minhas pernas disparavam em direção ao prédio. Livros molhavam ao tentar proteger inutilmente meus cabelos dos grossos e avassaladores pingos da chuva. O trovão soou tão forte que me assustou. O raio iluminou brevemente o mundo, o meu caminho na escuridão da oito horas da noite. Mas a água que caía do céu e colidia contra toda a minha roupa e minha cabeça parecia dissolver meus pensamentos de qualquer coisa. Então eu corria pela rua, atravessava-a, sem preocupações, só com a chuva, o trovão e o raio. Eu corria, como se estivesse livre. Livre de tudo. E só precisava voltar para casa.

– _O que isso significa? – perguntara perigosamente Dansford. – A senhorita não fez o relatório que eu lhe mandei, ao em vez disso está escrevendo coisas que não tem nada a ver..._

– _Devolva-me o pergaminho._

_Eu tinha começado a escrever algo que minha inspiração pedira, e Dansford tirara de mim o pergaminho._

– _Você não fez o trabalho que lhe pedi._

_Ousadia ao tirar o pergaminho das mãos do meu chefe. Ex-chefe._

– _Eu não gostei disso, srta. Weasley._

– _Eu _nunca _gosto disso. Cansei, sabe. Talvez encontre alguém melhor do que eu para esse maldito cargo. Eu já fiz tudo o que devia fazer, agora..._

– _Pare de guardar as suas coisas._

– _O senhor não manda em mim._

– _Você trabalha para mim!_

– _Trabalhava – sibilei, para que ele entendesse. – Pois acho que estou me demitindo._

– _Demissão? Vai ficar desempregada._

– _Melhor do que ver seu maldito problema bipolar todos os dias. Sinceramente, Dansford, você precisa se tratar. Já passou dos limites._

_Então eu havia saído do Ministério, decidida por fora mas trêmula por dentro. Ultrapassei uma Jenny estupefata e fui embora, sem levar muitas coisas apenas livros._

Agora continuava correndo pela rua, tentando me desvencilhar da chuva. Ouvi meu nome. Até olhei para os lados, _ninguém_. De repente Malfoy se aproximava. Voltava. Foi a primeira vez que o vi depois daquele dia no hospital. Ele estava renovado. Nada que magia não resolvesse. Tirei os cabelos que grudavam no meu olho para vê-lo melhor.

– O que diabos você está fazendo aqui nessa chuva? – ele gritou, mesmo também estando nela, todo encharcado.

– Voltando para casa – _E você para mim._

– Você pode pegar uma gripe feia, sabia? – avisou.

Eu havia sorrido ao dizer:

– Não me importo!

Quando voltei a correr, fiquei tão satisfeita ao vê-lo me seguir. Cheguei à entrada do hotel, e diminui a corrida, parando. Os gerentes de lá me ofereceram uma toalha, mas Scorpius foi mais rápido. Tirou seu casaco preto, mesmo estando tão molhado quanto eu, e o envolveu em meus ombros.

Eu voltei a andar rápido, subir as escadas. Scorpius me seguia. Estaria eu testando-o para ver até onde ele poderia me alcançar? Cansaria de me seguir? Meu apartamento era no décimo andar. Se ele tivesse tanto fôlego, não pararia um segundo. Se ele realmente quisesse me alcançar, poderia subir todas as escadas daquele prédio.

– Cansado? – eu ergui as sobrancelhas, quando o vi no quinto degrau, enquanto eu estava no trigésimo.

– Você bebeu? – ele estranhou. Voltou a correr mais rápido do que eu imaginava. – Ou é um jogo para me provocar?

– Está sem resistência? – provoquei enquanto subia mais. – Achei que jogadores de Quadribol tivessem mais fôlego.

Ele começou a subir três degraus a cada corrida, desesperado. Mas eu cheguei na porta do apartamento e entrei antes que ele pudesse me alcançar de vez. Logo ouvi a batida na porta. Ele me chamando. Mas pelo sobrenome.

– Pelo menos para que eu possa me enxugar – ele justificou, atrás da porta, a vontade de querer entrar ali.

– Como se magia não fizesse isso – eu disse.

– Eu esqueci minha varinha.

– Bela desculpa.

– Você está com o meu casaco – ele relembrou. – Eu quero-o de volta. Vai me fazer mesmo seguir você por todas essas escadas, e não me deixar entrar?

– Está na hora de sofrer um pouquinho, Malfoy.

– Ok, vou arrombar essa porta.

– Você não ousaria. Está machucado, lembra?

– Então seja gentil e abra a porta.

– Mas eu quero ver se você consegue arrombá-la mesmo.

– Não duvide de mim.

– Ah é... eu esqueci que você não é um ser humano em sã conscien...

Alguma coisa se chocou contra a porta. Sobressaltei. Fez-se silêncio, Malfoy avisou:

– Merda, rachei o crânio.

Eu fiquei curiosa para saber o que ele tinha feito. Assim que abri a porta, vi que Malfoy segurava uma vassoura de varrer que havia ali no corredor. Ele sorriu parecendo achar engraçado.

– Não – logo fui dizendo. – Não pense que eu acreditei que você realmente tinha rachado o crânio. Você pode ser estúpido, e eu boba, mas não a esse ponto.

Sem fazer muita cerimônia, então, ele jogou a vassoura de lado, e entrou no meu apartamento. Colocou as mãos no bolso e ficou examinando o lugar, como se quisesse aprovar alguma coisa.

– O banheiro é ali – avisei, enquanto ia até a cozinha. Pisei falso, e cambaleei.

– Opa, sabia que tinha bebido alguma coisa!

– Não – respondi, voltando ao normal. Ou não. O efeito começou a zunir minha cabeça. Por que justamente naquele momento? – Ok, talvez eu tenha comprado um ou dois copos...

– O que aconteceu?

Eu segurei a cabeça, sentindo tontura e falei para ele não se preocupar. Mas era inútil, já que ele sempre se preocupava.

– Eu estou sem emprego agora – contei, enquanto me sentava na cadeira da mesa e respirava fundo. – Josh terminou comigo. Eu sou idiota. Não sei mais o que está havendo. Mas... – eu parecia inconformada – me sinto ótima. Melhor do que nunca.

– Essa é a função da bebida.

– Não, não é a bebida. – Eu fiquei de pé novamente, embora não tivesse sido uma boa idéia. Na realidade não foram apenas _dois_ copos. Droga! Por que às vezes eu era tão inconseqüente?! Mas eu me sentia tão bem... só de pensar que no dia seguinte eu não ia ter que acordar cedo e ver aquele ministério outra vez... mas meu estomago ao mesmo tempo se embrulhava quando pensava na conseqüência disso. Eu estava desempregada... Bem, podia pensar nisso depois. Porque naquele momento Malfoy estava ali. E eu pareci me importar mais com aquilo do que outra coisa.

– Isso não é muito você – ele disse, enquanto me observava _cambalear _até a pia. – É melhor descansar.

Ele se aproximou de mim, e abriu a torneira da pia, porque – pelo que parecia – eu tinha esquecido de como se abria. Comecei a bater nela. Scorpius estava rindo quando colocou a mão na água quente, e levou a mesma mão até meu rosto. O frio que invadia-me o sangue, de repente dissolveu-se quando ele fez aquilo. Por meros segundo, fechei os olhos. Ele tocava minha testa com a água quente como se fosse me ajudar.

– Eu posso fazer isso sozinha – eu disse, meio rouca.

– Pare de achar que consegue sobreviver sozinha.

Ao ouvir aquilo, alguma coisa me levou para mais perto dele, e não foi minha consciência. Nem Scorpius. Deve ter sido um impulso pelo fato da mão dele estar tocando meu rosto, e me esquentando. E a intenção dele também ajudou na minha aproximação.

Olhei para a sua boca, tão perto da minha. Scorpius trancou a torneira, sem tirar seus olhos dos meus, mais sério.

Por que ele não segurava meu pulso e me beijava na boca quando eu queria? Eu estava tão alcançável e vulnerável naquele momento. Scorpius, _aproveite_.

– A luz... – comentei. Ele franziu a testa.

– O que tem a luz? – perguntou, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança.

– Seus olhos ficam verdes na luz – falei. Lembrei que adorava ver os olhos de Scorpius mudar de cor, no sol ou em qualquer iluminação. Porque o cinza natural que existia neles sempre me deixara aturdida, intrigada, pareciam nuvens que tampavam coisas que eu era incapaz de decifrar. Mas quando ficavam verdes era como se eu acreditasse que Scorpius perdesse a coragem de fazer algo ruim, ou roubar ou ofender, perdesse a coragem de me abandonar. Dava caminhos para qualquer coração se enlouquecer de amor.

O meu já estava assim, de modo que ficou mais impetuoso com aquela lembrança.

Por que tivemos que perder três anos?

Não soube bem como responder a minha própria pergunta, mas quando eu avancei meus lábios até o dele, fez parecer que os três anos jamais existiram. Foram apenas insignificantes anos, vazios, ocos, na minha vida. E eu esqueci por um momento o fator da nossa separação. Aquilo importava?

Os dedos de Scorpius se afogaram nos meus cachos, talvez ele lembrasse o quanto eu me arrepiava quando ele fazia aquilo. Entreabriu os lábios lentamente contra os meus que exigiram um pouco mais de profundidade. Eu notei a diferença daquele beijo entre o roubado. Scorpius não pensou muito para corresponder, e não me agarrou como se quisesse me obrigar a alguma coisa. O que fez sentir-me mais segura.

Nossas línguas se chocaram, numa calmaria estranha. Como se elas se conhecessem pela primeira vez. Brigaram por um instante, e a minha pareceu vencer, pois havia roçado os lábios de Scorpius, triunfante. Eu me colei mais em seu corpo, prendendo-o contra a pia, e deixei que sua língua invadisse minha boca, mas para que dessa vez ela vencesse.

Ficou mais urgente o movimento sincronizado de ambos os lábios, que encontravam-se numa correspondência veemente. A nostalgia arrebatava sem nenhuma piedade. Suas mãos agora não só tocavam meu rosto, mas foram também para outros lugares. Minha cintura, costas... Mas, para mim, no sabor do momento, era insuficiente. Por que ele não ultrapassava daquilo?

De leve, prensei meus dentes no lábio inferior dele, e Scorpius pareceu sofrer. Puxei-o para fora da cozinha, e o detalhe era que meus dedos seguravam o cós de sua calça enquanto isso. Sem parar o beijo, devo ter caído no sofá, levando-o junto comigo. Disse alguma coisa, alarmado, mas não dei ouvidos. Quando não faltava mais ar, segurei a cabeça de Scorpius, enfiando todos os meus dedos no seu cabelo, para auxiliá-lo a beijar meu pescoço.

O detalhe era que enquanto isso, eu levantei sua camisa, sem paciência para ter que arrancar todos os botões dela. Meus dedos sentiram a extensão dos seus músculos nas costas tão lascivamente definidos, exigindo que minhas mãos os tocassem, os sentissem.

Por que ele não fazia o mesmo comigo?

Talvez ele ainda estivesse inseguro. Scorpius, _inseguro_? Impossível. De qualquer maneira, eu precisava mostrar que o queria logo de uma vez. Não agüentava mais reprimir aquilo, o desejo.

Mas quando fiz isso, abrindo o botão da sua calça e depois o zíper, ele segurou minha mão que estava pronta para puxar aquele tecido de seu quadril. _Ousadia_, Weasley. Sinal de que aqueles goles de whisky estavam mesmo fazendo efeito. _Mais _efeito.

– Você vai esquecer disso amanhã – ele avisou. Eu dei uma risada, não adiantava avisar aquilo com os lábios colados no meu, e com a calça aberta e sem a camisa.– Não posso deixar fazer nada do que se arrependa, por favor...

– Eu não vou esquecer. Não vou me arrepender. Você não me decepcionaria de novo.

– Rose, você não... está muito bem pra isso. É melhor descansar um pouco... – ele arrastou minhas mãos rapidamente para o seu peito, poderia ser mais seguro ali do que nas calças. Menino esperto, sabia que se eu o tocasse no ponto fraco ele não agüentaria.

– Quem se importa? Tira a minha blusa. – Quando ele me desobedeceu, eu mesma a tirei. E ele, de fato, _não_ impediu.

Mas ficou apenas me olhando para ver até onde eu ia chegar. E eu não devia abrir os olhos naquele momento, como forma de entender porque ficou tão distante de mim de repente. Pois assim que levantei as pálpebras e me sentei no sofá, minha cabeça girou... meus olhos ofuscaram-se, eram _dois _Scorpius ali na ponta do sofá? Ou _quatro_? Cadê ele?... Eu acho que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Sentia muita necessidade de fechar os olhos outra vez, mas...

– Eu não vou me aproveitar disso – Scorpius parecia tentar convencer a si mesmo. – Você pode esquecer amanhã qualquer coisa que fizer agora, e eu não vou me perdoar se permitir algum avanço, então... Rose? Rose... – Antes de uma escuridão severa avassalar minha visão, eu ouvi: – _Merda_.

***

A fraqueza tinha seus limites. Eu podia considerar essa frase por um bom tempo. Por que tínhamos que ser tão imprudentes? Ultrapassar limites só levava a conseqüências. Eu odiava conseqüências.

Abri os olhos, e minha testa parecia fora perfurada. Eu estava deitada na minha cama, sabia disso. Minhas roupas ainda estavam no meu corpo, secas e intactas. A luz do sol ultrapassava a janela, nem parecia que chovera na noite anterior.

Espera. A noite anterior?

Olhei para os lados, na sensação de que tinha sido uma péssima idéia acordar. E ver que eu estava sozinha, de novo.

Aos poucos fui lembrando de tudo. Acho que ainda não cheguei ao extremo de acordar sem saber do que se passara. Mas eu lembrei de tudo a ponto de sentir a falta de Scorpius.

Só que onde ele estava naquele momento?

Virei-me de lado e abracei o travesseiro. Foi quando ouvi uma voz ecoar o apartamento.

– ... tudo bem, eu entrego a ela. Obrigado. Vai ficar por quanto?

– Cinco.

– Aqui.

A porta tornou-se a fechar. Arrastei-me até a beira da cama e me levantei. Cheguei até a sala, e vi Scorpius. Como era possível meu coração ficar tão calmo de repente? Ao me ver, ele ficou irritado.

– Volta pra sua cama – ordenou. Desde quando ele agia como se fosse um pai? Até me intimidei com aquilo, e obedeci. Nem reparei que ele segurava um jornal na mão.

– Bom dia pra você também – murmurei me aninhando na coberta como uma criança. Embora fizesse sol, ainda estava frio.

– Já são três horas da _tarde _– ele me informou.

– Aham. – falei, fechando os olhos e querendo dormir mais. Logo voltaria no sono profundo, quando de repente senti uma aproximação e soube que ainda era Scorpius por causa do cheiro. Abri de novo os olhos e o avistei sentado na beira da cama. – Desde quando está aqui?

Scorpius abriu o jornal quando respondeu que tinha passado a noite ali depois que eu desmaiei. Ele continuou lendo as notícias, e eu só fiquei o observando enquanto isso.

– Olha, saiu até no profeta diário – Scorpius falou. Sentei-me na cama para ver o jornal quando o estendeu em minha direção. Por um momento louco achei que ele estava falando do fato de eu quase ter tirado toda a roupa dele na noite anterior, mas era sobre o incidente na Itália.

Estava lá a foto da arquibancada praticamente explodindo. Demorei um pouquinho para ficar com a visão em foco, então começar a ler:

_EXPLOSÃO SUSPEITA EM JOGO DE QUADRIBOL_

_O final do último jogo da temporada, que contava com a participação dos jogadores da França no Campo Italiano de Quadribol, terminou em catástrofe. Vítimas suspeitam que gangue de bruxos torcedores italianos projetou um feitiço-bomba na arquibancada dos torcedores franceses, para que entrasse em ação quando ou se o apanhador Scorpius Malfoy, da França, capturasse o pomo-de-ouro. De fato, isto aconteceu, resultando na explosão imune. Felizmente, não houve grandes tragédias, mas alguns torcedores – inclusive jogadores – saíram feridos. O Ministro da Magia alegou que o amistoso tinha o objetivo de reatar o clássico França x Itália, times rivais desde os tempos antigos, no embalo para a despedida do inglês Malfoy, o qual anunciou no Jornal Witch Franch semana passada que o amistoso seria seu último jogo em que seria apanhador na França. Mas, pelo que vemos, os torcedores italianos não estavam satisfeitos com a chegada do time francês, e o objetivo do Ministro não se cumpriu, já que apenas serviu para assustar mais ainda. O Campo Italiano de Quadribol foi restaurado no mesmo dia, e os vândalos capturados pelos Aurores do mesmo país. Ao lado, a foto do ocorrido._

– Isso foi tão desnecessário – murmurei, perplexa, diante da reportagem.

– O negócio com a Itália é meio sério – Scorpius disse. – Ano passado, quando comecei a jogar com a França, um batedor foi assassinado no meio do jogo, nesse mesmo campo. Eu devia ter pensado que não ia dar tão certo o amistoso, toda vez que jogam nesse lugar, acontece algum tipo de tragédia. Mas deixa isso pra lá agora. – Ele olhou para mim, e sorriu. – Você ainda deve estar cansada, como se sente?

Quis me enfiar de volta no travesseiro.

– Envergonhada, eu acho.

– Consegue se lembrar de tudo?

– Sim. Não aconteceu nada mesmo, certo? Tipo, você e eu não...

Ele negou. Eu suspirei.

– O perigo de esquecer e se arrepender seria muito grande – ele falou, aproximando-se mais ao meu lado na cama. – Não podia permitir que avançasse naquele estado. Minha mente não suportaria tanta conseqüência, porque eu estava sóbrio e você não. Além disso, o modo como agia me fez lembrar daquelas outras garotas que se entregaram a mim tão facilmente. Você não costuma fazer isso comigo, um motivo para estranhar seu comportamento ontem.

Eu só fiquei olhando para Scorpius. Adorei ainda notar o tom verde em seus olhos.

– Talvez você nem tenha exagerado. Mas como não é de costume, acabou desmaiando. Teve uma vez que eu enchi a cara – ele começou a rir – e eu acordei ao lado de uma mulher que até hoje não lembro como foi parar na minha cama. Não lembro nem dos traços do rosto. Do corpo talvez, mas do rosto não. Isso sim é motivo de se envergonhar. Eu só lembro que eu pensei que era você. – Scorpius passou as mãos no cabelo, ainda dando algumas risadas.

– Você é louco.

Ele ficou um tempinho calado, assentindo.

– E você mais ainda por ter se demitido no ministério.

– Uh, é verdade... então isso aconteceu mesmo.

– O que houve por lá?

Suspirei, forçada a encontrar a resposta no fundo da alma.

– Eu decidi que não é isso o que eu quero continuar fazendo na minha vida.

– E porque tentou se consolar na bebida?

– Droga, eu nunca tinha enfrentado alguém daquele jeito, nem me demitido – falei. – Consigo lembrar da maneira que o Dansford me olhou, parecia que ia me processar. E... eu acabei que me tocando que eu não vou mais trabalhar, e que fiquei desempregada, e aí eu vi uma lanchonete aberta... Além disso, o Josh já estava de amassos com outra, mas não que eu me importe com isso, enfim.

Notei que o motivo era grotesco demais – porém verdadeiro – então não quis continuar explicando aquilo para ele. Levantei-me da cama e fui até o banheiro. Mas antes, ouvi a pergunta de Scorpius ecoar o apartamento:

– Ainda tem sonhos, Rose?

– Por quê? – estranhei a pergunta, enquanto me via pelo reflexo do espelho no banheiro.

– Em Hogwarts você tinha sonhos, sei pois já me falou sobre isso. Então... ainda os tem?

Ninguém nunca me fez aquela pergunta. Eu até estranhei que fosse Scorpius o primeiro. Pensei durante um tempo, não porque não sabia que caminho seria; mas porque estava em dúvida se Scorpius deveria saber.

– Pode me falar – Scorpius notou a minha pausa.

– Você vai caçoar.

– Tenho certeza que não.

– Eu queria... olha, não tem sentido. Mas eu queria... ser escritora. Sei lá, sei que sempre tive esse sonho desde quando era criança, quando minha avó me contou sobre uma mulher que escrevia livros que inspiraram todo mundo e... Deixa pra lá, é besteira.

– Você quer inspirar as pessoas? – ele pareceu achar aquilo engraçado.

– Fazer o que aqueles que admirei fizeram. Sabia que ia achar ridículo.

– Escondeu esse sonho através de um emprego que detesta porque achou que iam achar isso ridículo? – ele questionou, quando voltei para o quarto pois tinha esquecido a toalha.

– Não – falei com firmeza. – Mas, sim, eu ocultei... por achar que era desnecessário. A quem diabos eu poderia inspirar?!

Como se não fosse novidade – e sim uma coisa óbvia, Scorpius disse:

– Você me inspirou.

Eu virei minha cabeça para encará-lo. Estava dizendo a verdade?

– Olha, me consideram o melhor jogador de Quadribol porque você me inspirou nesse sonho – ele deu de ombros, displicente. – Eu não duvido que tenha capacidade de ajudar alguém, no que quer que fosse sendo o que quer que seja. Talvez eu nem conheceria a importância de ser bom, se não fosse por você.

– Por que está me dizendo essas coisas?

Aproximou-se de mim, perto da porta do banheiro, meio incrédulo.

– Não acredito que ainda não percebeu que eu quero a sua felicidade. Eu até saí da sua vida para você ter chance de conseguí-la com alguém melhor. Mas, céus! – ele tinha um sorriso inclinado, e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos. Eu deixei, deixei que ficassem ali. Pra que negar se aquilo me fazia bem? – Isso só serviu pra construir todo esse drama!

Um riso escapou da minha garganta, e eu então olhei para ele. Não sabia no que havia graça, mas me deu vontade de rir.

– Mas podemos... – ele voltou a ficar mais sério – começar tudo de novo. Se você quiser.

Eu quase engasguei.

– Olha, Scorpius, eu sei que mesmo se eu disser que não quero, você continuará insistindo, então...

– Então...? – ele parecia ansioso, como se tivesse esperado por aquele momento há _muito, muito _tempo. Na realidade, ele esperou.

– Então me faça um favor?

– _Vá se ferrar_ – ele tentou prever, girando os olhos, e até se afastou.

– Isso também, mas depois pare de voltar pra mim, ok? E pelo amor de Deus – eu parecia estar suplicando – fique logo de uma vez.

Jamais vi Scorpius sorrir da maneira que sorriu para mim – mesmo eu tendo convivido com ele durante vários anos da minha vida – ao ouvir aquilo.

– E nunca – eu batia em seu peito a cada palavra. Com força, devo dizer. E um pouquinho de raiva. – _Nunca_... mais... pense... – a mão dele pegou meu pulso até me puxar para perto, colando-me no seu corpo, e aqueles olhos ainda estavam verdes deixando-me apta a continuar num só fôlego – que não vai me fazer feliz.

Ele segurou meu rosto outra vez, para levá-lo até o dele e me beijar. Apesar de ter ficado com os lábios formigando de desejo, eu coloquei dois dedos entre nossas bocas, impedindo aquilo.

– Convide-me para sair, Scorpius – sugeri. Afinal, não estávamos começando de novo? – Vai pensando em como, porque eu preciso tomar banho.

Saí gentilmente de seus braços, e ele ficou me olhando um pouco desnorteado. Mas me seguiu até o banheiro, com as mãos no bolso. Ergui as sobrancelhas, virando-me quando notei a intenção dele. Ele se fez de desentendido ao me encarar.

– Que foi? Você disse que vai tomar banho. Eu vou junto, nem por isso.

– Engraçadinho, teve uma chance imensa de aproveitar ontem – eu o provoquei, empurrando-o para fora do banheiro. – Mas agora que eu estou consciente...

Ele terminou por mim:

– Você vai fingir que não quer, resistir o máximo que pode, se fazer de difícil. Ah sim, e me fazer desejar você mais ainda. Muito esperta, Weasley.

Então antes de trancar a porta, eu falei:

– Consegue agüentar mais um pouco. Três minutos não vai fazer tanta diferença. Não mais do que três anos.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente! Desculpem-me pelo pequeno atraso, acreditem, quando não escrevo sofro mais do que vocês quando querem capítulos para ler, mas enfiiiiim... AHSUSAHUAS E que acharam do cap? Precisava fazê-los voltar a se reconciliarem de alguma forma. Quero escrever cenas dos dois se reconhecendo, não quero que a fic acabe sendo apenas "Scorpius vem, Rose sai. Scorpius volta, Rose foge." Os dois tem que entrar num acordo de uma vez! – além de que as palavras em inglês com sufixo LESS já estão acabando para os capítulos u.u' E como o LESS é para designar a falta de alguma coisa, acho que nos próximos capítulos não será mais necessário! \o

Reviews:

**Bruna **(*-* Ahh que bom que gostou então espero que goste desse capítulo também!), **Kuri Shiranui** (Aqui está a continuação! Siim, embora o Scorpius tenha feito aquilo, ele voltou e a Rose, por um lado, realmente tem sorte, pena só agora ela ter aproveitado ela!), **V. Lovett** (Atualizei! E obrigada pela review, e realmente "A Rose reclama, reclama, mas ela não sabe o que ela tem na mão! [2]" ASHUASHUAS mas enfim, nesse cap ela se rendeu um pouco vai *-* Espero que tenha gostado!), **Jaki** (Obrigada pela revieww, aaah acho que agora vai ter que lutar contra a Rose pra conseguir o Scorps! ahuahua, e aqui está a continuação!) **naands** (Ahh pirei com o seu "e como toda boa viciada" ashusaha obrigada! Espero que continue seguindo e comentando!) **Black Star tbl** (Obrigada pelo elogio e pelo comentário!) e **Camila Belle** (Obrigada por começar a comentar aqui, espero que continue, adoro receber comentários! Não sabe o quanto fico feliz por saber que eu te fiz gostar desse shipper tão maravilhoso! Beijooos!) Outra coisa que eu gostei foi de saber que vocês acharam a Violet uma gracinha ou gostaram dela, pois pode voltar a qualquer momento na fic!

Enfim, é isso. Se chegaram até aqui, estarei esperando **seus comentários e suas opiniões!**

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo, (de palavra com sufixo diferente :D)

_Belac_


	9. Graceful

**Graceful**  
(Gracioso)

Aviso: Em um momento do capítulo, tirem as crianças – ou as mães – da sala!

* * *

_Esferas de cristais oscilavam pelo ar até chegar a grande árvore de Natal, alguns alunos usavam a varinha para coletar os enfeites e colocá-los ao redor da árvore, que ficava no centro do Salão Principal. Eu, Jenny e Albus, e mais vários outros amigos da Grifinória ficamos a tarde toda ajudando a construí-la com magia. Era véspera do Natal do sexto ano, e eu adorava fazer aquilo antes de voltar para casa passar os dias de férias de inverno com a minha família._

– _Ah! Acabaram os meus enfeites! – eu exclamei para Albus. – Na minha caixa tinham mais três feijõezinhos que eu sei, foi você que pegou?_

– _Eu estou com os meus aqui. Pode ter caído no outro lado, vai lá ver._

_A árvore era tão grande que eu tive que dar mais de dez passos para chegar ao lado dela. Surpreendentemente, eu avistei Malfoy segurando meus últimos enfeites, e colocando-os de um modo esculachado nas folhas da árvore._

– _Já te ensinaram que deve pedir as coisas antes de pegá-las de alguém? – falei, aproximando-me dele e ajeitando, com mais precisão, os enfeites que estavam balançando tortos na ponta da folha. Ele fez que não, com um sorriso indiscreto no rosto. – Pois bem, tem que pedir da próxima vez, ok?_

_Olhou para os lados, e de repente aproximou seu rosto do meu e levou os lábios até o meu ouvido, comentando:_

– _Você não é minha mãe._

_Ele não disse aquilo de uma forma ríspida nem mesmo grossa. Porque se ele tivesse dito de um jeito mal educado, com certeza eu não iria me arrepiar daquela maneira._

– _Mas tudo bem – ele se afastou. Tirou os enfeites de onde estavam, colocou-os de volta na caixa, esperou um pouco. Enfim, perguntou: – Weasley, posso pegar esses enfeites? Eu não tenho nada de útil para fazer e talvez eu queira ajudá-la já que no Natal todo mundo resolve fazer isso._

_Eu sorri._

– _Claro, Malfoy, fique com esse. – Entreguei-lhe o mesmo enfeite. – E obrigada!_

– _Não, espera – ele pegou meu braço quando fui voltar para o outro lado. – Esse enfeite não é legal, é sem-graça. _

– _É uma caixa de fósforos, coisa de trouxa._

– _Eu quero esse aí que você tá trocar. Eu te dou essa caixinha e você me dá essa clave de sol que parece brilhar no escuro._

– _Scorpius, não somos mais crianças pra ficar discutindo isso – eu falei, inconformada._

– _É só trocar! – ele se irritou._

– _Que diferença faz o enfeite!? Coloca em qualquer lugar e boa!_

– _Segura – ele insistiu, entregando-me a caixa de fósforos na minha mão. Eu bufei ainda mais quando ele arrancou a clave de sol dourada que eu segurava._

_Depois se afastou para um canto, para observar a árvore em um ângulo melhor. Eu estava olhando para ele, que se irritou mais ainda ao me ver parada ali:_

– _Não vai abrir a caixinha não? Ou acha que eu só quis trocar com você porque eu prefiro a clave de sol?!_

– _E não é? – ergui as sobrancelhas, mas curiosa, abri a caixa de fósforos. Pisquei algumas vezes quando vi que ali dentro, naquele cubo minúsculo, havia uma rosa. Muito, muito pequena. Consegui agarrá-la entre o dedão e o dedo indicador, e fiquei observando-a por um bom tempo._

– _Como isso veio parar aqui? A caixinha estava vazia – comentei._

_Scorpius colocou a mão na testa, e voltou a ficar perto de mim outra vez. Parecia estar xingando a si mesmo. Ficou aflito e olhou para mim, num sorriso para disfarçar a aflição que sentia._

– _Acredito que devo aprimorar mais esse negócio de fazer surpresa – ele falou. – É uma rosa, sabe._

– _Ok – eu disse. – É linda, quem será que a colocou aqui?_

– _Por Merlin, Weasley! – ele exclamou. – Seu cérebro não funciona no Natal, não?_

– _Oh... – eu engasguei ao finalmente perceber. – Ah! Então você... Ah! – não imaginava que ele faria aquilo, quero dizer... era Malfoy! – Ai, que bonitinha. Obrigada, Scorpius, eu vou guardá-la._

– _Não é para guardar! Vai deixar a coitada aí trancada no escuro de uma caixa vazia de fósfino?_

– _Fósforo._

– _Tanto faz. Me dê a rosa um instante – pediu, mas já foi tirando-a da minha mão, nada gentilmente. – Não é exatamente uma flor, olha só – Scorpius arrancou as pétalas da rosa, como se elas fossem uma tampa. Então eu vi que a haste da flor era na realidade um vidro esverdeado, e havia gotículas de um líquido cristalino dentro. – Não entendi o que diabos a mulher da loja lá em Hogsmead falou, mas eu acho que tem que esfregar essas pétalas, espera aí..._

_Pediu para que eu segurasse o vidrinho, e ele começou a esfregar as pétalas vermelhas entre as duas mãos._

– _Calma, calma! – eu comecei a rir, segurando suas mãos para impedi-lo de continuar com aquela brutalidade. – Eu conheço como se faz, minha prima Victoire tem um perfume igual a esse. Você só tem que friccionar com os dedos, pra fazer as pétalas virarem pó avermelhado. Assim._

– _Que frescura – ele fez um muxoxo ao me ver fazer aquilo com delicadeza._

– _Depois é só depositá-lo aqui dentro do vidrinho, viu?_

– _Ah, tá. Por isso que a mulher falou que o cheiro da rosa vai ficar misturado ao da água – ele observou, pegando de volta o meu presente para dar uma olhada de perto. – Bem, eu espero que você tenha gostado, porque não foi fácil encontrar isso daqui. Não foi fácil agüentar aquela mulher falando sem parar sobre como usar esse perfume, como se o presente fosse para mim._

– _Eu diria que gostei o bastante para ficar envergonhada por não ter comprado nada à você – falei. – Desculpe, não pensava que fosse dar um presente pra mim. Além disso, eu... eu não sei bem o que você gosta de receber no Natal então..._

_Ele virou o pequeno frasco no dedo, e, com um sorriso despreocupado nos lábios, tocou meu pescoço, acariciando-o com o dedo que tinha a substância do perfume. Eu tinha meus olhos grudados nos dele, e tentei sorrir da mesma maneira, mas eu estava meio nervosa, por notar a gentileza do seu toque enquanto arrastava o perfume pela minha pele._

– _Não preciso de nada, relaxa._

_Enquanto dissera aquilo, aproximava-se com o rosto no meu. Minha pulsação acelerou ao imaginar que ele me beijaria ali, na frente de alguns alunos distraídos. Fechei os olhos e ofeguei silenciosamente assim que desviou o rosto até meu ombro e sua respiração roçou meu pescoço depois que pareceu inalar o aroma do perfume que me dera._

– _Graciosa – comentou, como se estivesse analisando as coisas. – É muito melhor na sua pele, sem dúvida. Feliz Natal – ele depositou um beijo ali, arrepiando-me mais ainda, e esquentando-me de tal maneira que eu me senti perto de uma lareira na sala comunal._

– _Feliz Natal – eu respondi, baixinho, olhando-o assim que Scorpius se afastou um pouquinho. – Olha, agora eu preciso te dar uma coisa, nem que seja..._

– _Você pode dizer que sim – ele deu de ombros._

– _Sim o quê?_

– _Que estamos namorando. Eu comecei com um perfume, você pode terminar aceitando isso._

_Eu fiquei sem reação._

– _Somos namorados agora? _

– _Use o termo que quiser – ele falou. – E diga sim._

– _Scorpius – eu dei uma risadinha, olhando para o frasco de perfume que ele voltou a me entregar. – Cuidado... cuidado com as coisas que você me pede._

– _Por quê?_

– _Eu não consigo dizer não a você. _

_Scorpius continuou sorrindo, e dessa vez colocou as duas mãos no meu rosto para me beijar. Mas, antes, eu o impedi:_

– _Vai fazer isso aqui? Tipo, na frente de... todo mundo?_

– _Se você não interromper, sim. Mas tudo bem – ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para um lugar afastado de todo mundo. Chegamos a um corredor e antes de finalmente me puxar para um beijo ele disse: – Escondido é bem melhor._

Eu descia as escadas do prédio enquanto o flashback passava pela minha mente. Naquele mesmo dia Scorpius me convidou para almoçar, e pediu para que o encontrasse no hall de entrada. Ao me ver, se aproximou e colocou as mãos nos meus dois ombros.

– Vire-se. É preferível assim – comentou depois que desamarrou meu cabelo, deixando os cachos amolecerem em minhas costas.

– Nós só vamos almoçar – falei, meio sem-graça. – Nada de especial para parecer bonita, sabe.

– Engano seu.

– É, você tem razão – mudei de idéia ao pensar no fato de que seria ele que sentaria comigo numa mesa daquela vez. Era um fato especial, talvez.

– Vamos sair daqui – avisou. – Num lugar afastado, para podermos aparatar sem vigia.

– Vai me seqüestrar? – eu dei uma risada.

– Não, não, você até vai gostar para onde estamos indo.

Eu não questionei mais, apenas o acompanhava ao seu lado, observando a rua. Scorpius teve noção o suficiente do momento certo e agarrou meu braço para aparatarmos. Logo me encontrava numa rua completamente diferente da outra, era mais movimentada e apesar de termos aparecido, no meio do nada, as pessoas que nos encarava nem davam sinal de curiosidade ou susto.

Estavam acostumadas, porque também eram bruxos. E andavam calmamente, com expressões alegres. Ao olhar mais para frente eu soube imediatamente onde estávamos. Beco Diagonal. Por causa de todas aquelas lojas por quais passei durante a infância e adolescência, antes de viajar para Hogwarts a cada ano.

– Há um restaurante muito bom ali na outra esquina. O dono é um velho amigo meu, adoraria nos servir. Venha. Rápido – ele pegou minha mão, tentando desviar dos olhares alucinados em sua direção.

– _Papai, é o Scorpius!_

Eu estava rindo quando entramos naquele restaurante. Era um lugar bem iluminado, e as mesas brilhantes, ocupadas por vários bruxos. Havia um espaçoso balcão, onde um homem, atingindo a faixa entre trinta e quarenta anos, limpava os copos sem realmente encostar as mãos nele. Simplesmente sorriu ao ver novos fregueses entrando no seu restaurante, e o pano que esfregava os copos voou até seu ombro.

– Veja só! – exclamou olhando para Scorpius, que se sentou no banco encostado no balcão. Eu sentei ao seu lado. – Se não é o grandioso Malfoy! O que faz aqui, numa hora dessas? Veio se consolar na ardência do whisky de vento que eu andei preparando hoje?

Scorpius apertou sua mão.

– Não, sem bebidas hoje, sr. Gante – ele avisou, rapidamente. Por um acaso, o homem pareceu surpreso. – Mas não que eu esteja recusando seus preparos de whiskys, só que hoje viemos para almoçar.

– _Viemos_? – ele estranhou o plural. Finalmente me viu. – Ah! Hoje você veio acompanhado. Quem é a senhorita?

– Rose Weasley – eu lhe apertei as mãos. Ele ficou me olhando, ainda com a mão na minha, e depois a beijou com se fosse um cavalheiro ou algo assim.

– Weasley? Filha de Bill Weasley?

– Não, não, ele é meu tio, Victoire é a filha dele – respondi educadamente. – Sou filha de Ron e Hermione Weasley. Acho que o senhor já deve ter noção de quem são.

O sr. Gante soltou minha mão. Abriu um grande sorriso, e com força bateu as palmas no balcão. Um rapaz da minha idade apareceu correndo como se tivesse sido chamado. Gante perguntou a Scorpius:

– O que vocês desejam para o almoço dessa tarde? Liam, guarde na cabeça o pedido – acrescentou ao rapaz. Scorpius fazia todo o pedido, garantindo que eu não ia me decepcionar com a escolha dele para nós dois. Eu nunca tinha almoçado naquele restaurante, e fiz esse comentário quando Liam e o sr. Gante desapareceram assim que atenderam os pedidos.

– Era na realidade um bar – contou Scorpius. – Com uma construção abandonada praticamente caindo aos pedaços, nem magia era capaz de arrumá-lo, porque sempre despencava. Mas eu vinha aqui todas às vezes com dezoito anos, então conheci Gante, um grande homem ele é. Foi com ele que tive meu primeiro emprego, servindo as pessoas. Por um milagre o capitão Eliot Corner, da França, apareceu uma vez aqui e conversamos. Convidou-me para morar lá no país, garantindo que eu seria um ótimo jogador se aceitasse o emprego no time. Eu não perdi tempo.

– Você não tinha se mudado para lá depois da formatura em Hogwarts? – perguntei.

Scorpius soltou uma risada, e olhou para o cardápio nas mãos.

– Passei por algumas outras coisas depois daquela noite antes de morar na França – falou. – Lembro que meus pais diziam que não continuariam me sustentando mais, que era para eu seguir uma vida sem as custas deles, esquecer a herança da família e ganhar o próprio dinheiro. E eu não reclamei, detesto ter que ficar nas mãos de alguém, nem mesmos dos meus pais. Por isso já trabalhei aqui, morei na França, e agora todo mundo me reconhece na rua.

– Como esse lugar ficou tão bom se você diz que antes estava caindo aos pedaços?

– Uma recompensa pelo que Gante me ajudou – Scorpius respondeu. – Dei a ele esse restaurante no ano passado.

– _Você_?

Scorpius sorriu para mim.

– Ser um jogador de Quadribol tem seus privilégios. Não posso usá-los só para mim.

E eu concordei. É claro que tinha. Observei o sr. Gante voltar, segurando dois copos de um suco alaranjado. Ele nos entregou. E eu me senti mais calma, relaxada, ao tomá-lo. Era fresquinho, e tinha um gosto alucinante.

– Gostou? – Scorpius me olhava.

– É delicioso – eu nunca tinha bebido uma coisa tão boa, até fiquei exaltada. – Espero que não tenha álcool, só isso...

– Cem por cento puro e nutritivo – exclamou Gante, parecendo satisfeito. Em seguida vieram os pratos e começamos a comer. Gante contava a Scorpius as novidades, comentando do fato de Scorpius ter saído do time. Depois o homem perguntou-me sobre meus pais, e eu respondi que meu pai continuava trabalhando na Geminiliadades Weasley enquanto minha mãe tirava seu tempo livre traduzindo livros, já que agora ela havia se aposentado. Era um homem educado, e parecia achar tudo o que contávamos a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Atencioso com os fregueses e parecia admirar Scorpius como ninguém.

Faltava pouco para acabar a comida do meu prato; Scorpius já estava pedindo a sobremesa, quando Gante perguntou, como se não tivesse agüentando mais de curiosidade:

– É ela a garota que você mencionou uma vez para mim, Scorpius?

Scorpius pareceu imediatamente alarmado. Hesitou um pouco e depois assentiu. Eu parei de tomar o suco, estava no segundo copo, e olhei para ele, com a testa franzida.

Gante parecia não se conter. Olhou para mim, rindo:

– Já contou a você como ele me conheceu? – antes de eu responder ele contou: – Era madrugada, chovia muito. Isso aconteceu há uns três ou dois anos atrás. Costumava deixar meu bar aceso até as cinco da manhã, isso quando não era motivo de comemoração. Esse doido apareceu na porta do meu bar, ensopado, e bebeu todas que conseguia.

– Gante, por favor...

– Lembro da sua cara de derrotado, rapaz – disse Gante, profundamente. Scorpius deu um suspiro, e desviou o olhar de mim. – Foi ali, bem ali, você fazendo de tudo para se sentir melhor. Algumas garotas, até mulheres, te ajudaram. Duas horas depois... você travou. Eu tive que cuidar da sua irresponsabilidade durante o dia seguinte até você poder voltar para casa. E depois, sabe o que ele me contou, srta. Weasley?

Scorpius levantou-se e se afastou dali para não ter que ouvir. Mas eu fiquei curiosa e olhei diretamente para Gante quando ele me disse:

– Que tudo aquilo foi porque tinha feito a pior besteira da vida dele, e ele queria sarar de uma dor que ele sentia. Eu já fui imaginando que tinha roubado, matado, até mesmo abusado de alguém. Mas, coitado, só disse que tinha traído uma garota. Foi o seu nome que ele disse. Lamentava ter perdido você, lembro até hoje.

– Acabou a historinha? – Scorpius voltou, depois de um minuto. Eu tinha deixado o suco de lado naquele instante.

– Desculpe, Scorpius – falou Gante com sinceridade. – Mas eu disse a mim mesmo naquele dia que se eu encontrasse essa garota, falaria para ela o que você passou enquanto esteve por aqui. Nunca vi um rapaz ficar do jeito que ele ficou naqueles tempos – falou para mim. E voltou a Scorpius: – Agradeci demais quando você foi para a França e conseguiu um bom título por lá, Scorpius. Você conseguiu renovar sua vida, de algum modo. E agora, fico contente por ter sido perdoado.

– Eu sei, eu sei – ele parecia irritado. – Por quanto vai ficar a comida... o suco...?

– Por conta da casa, Scorpius! – exclamou, feliz. – Ainda mais com a presença agradável da senhorita Weasley, tudo por conta da casa.

Scorpius tirou vinte e cinco nuques do bolso e o jogou no balcão.

– O senhor me conhece, sr. Gante. Sabe que eu não aceito conta de casa alguma. A gente se vê.

– E você nunca muda de idéia – sorriu Gante, recebendo o dinheiro. – Até logo!

– Tchau – eu apertei a mão dele outra vez. – Eu venho aqui de novo, esse suco é muuuuuito bom... E obrigada!

Mas Scorpius já havia me tirado de lá. Eu não entendi o seu comportamento, mas sabia de uma coisa. Que o que Gante me dissera era exatamente tudo o que eu quis ouvir durante aquelas últimas épocas. E de uma coisa eu tinha certeza que ainda queria. Que Scorpius confirmasse se era verdade.

– Você acha que eu não sofri também? – perguntou Scorpius, inconformado, quando tentei comprovar de sua voz. – Acha que eu já não tentei amar outra pessoa, tentar te esquecer? Você tentou fazer isso também, sei que tentou. Mas parece que não quer deixar a gente em paz.

– Podia ter voltado no dia seguinte! – eu exclamei, sentindo-me um pouco brava. Eu andava atrás dele, como se quisesse alcançá-lo. – Aparecido na porta da minha casa depois daquela festa, se desculpado e pedido para que ainda continuássemos namorando. Eu não sabia negar nada de você naquela época! Poderia ter me poupado de toda angustia e melancolia! Eu era ingênua, você não precisava ter sofrido também, seu idiota. Poupado da culpa! Eu ia te aceitar de volta, Scorpius. Mas você demorou três malditos anos pra tentar se redimir pra mim e sabe o que aconteceu durante esse tempo? Eu cresci! E eu vi como esse mundo rola diante dos meus olhos, e como é difícil agora confiar em uma pessoa. Não vejo mais inocência! Eu não consigo confiar nem em mim mesma hoje!

– Olha, Rose – ele parou bem na minha frente e eu quase tropecei nele. Fechou os olhos, tentando se recompor. Respirou fundo. – Não vale a pena.

– Eu sei que não vale a pena. Eu não quero ficar me lembrando disso, eu só queria voltar a acreditar em tudo e não ficar duvidando das pessoas.

– Não, não deseje isso – Scorpius apressou-se a dizer. – Duvide delas. O máximo. Poucas decepções acontecem quando se duvida de alguém. Pode duvidar de mim o quanto quiser, eu quero que duvide de mim. Eu mereço essa sua dúvida, com certeza. Assim encontro mais motivos para lhe devolver a confiança, mais motivos para merecer você. E sabe – ele ajeitou o casaco. – Estou começando a me convencer. Você está me perdoando. Mas continue duvidando, Rose, continue.

Droga, odiava sentir meus olhos arderem. Nem sabia por quê, mas começaram a transbordar lágrimas.

– Eu quero voltar a ser feliz, sabe – falei, tentando me segurar. – Jenny uma vez disse pra mim que sou ingrata, porque eu tenho uma família pra lá de enorme e que sempre está disposta a ajudar, e eu ainda continuo fingindo um sorriso. Mas não é bem assim, sabe... Eles, os meus primos, seguem a vida deles, Albus por exemplo. Ele se casou. Lily tem o trabalho dela que ela ama, agora parece que está saindo com um cara incrível. Meus pais me ajudaram tanto que se eu chegar pra eles hoje vou me sentir envergonhada. Eu já sou adulta, entende? Eles não precisam cuidar mais da minha vida, tenho que resolver meus próprios problemas. – Soltei uma risada nervosa. – Imagine se souberem que eu transava com um cara que eu nem amava, me demiti de um trabalho, e fiquei bêbada por aí! Vão falar que essa não é a Rose Weasley que eles conhecem, que eles criaram. Mas meu Merlin! Eu nunca fui perfeita.

– Rose...

– Eu amo a minha família, Scorpius. Eu tenho eles, sei que tenho. Agradeço por isso todos os dias, me orgulho demais de fazer parte dela. Mas... isso é o suficiente quando eu tenho desconfiança do amor e das pessoas? Eu não sei, todo dia eu acordava sentindo falta de alguma coisa. E hoje... – eu dei um mínimo sorriso, esfregando os olhos me achando absurdamente ridícula – foi diferente. Sabe, quando eu ouvi sua voz no apartamento... Gostei de perceber que você não vai mais tentar me tirar da sua vida, e quero permanecer nessa confiança.

– Chega – ele pediu. – Não fala mais nada, eu trouxe você aqui pra gente sair e não vai adiantar muita coisa se você ficar chorando e dizendo essas coisas.

– Não, é que caiu um cílio no meu olho, só isso. Ó.

– E um cílio consegue fazer a coisa ser tão dramática assim – ele sorriu, jogando o braço ao redor do meu ombro enquanto voltávamos a andar. – O que você quer fazer agora? Tenho o dia inteiro só pra você.

– Bem... – eu parei para pensar um pouco, não fazia idéia de que o sorriso de Scorpius tinha tanta força – podemos fazer uma coisa. O que os trouxas costumam fazer às vezes para eles se divertirem.

– Qualquer coisa – garantiu.

Fiz Scorpius parar de andar e perguntei: "Já foi a um cinema?" Ele fez uma careta, e negou. Aparatamos naquele mesmo segundo para o meu apartamento e eu peguei minha bolsa com o dinheiro trouxa.

– Talvez você até goste. Vamos assistir a um filme de terror. Imagens sangrentas e tudo o mais.

– Ás cinco horas da tarde?

– Vai estar escuro e assustador por lá.

* * *

– Escuro e assustador, hã? – Scorpius cruzou os braços ao meu lado na poltrona. Estávamos na metade do filme e eu praticamente agarrava o braço dele a cada maldita vez que aquele canibal aparecia e arrancava as cabeças das vítimas e lambia os ossos depois de comer toda carne e os neurônios delas. Ainda tinha uma personagem que precisava sacrificar as duas pernas para sair de uma enroscada. E na cena que aparecia ela cortando a primeira com um machado, Scorpius falava no meu ouvido, sem tirar os olhos do telão: – Essas imagens são pura falsidade – ele murmurava. – Já vi pessoas fazendo coisas piores do que arrancando próprias pernas, no meu pesadelo. E eu acordava dando risada. Quanta besteira.

– É nojento – eu ofeguei. Aquele filme era considerado um dos mais assustadores, ou asquerosos, do cinema. Até pensei que Scorpius teria alguma reação, mas ele só ficava soltando risadas, como se fosse a maior comédia.

– E ridículo. Quero dizer, como ela vai sair dali se ficar sem as duas pernas? Muito brisado – ele deu outra risada. – O mais legal é ver a sua cara. Você não ficava assim quando a gente tinha que dissecar animais na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas em Hogwarts.

– Valia nota – respondi, ainda concentrada no filme. – E eu não estou _assustada_. É todo esse sangue.

– Sangue? Vejo como tudo é psicológico – ele deu uma olhada ao redor da sala, todo mundo dando alguns berrinhos pelo susto que levavam. – Todo mundo acredita nisso.

– Scorpius, fica quieto por favor.

Até o final do filme ele conseguiu se controlar, ficando calado. Mas girava os olhos toda vez que aparecia uma cena que para ele era ridícula. Quando o filme acabou, Scorpius se levantou dando risada, avisando que tinha se divertido, enquanto algumas pessoas tiveram que sair correndo da sala para ir ao banheiro. Outras que nos acompanhavam ali perto na saída pareciam extremamente enjoadas.

Atravessamos a porta até chegar à calçada. Senti o ar gelado da noite, já havia escurecido, fora duas horas de tortura naquele filme. Mas assim que o vento soprou meu rosto enquanto caminhávamos pela rua, parecia que havia levado todas as imagens artificiais da minha cabeça e eu pude suspirar. Estremeci de frio.

– Obrigada – agradeci quando Scorpius tirou seu casaco e me emprestou.

– Só não vomite nele, tá?

Eu garanti que não ia acontecer.

– Vamos sentar um pouco ali – eu sugeri, ao ver que havia um banco na praça há dois metros. Fomos até lá e eu sentei calmamente ao lado de Scorpius.

Ficamos silenciosos por alguns minutos, só observando a lua que já se encontrava iluminada no céu escuro das sete horas da noite. Scorpius finalmente se virou para mim:

– O que achou?

– Nojento, já falei.

– Não do filme, do dia que teve hoje.

– Ah, sim – eu olhei para as minhas unhas e depois para ele. – Foi... interessante.

Scorpius ergueu as sobrancelhas, no intuito de arrancar mais informação de mim.

– Há tempos que eu não me sentia tão livre – falei de uma vez. – Eu gostei. Bastante. Até das suas reclamações do cinema.

– Nós fizemos poucas coisas ainda – ele comentou. – Mas, como dizia Scarlet O'Hara, o amanhã é outro dia. Podemos aproveitá-lo também.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar estupefato.

– Desde quando você conhece _E o vento levou_? – eu perguntei. – É um livro trouxa.

– Ontem à noite, depois que você desmaiou, eu vi esse livro na estante do seu apartamento, e eu comecei a ler ele. Ainda tenho que terminar, porque eu parei na segunda parte.

Talvez aquela tenha sido a coisa mais engraçada que eu ouvi o dia todo.

– Não acredito que você ficou a noite inteira lendo um livro enquanto eu estava de ressaca! – comecei a rir. – Acho que trocamos de lugar, Scorpius, não é possível! Mas sério, porque você ficou lendo o livro?

– Ler meio que _alivia_ a tensão – respondeu, displicente, esperando eu dar outra risada. E foi muito alta daquela vez. – Sabe, quando você me agarrou ontem passou muitas coisas na minha cabeça... – ele sorria ao me ver rindo. – Foi extremamente difícil me controlar.

– Eu mereço isso – falei diante das risadas. Até passei as mãos no rosto. – Você quer o livro emprestado? Eu empresto pra você... se o achou interessante e quer saber do final.

– Não se preocupe – ele disse, relaxado, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Esperou me recompor, e ainda usava aquele sorriso para me desnortear enquanto dizia: – Eu senti falta disso. Uma risada sua. – Sua mão foi parar no meu rosto, imediatamente tornando as coisas sérias e eu não consegui mais rir tanto. Só piscar e sentir meu coração se acelerar, como sempre. Sua aproximação piorou ainda mais, mas esperei. Ele hesitava. Nunca o vi hesitar daquela maneira. Assim como jamais o vi perguntar, também tirando o sorriso do rosto: – Eu... posso?

Sabia do que ele estava falando. Mas mesmo assim demorei compreender o motivo de me pedir aquela permissão. Senti seu dedo roçar meus lábios. Eu já não agüentava mais, ele também não.

– Eu não consigo dizer não pra você – murmurei antes de puxar seu rosto com uma mão e deixar seus lábios sugarem os meus. Eles começaram a se movimentar conforme o tempo e o momento passavam, e não se desgrudaram. Scorpius parou com a mão afogada nos meus cabelos, no mesmo segundo que eu sentia sua língua roçar a minha levemente. E toda vez que isso acontecia parecia que sempre tinha alguma novidade, como se eu nunca fosse me cansar de receber seu gosto na minha boca. Foi tudo tão calmo, igual a um primeiro beijo. De repente Scorpius soltou-se de mim e afastou um centímetro. Ainda tinha meus olhos fechados, e o abri lentamente. Nos encaramos.

Não sei, mas ao ver aquela expressão dele, eu senti meu coração subir pela garganta. Como se estivéssemos nos mesmos pensamentos, de repente percebi que já estávamos no corredor do prédio onde ficava meu apartamento. Scorpius nos aparatou ali. E antes que eu pudesse respirar para me acostumar ao lugar recente, ele voltou a me beijar do jeito que eu conhecia, da maneira dele. Faminto, apressado, tirando todo o meu fôlego fazendo-me acompanhar do mesmo modo os seus lábios. Ele me levava para trás até parar perto da porta e me prender ali.

Tateei com a mão até a maçaneta da porta sem cessar o beijo. Fiquei irritava que ela estivesse trancada, mas não parei de beijá-lo.

Scorpius pegou a varinha do bolso e a abriu em um segundo. Nem nos preocupamos se pudesse ter alguém ali vendo todo o nosso desespero. Acabei amarrando sua cintura com as pernas, na tentativa de colar-me nele e ficar presa ali. Scorpius prensou os dedos de suas mãos em cada uma das minhas coxas, e me surpreendi que – enquanto nos beijávamos – ele teve força para andar comigo em seu colo pelo apartamento.

Tirou-me da sala, levando-me até uma porta. Que, infelizmente, também estava trancada, de modo que minhas costas chocaram-se com força na madeira quando Scorpius tentou me empurrar para dentro. Aquilo já estava me dando nos nervos.

Só que não danificou em nada. Ele continuou os beijos nos meus lábios, mordiscando-os e depois fazendo leves sucções, enquanto seu corpo prendia-se mais contra o meu, o que eu achava que fosse impossível. Soltei um breve gemido pela garganta, quando acabei sentindo que havia muito espaço entre a gente ainda. Dupliquei o aperto das minhas pernas na sua cintura. Tentei me concentrar para eu mesma abrir a porta, coisa que Scorpius parou de fazer quando descobriu o caminho dentro da minha blusa. Mas eu não consegui.

– Tenta com a varinha de novo – arfei, notando que a porta estava emperrada.

– Não, ela caiu na sala. – ele parou as carícias nas minhas costas e o beijo, então com uma força determinada, empurrou a porta com tudo. Ouvi um palavrão quando entramos. – Que lugar é esse?

– Hum? Ah – eu soltei uma risada ao ver onde estávamos. – Lugar errado, essa é a dispensa. É no outro lado.

Antes que ele se estressasse ou ficasse irritado comigo e com o fato de ter que me carregar até o outro lado do apartamento, eu agarrei seu rosto e voltei a beijá-lo, deixando-o mais determinado a chegar ao destino desejado. E eu estava completamente consciente do que iria acontecer. Enquanto ele ultrapassava o corredor, tropeçando em absolutamente todo o caminho, consegui abrir sua camisa toda. Demorou um tempinho, já que algumas vezes, para não cair, eu tive que me segurar na parede e na estante, derrubando alguns livros. De jeito algum eu ia me desgrudar de Scorpius. Ele quase comemorou quando chegamos no quarto.

– Não fique com pressa – pedi, ao vê-lo fechar a porta com o pé. Caminhava até a cama, tirando rapidamente meus dois casacos e levantando minha blusa com tanta maestria que nem senti roçar meu rosto quando foi tirada, sobrando apenas a lingerie que eu usava. Acabei me desequilibrando e cai, mas num ótimo momento. Minhas costas afundaram o lençol macio da cama. Scorpius se aproximava, de joelhos jogando a camisa para algum lado do quarto, ficando mais calmo a toda vez que eu o lembrava: – O mundo não vai acabar agora. – Com o dedo indicador puxei a corrente preta e larga que ele usava no pescoço, trazendo-o para mais perto enquanto dizia: – E você não pretende ir embora logo, pretende?

Seu peso já havia invadido meu corpo, mas nossos lábios ficaram parados diante de dois centímetros um do outro.

– Você não pretende me fazer odiá-lo a ponto de não te querer mais só porque você vai achar que não seria capaz de me manter feliz.

– Rose – ele pediu, com a testa franzida – esqueça isso. Não faz mais sentido...

– Faça-me esquecer, então. – Antes de voltar a beijá-lo, eu disse em um tom baixo: – Você não ousaria me decepcionar agora.

Como se fosse sua única e definitiva chance, como se estivesse sendo avaliado, como se fosse uma prova ou um desafio que levaria para a vida toda, Scorpius correspondia ao meu beijo. Línguas que se amavam, e brigavam ao mesmo tempo, roçavam uma a outra, e os lábios que se conheciam movimentavam-se juntos, na mesma sintonia, na tentativa de descobrir algo mais. O quadril de Scorpius se moveu contra o meu corpo, só para haver mais desejo, e mesmo que ainda estivéssemos com as calças, eu sabia que estava excitado. A ponto de não achar necessário a presença de _roupas_.

Uma mão de Scorpius enfiou-se entre as minhas costas e o lençol, e ele abriu o fecho do meu sutiã quando arqueei o corpo para tornar mais fácil a ele. Foi rápido. Nosso desejo de reatar os três anos com a falta daquele calor, fez com que tudo ocorresse muito rápido. Ao segurar meus seios, suavemente, ainda beijando-me com impetuosidade, eu soltei um arquejo muito forte, sentindo a pele se arrepiar por inteiro. Perguntava-me como Scorpius conseguia aquilo, a forma que ele usava para me enlouquecer, uma forma desconhecida por todos os outros com quem já fiquei assim, uma forma que apenas ele sabia aproveitá-la e usá-la contra mim, _para _mim. E de tal maneira que me fazia sentir remorso e raiva de mim mesma por ter deixado ele ir embora da minha vida por anos!

Mas não era momento de lamentação. Agarrei sua nuca quando seus lábios roçaram meu peito, e sua língua marcou um caminho extremamente quente na minha pele da barriga. Oh, céus! Era tão diferente, era familiar, era incrível. Se apenas aquilo já me fazia sentir espasmos de prazer, eu ficava mais enlouquecida ainda só de imaginar o que o veneno de Scorpius era capaz de fazer para me torturar ainda mais.

_Veneno_. Era isso.

Ele me intoxicava.

Eu precisava fechar os olhos, e aproveitar. Mas queria vê-lo, apreciando-me. Parou de repente o beijo na minha pele, e então ficou de joelhos novamente. Não tirava seus olhos dos meus, nem mesmo enquanto abria o botão e descia o zíper da minha calça jeans. Nem mesmo quando puxou, numa calma impressionante, o tecido pelas minhas pernas, aproveitando tirar depois o resto da minha roupa também.

Eu sentia falta de um olhar vidrado nos meus olhos enquanto eu era despida.

A seriedade dele me hipnotizava. Eu nem reparei que meu tórax subia e descia descontroladamente, quando fiquei exposta a ele, eu nem reparei que precisava respirar. Scorpius parecia querer fazer todo o trabalho sozinho, ficou um pouco longe de mim, e foi com os dedos da mão direita para a fivela do cinto, enquanto a outra acariciava a minha coxa, e o resto da perna.

Curiosamente, tirou o cinto e depois a calça com uma mão, e a calma que ele estava tendo com aquilo foi começando a esquentar irritantemente o meu sangue. Agora _eu _achava que o mundo ia acabar naquele momento.

Se ele não me possuísse logo.

Como se Scorpius pudesse ser _avaliado_! Aqueles dedos, sua língua... invadindo-me num sufoco nada páreo afim de reprimir os gemidos que saíam da minha voz. Depois ele parou, assim, subitamente. Por que tive que pedir para ele não ter pressa?! Ele tinha seus músculos do braço contraídos principalmente pelo auxilio das minhas unhas que prensavam sua pele, com força. Ele ficou sobre mim novamente. Finalmente ouvi seu gemido fraco – _fraco?­_ – quando tirei sua última peça da roupa, e o acariciei onde ele demonstrava todo o desejo, a excitação. Scorpius colocou gentilmente a mão acima da minha, no intuito de me auxiliar. Eu fiquei um pouco irritada, ele achava que eu não saberia... mas acabei não me importando, só de notar que aquilo lhe enviava muito prazer, mais do que eu seria capaz de enviar se fizesse sozinha.

Pude comprovar isso só de olhar para o rosto de Scorpius naquele momento.

Seus lábios desgrudados um do outro, os olhos tão semi-cerrados quanto. Ali na sua garganta, gemidos escapavam. E algumas mechas de cabelos loiros agitavam-se perto do nariz à medida que ele movia seu quadril contra nossas mãos. Em meio a isso, sua mão ineditamente desocupada foi parar no meu rosto. Ficaram ali, surpreendentemente ternas e quentes, enquanto a outra continuava sobre a minha, acompanhando e instigando os movimentos. Scorpius tentava chegar até meus lábios. Ele transpirava, enquanto atingia o acme, num arfar extremamente alucinante, em minha boca. Logo Scorpius tirou minha mão de onde estava, e entrelaçou nossos dedos, esticando meu braço pouco acima da minha cabeça no lençol, sem cessar o beijo.

Apertei com muita força os meus dedos que se entrelaçavam com os deles, pela necessidade de agarrar alguma coisa, quando ele se encaixou em mim. A dor do impacto foi imperceptível, já que segundos depois eu só podia pensar na sorte e o prazer de tê-lo ali dentro. _Outra vez. _Tentei jogar a cabeça para trás, quando Scorpius afastou-se com os lábios tentando recuperar ar que já nem existia, além de ter levantado minha perna e feito com que eu voltasse a entrelaçar sua cintura com elas. Mas mordi meu lábio, ao perceber que só afundava mais no colchão. Arqueei então o meu corpo, sincronizando-o aos movimentos que Scorpius começou a fazer com o seu.

Ele beijou meu queixo, sensualmente, e não voltou para os meus lábios pois tinha percebido que se continuasse com a boca na minha poderia abafar os gemidos. Scorpius queria ouvi-los em alto e bom som. Eu lhe dei essa satisfação. Em troca, ele me levava ao caminho para talvez o maior orgasmo de toda a minha vida, prensando os dentes no meu queixo, entrando e saindo de mim, colando ainda mais nossos corpos suados um no outro; depois arrastando os lábios até o meu pescoço, percorrendo ardentemente com a língua a extensão da minha pele, meu rosto, e mordiscou minha orelha. Ficou ali arfando perto do meu ouvido, e eu no dele, permitindo que notasse o efeito que causava em mim. Eu o arranhei outra vez nas costas, e prensava fortemente minhas unhas na mão dele. Não reclamava, Scorpius apenas soltava gemidos de aprovação, demonstrando um pouco de masoquismo, a cada vez que os movimentos foram ficando mais intensos e acelerados e sua pele com marcas de unhas.

Scorpius havia ganhado todo o poder daquilo. Em um momento ele me fez querer gritar o seu nome, e eu não consegui reprimir tal desejo. Recebia as últimas estocadas mais calmas, lascivas, suavemente profundas. Meus dedos se afrouxavam, tanto em sua mão como nas suas costas, assim como as pernas também se desenrolaram do quadril dele. Minha visão entrou em foco novamente, e observei o brilho no rosto de Scorpius, do suor que lhe ostentava, os cabelos grudados e molhados na testa. Ele quis durar até o último segundo do orgasmo, e depois afundou o rosto ao lado do meu pescoço, exausto.

Até no fato de que nossa respiração acelerava no mesmo ritmo eu reparei. A forma como enquanto ele expirava, eu inspirava, num vai e vem intensivo e rápido como se roubássemos o oxigênio do outro. Fiz com que Scorpius voltasse a me encarar.

Arrastei todo o cabelo dele para trás com os dedos. Ele usara o cabelo assim nos primeiros três anos em Hogwarts, depois deixara ficar mais solto e por isso adquiriu a mania de jogá-lo para os lados distraidamente até hoje. Tive a visão do arrogante Malfoy que rondava os corredores de Hogwarts há anos atrás. Do Malfoy pelo qual eu me apaixonei. Do proibido Malfoy que fez dos meus anos escolares – ou de vida – importunos e ao mesmo tempo maravilhosos. Ali estava ele, de novo, e havia crescido, na consciência de que me fez descobrir o que era amor, logo em seguida desiludindo-me para que eu testasse outros sabores, pudesse fazer comparações, agora que tudo havia se reatado entre nós. O sentimento só esteve adormecido para me mostrar como precisava ser difícil confiar em um beijo, em um elogio. Para saber que quando confiava e persistia, era verdadeiro. Agora via... o que os erros dele foram para mim, além dos meus, eles me transformaram em uma mulher. _Scorpius_ me transformou. De fato, merecia ser perdoado.

Ele fechou os olhos, quando a respiração voltou a ficar tranqüila. Saiu gentilmente de mim, e se jogou ao meu lado. Assim que me envolveu com um braço, esperei que fosse dizer alguma coisa. Mas ao notar que continuaria calado, imaginei que era melhor assim. Eu adormeci com seus dedos roçando meu braço, e nunca, _nunca_, me senti tão calma e feliz por um silêncio.

Parecia que alguma coisa havia sido dominada. Era nossa consciência.

* * *

O barulho de batidas na porta me despertou do sono profundo. Eu abri os olhos depressa pelo susto, e encarei uma manhã clara e tempestuosa pela janela. Um pouco zonza, sentei-me na cama, tirando ao redor de mim um braço e se não fosse por causa disso, eu poderia jurar que o que tinha acontecido fora apenas um sonho. Mas eu vi Scorpius ao meu lado, esparramado. Mesmo ainda ouvindo as batidas desesperadas na porta, fiquei olhando para ele por alguns segundos. Dormia tranquilo, relaxado, como se nada pudesse despertá-lo, o lençol cobria sua cintura para baixo, e aquela cena era tão maravilhosa e _certa_ que eu tive vontade de chorar. Mas fiquei irritada com as batidas que não paravam, e me levantei para vestir a roupa que estava no chão.

– Rose! Por favor, abra! – apressei-me ao ouvir a voz de Jenny. Nem dei ao trabalho de ver como meu cabelo estava. – É urgente!

Abri a porta e vi uma Jenny muito agitada. Antes que recebesse a minha pergunta pelo que estava acontecendo, ela contou:

– Eu estou grávida, olha! – e me mostrou sua mão trêmula.

Pisquei várias vezes, tentando absorver aquela novidade.

– Q-quê? Como assim? Grávida?

Ela estava rindo como se pudesse ocultar seu nervosismo. Entrou no apartamento e se sentou no sofá. Sentei ao seu lado, e segurei sua mão. Eu nunca tinha visto ela assim.

– Você não faz idéia de como eu estou pirando – falou.

– Jenny, isso é maravilhoso – eu exclamei, abraçando-a. – Albus já está sabendo?

– Não, eu... eu fiz o teste hoje de manhã. Eu vim correndo te contar. Mas... – ela franziu a testa me encarando – parece que eu te acordei cedo. De boa, você levou um choque? Por que o seu cabelo...

– Ah – eu passei as mãos no cabelo para desarmá-lo. – Deixa isso pra lá, me diz... quando você vai contar ao Scorp... digo, Albus?

– Bem, penso em contar hoje no almoço. Tipo, ele não vai pirar, né? Saber que vai ser pai, Albus até que curtiria essa idéia, né?

– Jenny – falei, com um sorriso. – Albus adora crianças. Vai ficar assustado, talvez. Então terá que ir com calma, e não contar a ele da maneira que você me contou agora, porque ainda está sendo difícil de acreditar.

– Certo – ela se levantou, esfregando as mãos. – Vou contar a ele. Vem comigo?

– Que isso, Jenny, você pode contar a ele sozinha. – Ela segurou meu braço e ficou insistindo, estava _mesmo _nervosa.

– Por favor – ela pediu. – Você sabe que eu meio que não agüento essas coisas estranhas que acontece, tipo, _engravidar_.

– M-mas... – eu quase disse a ela o que estava acontecendo, o que _tinha _acontecido e que eu não podia sair dali agora. Felizmente, não foi necessário dizer nada.

Antes que ela continuasse insistindo, Scorpius apareceu, com a calça aberta e sem camisa, só para revelar a Jenny o que provavelmente acontecera. Ele estava dizendo sem perceber a presença da minha amiga, e segurava a cinta dele enquanto isso:

– Rose, o que aconte... – mas alarmado, parou imediatamente de falar, e subiu o zíper da calça depressa ao ver que Jenny estava lá. – Oi. É... eu só estava... eu já vou... – depois voltou para o quarto, com a postura reta.

Tudo o que Jenny fez foi ficar parada. Seu queixo estava caído ao me encarar de volta.

– Sinceramente, é muita surpresa para minha cabeça – exclamou, estupefata.

– Eu ia te contar, mas...

– Meu Deus, Rose. Como eu sou estúpida. Vim aqui te encher com os meus problemas, enquanto você provavelmente estava transando. Como. Eu. Sou. Estúpida. Desculpe, tá? Eu juro que não imaginava...

– Não tem problema, Jenny, e eu vou com você contar ao Albus, só me espere trocar uma roupa melhor e aí-

– Opa, ficou maluca? – ela se afastou, soltando risadas. – Só te convidei porque achei que você não tinha nada de interessante pra fazer, já que não está mais indo ao Ministério e coisa e tal. Mas agora parece que você... quero dizer, era o Scorpius aquele, não era? Senhor Jesus... Olha, é melhor já me apressar. Pensando por mim, eu ia detestar se a minha melhor amiga viesse contar que estava grávida depois que eu dormi com alguém. Espero que você não tenha deixado de tomar aquela poção, porque daqui alguns meses pode estar na mesma situação que eu...

– Não, isso... não corre risco disso – falei, preocupada com a agitação de Jenny. – Tem certeza que não precisa mais de ajuda nem nada?

– Absoluta! Albus é meu marido, nem sei porque fiquei com medo que ele fugisse! Tchau, Rose. E depois você me conta os detalhes. – Ela ficou na porta, e se virou para mim de novo, mais séria. – Está tudo bem com vocês agora?

– Não, eu transei com ele e não está – falei sarcasticamente. – Só estou esperando você sair pra matá-lo, dar uma de viúva negra, sabe.

Ela deu uma risada e saiu.

– Jenny – a chamei quando estava perto da escada no corredor. Sorri. – Parabéns. Eu sei que você vai ser uma excelente mãe, se essa for sua preocupação. E Albus ama você, não vai mudar nada ao descobrir da gravidez. Eu conheço meu primo.

Jenny voltou e me abraçou.

– Obrigada, ruiva! E juro que eu não faço mais isso, vir aqui te encher o saco.

– Você nunca enche – garanti.

Jenny enfim foi embora, e eu entrei de novo em casa. Suspirei ao fechar a porta. Scorpius tinha voltado na sala.

– O que houve? – perguntou.

– Jenny está grávida. Albus vai ser pai. Eu espero que eles fiquem bem.

– E eles não estão?

– Talvez, mas... quando Jenny fica desse jeito quer dizer que eles discutiram ou estão brigados. Eram assim desde a época de namoro. Por isso ela estava preocupada. – Fui até a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comermos. Scorpius sentou numa cadeira e ficou me observando.

– Você se preocupa com eles?

– Bastante.

– Está preocupada agora?

– Não. Quero dizer, eles estão juntos. Se a _gente _conseguiu ficar bem, não tenho dúvidas que os dois também.

– É... – ele murmurou, levantando-se e ficando atrás de mim, segurando minha cintura. Eu me virei para ele.

– Sobre ontem, Scorpius, eu só...

Scorpius me deu um rápido beijo.

– Obrigada – falei, recebendo seu beijo no pescoço. – Pelo dia... pela noite...

– Calma – ele riu –, não precisa agradecer. Não terminou. Podemos repetir quantas vezes quisermos ainda. E você vai ficar muito cansada de agradecer. Poupe-se disso.

Ele me puxou e me tirou da cozinha. Eu não conseguia acreditar – na realidade conseguia – que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Pensava em tudo o que eu passei sem ele, enquanto naquele momento Scorpius me levava até o banheiro, e tirava nossas roupas outra vez. Pensava em tudo o que eu ia passar, se ele continuasse vivendo ali comigo, permanecendo na preocupação de me ver sorrir. E Scorpius me amava. Eu sempre soube daquilo. Temi aquilo. Mas naquele momento, em meio a um outro beijo mais desesperado, tive certeza de que necessitava daquilo.

_Droga_. Pensei. Eu estava precisando dele. Não devia ser assim. Eu não queria precisar dele, precisar de homem? A realidade era que eu precisava _amar._

E Scorpius era a fonte de toda essa necessidade.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse capítulo se deve ao fato deles voltarem e voltarem mesmo, e foi tipo, a reconciliação** oficial** deles, aleluia. Então. Aquilo foi uma NC, não foi? Eu juro que tentei fazer o máximo pra não assustar, nunca escrevi cena com mais detalhes do que pensei em colocar. Eu espero que tenha ficado bom, no máximo! Não sei o que deu em mim quando eu citei "E o Vento Levou" mas minha mãe que costumava dizer aquela frase da Scarlet O'Hara "O Amanhã é outro dia!" ahuahuahau. Enfiiiim, esse capítulo foi escrito num piscar de olhos. E, para recompensar a demorinha da semana passada, já postei esse no sábado, sem atrasos. Como combinado! Viram como sou atenciosa com vocês? *-* Então peço, em troca, **muuuuitos comentários. **Primeiro porque eu nunca escrevi uma NC assim e quero saber o que acharam, e segundo que no capítulo passado eu recebi pouquissimos comentários "/ (tudo bem que não faz nenhuma semana que eu o postei, portanto se eu receber pelo menos dez comentário desse capítulo até a próxima semana, eu serei a autora mais feliz!)

Obrigada à **V. Lovett** (Sabia que alguém ia reclamar que nao tinha acontecido nada! HAHAHA Mas é que eu estava esperando a coisa acontecer NESSE capítulo, e com uma Rose consciente. Espero que tenha gostado desse!), a **Liz Tav **(Que bom que gostou desse capítulo! E o que achou deste? Espero comentários!) e a **Bruna **(Obrigada pelos elogios! Você tem razão, o emprego só serviu para reencontrar Scorpius. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e eu tb torço pela Rose realizar o sonho dela, nos próximos capítulos isso vai ser mais aprofundado. Beijos!)

Estarei esperando _reviews, _

fiquem na paz :D

Beijos!  
Belac


	10. Wonderful

**Wonderful  
****(Maravilhoso)**

Há tempos que o Beco Diagonal não se agitava tanto como naquela tarde de primeiro de dezembro. A começar pela chegada do Natal daqui alguns dias, todo mundo parecia disposto a sair e aproveitar todas as lojas daquele lugar, sem acanhar diante do frio que enregelava as entranhas. Havia uma, porém, que destacava-se de todas as outras lojas. Essa era chamada de Gemialidade Weasley, não havia alguém que desconhecesse. Estava completamente lotada; crianças e pais saíam e entravam toda hora, sempre com brinquedos ou outros objetos interessantes e divertidos carregados nas mãos. Era comandada pelo meu tio George e meu pai, desde a primeira vez que conheci aquele lugar, com cinco ou seis meses de idade.

Mas eu não passava por ali há um bom tempo, a última vez fora aos meus dezenove anos, antes mesmo de me encher com trabalho e ministério. E agora que eu estava livre, poderia aproveitar e rever a loja, onde sentia saudades de me aventurar.

O visual do lugar estava mais adaptado aos tempos natalinos, o que significava cores verdes, vermelhas, alegres e felizes. Havia tanta energia positiva, paz e honestidade que eu me sentia confortável, no paraíso. Ao entrar por lá, esquivando-me de pessoas eufóricas, a primeira pessoa que avistei foi meu irmão. Hugo estava logo ali na frente, testando um brinquedo na prateleira, que ao me ver explodiu em sua mão. Meu irmãozinho de dezoito anos soltou um palavrão muito alto, pelo susto.

– Droga, vai assustar o vagabundo da esquina! – ele disse irritado, virando-se bruscamente para mim. De repente franziu a testa e estranhou alguma coisa. – Rose?

– Nossa, faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê assim? – abri um sorriso e me aproximei dele, para despentear seu cabelo do jeito que ele detestava. Ele tirou minha mão da sua cabeça. – Como vai, maninho?

– O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou. – Você parece... _feliz_.

Girei os olhos.

– É dezembro, Huguinho! – exclamei. – Neve! Presentes. _Natal_!

– E sexo – Jenny, que entrou naquele exato momento na loja, acrescentou, dando risada e tirando a neve do cabelo. – Né, Rose?

– E _filhos _– eu acrescentei, provocando-a. Tivemos um acordo que não contaríamos a ninguém sobre nada, nem sobre Malfoy nem sobre a gravidez de Jenny. Ela, que estava preocupada com a reação de Albus, optou por contar a novidade assim que as coisas entre eles melhorassem, porque estavam discutindo bastante durante a semana e eu disse então a Jenny que esperasse a coisa reduzir, para que Albus não pirasse de vez ao saber da gravidez.

– Vocês são malucas – falou Hugo, indiferente aos comentários, e depois se afastou para um canto da loja.

– Sra. Weasley! – Jenny apressou-se a abraçar minha mãe, que apareceu ali perto naquele momento.

– Olá, queridas – ela exclamou. Estava segurando duas sacolas nas mãos, eu me aproximei dela para lhe dar um abraço forte também. – Nossa, Rose, como você emagreceu! Jenny, já você... não posso dizer exatamente o mesmo.

Jenny fez uma careta para mim, de desespero.

– Droga, está tão evidente assim!?

– É brincadeira, calma – minha mãe apressou-se a dizer. Quero dizer, Jenny era magra, nunca fora gorda, com certeza minha mãe queria ser sarcástica num momento bem crítico. – Vocês estão ficando cada vez mais lindas. Como vão as coisas, filha?

– Sabe, mãe – eu falei, segurando seu braço –, eu gostaria de conversar com a senhora sobre isso. Tem como?

– Se tem como? Claro que sim, filha, que pergunta besta. – Jogou as sacolas numa cadeira a sua frente e me acompanhou.

Avisei a Jenny que voltaria mais tarde e que eu e minha mãe sairíamos para dar uma volta. Saímos da loja, displicentes, cumprimentando algumas pessoas conhecidas. Enquanto andávamos pela rua do Beco Diagonal, eu envolvi meu braço no dela como duas melhores amigas, da maneira que costumávamos ficar quando saíamos juntas.

Mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa, eu perguntei:

– Onde está o papai? Não o vi na loja.

– Ele e tio George e Bill foram viajar – respondeu, olhando para frente e sorrindo para mais pessoas.

– Como assim? Não estão cuidando da loja?

– Acredite, eles deixaram essa responsabilidade para três pessoas. Compro um chocolate quente se você adivinhar quem.

– Não me diz que o Hugo é um deles.

– Pois é. James, Hugo e o Teddy.

– Ah, mas parece que até estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Não pára de vir gente. Quando voltar, preciso encontrá-los para falar um oi. Mas primeiro eu preciso contar a senhora uma coisa.

– Aconteceu algo grave? – ela estranhou, enquanto ainda caminhávamos sem rumo algum.

– Eu não estou mais trabalhando no Ministério – contei, sem esperar que ela não se surpreendesse. – Eu me demiti, sabe.

– Não acredito... e no que está trabalhando agora?

Eu hesitei, mordendo os lábios.

– A realidade é que eu não estou – falei, sentindo-me um pouco envergonhada. – Quero dizer, nessa época é complicado encontrar outra profissão e...

– Se sabia que teria dificuldade pra encontrar outro emprego por que se demitiu?

– Eu não agüentava mais, mãe! – exclamei, inconformada. – A senhora nunca se cansou de alguma coisa a ponto de achar que está sendo obrigada a fazer o que não quer? Então, eu me sentia assim. Vovó costumava dizer que se não estamos bem com o caminho que seguimos, devemos desistir dele.

– Achei que gostasse do departamento que escolheu – ela comentou, sem muita controvérsia. – Está pensando em fazer alguma coisa? Suas dívidas podem aumentar.

– Não estou preocupada com dinheiro agora, é mais no que eu quero fazer para me sentir bem.

– Isso é muito bom, Rose – aprovou. – Acho que desde que começou a namorar o filho de seu _ex -_chefe, pelo que parece, você abriu os olhos.

Soltei uma risada e olhei para o céu. Mamãe estava meio desinformada.

– Não estou mais namorando ele – falei, calmamente. – Era um idiota, igual ao pai.

– Rose! Não fale assim.

– Desculpa, mas é verdade.

Mamãe só continuou acompanhando-me pela rua, observando as lojas. A conversa até pareceu morrer naquele minuto. Mas na realidade, havia mais coisa que gostaria de lhe dizer. Considerava-a minha melhor amiga, além de mãe. Suas opiniões, seus conselhos, sua calma diante de problemas e sua forma de entender praticamente tudo da vida, fazia-me compará-la a uma amiga sábia que tinha toda a minha fidelidade. Nunca escondi nada a ela, jamais, mesmo que fosse para receber sua repreensão. E mesmo que achasse que não seria mais seu problema ou interesse, achei melhor não esconder. Resolvi dizer, baixinho:

– Sabe, mãe, ele voltou.

– Quem? – perguntou, distraída.

Sorte que estávamos passando perto de uma banca. Agarrei um exemplar do profeta diário, onde havia a foto de Scorpius e a reportagem falando sobre seus planos futuros para o time da Inglaterra, e entreguei em suas mãos.

– Não sabia que ele estava fazendo os testes para entrar ao time! – ela exclamou, como se achasse que era a notícia que deveria ver. – Ron vai ficar muuuuuuuuuito pasmo ao descobrir que o filho do Malfoy pode ser o novo apanhador daqui.

– Tudo bem, mas esse não é exatamente o ponto onde eu quero chegar – eu disse, devolvendo o exemplar de volta a banca, e voltamos a andar. – A senhora tá lembrada que, quando eu estudava em Hogwarts, nós dois namorávamos e coisa e tal?

– Impossível não lembrar. Você amava esse menino.

– Eu ainda amo – acrescentei, como se fosse um mero detalhe. Minha mãe parou de andar abruptamente.

– Como assim?

– Bem, eu não sei – respondi, encolhendo os ombros. – De alguma forma, parece que tudo voltou ao mesmo lugar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Rose, esse rapaz magoou você. Pude sentir na pele de mãe o que você sentiu durante aqueles tempos.

– _Aqueles _tempos foi há muito tempo. Há explicações para o que houve. Idiotas e miseráveis, mas há.

– Acredita nelas?

– Mãe – virei-me para encará-la de frente e dizer seriamente: – eu quero dar uma chance a ele. Scorpius, querendo ou não, me faz feliz. E quer saber? Penso que cresci demais a ponto de não perdoar pelo resto da vida se ele fizer alguma besteira outra vez. Eu estou dando uma chance, se realmente desejar aproveitá-la, ele não ousaria cometer os mesmos erros.

Minha mãe voltou a andar, meio pasma. Mas apenas disse:

– Creio não poder fazer nada a respeito disso. Só lhe digo uma coisa, Rose, tome conta do seu próprio coração, não suportaria vê-lo quebrado.

– Eu sei me cuidar – dei um sorriso. – Tenho vinte anos, esqueceu?

– Desculpe, às vezes eu esqueço mesmo. Escuta, o que seu pai vai achar sobre isso? Lembro quando descobriu sobre o namoro de vocês... Tudo bem que você já é adulta, sabe se cuidar, mas Ron ainda não esqueceu que Scorpius é um sangue-puro. Ou pior, um Malfoy.

– Eu agradeceria se você não dissesse nada a ele, mãe, ou a ninguém. Não quero me aprofundar muito nessa volta porque... não que eu espere isso, mas nunca se sabe quando acontecerá uma outra decepção. Bem, eu também não vou esconder o que está acontecendo, descubra quem tiver que descobrir. Só não quero que isso vire anuncio ou coisa assim.

Minha mãe abriu um sorriso, demonstrando que me entendia.

– Sabe – ainda continuávamos andando. – Fico contente que ainda converse sobre essas coisas comigo, Rose.

– Sempre contarei o que tiver que contar a você – garanti.

– Ótimo. Então me fala, a Jenny está grávida, não está?

Franzi a testa.

– Jenny não esconde pela expressão, e eu não estava brincando na loja – ela falou. – Quero ver a cara da sua tia ao descobrir que vai ser avó primeiro que eu!

– Ei, calma aí! Ela quer que o Albus saiba primeiro que eles.

– Tudo bem, fico calada. Mas fala pra Jenny apressar logo a novidade, porque daqui alguns dias a coisa vai ficar mais evidente e se Albus descobrir sozinho, pode ser mais chocante do que ouvindo pela voz dela.

Voltávamos para a loja. Quando entramos, tivemos que nos afastar porque minha mãe precisava voltar para casa. Andei alguns passos, e encontrei James desocupado lá pelo fundo, observando uma prateleira. Fazia muito tempo que não nos víamos. Então precisava lhe cumprimentar.

– Rose! – exclamou, dando um beijo na minha bochecha ao me ver chegando. – Tá sabendo da novidade?

– Que você agora trabalha aqui – adivinhei. Ele afirmou.

– E por isso estou promovendo uma festa, vai ser amanhã à noite. Todo mundo que quiser vai aparecer.

– Uma festa? – pensei na proposta. – Já está aproveitando assim, eh?

James sempre foi o mesmo. Em Hogwarts, ainda lembrava, costumava criar festas nas salas comunais, e estas eram sempre as melhores. Tudo acontecia nas festas que James fazia.

– E vai ser aqui mesmo? – perguntei, quando ele me entregou de forma entusiasmada o convite.

– Exatamente. Venha com quem você quiser. Amigos, amantes, namorados, assaltante, quanto mais gente melhor! To competindo com um amigo meu quem consegue bater o recorde de mais convidados numa festa. E, sim, eu estou aproveitando. Você vem?

– Lógico, não perco suas festas, James.

– Então a gente se vê por lá, prima. Pois agora preciso atender aquela linda moça ali – ele sussurrou, galanteando. Afastou logo em seguida, aproximando de uma moça da minha idade que parecia procurar por ele também. Sorria enquanto o observava se afastar.

Voltei naquela mesma tarde fria para a casa com Jenny. Tínhamos feito muitas compras juntas, já que Albus ainda estava trabalhando e Scorpius fazendo o teste para conseguir uma vaga no time da Inglaterra. Não que duvidassem da capacidade dele para ser o novo apanhador, mas mesmo sendo considerado um dos melhores, era preciso demonstrar essa capacidade ao capitão para ser fielmente aceito, não pela fama, mas pelo talento. Então Jenny e eu aproveitamos a tarde no apartamento assistindo a um filme trouxa, e tomando chocolate quente, enquanto não tínhamos companhia deles.

No sossego, prestando atenção ao filme, fomos interrompidas pela batida na porta. Fui atender e Albus entrou perguntando se Jenny estava ali.

– Acabaram de me falar lá na academia de Aurores, estou entrando para um cargo mais avançado – exclamou, ao vê-la sentada no sofá. Jenny piscou, sem reação. – Meu horário vai ser até tarde, mas não tem problema, vou dar aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para os principiantes da academia! Não é demais? – Estava muito feliz, até se aproximou de Jenny e lhe deu um beijo, nem parecia que eles andaram discutindo durante a semana.

– Parabéns, meu amor – ela exclamou, com um sorriso. Sabíamos o quanto Albus era fascinado pela matéria desde que descobriu sua existência. E ensinar parecia ser um conforto para ele. – Quando você vai começar?

– Só depois do ano novo, é claro. Já estou de férias. E aí, Rose, o que tem pra jantar? – ele sentou no sofá ao lado de Jenny. – Podemos jantar aqui hoje, não podemos? Faz tempo que a gente não se reúne assim.

– Claro! – respondi, ansiosa. – Mas não tem nada pra comer, só se eu fizer uma comida se materializar aqui.

– Podemos encomendar pizza e bebida – ele respondeu, colocando o braço ao redor de Jenny. Mas antes de me propor para ligar, Albus decidiu se levantar. – Deixe que eu ligo pra eles, podem continuar assistindo o filme!

Ele foi para a salinha ali perto, onde tinha o telefone. Encarei Jenny quando nos vimos sozinha outra vez. Sussurrei, urgentemente:

– Você vai contar a ele hoje. Está todo contente e de bom humor! Não perca essa chance.

– Tá – ela deu um sorrisinho. – Mas ainda não. Sinto que não... é a hora.

– Desde que aproveite o bom humor dele ainda hoje, não tenha pressa. Conseguiu? – desviei o olhar para Albus, que assentiu ao voltar.

Passamos meia hora continuando a assistir o filme, às vezes Albus contava novidades e quis saber como foi o nosso dia. Era um perfeito estado para saber que ia ser pai. E quando Jenny levantou-se e pediu para conversarem lá na cozinha, alguém bateu na porta outra vez.

– Deve ser a pizza, eu atendo – exclamei, aproveitando que podia sair dali e deixá-los a sós.

Mas não era o cara da pizza. Porque se fosse com certeza não se aproximaria daquele jeito, segurando minha cintura, puxando-me para ele num beijo antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Era Scorpius, claro. Foi trancando a porta, e aprofundando o beijo mostrando que ele desconhecia que havia visitas. Eu achei melhor avisar. Dei alguns tapinhas no seu peito, mas isso não funcionava com ele. De modo que fui obrigada a puxar sua cabeça para trás se não ele não ia parar, e se ele não parasse _eu _não ia parar. Então apenas falei:

– Albus e Jenny estão aqui.

Soltou-me imediatamente. Jogou o casaco no sofá, ficando apenas com uma camiseta preta de manga curta.

– E quando vão embora? – ele perguntou, parecendo meio revoltado.

– Scorpius, eles são meus amigos.

– É que eu entrei no time, sabe – comentou, aproximando-se de mim outra vez, com aquele sorriso conhecido no rosto. Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Eu acho que devemos comemorar por isso.

– Vai ter pizza – garanti, pegando sua mão e enquanto o levava até a cozinha dizia: – Aproveitamos que Albus subiu um cargo no trabalho dele, e você vai ser o novo apanhador da Inglaterra, vamos comemorar todos nós juntos!

Entramos na cozinha e fui interrompida pela risada de Albus.

– Muito boa essa, Jenny – falava como se Jenny estivesse lhe contando uma piada. Ele passou as mãos no rosto. – _Grávida_. Ah, essa foi boa.

– É sério, Al – ela disse, paciente. Não perceberam nossa presença. – Você vai ser pai, eu vou ser mãe. Tipo, a gente vai formar uma familiazinha agora, porque eu realmente estou grávida. Nenhuma piada, ok? Se fosse seria uma piada bem sem-graça e...

Albus virou-se para mim de repente. O sorriso estava desaparecendo aos poucos. Nem se deu ao trabalho de estranhar a presença de Malfoy. Estava mais estranhando a novidade.

– Bem – ele piscou algumas vezes. – _Uau_, né. Por essa eu não esperava hoje. Bom, a gente comemora por isso também – exclamou. Ao ouvir a porta bater ele anunciou: – É a pizza! Eu abro, eu abro.

Quando ele se afastou, tive que comentar com Jenny para que ela não pirasse com a reação indiferente de Albus:

– Vai demorar até cair à ficha. Eu acho que homens são assim, não são? _Não são?_ – dei uma cotovelada na barriga de Scorpius.

– Opa, são sim – ele apressou-se a dizer.

Mas na realidade toda a ficha de Albus caíra naquele mesmo segundo. Pelos anos e anos de convivência com meu primo, pude comprovar seu nervosismo oculto através de seus gestos. Não que Albus tivesse medo, ficasse apavorado, mas para ele a novidade de que seria pai não era _qualquer _novidade, e ele parecia sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. Comemos a pizza num tenso silêncio, Jenny optava por não entrar no assunto outra vez, sabia que ali comigo e Scorpius presentes, não seria conveniente. Assim que terminaram a pizza, eles optaram por ir embora na desculpa que estavam me atrapalhando.

– A gente se fala amanhã, então – garantiu Albus, parecendo louco para sair dali.

– Não se preocupe com a gente, Rosie – Jenny sorriu, sabia que eu estava preocupada.

– Se cuidem – mandei.

– _Você _que se cuida, ouviu? Se não... ó: – apalpou a barriga. Éramos amigas demais para haver cerimônia. Dei uma risada sarcástica e tranquei a porta de uma vez.

Depois que voltei para a sala, vi Scorpius deitado no sofá, todo folgado.

– Impressão minha ou Albus não gostou muito da idéia de que vai ser _pai_? – perguntou, segurando alguns papéis à frente de seu rosto. – Ele parecia roxo ao sair daqui.

Aproximei-me da ponta do sofá onde a cabeça dele estava encostada.

– Não que ele não tenha gostado – falei, tentando descobrir que papeis eram aqueles que ele estava lendo. – A novidade só chocou.

Deu de ombros, como se não interessasse para ele, e continuou atento aos papeis.

– O q... Ah me devolve isso, Scorpius! – Ao descobrir o que era, praticamente pulei nele e agarrei seus dois pulsos, tentando tirar aquele bloco de papel de suas mãos imediatamente. Só que, claro, Scorpius era muito mais forte que eu, de modo que ao perceber o que eu tentava, ele colocou o bloco entre os dentes da boca, para ficar com as duas mãos livre e com elas segurar os _meus _pulsos, e me empurrar para trás até ficar deitado em cima de mim no sofá, deixando-me inapta a movimentos. – Onde você achou isso? – perguntei, sem fôlego.

– Estava aqui do lado – ele voltou a segurar o bloco, mas ainda com apenas uma mão ele me prendia. Ria a cada vez que eu tentava fazer alguma coisa para me livrar. – E você não vai me impedir de ler, ruiva.

– Isso é invasão de privacidade, não é para você vir aqui na minha casa e ficar fuçando em tudo o que achar jogado por aí!

– Calma, Rose – Scorpius aproximou seu rosto e beijou meus lábios lentamente. Tentei não apreciar muito. – É só um papel. O que tem aqui que eu não posso ver?

– Eu odeio que fiquem lendo o que eu escrevo – rosnei. – Inclusive você. Por favor, esquece isso.

– Não li quase nada, você me interrompeu. Espera aí. – Ainda com o peso sobre mim, ele afastou um pouco a cabeça para poder ler em voz alta com entonação: – _Tranque-os em um lugar, torture-os, mate-os, arranque-lhes a esperança. Mostre a realidade perto o suficiente para notá-las. O destino? Eu não faço idéia qual seria. Que aconteça o que tiver que acontecer. É tão insignificante o que não está na minha pele. Deveria pensar por mim mesmo? Sim, deveria. Egoísmo, egoísmo. Não saberemos compartilhar, nada... Somos nada. Apenas uma parte que preenche o mundo. Mas não pertencemos a ele, nunca pertenceremos. Então não há nada que eu sozinha possa fazer. Eu nunca vou mudar o mundo da minha maneira, contentarei-me com isso, não se preocupem._ – Até aquele ponto eu já tinha desistido de impedi-lo de ler. Scorpius terminou, depois olhou para mim com uma expressão meio séria. – Você quem escreveu isso?

– Lembra quando disse que...

– Você gostaria de escrever um livro? Eu lembro. Isso faz parte do que você está escrevendo?

– Aham, mas por favor, Scorpius, eu agradeceria se você não lesse ainda – falei, baixinho. Ele sorriu de forma relaxada, e soltou minhas mãos. Consegui pegar o bloco de papel e guardá-lo na gaveta da mesinha ao lado do sofá. Estava com preguiça de sair do calor do corpo de Scorpius preso ao meu para me levantar e guardar num lugar mais seguro. De modo que confiei que ele não tentaria pegá-lo outra vez.

– Não sabia que ia ficar tão zangada – ele comentou assim que voltei a olhar para ele. – Bem, eu posso esperar para comprar quando estiver publicado. Acho que existe outra coisa para se preocupar _agora_.

– É – falei, com um sorrisinho que nasceu ali no meu rosto involuntariamente. – Antes acho que você deve me contar como foi o treino hoje.

Scorpius fez uma expressão semelhante de quem tenta relembrar o que aconteceu. Deitou-se entre eu e o sofá e respondeu:

– Eu reencontrei uns colegas.

– De Hogwarts?

– Você lembra do Kurnon? – perguntou, olhando para mim.

– Aquele menino que tentava tirar você do time da Sonserina? Como posso me esquecer? Você deu um soco nele só porque ele tentou me beijar.

– Eu odiava ele – murmurou Scorpius. – Maaaas... isso não vai me impedir de vencer os jogos naquele time. Agora – ele puxou meu corpo para cima do dele, e o encarei tão próximo que meu cabelo solto roçava seu rosto. Eu o coloquei atrás da orelha. – Podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã.

Ele veio se aproximando com o rosto até o meu, quase me beijando, mas me afastei um pouquinho.

– Por falar em _amanhã_, hum... vai ter uma festa lá no Beco Diagonal que o meu primo, sabe, o James, vai fazer. – Comecei a desenhar um círculo no peito dele, distraidamente. Há muito tempo que não convidava alguém para alguma coisa. – Se você não tiver nenhum treino ou jogo ou viagem, poderia me acompanhar.

Scorpius pareceu considerar a idéia.

– Mas não vai ficar receosa caso as pessoas nos verem juntos? Principalmente a sua família – ele disse. – Com certeza todo mundo vai estar lá.

– Preocupado com isso? – ergui as sobrancelhas.

– Eles sabem o que eu fiz a você uma vez, posso ser morto se me verem segurando a sua mão numa festa.

Eu neguei com a cabeça, dando um riso.

– Eu garanto que eles esqueceram disso tudo. Quero dizer, se passaram três anos. James nem sabe o que aconteceu entre a gente. Albus vai estar mais preocupado a novidade de hoje. E se eu não te conhecesse, Malfoy, desconfiaria que estivesse com medo _deles_.

Scorpius girou os olhos.

– Dane-se. Eu aceitaria acompanhá-la de qualquer jeito.

Eu me aproximei para poder beijá-lo.

– Mas só uma coisa... – Scorpius falou quando afastei um centímetro de sua boca e passei a roçar meus lábios na sua bochecha, perto do maxilar. – Prepare-se para sair no Profeta Diário.

Afastei-me para encará-lo, confusa. Ele explicou:

– Todo mundo adora saber com quem os jogadores de Quadribol andam saindo. Essas novidades nunca escapam da sociedade.

– Eu acho que não vamos escapar da sociedade nunca. Quero dizer, você é um ídolo praticamente. Acho que devo me acostumar em ser alguma coisa ao seu redor, um motivo de manchete de uma revista de fofoca relacionada a você.

– Não se importa com isso, não é? – perguntou Scorpius, enquanto eu voltava a apreciar sua pele no rosto. Ele estava deixando eu tomar conta da situação, até aquele momento não insistiu em me beijar. Às vezes eu gostava disso. – Podem dizer coisas nada verdadeiras sobre você, Rose.

– Droga, Scorpius, se você não quiser ir a festa é só dizer, ok?

– Eu _quero _ir. Só não quero que isso vire uma conseqüência depois para você.

– Acho que devemos nos arriscar. Se não – eu o provoquei dando um lento beijo na boca dele – eu vou sozinha, e aí – consegui um caminho entre a blusa dele para escorregar minhas unhas fracamente pela sua pele na barriga até que ele se arrepiasse – posso fazer tanta loucura a ponto de não achar que sou o suficiente pra você, e traí-lo pra não correr o risco de sair num jornalzinho ridículo.

Ao contrário do que achei como Scorpius ficaria, ele só deu uma risada, parecendo apreciar.

– Você sempre vai me provocar com isso – analisou.

– Vou – afirmei, friccionando minha língua no seu pescoço. – Eu acho que você merece imaginar o que perdeu durante esse tempo. – Eu sorri e passei um dedo no seu lábio. – Bobinho. Foi altruísta demais, e se esqueceu de aproveitar o bel-prazer. Sinceramente, Scorpius, espero que tenha aprendido a lição.

– Ah, sim – ele abriu mais um sorriso e agarrou minha nuca. Opa. – Eu aprendi a lição.

Ele me puxou e beijou minha boca daquele jeito dele, que eu conhecia tão bem e mesmo assim não havia me acostumado. Eu sabia lidar com aquilo, mas me acostumar seria uma coisa difícil. Não queria que Scorpius fosse um costume, entretanto, então só aproveitei para apreciar a novidade que havia em cada beijo que ele me dava. Eu gostava disso, e muito. Mas mesmo assim não queria continuar me exaltando tanto.

E claro que isso é meio impossível quando uma vez Scorpius descobre o caminho para me deixar fora de pensamentos, alisando suas mãos ágeis em toda a parte do meu corpo, como se assim pudesse cicatrizar qualquer ferida do meu coração. Porque cada contado dele em mim, na pele nua, fazia aquela bomba explodir contra meu tórax, e eu desaprendia a respirar. Ainda mais quando substituía as mãos pelos lábios, e os lábios pela língua, e esquentava-me como se não houvesse inverno entre nós naquela estação do ano.

Eu pareço me afogar na sensação que experimento toda vez que nossos corpos se encaixam, querendo eu ou não. E solto um arquejo, dentro de um gemido fraco, e ele encosta a testa na minha, segurando minha cintura para poder me ajustar em seu colo. Sorria enquanto abria os olhos para analisar minha expressão de prazer. A dele era de completa satisfação. Gostava do que via, do que sentia quando eu puxava seus cabelos, despenteando-os, e me apertava mais contra ele.

Foi tão calma aquela vez, Scorpius preocupava-se em me arrepiar, soprava em meu pescoço de forma lasciva. Levantava a cabeça, seus olhos recaiam-se sobre os meus, beijava meus lábios também entreabertos e ofegantes, e apesar de todo o toque, a sensação dele dentro de mim era a que prevalecia. Naquela vez enquanto nossos corpos suados se moviam juntos, ele murmurou:

– Eu amo você, Rose.

Fiz uma expressão aflita, em meio ao amor que eu também sentia. Mas fechei os olhos e agarrei seu rosto para suplicar num sufoco:

– Não diga... nada.

Ele obedeceu, afirmando com a cabeça e resolveu se concentrar na sincronia de nossos corpos mais uma vez rumo ao orgasmo. Não era necessário gastar essas palavras, eu não acreditava mais nelas. Scorpius fez tudo o que podia para demonstrar, e então sabia por mim mesma.

* * *

Às dez horas da noite seguinte, a festa agitava-se no fundo da loja. James usara seu talento para atrair os convidados, aumentando o espaço de um salão de jogos para que todos pudessem se acomodar na dança ou nas cadeiras. A música tocava no volume mais alto; a pista estava cheia. Encontrei várias pessoas que trabalharam comigo no Ministério, sem contar que avistei, de longe, alguns rapazes conhecidos, que uma vez convidaram-me para sair. Uns cumprimentavam, outros nem olhavam. Era normal.

– Olha, sua amiga está ali – Scorpius falou, apontando para a mesa que ela estava sentada. Ao nos ver, Jenny acenou. Segurei a mão de Scorpius e o levei até lá. No caminho, cumprimentávamos um monte de gente, que a primeira coisa que viam eram nossas mãos, mas não me importei.

– Como é que você tá? – perguntei, abraçando-a.

– Ótima – respondeu. – Albus está pegando uma bebida não alcoólica para mim.

– Ele está pirando ainda com a gravidez?

– Até que não, sabe... E é meio estranho, porque achei que ele ia ficar muito mais pirado que eu... ah, oi, tudo bom? – Jenny parou para cumprimentar Scorpius, que tinha se aproximado dela e lhe dado um beijo no rosto como todo cara educado. Ele fez isso com todas as mulheres que vieram nos cumprimentar, algumas eu sabia que saíram meio desnorteadas depois, mas Jenny só agiu como se ele fosse qualquer pessoa. Agiu como se fosse o namorado da sua melhor amiga. – Peguem mais cadeiras pra vocês.

– Viu a Lily por aí? – perguntei enquanto Scorpius foi até uma mesa pegar duas cadeiras.

– A Lily? – Albus apareceu, segurando um copo de suco que entregou a Jenny. – É aquela maluca que está se esfregando naquele cara na pista de dança.

Lily parecia extremamente alucinada, e realmente estava muito colada ao namorado, e dançava no ritmo da música agitada. Albus olhava de uma forma emburrada para os dois. Eu e Jenny nos entreolhamos e demos risada.

– Ela não tem vergonha não? – perguntou, revoltado.

– Albus, deixa ela – sugeriu Jenny. – Você também fazia a mesma coisa, e sua irmã não ficava com ciúmes.

– Além disso – completei – ela já tem dezenove anos, pode fazer o que quiser.

– Não estou com ciúmes – falou. – É só que...

Ele parou de falar ao ver Scorpius se aproximando com as duas cadeiras. Eles apertaram as mãos, e Albus perguntou:

– Então é sério que vocês voltaram? – Olhou para mim. – Preciso me preocupar em socar a cara dele, Rosie?

– Não, não – respondi, sorrindo, enquanto Scorpius sentava-se ajeitando a camisa social preta. – Pode deixar que, qualquer coisa, eu mesma faço isso.

– Você pode se preocupar em socar a cara _dele _– Jenny apontou para um rapaz que andava ali perto. – É a terceira vez que ele vem me secar.

Albus olhou para o rapaz, e riu voltando a olhar para ela.

– Provavelmente deve ser o garçom verificando se está tudo bem aqui na mesa. Ah, entendi. Você quer que eu fique com ciúmes também, não quer, amor? – perguntou, beijando-a. – Tudo bem, eu fico com ciúmes.

Depois eles decidiram se concentrar neles mesmos, e ficaram ocupados demais para ter que conversar.

– Viu? – virei-me para Scorpius ao meu lado quando meu primo e sua mulher ficaram entretidos num beijo. – Todo mundo está ocupado demais para se preocupar com a gente.

– Claro que eu vi – respondeu, analisando todo o lugar. Levantou-se e pegou minha mão. – Vamos dançar então.

Já era tarde para ter que objetar. Scorpius não me levou até a pista de dança, e sim a um lugar bem afastado dela, das pessoas. Era escuro e parecia um ótimo lugar para ficarmos. Deu uma risada ao ver minha expressão.

– Ainda não gosta de dançar?

– Não sei se você já reparou, mas eu sou péssima nisso. É broxante me ver dançando.

– Duvido. – Agarrou minha cintura com a mão direita e me puxou para ele, colando nossos corpos de uma vez como se fossem imãs. Sua outra mão passeava nas minhas costas, impedindo que eu fugisse. Inclinou-se para poder beijar meu pescoço, e com a sincronia da música ele dançava sendo logo mais tarde acompanhado pelo meu corpo. Não sei, mas Scorpius fazia a coisa toda parecer sensual. Eu soltei uma risada nervosa quando a mão que passeava nas minhas costas roçou um pouco abaixo dela, discretamente. Ele falava no meu ouvido: – Eu adoro quando você faz isso.

– O quê? – perguntei, curiosa.

– Quando você relaxa – respondeu – você solta o seu corpo.

– Assim?

– É. Mas tenta relaxar mais um pouco... Não pensa em nada, só _nisso_.

– Vai me ensinar a dançar agora? – provoquei. Mas acabei esquecendo de receber a resposta, e fechei os olhos, mordendo os lábios quando ele colocou os dedos no bolso de trás da minha calça jeans.

Ele falava, e eu percebia que estava com um sorriso no rosto.

– Avisa se eu estiver sendo um tanto ousado. Mas acho que você agüenta isso, não agüenta? Até a música terminar.

Joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, e relaxei o máximo que pude. Esqueci onde estávamos, esqueci que todo mundo poderia ver, eu só queria aproveitar o calor no meio do inverno. Não haveria conseqüência.

– Ou até a festa terminar...

Ficamos dançando um colado no outro por um bom tempo. Meia hora havia se passado e ainda dançávamos, eu não tinha certeza. Eu colava a boca dele na minha e até o beijo era sincronizado com a música e com nossos corpos que dançavam. Um tempinho mais tarde Scorpius me soltou depois que avisou que ia pegar bebida para nós.

Eu ainda estava relaxada, dançando, na espera de Scorpius que foi a um balcão há dois metros. Em um momento, achei que a pessoa que havia segurado minha cintura por trás fosse Scorpius, então eu continuei dançando. Mas o toque e as mãos e o cheiro eram completamente diferentes. Eu senti nojo, quando me virei e deparei-me com...

– JOSH! – gritei, empurrando-o.

– Olá, doçura. Aposto que sentiu minha falta!

Ele estava rindo alto, segurando um copo de whisky, completamente bêbado. A blusa estava desabotoada e ele dançava que nem um maluco e vinha para cima de mim. Não foi necessário esperar, que Scorpius apareceu e o jogou contra a parede. Talvez se Josh estivesse lúcido e não tivesse socado o rosto de Scorpius para revidar, fazendo-o cambalear para trás, uma briga não teria começado ali.

Mas por incrível que pareça, Scorpius não se mexeu quando voltou a se equilibrar, só ficou em forma de defesa. Enxugou o pouco de sangue que escorria do nariz com as costas da mão. O olhar que lançava a Josh, entretanto, parecia ser capaz de matá-lo.

– Vem, mariquinha! – exclamou Josh, jogando no chão o copo de vidro, que se espatifou, e fechando as mãos como se fosse um lutador.

Acho que todo mundo que parou para ver ficou esperando uma reação de Scorpius. Estimularam com pedidos de "Briga! Briga!". Apenas fiquei parada, olhando para aqueles dois. Tantas vezes já o vi entrando em briga na escola, arrancando sangue de seus colegas, que se o visse fazendo aquilo de novo... não saberia como reagir.

– Vai ficar aí parad_a_? – perguntou Josh, num sorriso de deboche. Deu uns passos em direção a Scorpius e com a mão direita fechada, socou fracamente o peito dele, para testar se seu adversário não tinha virado pedra.

Internamente, eu mesma sabia que tudo o que Scorpius queria era agredi-lo. Mas conteve-se. Estava vermelho, olhou a sua volta. Olhou para mim.

– Ah, qual é! – Josh ficou frustrado quando Scorpius deu as costas para ele. – Covarde! – Scorpius segurou meu braço para me tirar dali, então Josh gritou: – Não se lembra daquela noite, Rosely? Você... eu... juntinhos, coladinhos! Mas agora você tá transando com o melhor jogador de Quadribol dos últimos tempos! Olha só, gente, quem está aqui! O novo apanhador da Inglaterra. Peçam autógrafos!

Foi muito rápido. Scorpius praticamente voou em cima dele, demonstrando que não tinha paciência nem mesmo quando as pessoas estavam bêbadas. Eu não consegui impedi-lo, quem o fez foi Albus, onde duelava com Scorpius no mesmo nível de força.

– Calma, cara, ele está bêbado – gritou Albus tentando empurrar Scorpius para bem longe dali. – E vai ficar pior para o seu lado se você revidar.

E mesmo se Scorpius não percebesse o quão Albus estava com a razão, e tivesse avançado na briga, ele não teria chances. Josh caiu bem ali na frente de todo mundo, e, conhecendo-o bem, relembrando o quanto ele havia sido tantas vezes gentil e educado, fiquei envergonhada por ele. Mas não me aprofundei muito nisso, a conseqüência era de quem era inconseqüente. Não o impus a beber aqueles copos.

James apareceu, confuso. Ao ver Josh caído, girou os olhos e pediu ajuda de seus amigos para tirá-lo da festa.

– O que vocês estão olhando? – perguntou James para os convidados. – Voltem à festa, nunca viram isso? O showzinho extra acabou.

Albus sugeriu que voltássemos a nos sentar. Scorpius me envolveu com um braço, na direção da mesa. A meio caminho, uma coisa branca explodiu nossa visão. Era o flash de uma máquina.

– Isso vai dar no que falar! – exclamou o rapaz que tirou a foto. – A nova namorada de Scorpius Malfoy. Ei, cara, dá um autografo? Minha irmã, ali na mesa, é apaixonada por você...

– Dá um tempo – Albus o empurrou.

– Era o Josh Dansford aquele louco lá? – Jenny perguntou, quando chegamos na mesa onde ela estava. Eu afirmei, enquanto voltava a sentar.

– Droga, aquele cara arrancou sangue de mim – disse Scorpius, revoltado. Decidiu pegar a varinha e ajeitar o machucado.

– Vamos esquecer isso – eu sugeri. – Scorpius, a foto vai sair em alguma revista, não vai?

– É só ignorar. Isso não vai durar tanto tempo. A notícia, eu quero dizer.

Eu sabia daquilo. Ele já havia aparecido em revistas com outras mulheres também, cada uma como sua _nova _namorada. Isso não persistia muito, rezava para que não persistisse naqueles tempos também.

Por que as pessoas tinham que ser tão curiosas? Adoravam uma fofoca. E lidar com isso era meio difícil. Mas, pelo visto, Scorpius estava acostumado. Nos próximos dias a coisa toda foi muito estranha. Caminhava pela rua e as pessoas ficavam me olhando como se tentassem imaginar se eu era mesmo aquela do jornal, da revista, sei lá. Por um lado, além de ser estranho, era _divertido_, não vou mentir. Muitas garotas de quinze ou quatorze anos já vieram perguntar para mim se era verdade que Scorpius era mais gostoso de perto. E quando queríamos sair da visão de qualquer pessoa, tínhamos que fugir, nos esconder, como se estivéssemos nos escondendo dos nossos colegas na época de escola. Eu me divertia, Scorpius detestava, mas agüentava.

Além disso, as reportagens eram tão desnecessárias que eu acabava rindo.

– Você e Scorpius saíram no Profeta Diário como "O Casal Proibido" – exclamou Albus. Eu estava almoçando na casa dele. – Veja!

– Ah, meu Deus – girei os olhos, pegando o exemplar. – Lá vem...

**Adoro Perigo!**

_Eu diria que o mundo seria mais feliz se os pais nos aceitassem como somos, assim: mimados e rebeldes. Eu digo que Rose Weasley, a filha mais velha do casal Weasley-Granger, simplesmente desobedeceu há muito tempo ao artigo nº 18 de sua família: nunca se envolver com um sangue-puro. E o artigo nº 19: Jamais beijar um sangue-puro. Bom, quem estudou em Hogwarts com eles sabem o que tanto rolou, sabemos até mesmo porque eles se separaram por um tempo. Mas parece que tudo voltou à tona, e a coisa realmente deve pegar fogo quando estão juntos. Quem estava na festa do nosso digníssimo James Potter, viu o que aconteceu, a forma protetora como o apanhador profissional – e lindo e cheiroso e maravilhoso e gostoso e tudo de bom – Scorpius Malfoy agiu diante de sua ruiva donzela preciosa, que foi assediada por um cara desnecessário e bêbado. Malfoy tentou agredi-lo, mas se conteve. Engoliu o orgulho e saiu abraçado a Rose Weasley como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ou seja, os dois estão juntos de novo! Perceberam que nosso assunto preferido no momento é Scorpius e Rose? Pelo simples fato de haver um fogo na paixão deles, um fogo proibido e perigoso. Mas será que os dois realmente são namorados ou só estão curtindo? Ou será que é tudo uma mera brincadeira da nossa querida Gossip Wizard? Veremos. Fiquem ligados, meninos: jamais tentem algo com Rose Weasley. Ela já tem um dono um pouco perigoso. Mas quem realmente se importa? Estamos aqui para argumentar. Por que Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy são feitos um para o outro? Porque, é claro, se não fossem feitos um para o outro, não teriam voltado depois de anos e anos separados! Próximo capitulo: "10 motivos para Rose ter se apaixonado por Scorpius e vice-versa"._

– A estrela da semana – murmurou Albus, depois que olhei para ele indignada.

– Al, isso aqui é Gossip Wizard – soltei outra risada. – Não sei porque essa garota não cansa de escrever coisas idiotas! Pelo menos ela não falou de sexo que nem na semana passada.

– Não acredito que esteja namorando o Scorpius outra vez – exclamou Al, ignorando meu comentário. – Mas o que se pode fazer, né? Vocês dois agora são a nova sensação do momento. Só falta começarem a gravar um filme! _Scorpius & Rose_, baseados em fatos reais com uma pitada de _Romeu & Julieta._

– Eu digo uma coisa: isso é pura idiotice.

– Quero só ver quando a gente for pr'A Toca, vão só perguntar disso pra você.

– É – suspirei. Na próxima semana iríamos à Toca para passar a noite de Natal por lá. – Eu to me preparando. Prepare-se também para a vovó chorar quando a Jenny anunciar que está esperando um filho seu.

Albus colocou a mão na testa, como se tivesse esquecido.

– Ainda não acredito...

– Que vai ser pai?

– É. Eu nunca pensei tão cedo em ter filho, sabe, eu e Jenny até combinamos de que só depois de dois ou três anos a gente_ pensaria_ nessa possibilidade.

– Parece que a coisa saiu dos seus planos – comentei. – Você está com medo?

– Medo, Rose? No que um filho vai poder me assustar?

– Quando ele nascer, você me fala. – Albus calou-se. – Bom, obrigada pelo almoço, primo. Quando a Jenny chegar avisa que eu mandei um beijo a ela.

Saí pelo jardim repleto de neve no gramado e passei pela rua. Optei por aparatar, já que eu estava com preguiça de ficar andando naquele frio insuportável. Avistei o prédio que eu morava logo à frente, e passei pelo Hall de Entrada, cumprimentando os gerentes simpáticos. Antes de começar a subir a escada, uma voz feminina proferiu meu nome:

– Rose Weasley.

Virei-me para verificar quem estava me chamando. Diante de tantas pessoas ali, apenas uma me encara. Era uma moça, provavelmente da minha idade, alta, esbelta, facilmente confundida por uma daquelas modelos. Usava elegantemente roupas de inverno, o cachecol ao redor do pescoço magro. Havia um gorro que protegia uma parte de seus cabelos lisos, compridos e loiros. Por um breve instante pensei que fosse minha prima Victoire, que eu não via há tempos, mas esta mulher era mais nova, tinha uma expressão juvenil. Foi só tirar os óculos escuros – sim, óculos escuros no inverno – que passou a ser uma expressão arrogante.

É desnecessário comentar que, com a minha calça e o meu suéter costurado um "R" pela minha avó, eu me senti meio que um lixo perto dela. Mas é claro que eu não era a do tipo que se rebaixava e demonstrava inferioridade. Tinha muito orgulho de usar aquele suéter.

– Eu te conheço? – perguntei, com educação.

– Provavelmente – respondeu, desfilando até mim como se o chão pinicasse seus pés. Ignorei o olhar que ela me lançou dos pés a cabeça. A voz dela era rouca e baixa, o tipo de voz que poderia te irritar facilmente, e tinha sotaque puxado e elegante. – Meu nome é Isabela Laspour – estendeu sua mão para que eu apertasse. – Creio que isto possa responder sua boba pergunta.

– Hum... desculpe, mas eu nunca vi você na minha vida.

Ela apoiou as mãos no coração.

– Isto é um insulto. Não vê revistas de moda? Sou modelo, capa da revista Fashion Wizard, meu sobrenome é a marca de um perfume que será lançado na França ano que vem.

– Eu não sou muito chegada à moda, com licença – tentei voltar a andar e subir as escadas, mas Laspour insistia.

– Isto é evidente.

– Ok, o que você quer?

Ela piscou os olhos.

– Achei que fosse simpática. Mas sem cerimônia, é claro. Só gostaria ver de perto a nova namoradinha do Scorpius.

– Ei, não sou escultura para ser analisada, vamos deixar isso bem claro. Está aqui só por isso?

– Não, mocinha – ela girou os olhos. – É que vejo-me competindo com você, querida. Não sei se uma vez chegou a ver, mas eu e ele fomos considerados o melhor casal do ano passado. Jogador profissional de Quadribol e uma Modelo era sinal de perfeição. Estava passando por aqui, e fiquei curiosa para ver se Scorpius continua tendo o ótimo gosto que sempre teve, mas eu estou com sérias dúvidas sobre isso agora. Você faz Scorpius perder o brilho que ele tem. Já mencionou a você que a culpada da fama que ele possui sou eu? – ela mordeu os lábios, parecia mergulhada em lembranças. Sorriu. – Seria muito diferente se ele não tivesse deixado eu tirar aquelas roupas. Hum... Scorpius sempre gostou de me ver tomando controle. Ele gosta quando você faz isso? Aposto que nem deixa.

Sabe quando não existe nada para dizer? Então. Eu fiquei calada, absorvendo aquelas informações, sem saber se poderia ou não acreditar nelas. Dei uma risada e olhei para o teto do salão. Só podia estar de brincadeira!

– Eu não perguntei nada a você – falei, sem me preocupar em ser educada agora. Ninguém nunca me avisou que eu ia ter que lidar com ex-namoradas de Scorpius. Eu fiquei meio irritada. – Perguntei?

Pareci também tirar as palavras de sua boca, porque realmente eu não havia feito nenhuma pergunta sobre aquilo, só queria saber o que ela queria. Ainda estava desejando saber. Mas, pelo visto, Laspour era do tipo imprevisível, aparece do nada só no objetivo de irritar, não havia outros motivos.

De repente Laspour tinha os olhos em outra direção, onde exatamente Scorpius se aproximava.

– Lindo, como sempre – murmurou antes de vê-lo por perto. – Olá, Scorps.

Ele a encarou.

– O que você...?

Laspour se adiantou para poder cumprimentá-lo com um beijo no rosto. Scorpius ficou estático, e seus olhos encontraram-se com os meus. Eu cruzei os braços. Momento tenso.

– Você não vai mais voltar para a França? – perguntou, tristemente, segurando seus dois braços. – Que graça vai ter Paris sem você?

Scorpius soltou as mãos dela.

– Não sei porque você está aqui, Isabela, mas creio que tem coisa melhor para fazer.

– Estou de férias! Não via lugar melhor para passá-la do que em Londres. É um lugar maravilhoso. Você está morando aqui, _com ela_? Céus! Já estão assim?

– Não estou morando aqui – respondeu.

– Oh! – ela olhou para mim, depois voltou para ele. – Claro, só está _dormindo _aqui! Isto é completamente entendível. Onde está morando então? – Scorpius demorou para responder, então Laspour adiantou: – Ah, compreendo. Ainda continua naquela fase de ficar sem lugar fixo porque anda viajando para outros países, jogando...

– É, é isso aí. – Scorpius desviava o olhar de mim. – Mas agora é preferível que vá embora, não temos que conversar. Disse que era para você nunca mais tentar alcançar onde eu estiver.

– Desculpe, Scorpius, mas não resisti. Quando soube do seu novo namoro, fiquei tão curiosa. Mas não precisa ficar todo assim, querido – ela exclamou. – Já estou indo embora. Bem, foi um prazer revê-lo. Até mais, pombinhos. – Piscou e deu as costas.

Enquanto ela desaparecia de vista, afastando-se até a saída do salão, ainda desfilando, Scorpius deu um suspiro nervoso. E nos encaramos.

– Ela parece ser bem legal, né. – Fiquei feliz ao notar como o sarcasmo perfurou a pele dele, metaforicamente falando. – Vir aqui só pra mostrar que já dormiu com você e tal.

Fui em direção à escada e comecei a subi-la, sem muita pressa. Scorpius, enquanto me seguia, perguntou:

– Ela disse isso?

– A gente geralmente sabe codificar algumas evidências – respondi.

– Ei – ele segurou meu braço e me fez descer alguns degraus para que eu me aproximasse. Segurou minha cintura. Parecia calmo, e sorria como se achasse engraçado. – Você está com ciúmes.

Girei os olhos.

– Até parece, Scorpius. Eu tenho coisa melhor para fazer do que ficar com ciúmes de uma ex-namoradinha sua.

Tentei me desvencilhar dele, mas Scorpius me prendeu mais.

– Não consegue esconder, está toda emburrada!

– Ela me irritou, só isso. E desfaça esse sorriso.

– Essa expressão emburrada só faz você ficar mais linda, sabia? – ele já tentou alcançar a minha boca com a dele, mas eu me desviei. A aparição daquela mulher desnecessária realmente me deixou zangada. Não que eu ia deixar aquilo mudar alguma coisa entre a gente, só não queria dar tanta satisfação assim de primeira.

Scorpius ficou sério de repente.

– Não vai deixar eu te beijar?

Neguei. Ele tentou de novo, mas não conseguiu. Eu não agüentei e dei uma risada. Era engraçado vê-lo ficar desesperado. Imediatamente notou que era só um joguinho e acabou me carregando para que eu não continuasse tentando me esquivar. Mas quando subiu três degraus comigo alguém exclamou:

– Digam CALCINHA!

E um flash ofuscou nossas visões. Paramos e nos entreolhamos, silenciosos, quando a pessoa que tirou a foto desapareceu da escada.

– Já descobriram onde eu moro – disse, ainda vendo umas coisinhas brancas voando na minha visão. Passei a mão no rosto, cansada.

– Há um lugar que ninguém conhece, onde eu geralmente passava minhas férias na dependência de um sossego. Se você não estiver mais agüentando tudo isso, eu levo você lá.

– Tem muita gente? – perguntei.

– É praticamente deserto.

– O que é?

– Minha casa.

Pisquei várias vezes, inconformada. Até voltei a ficar no chão e perguntei:

– Por que nunca me disse que tinha uma casa!?

– Shhh... você não quer que as pessoas escutem isso, quer? Nunca levei alguém lá.

– Nem ex-namorada?

– Nem ex-namorada – ele sorriu. – Se quiser passar um tempo longe das pessoas, faça suas malas.

– Mas... eu preciso voltar no dia vinte e quatro porque vou com Albus até A Toca, e...

– Tudo bem, fique o tempo que quiser, Rose – ele disse relaxado, enquanto me seguia subindo as escadas. Entramos no apartamento e quando eu acendi a luz ele me agarrou, e sempre fazia isso de forma inesperada que eu até ficava zonza: – Contanto que você possa aproveitar o fato de que vamos estar sozinhos, _muito _sozinhos.

É meio difícil recusar quando ele usa aquela voz baixa no meu ouvido, fazendo-me já imaginar o que diabos poderia acontecer num lugar desconhecido pela sociedade, na casa dele. E se um homem como Scorpius lhe convidasse para ficarem sozinhos, sem ninguém para atrapalhar, eu sei que também teria aí uma certa dificuldade de negar.

_Corra esse risco, _meu pensamento gritava. Ou se não eu iria me arrepender. E eu não queria me arrepender. Quero dizer, era irresistível demais para se arrepender.

Mas demonstrei-me não tão exaltada com a idéia, sabem. Até fiquei indiferente, avisando que ia fazer as malas. Scorpius ficou esperando, contente.

Devo dizer que não foi fácil esconder a minha empolgação quando eu conheci o lugar em que Scorpius morava. Não era uma mansão – sendo que seus pais já tinham uma –, mas sim uma casa espaçosa e maravilhosa. Chegamos lá por uma chave do portal que Scorpius usava para se deslocar, e o que mais me impressionou mesmo foi o lugar onde a casa dele se situava. Para ser sincera, a casa nem tinha muito destaque. Foram os metros quadrados de uma praia deserta de areia infestada de neve que causou falta de ar em mim. Uma paisagem magnífica. O céu claro e inteiramente azul atrás das montanhas enregelada, e o vento que perpassava por ali causando elevações em ondas calmas do mar... não conseguia imaginar que Scorpius tinha tudo aquilo só para... ele.

Eu sentia como se nós fossemos os únicos naquele mundo, por causa do silêncio. Talvez seja essa a impressão que Scorpius queria que eu tivesse.

Andávamos pela praia, e eu o seguia em uma única estrada onde não tinha neve, que dava para um morro de pouca elevação. A estrada ia até a casa, a única casa dali.

– Scorpius, tudo isso é uma ilha?

– Basicamente – respondeu. – Estamos na França, um lugar muito afastado de qualquer civilização tanto trouxa quanto bruxa. Gostou?

– Isso é muito... egoísta! – Era porque eu estava mesmo estupefata, como se nunca tivesse visto tanta natureza. E tudo aquilo na visão de apenas _uma _pessoa. Isso era egoísta mesmo!

– Qual é – ele deu uma risada enquanto atravessava uma espécie de jardim. Havia um paredão de vidro que era capaz de mostrar quase tudo o que havia lá dentro da casa. – Eu comprei aquele restaurante pro Gante uma vez. E agora estou trazendo você para conhecer esse lugar. Não sou egoísta. Tem a sua cara, não acha? – deu uma olhada para a paisagem. Depois me encarou. – Espere só ao anoitecer, aposto que você vai ficar mais admirada do que uma vez já ficou com o céu de Hogwarts.

Ele ainda lembrava. Lembrava de como me encantava com o crepúsculo, sempre admirei paisagens como aquelas. Acho que ele nunca esqueceu. Quantas vezes ele dizia na primeira época que namoramos que eu o admirava mais do que cores e nuvens. Era do feitio de Scorpius me levar para conhecer esses lugares, ele sempre me conquistava com isso.

– Entre, srta. Weasley. – convidou Scorpius com uma exagerada formalidade, assim que abriu o portão da casa acenando a varinha.– Sinta-se à vontade.

Sorri. E eu tinha até o próximo domingo para aproveitar. E _relaxar_.

* * *

N/A: Desculpem a demora pra postar, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

O_brigada a_ **Ana Sly Up **(por ter voltado e comentado e estar acompanhando mais uma gravidez broxante nas minhas fics dramáticas ._. Malz :X AHUAH),** Kiki** (pelo elogio :D) **Dadi Potter** (por me deixar contente por ter comentado! Adoraria também que pudesse passar aqui mais vezes, dando sempre sua opinião, ficaria muito agradecida e feliz xD E tipo... pegando vicio pela fic? SAHUSAH é possível isso?! HAHA) **Black Star tbl**(pelo elogio da cena, e o Scorpius realmente é bom *¬* HAUHAUA) **BrendaBlack-Cullen **(Não se preocupe, não fiquei com medo! Adorei que comentou, obrigada pelos elogios! Tenho uma amiga que também acha filme de terror filme de comédia, essa parte foi inspirada nela KKKKK E pode deixar que um dia a gente faz a encomenda do Malfoy :D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!) **Liz Tav **(Obrigada, obrigada mesmo! Seu comentário me acalmou, heheuhe fico feliz que a NC tenha lhe dado esta impressão, era o que eu queria passar. Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando por aqui!)** Bruna **(Que bom que está gostando! E ficou muito mais legal escrever depois que eles voltaram! Hehehe Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.) **naands **(hahaha obrigada! Foi a primeira NC mesmo, mas talvez não será a única nessa fic \o AHSAUHSA Espero que continue sempre voltando aqui!) **V. Lovett**(Ainda bem que não decepcionei, eu tenho a impressão de que a cenas dirtys começaram apenas, não faz mal né? ASHSAUH Obrigada pelo DÉCIMO comentário :D E quem não gostaria de dar banho no Scorpius? Ai ai! :x)

E REVIEWS, por favor ;)

_Belac._


	11. Hopeful

N/A:_ FINALMENTE!_

**Hopeful  
**(Esperançoso)

– Você já reparou que nada disso valeu a pena? Nada disso funcionou? – Fiz aquela pergunta depois de conhecer toda a casa de Scorpius. Descrevê-la é complicado, mas apenas dizer que era maravilhosa e acolhedora, ou um refúgio, já era o suficiente.

Oito horas da noite e escurecia rapidamente. Estávamos sentados num morro enregelado, tomando cerveja amanteigada. Acolhidos pelo calor de um cobertor ao nosso redor e Scorpius tinha seus braços em mim como objetivo de me esquentar mais. Não nevava, mas o frio penetrava o rosto. Ficávamos olhando para a praia ali na frente.

– O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Scorpius.

– Estamos juntos de novo, isso que eu quero dizer – expliquei. – De que adiantou você ter me traído para eu odiar você por muito tempo, se estamos aqui de novo depois de três anos tomando cerveja amanteigada sozinhos nessa ilha surreal?

– Teve uma razão, presumo – falou. – Deve ter servido para alguma coisa o que fizemos.

– Então me fala.

Ele sorriu para mim. Até de longe parecia que não estava preocupado com isso. Ao contrário de mim.

– Eu ainda não sei, Rose.

– Parece um ciclo – comentei. Sei lá, acho que aquela paisagem fazia você pensar em tudo, então não reclamem da filosofia. – Sabe, não tem um começo nem mesmo um fim. Voltamos para o mesmo lugar em que estávamos. Você e eu. Entende?

Ele negou. É claro que não entendia. Soltei uma risada.

– Eu tenho inveja de você – falei, olhando para ele. Seu sorriso se desfez.

– Pelo quê? Dinheiro?

– Não é isso – apressei-me a dizer. – É que você não fica preso em uma pergunta idiota, nem em pensamentos. Como consegue aceitar as coisas como elas são, sem precisar de alguma razão que explique como aconteceram?

– Você só perde tempo pensando. E enlouquece.

– Se eu não pensar cometo muitos erros – argumentei.

– Sabe o que eu penso de você, Rose Weasley? – perguntou. Apoiado com o cotovelo no chão, ele apontou seu dedo para mim: – Que você planeja sua vida.

– Não, não planejo – fiquei meio inconformada. – Eu nunca planejei a sua volta.

– Por isso me desprezou quando nos encontramos de novo. Sua vida estava toda ali, marcada em um pedaço de papel, a qual você com certeza estava disposta a seguir. Então eu apareci, e estraguei tudo, não estraguei? Eu disse que ia te conquistar de novo, mas você não queria porque isso não estava nos seus planos.

– É – respondi. – Estragou tudo mesmo.

– E me odeia por isso.

– Demais.

Nós dois demos risadas. Era irônico. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, Scorpius deitado e eu sentada ao seu lado. Ele afagava seu dedo na minha mão, distraidamente.

– Você mudou – comentou Scorpius.

– O tempo fez isso.

– Quer voltar a ser a Rose Weasley que tinha medo de água?

– Às vezes eu quero – respondi, de alguma forma achando aquela uma pergunta engraçada. – Sabe, pra voltar a acreditar em tudo. Mas hoje eu me vejo socando a sua cara se você resolver me abandonar de novo, por exemplo, e eu gosto disso. Se você não ficou ao meu lado para acompanhar o que eu me tornei, o problema foi seu.

– Ótima resposta. Eu tenho consciência do meu atraso. Mas, Rose – ele ficou próximo de mim e nos encaramos –, não questione isso, se não você vai começar a duvidar dos melhores momentos da sua vida.

Eu apenas fiquei olhando para ele, sem questionar. Então disse:

– Você mudou. – E era verdade.

– E se não ficou ao meu lado para acompanhar o que me tornei, o problema realmente foi meu.

– Ótima resposta.

Adorava beijá-lo depois que ele sorria para mim, era como um combustível; para ficar impossível negar os lábios deles movendo-se contra os meus, sempre naquela intenção de querer mais até o fim da noite. Eu quase bufei em meio ao beijo, só de pensar em como ele me fazia sentir ridícula e inutilmente romântica, sempre dando ênfase nessa narração a cada beijo que dávamos.

De repente, quando achei que só estávamos começando, ele parou e se levantou.

– Venha – chamou, estendendo a mão.

– O que vam...?

– Explorar.

– O quê? Sua cama?

Scorpius riu.

– Não – respondeu calmamente. – _Ainda_. Vamos andar um pouco.

– Mas nesse frio... AH!

Antes de ouvir um comentário meu, Scorpius me pegou no colo segurando pelas pernas e costas. E saiu correndo comigo morro abaixo numa alta velocidade. Estávamos chegando perto do nível mais baixo quando ele acabou tropeçando e derrubando a nós dois. Então descemos o morro praticamente rolando. Quando dei por mim mesma, estava parada com o peso sobre Scorpius.

– Ah... – ele fez uma careta. – Desculpa, eu fiquei empolgado. Ainda quer explorar a floresta aqui perto?

– Já que chegamos até aqui embaixo, por que não?

Eu me levantei primeiro, andando logo em direção a floresta, enquanto Scorpius ainda se levantava. Quando o fez, falei:

– Ei, Scorps.

Virou-se para mim e taquei uma bola de neve na cara dele. HAHA!

– Engraçado – ele comentou, pensativo, tirando a neve do rosto. – Sabe que eu estava pensando fazer isso com você?

– É? – ergui uma sobrancelha. – Por que está demorando então?

– Porque vou sentir muita pena! – ele se agachou e ficou jogando as neves que conseguia recolher do chão, sem dar chance a mim para revidar. Eu comecei a correr dele, tentando me desvencilhar. Mas era impossível! Ele tinha uma ótima mira.

Quando eu consegui um momento para tacar outra vez, eu notei que estava nevando. Distração. Mais uma bola de neve atingindo o meu rosto.

Foi divertido. Na praia, nevando, a gente brincando. Eu, cansada de levar bolas de neve na barriga e na cabeça, correndo até Scorpius na maior coragem para derrubá-lo no chão com minhas próprias mãos. Mas ele, rindo da minha incapacidade, começou a fugir de mim. Explorar a floresta já não fazia mais parte dos nossos planos.

– Não é justo! – eu falei, sem conter algumas risadas, enquanto ele corria mais rápido que eu. – Você é o melhor jogador de Quadribol da década!

Rindo, Scorpius se aproximou de mim e me carregou de novo. Eu não reclamei. Subíamos o morro só que desta vez com mais calma.

– Agora me coloca no chão que eu sei andar.

– Sim, senhora. – Ele obedeceu.

– Posso ascender essa lareira? – perguntei, quando entramos na sala da casa dele.

– Já disse pra você se sentir à vontade aqui.

Ascendi à lareira, então, e fiquei tentando me esquentar lá perto, sentada no tapete quase sendo engolida pelo fogo. Scorpius apareceu ao meu lado, meio cético.

– A primeira coisa que deve saber é que essa lareira não vai arrancar seu frio – ele comentou, sussurrando no meu ouvido. – E a segunda é que eu tenho um truque que pode fazer você sentir calor nessa época do ano, sem roupa.

Quando eu me virei para notar aquele típico sorriso inclinado, acabei mudando de idéia.

– Quer saber, acho que você não mudou tanto assim – balancei a cabeça, rindo.

– Ainda temos as poeiras do passado, Weasley. Agora – gentilmente, ele me beijou outra vez – só relaxa e aproveita.

Estranhei que naquele momento perpassou um frio na minha barriga. Quando já estava recebendo todo o toque e o calor do corpo de Scorpius preso ao meu, eu notei que era só ansiedade. Ansiedade para me sentir segura e feliz naqueles braços em mais uma noite.

* * *

Não via a hora de encontrá-lo novamente. Eu tinha saído para explorar a floresta. A casa estava silenciosa, provavelmente Scorpius ainda dormia. Chamei pelo seu nome, _silêncio_. Então decidi entrar no quarto e ver se ele estava por ali, ou dormindo ou no banheiro tomando banho. Foi quando abri a porta e liguei a luz.

Alguém estava deitado na cama mesmo, o lençol cobrindo tudo. De repente uma mulher se revelou, com as costas nuas, movia-se contra alguém embaixo dela. Meu coração deu um salto gigantesco pela garganta, eu tive vontade de vomitar. Eu não a conhecia, mas jogava a cabeça para trás, demonstrando muito prazer. A voz de Scorpius pedia para que ela fosse mais rápido.

As lágrimas de raiva e ódio ofuscaram minha visão quando Isabela Lespour se virou e me viu. Dizia:

– Olha, Scorpius, é a sua namorada.

– Rose, não! Eu posso explicar! – Ele jogou Isabela para fora da cama e se levantou, colocou a calça e tentou correr atrás de mim enquanto eu saía da casa.

– Quer saber? Se for para voltar daqui três anos, Malfoy, que seja para se vingar disso. – Antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa, recebeu um soco do meu próprio punho. No rosto. No olho. E um chute na virilha. – E não para me conquistar outra vez.

Antes da dor e humilhação se espelhar de forma real pelo meu sangue, meus olhos se abriram devagar, e franzi a testa ao ver que ainda era de madrugada, e eu estava deitada numa cama. Estremeci ao refletir sobre aquele sonho, mas lembrei do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, e só para certificar-me se as lembranças eram mesmo verdadeiras e boas, virei do outro lado e encontrei Scorpius deitado ali com um braço cobrindo o rosto. Dormia do mesmo jeito de sempre, sossegado, todo absurdamente relaxado, respirando tranqüilamente.

Eu soltei uma risada para espantar qualquer dúvida. Como eu pude ter um sonho daqueles depois de uma noite daquelas com ele?

De manhã, enquanto estávamos na cozinha, eu comentei:

– Tive um sonho hoje.

– Um sonho? – Scorpius deu um sorriso, bastante interessado. – Que _tipo_ de sonho?

Fiquei olhando pra ele. Comia a torrada de uma forma muito calma, daquele jeito paciente e concentrado, tão sonserino. E com aquele sorriso no rosto, eu achei melhor não entrar no assunto. Então decidi me esquivar:

– Meu pai estrangulava você.

– Ou pode ser uma previsão ao em vez de sonho – ele pareceu sombrio.

– Eu espero que não. Então, hoje preciso voltar para a realidade. Hoje à noite Albus, Jenny e eu vamos à Toca, seria tão errado se _eu_ não fosse.

– Entendo. Não vou te prender aqui.

– Você... hum... pode ir se quiser.

Scorpius mordeu os lábios. Por um segundo, achei que ele consideraria a idéia.

– Não quero ser estrangulado. Não por enquanto, os treinos de Quadribol vão recomeçar daqui alguns dias e eu preciso estar vivo.

– Você tem razão – sorri. – Mas meu pai nunca vai fazer nada contra você, Scorpius, ele sabe que qualquer escolha que eu fizer será problema meu e não dele.

– Eu sei, Rose – ele disse. – Só penso que... eles não seriam tão piedosos comigo depois do que eu fiz a filha deles. Tenho a impressão que a última imagem que seus pais tiveram de mim foi de um idiota e traidor. Além disso, o Natal se comemora com a família, eu vou ser só um intruso por lá. Não quero ficar com essa sensação.

Não podia negar que ele tinha razão, também não queria forçá-lo a ir. Scorpius não era minha família, se eu dissesse isso a alguém – a Jenny, por exemplo – ela iria dizer: "Rose, você só está dormindo com ele. Nada a ver com família!" Claro que não era só isso, mas os jornais e a publicidade estavam dando a entender que era.

– Você não é um intruso – eu disse a ele, baixinho. – Querendo ou não, faz parte da minha vida. – Levantei da minha cadeira e me aproximei dele. Sentei em seu colo, passando um braço ao redor do seu pescoço. – Tivemos momentos ruins, mas esses foram poucos que infelizmente resultaram em sofrimento. Foi inesperado. Mas tivemos momentos maravilhosos, como ontem à noite, como quando a gente foi assistir àquele filme de terror. Quando você não aproveitou que eu estava bêbada e não ficou comigo porque receou que eu poderia esquecer. São momentos como esses que eu entendo porque fui me apaixonar por você.

Scorpius me encarava enquanto ouvia. Estava tão sério que eu também não consegui sorrir muito. Parecia absorto em pensamentos depois que se formou um silêncio entre nós.

– Obrigado – ele apenas disse. – Eu prometo que farei sua família me considerar bom o bastante pra você, Weasley. Não tive oportunidade na primeira vez, mas agora é a única chance.

– E _última _– enfatizei. – Então quer dizer que gostaria de passar o Natal com a minha família?

– Seria interessante – respondeu. – Mas não esse ano.

– Ah, claro.

– Eu quero tentar passar com a minha outra vez já que agora tenho motivos para orgulhar meus pais na hora da janta – ele explicou, pensativo. Com um sorriso, fiquei feliz de saber que ele não ia ficar sozinho. Tudo bem que Scorpius Malfoy era o cara mais comentando e famoso do momento, mas conhecendo-o outra vez notei como na realidade ele não tinha quase ninguém, nenhum amigo, apenas os fãs. E fãs não comemoram o Natal com seus ídolos.

– Ótimo – eu disse, puxando seu rosto para um beijo rápido. Saí do colo dele e mudei totalmente de assunto, enquanto tirava as coisas da mesa. – Sabe, eu acho que terminei meu livro.

Eu disse totalmente displicente. Mas na minha cabeça aquela idéia fazia meu coração bombear de alegria, além de orgulho. Um trabalho árduo feito durante meses. Um _sonho_ realizado. Scorpius não entenderia se eu explodisse de felicidade e empolgação ali mesmo, mas precisa contar a ele, mais pela verdade que eu estava preocupada com somente um detalhe.

– Desde quando você começou a escrever? – ele perguntou.

– Há muito tempo – respondi. – Desde Hogwarts eu sonhava em finalizar aquela estória. E finalmente isso aconteceu, ontem à noite eu terminei o último capítulo. Mas agora... não sei o que fazer, como vou...

– Publique – disse tão displicente quanto eu. – As pessoas devem conhecer seu trabalho, o seu sonho. Você mesmo quer isso.

– Não é tão fácil assim. Eu nem pensei muito sobre isso. Só estava mais preocupada em terminar de escrever.

– No Beco Diagonal há muitos bruxos interessados em publicações de livro, você pode convencer. Eu te dou meu apoio.

– Do que você tá falando? Nem leu o livro. Ou é só uma mera confiança?

– Eu vou apoiar qualquer coisa que fizer parte dos seus sonhos. Mesmo que essa estória seja uma droga e você venda duas cópias. Uma pra Jenny e pro Albus.

– Nossa, eu vou ficar muito feliz mesmo pelo seu apoio! – eu falei, admirada com a sinceridade dele.

Scorpius deu uma risada.

– A questão é que eu não quero perder o seu sorriso quando você descobrir que vai vender e ver as pessoas lendo o _seu _livro. – Antes que eu agradecesse, ele puxou minha mão. – Vem, vamos esquiar já que o mar está congelado. No verão – Scorpius falou, assim que saímos para o jardim e o vento gélido soprou em nossos rostos –, a praia é ótima. E sabe o que é melhor? – ele me entregou os esquis de madeira e os óculos. – O mar. Pra melhorar, você nele. De biquíni. E, claro, me beijando até a água evaporar de tão quente que eu vou deixar o seu corpo.

– Então você vai sofrer nesse inverno – falei, incapaz de resistir.

– Mas eu gosto de esquiar, é uma das vantagens que o inverno trás. Você sabe?

– Aprendi com meu pai, que aprendeu com a minha mãe. Não fui só CDF e certinha na escola.

– Com certeza não foi. E o que acha então de apostar uma corrida descendo esse morro. Acha que acompanha o ritmo?

Tenho certeza que a minha cara de cansaço foi bastante visível.

– Vamos, Rose! Você precisa entrar em forma. Pra vestir um biquíni até o verão.

– OK – falei, ajeitando-me nos esquis. – Mas eu não quero ver você se exibindo. Não vai me surpreender. Tudo bem que tem moral pra me dizer que eu sou um desastre e tudo o mais, mas sinceramente eu-

– UM... DOIS...

– Ei, bonitão, espera!

– Que foi?

– Deixa eu te desejar boa-sorte.

– Não preciso de sorte pra competir com você, Rose.

Dei um sorrisinho e me aproximei dele. Puxei o colar que ele usava, para levar seu rosto ao meu e dar um beijo de língua só para ele ficar meio desnorteado. Depois que o soltei, falei:

– Bobão!

E saí esquiando pelo morro de neve.

– Isso foi injusto! – ele gritou, mas logo o vi se aproximando de mim em alta velocidade. Quando me alcançou ao meu lado, continuou gritando: – Seduzir é trapaça, sabia disso?!

– Eu não estou escutando nada! Me fala quando eu já estiver...

A última imagem que vi foi de um negócio preto. E eu me chocando contra aquilo.

– Rose!

Eu só notei que fiquei desacordada quando meus olhos se abriram e eu senti a cabeça latejar como nunca antes. E só soube o que tinha acontecido quando perguntei a Scorpius, naquela voz que nem saía direito:

– O que aconteceu?

Ele estava deitado ao meu lado, apoiando-se com o cotovelo de um braço.

– Sua coordenação levou você até uma rocha no meio do morro enquanto esquiava, conseguiu desviar só que caiu depois e ficou rolando. Deve ter batido a cabeça, porque ela sangrou. Mas não foi nada grave.

Sentei-me e então foi aí que reparei que eu estava deitada na cama dele.

– Como me trouxe até aqui?

– _Accio Rose!_

– Tá brincando?

– Aham. Eu carreguei você, na verdade.

– Você adora me carregar, não é? – tentei sorrir, mas a dor atrapalhou. Coloquei a mão na testa e senti o curativo. – Que meigo, até cuidou de mim.

– Não que merecesse.

– Desculpa – falei, ressentida com o joguinho que fiz para conseguir vantagem na corrida. – Esqueci que você leva esse negócio de competição a sério.

– Era brincadeira – ele passou a mão no meu rosto. – Você tá melhor?

– Sim, obrigada – sorri fraquinho.

– Descansa um pouco, beleza? Eu vou procurar a chave do portal pra você voltar pra casa.

– OK...

Não foi surpresa sentir uma espécie de tristeza por pensar que eu ia embora daquela casa. Eu não esperava que apreciasse a idéia de sair daquele lugar tão maravilhoso assim cedo. Mas era preciso voltar, então apenas assenti a Scorpius e deitei novamente na cama, fechando os olhos para adormecer e descansar a cabeça.

Foi preciso Scorpius me acordar, ou se não eu dormiria ali para sempre esquentada naquele cobertor delicioso. Ao abrir os olhos, eu até me espreguicei e murmurei:

– Eu não quero voltar...

– Vai me trocar pela sua família? – ele perguntou, divertido. – Eu realmente te reconquistei, hein, Rose Weasley?

Sorri, levantando-me. Eu estava me sentindo bem, apesar da pancada na cabeça.

– Vou arrumar as malas – avisei.

Mas foi só dar um passo que as vi a minha frente, arrumadas, encostadas na parede do quarto em ótimo estado de organização.

– Eu fiquei preocupado que talvez você demorasse pra acordar – ele contou, tomando proximidade de mim. – Então eu já fui adiantando.

– Scorpius, nem sei como... Na realidade, eu acho que sei sim. Pela diversão, pelo curativo. É, eu sei como te agradecer.

– O que você vai aprontar?

Não disse nada, só para fazer suspense. Mesmo assim mantive o sorriso no rosto enquanto o tirava do quarto, puxando-o pela mão.

– Ah, não tem nada a ver com aquilo – ele pareceu decepcionado quando saímos.

– Na verdade, Malfoy – eu abri a porta do banheiro e nem me preocupei em fechá-la. Encostei-me na parede, e a minha voz estava meio diferente quando eu disse num tom baixo: – tem muito a ver com aquilo.

Nunca vi Scorpius calado daquele jeito. Calado de uma maneira boa. Como se tivesse sido pego de surpresa. Estendeu o braço para apoiar a mão na parede e me encurralar.

– Eu vou fazer você nunca mais sentir necessidade de me trair – falei. – Eu vou fazer a sua volta ter valido a pena.

Culpem a pancada na cabeça, mas eu estava ciente do que fazia. Era meio difícil _não _fazer quando se tinha um Scorpius Malfoy olhando através dos seus olhos como se enxergasse até mesmo a minha alma. Ele parecia mais apaixonado do que nunca quando observou meus dedos abrirem o botão da minha própria calça e descer o zíper.

– Rose...

Murmurou meu nome. Estava ficando maluco, principalmente quando tirei a calça. Eu só fiz um sinal para ele não falar mais nada, e foi o embalo para que tirasse seu casaco e depois a camisa. Eu o imitei. Scorpius segurou meu rosto com uma mão e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos, sem medo de aproveitar. Minhas mãos exploravam seu peito, e sentiam a textura dos músculos na barriga, era tão delicioso tocá-los, senti-los. E ouvir o coração dele batendo com força, muita força. Eu soltei uma risada em meio ao beijo que dávamos.

– Não acredito que não mudou nada... – falei. – O seu coração...

Ele também riu fraquinho.

– Como se o seu fosse muito quieto.

Scorpius segurou firmemente minhas coxas e me levantou ainda contra a parede. Eu supliquei sem fôlego:

– Só não me cause um ataque cardíaco.

E o beijei com força na boca.

Era difícil explicar como chegamos até ali, com as roupas jogadas pelo chão do banheiro. O chuveiro ligado repelindo água quente em nossos corpos que se tocavam, e se uniam. Eu não estava nenhum pouco a fim de me arrepender por sentir a mão de Scorpius subir minha perna ao redor da sua cintura e segurá-la. Prendia-me contra a parede, eu puxava o cabelo dele com os dedos e me contorcia de prazer, pela volúpia que ele transmitia. Era tão... louco. Eu nunca imaginei que estaria assim com um homem antes.

Abria os olhos para ver a expressão de Scorpius quando ele desgrudava seus lábios dos meus. A água caindo em seu rosto, pelo cabelo, descendo até os ombros, molhando-o inteiro. Mas o melhor mesmo era a boca, entreaberta sempre esperando pela minha. E a água só o tornava mais... sensual. Prensei levemente o dente em seu lábio inferior, sem resistir. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. E toda vez, não havia nenhuma exceção, quando ele encontrava meu ponto fraco, eu sentia vontade gritar o nome, o sobrenome dele. Droga, o que fazia comigo não tinha explicação.

Eu não podia atrasar para me encontrar com Albus, então quando acabamos, rapidamente troquei de roupa e me preparei para viajar na chave do portal que Scorpius tinha.

– Dessa vez não vou com você – ele disse quando eu já estava preparada.

– Quanto tempo você vai ficar fora? – perguntei.

– Até o ano que vem nos veremos – ele sorriu antes de me abraçar. – Feliz natal.

– Você também.

Dei um último e rápido beijo nele antes de ir embora. Caí numa rua deserta e escura, uma rua onde ninguém andava, mas que era perto do prédio em que eu morava. Albus e Jenny com certeza estavam me esperando lá dentro, de modo que corri apressada até a entrada do salão repleto de enfeites natalinos.

Encontrei o segurança simpático na portaria.

– Oi, Frederico – eu o cumprimentei com um sorriso. – Meu primo passou por aqui?

– Está esperando a senhorita no corredor do seu apartamento.

– OK, muito obrigada. E feliz Natal!

Subi as escadas, e encontrei Albus no corredor como o segurança havia falado. Ele estava encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados. Ao me ver simplesmente bufou.

– Onde você esteve todos esses dias?! – perguntou, mas eu não tive tempo de explicar. Abri a porta e entrei no apartamento, enquanto ainda ouvia Albus e seus muxoxos: – Jenny disse que apareceu aqui três vezes ontem e você não estava. Eu fiquei preocupado. E que malas são essas? E que _sorriso _é esse?

Depois que guardei as malas no meu quarto, fui até Albus e segurei seus dois ombros.

– Eu acabei de ter os melhores dias dessas férias.

– Com o Malfoy?

– Exatamente.

– Por que não deu notícias? Onde vocês estavam?

– Eu conto pra você mais tarde. Cadê a Jenny?

– Esperando a gente lá embaixo. Ela não está agüentando subir escadas, sabe como é.

– Então vamos.

***

Nós três chegamos n'A Toca, agasalhados. Atravessamos o quintal que estava mais espaçoso que nunca, e entramos pela porta dos fundos. Na sala, encontramos nossos pais, que ajudavam na organização dos enfeites e da árvore de Natal.

– Rosie – exclamou meu pai, descendo um banquinho para me abraçar.

– Feliz Natal, pai! Como vão as coisas? – perguntei depois que ele me soltou.

– Aposto que você tem mais novidades do que o seu velho pai – ele respondeu, descontraído. Franzi a testa sem entender, então me explicou: – Os jornais me contaram! E aí, Albus?

Aproveitei o momento que Albus e Jenny cumprimentavam meu pai para poder me aproximar da minha mãe, que ajudava tia Ginny e Lily com os objetos da árvore de Natal.

– Papai já sabe – comentei com elas.

– Pensa no lado bom, Rose – falou minha tia, sorrindo. – Você não vai ter que contar para ele dessa vez. Os jornais já o fizeram.

– E que tal escaparmos desse assunto? – sugeriu Lily, segurando meu braço. Adorava quando ela lia minha mente. – Venha, vamos ver o vovô lá em cima.

Enquanto ultrapassávamos a casa, cumprimentei e desejei feliz Natal a todo mundo que encontrava. E não era pouca gente ali, naquela família. Tio Harry e George de um lado, James e Teddy do outro jogando xadrez, o que estranhei bastante já que eles eram os que mais faziam barulho por lá. E num dos quartos estava Victoire e Molly, com suas amigas. Era em dias como esses que a família se reunia de novo. E eu suspirava ao notar que meu avô, que por causa da idade deixou de fazer muitas coisas que antes fazia, não conseguia realmente presenciar com o entusiasmo que presenciava o fato de sua família estar crescendo para o Natal.

– E aí, vovô! – exclamou Lily, toda feliz entrando no quarto, onde vovô estava sentado na cadeira confortável que sempre costumava se sentar. Lily foi até o lado dele. – Adivinha quem tá aqui com a gente hoje?

Vovô não estava conseguindo falar muitas coisas, mas entendia completamente. Quando Lily falou aquilo, ele virou seu rosto idoso e gentil na minha direção. Só que ao contrário de Lily, eu não tinha todo aquele espírito alegre com o fato que meu avô precisava ficar sentado e recebendo cuidados. Mas mesmo assim fui sorrindo até ele e segurei sua mão, já que havia estendido para mim.

– Oi, vovô Weasley – eu falei, olhando-o.

– Ora essa, o senhor assistindo televisão – Lily observava a televisão ali na frente. – Que coisa de trouxa, hein?

Meu avô me encarava como se desejasse dizer alguma coisa. Então um som saiu da sua voz, quando ele apontou para a porta do quarto.

– Albus...

E realmente, Albus estava ali. Mas ele parecia meio incapaz de dar um passo.

– Vai lá, querido – pediu Jenny, o que o fez obedecer.

Quando Albus o abraçou, eu me levantei e saí do quarto com Jenny, porque eu era meio fraca para ver uma cena daquelas, e começaria a chorar.

– Que foi? – Jenny perguntou ao me ver.

– Nada não – sorri, enquanto descíamos as escadas. – E então, quando está pensando em contar sobre... – eu sussurrei: – a gravidez?

– Eu não faço idéia. Mas sem pressa, temos o dia inteiro ainda!

Passamos a tarde conversando na sala, terminando de colocar os enfeites nas paredes. Até o fim do dia, mais pessoas apareceram e não só da família. Namoradas e namorados de primos e amigos. A Toca estava cheia como em todos os Natais. E quando não tinha mais lugar para eles se sentarem, eu deixei um espaço no sofá e fui até a cozinha, onde quase ninguém costumava ir porque era o lugar onde vovó precisava se concentrar para fazer a sobremesa e a refeição daquele dia.

– Oi, querida – ela sorriu ao me ver entrando.

– Precisa de ajuda, vovó? – perguntei.

– Não, mas gostaria que ficasse aqui para conversarmos.

Eu me sentei à mesa e fiquei observando-a.

– A senhora viu como a sua casa fica cheia de netos todo final de ano?

– Nada me deixa mais feliz! Eu me lembro que no ano passado você não veio...

– Eu sei, eu sei. Prometo nunca mais fazer isso, mas era por causa do trabalho. Exigiam coisas até no Natal, e eu era idiota por aceitar ficar lá. Na realidade, eu era medrosa.

– Não diga isso – vovó exclamou. – Você é filha de Ron e Hermione!

– Bem, é o maior elogio que eu posso receber, mas realmente tinha medo de enfrentar o meu chefe.

– Sabe, Rosie, é diferente ter medo de enfrentar o chefe e ter medo de ser despedida. Eu diria que você tinha medo de ser despedida. E é compreensível.

– E irônico, porque no final das contas eu que me demiti.

– O que houve?

– Cansada de receber ordens sem fundamentos – respondi. – E depois que eu descobri que o filho do meu chefe é um idiota, bem, só foi mais um motivo para eu ter saído do Ministério.

– Acha que fez uma escolha boa? Pega aquelas cenouras pra mim, querida.

Eu me levantei para fazer aquele favor e entreguei as cenouras para ela.

– Eu não fiz uma escolha boa – respondi, pensativa enquanto a observava cozinhar. – Eu fiz a que achei que seria certa.

– O que torna essa uma boa escolha – ela apertou minha bochecha. – Mas não vamos falar de trabalho, conta sobre sua vida. Os amigos, os namorados...

– A senhora leu os jornais atualmente? – perguntei, preparada para qualquer olhar cético. Mas foi muito diferente do que imaginei.

– Eu soube pelo seu pai que não se conforma que o filho daquele Malfoy está no time da Inglaterra. Mas eu não entendo nada de Quadribol, então só entendi que você está namorando ele.

– Namorando, é. De novo.

Vovó se aproximou da porta e a fechou, como se o que fosse dizer a mim era ultra-secreto.

– Não diga a seu pai ou nem mesmo a ninguém dessa família que eu te disse isso.

– O quê? – estava começando a ficar espantada.

Vovó pegou um exemplar que estava na mesa e apontou a foto minha com Scorpius.

– Nunca imaginei que um Malfoy combinaria tanto com alguém dessa família – ela falou e eu nem acreditei que estava ouvindo aquilo. – Na minha opinião, que obviamente não é igual a do seu pai, vocês dois são uma belezinha juntos.

– A senhora acha? – eu dei uma risada.

– Quem não se apega a uma história de amor proibido?

– Ah, vó!

– Ok! – ela sorriu, dando um tapinha no meu braço. – Vai lá se divertir com seus primos agora, ficar vendo sua avó cozinhar é monótono.

– Tudo bem. Se precisar de alguma ajuda...

– Pode deixar, que eu chamo o Ronald.

E naquele mesmo momento, meu pai entrava na cozinha. Eu dei um beijo rápido na bochecha dele e tentei voltar para a sala, mas não consegui escapar.

– Filha – papai me chamou. – Precisamos conversar.

– Se é sobre o sobrenome que começa com Mal e termina com Foy...

– Não, não. É sobre você. – Quando me aproximei, disposta a conversar, ele acrescentou: – E sobre ele.

– Pai! Muda de fita!

– Não consigo! Não quando você fica aparecendo nesses jornais com má impressão agarrada a um jogador de Quadribol. Não, pior, a um Malfoy.

– Má impressão?

– É! As pessoas não precisam ficar sabendo da sua vida intima, Rose Weasley.

– Como se a escolha fosse minha. Não é nossa culpa que um fica tirando foto da gente.

De repente ele começou a falar mais sério:

– Achei que depois do que ele fez com você, não o veríamos mais pela nossa vida. Foi tão fácil aceitar as desculpas?

– Não foi fácil! – eu exclamei, tentando não alterar a voz. Droga! Odiava ter que discutir com ele. – Mas ele aparecia toda hora e...

– E então você começou a dormir com ele. De novo. É o que essas revistas dizem.

– _Revistas_, pai! – eu falei alto. – Não a sua filha em quem você deveria realmente acreditar. Olha – tentei me acalmar. – É Natal! Eu estava ansiosa para vê-lo de novo, e não ouvir o que o senhor tem a dizer sobre com quem eu saio. Isso não é mais da sua conta, pai!

Tentei dizer aquelas coisas educadamente, porque eu amava meu pai. Mas em alguns momentos eu não conseguia segurar e precisava dizer ou ele simplesmente continuaria esquecendo que eu não tinha mais quinze anos.

– Não quero discutir com o senhor justamente hoje – falei.

– Esse é o problema – meu pai parecia chateado. – Toda vez que esse... Malfoy está na sua vida, ele trás problemas pra gente, fazendo a gente discutir assim. Com ele, eu noto como nossas idéias ficam bastante diferentes.

– Eu não teria me apaixonado por ele se pudesse escolher. O senhor sabe disso.

Graças a Deus minha mãe apareceu naquele momento para interromper.

– Queridos, vamos jantar. Rose – mamãe segurou meu braço depois que meu pai saiu da sala. – Não fique chateada com seu pai.

– Eu não estou – e era verdade. – Ele está comigo. Não quero parecer uma adolescente revoltada com ele, mãe, mas às vezes...

– Sei, Ron é difícil às vezes, sempre levando as tréguas do passado para o nosso presente. Mas agora vamos jantar e esquecer tudo isso. Jenny pode anunciar a gravidez aí distrai todo mundo.

– Tá bom, eu já to indo.

Quando atravessei o corredor, encontrei James que começou a me acompanhar ao meu lado em direção ao quintal d'A Toca, onde todo mundo estava indo para jantar.

– Então, Rose, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta – ele pediu.

– O quê?

– Você soube de alguma coisa daquele cara, o Josh?

Franzi a testa.

– Não, por quê?

– Lembra aquela festa lá no Beco Diagonal? – Afirmei. – Parece que deu um problema, porque o cara apareceu naquela revista Gossip Wizard. O pai dele processou a loja.

– A LOGROS? – eu quase gritei, inconformada. – Como assim?

– O velho me culpou pelo fato do cara ter travado lá na festa.

– A culpa não é sua, James. Dansford foi um inconseqüente. Todo mundo sabe...

– Eu sei, mas se o sr. Dansford conseguir realizar o processo, eu nunca mais vou poder fazer uma festa em meu nome.

Aquilo parecia ser muito triste para ele.

– Mas isso não vem ao caso – James acrescentou.

– Não vem?

– Eu só queria que você agradecesse o Scorpius por ele ter se controlado com a provocação. Eu sabia que ia dar problema com o Josh, mas teria sido muito pior se ele tivesse apanhado do Malfoy e acabasse tendo uma briga.

– Okay – eu disse, sentando-me à mesa ao seu lado. – Eu falo com ele.

– Valeu – James sorriu. – E cá entre nós, até parece que um processo vai me impedir de fazer as festas.

– Você tem razão – pisquei pra ele. – Nem a McGonnagall conseguiu impedir, até parece que um velho chato vai conseguir.

Conversávamos entre nós enquanto nos servíamos. O resto da família fazia o mesmo. Um momento minha avó trouxe nosso avô para jantar com a gente e foi um momento feliz e animado. Eu estava comendo a batata quando de repente Albus se levantou meio desajeitado.

– Já vai sair da mesa? – tio Harry perguntou.

– Não, pai, não é isso. É... nós temos que confessar uma coisa. Digo, eu e Jenny.

– Vocês vão se divorciar? – estranhou meu tio George.

– Nada a ver, tio. Há alguns dias atrás, Jenny contou pra mim uma coisa e eu acho que vocês devem saber. Mas acho que ao longo dos meses vocês vão notar, porque quando isso acontece a mulher tende a ter algumas mudanças no corpo...

– A questão é, família Weasley e Potter – Jenny interrompeu o discurso de Albus. – Nós vamos ser pais daqui alguns meses. Por que demora tanto pra anunciar isso, Al?

– Pra não ter todo esse ataque histérico – respondeu Albus.

– Você tá grávida? – exclamou Ginny. – Ai, meu Deus, eu vou ser vó!

E então foi a melhor confusão, todo mundo fazendo perguntas e dando atenção aos dois. Até meu pai ficou fascinado, e minha mãe nem tanto pois já tinha notado. Era aquela coisa, quando alguém anunciava gravidez. A família vai crescer e nunca vai deixar de ser grande e animada. Eu olhei para Albus e sorri para ele.

– Parabéns – falei. Ele levantou a taça na minha direção, com um sorrisinho.

Quando a agitação estabilizou, meu tio Harry resolveu dizer:

– Parabéns, Albus e Jennifer. Eu não sei se estou preparado pra ser vovô, mas estamos aumentando os Potter e sempre vamos conseguir nos preparar para receber um novo integrante nessa mesa o ano que vem.

– O senhor não precisa discursar, pai – Albus deu uma risada.

– Eu faço o discurso! – exclamou Hugo, levantando-se. – Sou ótimo com as palavras. Bem, Feliz Natal a todos. Eu sei que esse momento é muito feliz e animado, estamos todos nos divertindo e dizendo o quanto nos amamos. Isso é ótimo. Ao sair de Hogwarts ano passado eu me perguntei: "Onde estará os Weasley pelo castelo agora que saí de lá?" Porque quando me dei conta, notei que eu sou o último dos Weasley. Mas agora, ouvindo essa noticia inesperada da mulher do meu querido primo Albus Severus, eu fico sossegado e tranquilo, pois agora tenho certeza que Hogwarts nunca vai deixar de receber alunos como nós, sangue de Weasley e Potter! E que assim seja para sempre! Um brinde a todos nós! Teddy?

– Sim?

– Vamos estourar o champanhe!

Teddy segurou a garrafa e colocou sobre a mesa. Hugo e ele tiraram a varinha do bolso, apontando para a garrafa. Os dois jogaram um feitiço, fazendo-a literalmente ser estourada. Mas o líquido sobrevoou sobre a mesa, mergulhando na taça de vinho de todos ali da mesa. Foi um momento bonito.

Aos poucos o pessoal foi saindo da mesa para a sala, porque era hora de abrir os presentes. Eu não estava com pressa para receber o meu, então fiquei conversando com James enquanto tomávamos o vinho perto do piano que Victoire tocava.

– Bem, parece que Albus conseguirá ser pai antes de você, James – comentei.

– Ele não parece tão animado – James falou, observando Albus abrir seu presente.

– Deve ser aterrorizante. Eles não planejaram.

– De qualquer modo, eu não pretendo casar e nem ter filhos. Só atrapalha a vida da gente, não acha? O negócio é se divertir.

– Às vezes pode ser bom casar. Pra não ficar sozinho o resto da sua vida.

– Eu não vou estar sozinho. Além da minha família, eu posso pegar qualquer mulher e não vou sentir carência de sexo se esse é o problema – ele deu uma risada.

– Não pensa em formar uma família com alguém que você ama? – perguntei. – Como nossos pais fizeram?

– Rose, eles viveram num tempo onde amor era cabana, se é que essa expressão existe e você me compreende. Num tempo onde todas as respostas eram baseadas no amor. Hoje, todas as respostas estão baseadas na fama e no dinheiro.

– É verdade, James – falei, tomando um gole de vinho. – Então não acredita no amor?

Ele negou.

– Você já se desiludiu uma vez – ele comentou. – Sabe que só serve pra piorar a sua vida.

– Piora só quando a gente não tem – eu disse. – Como a felicidade, compreende? Não temos a felicidade, então nossa vida fica uma droga. É a mesma coisa com o amor.

– Você acredita?

– No amor? Ah, só dessa família – falei, observando todo mundo se interagindo. – Porque todo mundo se ajuda, tem um ao outro, e se um não pode te ajudar haverá sempre outro disposto a isso.

– Então – ele começou a perguntar – o que é que fazem duas pessoas se desejarem para o resto da vida?

– Sei lá. Algumas querem dinheiro, outras querem sorrir, ter diversão e só acham que uma pessoa pode te dar isso. Às vezes eu estranho o fato de precisarmos apenas de uma alma sendo que nesse mundo há mais de bilhões delas espalhadas por aqui.

– Quer saber? – James estava rindo. – Esse papo já está me deixando com vontade de vomitar. Vamos abrir os presentes.

Foi uma noite divertida. Eram quatro horas da manhã quando a maioria começou a ir embora ou quem ia hospedar n'A Toca começou a subir para os quartos. Eu ia dividir meu quarto com Lily, como muitas vezes nós fazíamos.

– Essa cama tá enferrujada – observou Lily, sentando-se nela e fazendo barulho. – Você não vai se deitar não, ruiva?

Eu estava me olhando no espelho.

– Já que eu vou.

Lily se cobriu com o cobertor e virou-se para o outro lado. Quando estava tudo silencioso eu abri a porta do quarto, para andar pelo corredor. Alguém conversava lá embaixo, era a voz do meu pai e da minha mãe. Mas apressei-me a ir até o quarto do meu avô.

– Ei, vô! Está dormindo?

Ele estava com os olhos abertos.

– Feliz Natal!

– Pra você... também, querida.

– Hum... quer ouvir uma estória ou está com sono?

Ele sorriu fraquinho e afirmou.

– Só se for uma sua – a voz dele estava rouca. – Você fazia poemas pra mim, lembra?

– Não! Sua memória está melhor que a minha – eu dei uma risada. – Mas eu escrevo algumas coisas, quer ouvir?

E foi ali, ao meu avô, que eu li as primeiras páginas do livro que tentei escrever durante tanto tempo. Nunca havia mostrado a ninguém, mas gostaria que meu avô pudesse ouvir. No meio da terceira página, meu pai entrou no quarto.

– Você que escreveu essas linhas?

– Sim... O senhor escutou, então.

– Eu fui o único, talvez, porque seu avô caiu no sono.

Só agora que eu notei aquilo.

– Ah.

Meu pai se aproximou e sentou no banco ao meu lado.

– Sabe o que eu mais adoro em você e na sua mãe? – ele perguntou.

– O que?

– A intenção que vocês duas têm de fazer alguém se sentir bem, mesmo que elas nem prestem atenção nisso. Quando a Hermione começou a fazer os gorros pros elfos domésticos, ninguém quis saber. E eu a admirava pelo fato dela insistir nessas coisas.

– Mesmo não dando a mínima para a fundação da mamãe, o senhor sempre a apoiou – eu relembrei, com um sorriso. – E ela ficava sempre animada.

– É. – Papai olhou para o caderno na minha mão. – Posso ver?

– Claro, já está pronto mesmo.

– O que está pensando em fazer com isso?

– Publicar, vender e ficar rica.

Meu pai deu risada, entregou-me o caderno depois que o folheou e me deu um beijo na testa antes de se levantar.

– Você vai conseguir.

– Pai – sussurrei para ele se virar antes que saísse do quarto. – Me desculpe por ter sido grossa...

– Você não foi grossa. Eu que peço desculpas por ficar insistindo nesse assunto. Você sabe, não sabe Rose?

– Sei que odeia o Scorpius, mas tem que compreender que ele não é a pior pessoa desse mundo.

– Não odeio ele, Rose. O problema sempre foi a família dele. A última coisa que queria depois que aquela guerra acabou era ficar tendo que aturar eles. E saber que a minha filha anda... você sabe...

– Dê uma chance ao Scorpius, como eu fiz – pedi. – Só peço isso, apenas dê uma chance a ele. Você vai gostar, ele é jogador de Quadribol...

– Isso não muda o que ele fez pra você no passado!

– Por sua causa!

Meu pai ficou estático.

– Ele fez aquilo porque ele achou que nunca seria bom o bastante para _você_ aceitá-lo!

– Do que está falando?

– Pai, eu sou louca pelo Malfoy. Vai me achar infantil dizer isso, mas eu sinceramente não consigo viver sem ele.

Acho que eu realmente mudei. Porque se fosse há três anos atrás eu nunca seria capaz de dizer aquilo.

Levantei-me para ir ao meu quarto e quando já estava na metade do caminho, meu pai disse, como se tivesse sido derrotado:

– Eu vou dar uma chance. Para que ele me mostre a importância de ser digno a você, a mim, a sua família. Se estragar essa chance...

– Ele não vai decepcionar – sorri.

– E por que justamente o Malfoy? Não podia ser o Finnigan ou aquele Dansford?

Enquanto ele fazia seus muxoxos conhecidos, antes de trancar a porta do quarto eu só desejei rindo:

– Boa noite, pai, e feliz Natal.

* * *

Novo ano. Era começo de janeiro e eu passeava pelo Beco Diagonal, a procura de interessados com o meu livro. Não sabia nem por onde começar, mas sabia que precisava ser logo. Passei por várias entrevistas e até entreguei uma cópia do livro para cada editora, e a única resposta que recebia era: "Nós enviaremos uma coruja quando decidirmos. Aguarde."

E eu aguardei com toda a paciência e esperança. Eu tinha confiança em mim mesma, e foram tantas entrevistas que simplesmente devia haver alguma editora que me aceitaria. Eu trabalhei para isso, pode não parecer, mas claro que trabalhei. Deveria receber alguma recompensa por todas as linhas que escrevi!

Mas a nossa vida é inesperada. E decepcionante.

Eu corri até o apartamento, para verificar se as corujas chegaram. Pedi a Scorpius que ele ficasse de olho naquilo. Então quando eu cheguei em casa, naquele fim de janeiro depois de semanas esperando alguma resposta, finalmente apareceu.

– Oi, ruiva – Scorpius saldou a minha chegada no apartamento com um beijo profundo. Mas não era hora.

– Chegou alguma carta? – perguntei, me desvencilhando dele.

Eu notei de primeira que ele queria tentar ocultar.

– Chegou, não é?

– Três.

– Deixa eu ver! Anda logo!

Scorpius tirou a primeira carta do bolso. Ele não tinha um rosto feliz. Mas eu queria acreditar que era só impressão e que ele estava fazendo suspense porque eu tinha conseguido mas...

A primeira carta dizia que eles haviam recusado.

A segunda que gostariam de um livro mais original.

A terceira carta também não pareceu interessada.

– Ótimo – eu me joguei na cadeira da cozinha. Scorpius sentou-se ao meu lado e como forma de consolo, ficou aninhando meu braço.

– Não perca as esperanças. Quantas cartas ainda têm que chegar?

– Mais cinco.

– Então! – ele sorriu. – Levanta essa cabeça que você não vai ser ignorada por todas.

– Eu sou só uma em um milhão – falei. – Muita gente também espera seus livros publicados, mas...

– O melhor que consegue, é, eu sei. E quem disse que você não é a melhor? Ou pelo menos a mais talentosa entre esses milhões? Fala sério, eu conheço muito bem o tipo de gente que trabalha nessas editoras. Aposto que nenhuma delas chegou a ler o seu livro para lhe dar uma chance e...

– Scorpius – encostei o dedo indicador nos lábios dele. – Obrigada, mas não precisa me dizer essas coisas. Eu estou bem. Realmente não esperava ser aceita assim de primeira. Acho que eu devo... insistir mais.

Ele pareceu aliviado quando eu disse que estava bem.

– Achei que você ia ficar revoltada com essas cartas. Bem, eu tenho que ir pro treino, apareço aqui de novo às nove horas. Tchau – ele me deu um beijo.

Quando saiu, eu me levantei e chutei a cadeira, depois rasguei a carta. Esperei semanas por respostas! Sim, eu estava meio revoltada mesmo.

No dia seguinte, voltei para o Beco Diagonal disposta a insistir mais e mais, antes de ficar esperando a oportunidade bater na porta.

Eu estava andando meio apressada pela rua quando de repente alguém saiu de uma loja e me chamou. Era uma voz de menina.

– Rose! Rose!

Reconheci Violet, do acampamento em Hogwarts, no momento que ela correu até mim sem fôlego.

– Oi, Violet.

E antes que tivesse tempo de respirar, ela me abraçou toda desajeitada.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou interessada.

– Tentando fazer alguma coisa em relação ao meu futuro. E você, comprando novas vestes?

– Vovó disse que eu cresci dois centímetros. Pra ela faz diferença. Olha a coruja que eu ganhei. – Violet me mostrou a gaiola.

– É uma bela coruja, Violet. Mas agora eu tenho que ir, ok? Se eu chegar atrasada...

– Não quer conhecer a minha avó?!

– Que tal outro dia? Aposto que vou adorar ela e...

– Violet Bridget, não suma dessa maneira outra vez! – Uma senhora já de idade, mas elegante, apareceu apressada ao lado de Violet, segurando o braço da menina toda preocupada.

De repente o que eu estava planejando fazer naquele dia dissipou da minha mente e eu só tive atenção para apenas uma coisa. Cumprimentá-la.

– Vovó, essa é a Rose Weasley, a qual eu lhe falei!

– Weasley? – a senhora me analisou. – Por que este nome me é tão familiar? Como vai, Rose, sou Hanna Bridget.

Eu apertei a mão dela, mentalmente incrédula.

– O seu nome também me parece familiar – eu falei.

– Você conhece os livros dela? Vovó é escritora – Violet exclamou, toda orgulhosa. – Escreveu mais de cinqüenta contos infantis e...

– Que coincidência – eu estava sem fôlego. – Violet, por que nunca me disse que sua avó escrevia os melhores livros da década?

– Você nunca me perguntou – ela falou, sorrindo.

– Acha meus livros os melhores da década? – Hanna Bridget perguntou, com um sorriso.

– _Muggles _é o meu preferido. Desde os cinco anos. Acho que li ele umas... sei lá, eu sempre leio esse livro.

Eu não acredito que eu estava diante da escritora que minha avó tanto falava! Autora do meu livro preferido...

– Rose, você deve conhecer a casa da minha avó! É repleta de livros e livros! O paraíso da literatura – Violet contou. – Quer jantar um dia com a gente?

– Ah... ah! – eu fui pega de surpresa. – Eu não sei, eu não quero atrapalhar vocês...

Quando a sra. Bridget falou: "Não vai" eu me senti mais confiante que nunca e então aceitei.

– Violet parece gostar bastante de você. Diz que a defendeu de seus colegas em Hogwarts.

– Sabe, ela é muito inteligente – eu disse. – Não é justo que os outros a deixem insegura por isso.

– Você tem razão. Bem, vejo que teremos muito o que conversar, srta. Weasley. Apareça em casa amanhã, oito horas da noite. E assim poderá fazer a pergunta que quiser, se realmente admirar meus trabalhos.

– E eu admiro! De verdade. Eu estava indo agora pouco conversar com umas... editoras...

– Escreve livro?

– Amadora. Mas me dá vergonha dizer isso na sua frente, a senhora é fascinante!

– Eu tive um começo também. Bem, este é o endereço da minha casa – ela me entregou um papel. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

– O prazer foi meu – eu mal estava acreditando ainda.

– Tchau, Rose! – falou Violet, sorridente, segurando o braço da avó.

– Tchau, Violet, até amanhã.

Eu comemorei baixinho quando elas foram embora. Poderia ser minha chance. Era só eu aproveitar. E torcer para que desse tudo certo, e ouvisse algumas dicas e experiências que ela teve. Era o que eu precisava.

Voltei para casa, com mais esperança do que nunca. Era só o começo.

* * *

N/A: Indesculpável essa minha demora, não é? Mas tá aí o capítulo e finalmente atualizei a fic. Confesso que neste tempo ocorreu uma falta de criatividade e inspiração. Mas a medida que a escola e as provas foram acabando, a inspiração foi ressurgindo (?). Pois então adoraria que todos que chegaram até aqui falassem o que estão achando da fic. Os comentários que recebo são combustiveis. Enfim, não posso prometer o próximo capítulo em breve, mas eu prometo que não vou abandonar essa fic :)

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Então... REVIEWS, por favor!

Feliz Natal a todos vocês, e um ótimo Ano Novo =D  
Belac.

_REVIEWS:_

**Liz Tav:** Ahhh! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e me perdoe pela demora com a atualização.

**Bruna:** ÉÉÉ, quem não adoraria um Scorpius? *-* Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Nat Lovegood:** AHhh, muito obrigada *_* Espero que continue acompanhando e passando aqui pra mandar review!

**Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy**: THANK YOU!

**CahBigaiski****:** ADoooro quando aparece leitores novos! Obrigada pelo comentário e pelo elogio! Hehehehe e espero que continue comentando *-* Obrigada tb por favoritar Restless e Sangue e Veneno! BEijooos.

**Dadi Potter**: Oooi! Não tenho certeza se você recebeu minha mensagem, então vou dizer de novo que me sinto lisonjeada que tenha essa necessidade de ler a minha fic *-* Desculpe mesmo pelo atraso, mas ainda espero vê-la por aqui de novo e comentando! Obrigada mesmo!


	12. Lucky

****

_N/A: Sufixo diferente, não encontrei nenhuma palavra que combinasse com o capítulo e terminasse em 'ful', apenas essa._

CAPÍTULO 12

Lucky  
(sortudo)

O jantar já estava pronto quando cheguei. Violet me atendeu com um entusiasmo que me deixou contente e feliz por estar ali. Sua avó, a sra. Brigdet, autora de _Muggles _e talvez minha esperança, cumprimentou-me com educação e simpatia. Na minha mente, algo mostrava que tudo ia dar certo, eu só precisava confiar nisso e persistir.

A casa dos Bridget era simplesmente incrível. Não como a de Scorpius, numa ilha e coisa e tal. Mas era confortável demais, e espaçosa o suficiente para ter estantes de livros em todos os cômodos. Como Violet dissera, era o paraíso da literatura. A sala, praticamente uma biblioteca. E ao dar uma olhada nos livros que elas tinham, eu vi alguns que sempre desejei ter, mas que nunca achei para vender, apenas na biblioteca de Hogwarts.

– Isso explica a sua esperteza, Violet – falei, sorrindo, a ela. – Você é cercada de livros e livros.

– Alguns acham isso perca de tempo, sabia? – ela comentou, inconformada. – Mas eu acho isso uma ótima vida.

– E é – eu concordei. – A esperteza é a elegância, pois pode garantir que será a única coisa que vai restar quando você envelhecer.

– Rose está completamente certa – falou a sra. Bridget. – Fico feliz de saber que ainda há pessoas com esse pensamento. Venha, o jantar está na mesa.

A sra. Bridget era uma ótima cozinheira – além de escritora. O jantar foi espetacular, e nossa conversa sobre livros rendeu até a última colherada. Ela contou-me como foi muito difícil a publicação de seu livro, ainda mais na época em que os tempos da segunda guerra estavam acabando, mas as lembranças ainda eram visíveis e dolorosas.

– E como foi que a senhora conseguiu publicar se ninguém se interessava no seu livro?

– Sabe, o meu desejo de ser reconhecida naquela época era tanto que eu não agüentei esperar respostas e aceitações, eu sabia que se não agisse da minha maneira nada ia dar certo.

– O que fez?

– Eu fiz várias cópias do meu livro, e comecei a vender por aí. Claro que tinha amigos que me ajudaram nisso.

– Você teve sorte – comentei.

– Não, eu lutei muito para que tudo isso acontecesse _apenas _na sorte. Foi o meu trabalho, o meu talento, o problema que na época ninguém queria dar chance a livros como o meu. _Eu _mesma dei uma chance ao meu livro, e se ninguém queria saber disso, eu prometi a mim mesma que ia fazê-los querer saber disso.

Eu assenti, impressionada com a determinação.

– Mas tiveram sacrifícios – falou. – Eram tempos difíceis, tudo dependia do seu sacrifício na época. Hoje estão publicando livros que não fazem a mínima diferença... Só para preencher a estante.

Pisquei algumas vezes.

– Eu não quero que o meu sirva para ocupar espaço – falei.

– Escute, Rose – ela falou, de uma maneira séria. – Se cada página do seu livro foi escrita por um propósito, mesmo que egoísta, este livro não vai ocupar espaço na prateleira de quem for comprá-lo.

– Sabe, esse é o meu sonho – disse de uma vez só. – Desde criança eu imagino o meu nome na capa de um livro. Eu sonhava em ver uma pessoa segurando o meu livro pela rua, da maneira como eu segurava _Muggles_, acredite. Escrever me anima e eu relaxo mais do que nunca. Ganhar a vida com isso seria o melhor para mim. Mas sabe mesmo o que me inspirou a começar a escrever esse livro? – eu peguei o livro que eu mesma encapei, era o original, e o tirei da bolsa. – Quando eu notei o quanto minha vida tinha mudado, _eu _tinha mudado. Aqui estão todos os meus pensamentos, que nunca _nunca _se calaram. Todos aqui temos pensamentos, ideais, e eles nunca acabam, mas com certeza mudam. E os meus mudaram. É isso o que está escrito nesse livro, na forma de uma estória romântica, mesmo eu nem mais acreditando que exista amor, e que palavras nem sempre são o suficiente, o que torna tudo muito irônico, já que só há _palavras _nesse livro.

Violet ia dizer alguma coisa depois de muito tempo quieta e ouvindo nossa conversa. Mas sua avó foi a primeira a comentar:

– Deve ser um livro intrigante.

– Que façam as pessoas parar para pensar, que seja intrigante. Porque todo mundo passa pelas mesmas coisas e às vezes ficam confusas com seus próprios pensamentos.

– Já falou isso a alguém de uma editora?

– Nunca me perguntaram – respondi.

– Eu também não perguntei, mas não que eu não tenha gostado do que disse. Bem, Rose, eu estou de férias e sabe como não há muito o que fazer. Já li todos esses livros, e estou lendo um pela terceira vez. – Ela ficou um instante em silêncio, e depois perguntou: – Empreste o seu livro?

Eu dei uma risada.

– Quê? – minha voz saiu esganiçada.

– Eu gostaria de ler. Não ia lhe dizer isso, mas eu tenho uma editora. Foi oficialmente construída depois que Muggles vendeu milhões de cópias. Posso prometer a você que seu livro será publicado.

– Quê?

– Vovó vai publicar seu livro! – exclamou Violet, contente. – É sério? Ouviu isso, Rose!?

– A senhora faria isso?

Ela assentiu.

– Eu era jovem como você quando tive esse sonho – falou. – Sei como é difícil encontrar alguém que esteja interessada em seu oculto talento. Eu passei por isso, e ficaria honrada se alguém tivesse feito a proposta que estou lhe fazendo, Rose.

– Mas, sra. Bridget, a senhora não leu meu livro, e por...?

– E não prometo que vou gostar dele. Não posso prometer que alguém vá gostar dele. Isso tudo vai depender do seu talento, da sua criatividade, de como você irá cativar as pessoas, ou enviar-lhes sentimentos com a sua escrita. Estou só lhe dando uma chance para que isso caia nas mãos das pessoas, como é o seu desejo. Aceita?

– É claro que eu aceito! – exclamei, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Muito obrigada, sra. Bridget. Muito mesmo! Eu nem sei como... nem sei como posso agradecer a senhora... Como pode acreditar, colocar tanta confiança em mim?

– Você é uma boa moça, Rose – ela falou. – Violet adora você, é como um exemplo mais velho para ela, e o mundo está precisando de exemplos para essa nova geração.

Seria ridículo dizer que eu fiquei emocionada?

– Obrigada – falei, quase murmurando, entregando-lhe o meu livro. – Eu realmente espero que aprecie o trabalho que eu fiz nessas linhas. Depois que eu me demiti do trabalho, eu tive mais tempo para me dedicar...

– Está desempregada?

– Eu sei que isso é ruim, e que eu não devia depositar as minhas esperanças só num livro amador. É que está difícil arrumar um emprego agora.

– Não, eu achei isso bom. Na realidade, fico feliz – a senhora Bridget parecia animada. Virou-se para Violet, que estava quieta na mesa. – Querida, pegue aquele livro que eu estava lendo ontem à noite.

Violet saiu da mesa, pronta para obedecer. Enquanto isso Bridget virou-se para mim outra vez:

– Se você não se der bem com o livro, vai ter que se garantir em outra coisa. E eu tenho uma idéia. Conhece essa revista? – com a varinha, ela trouxe o jornal que estava do outro lado da cozinha até a mesa. Era o exemplar do _O Pasquim_.

– Sim, conheço. Por quê?

Violet voltou da mesa e entregou o livro à sua avó, que depois _me _entregou o livro.

– Estão procurando críticos em uma das colunas da revista. Leia este livro, escreva uma resenha crítica, e me entregue daqui um mês. Se o seu trabalho for bom, o emprego está garantido a você. Sabe, tenho bastante influencia com a revista.

Droga, por que eu não conseguia acreditar?!

– Sra. Bridget, a senhora está sendo muito boa comigo. E eu nem sei como posso agradecer a sua bondade e tolerância, isso é muito... muito legal. Mas, sério, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Ela se virou novamente para a neta.

– Violet, por que não tira as coisas da mesa?

– Ok, vó, eu sei que vocês duas querem conversar sem a minha presença. Portanto, não vou reclamar. – Ela se levantou. – Se precisarem de alguma coisa, estarei no meu quarto lendo _O Encantado Mundo Secreto dos Lobos Piratas_. Com licença!

Eu estava rindo quando a sra. Bridget voltou a falar para mim:

– Desde a morte dos pais dela, eu não a vejo se divertir. Sempre lendo e lendo livros, não sai desse quarto, fica presa por lá. Pergunto-me se Violet tem amigas em Hogwarts.

– Eu a entendo – falei. – Violet prefere o mundo fictício que o real. E a diversão dela, sra. Bridget, é a leitura. O que tem de errado nisso?

– Violet só tem doze anos. A leitura é ótima, mas a diversão que envolve outras crianças também, mas Violet não faz isso, eu gostaria que ela se relacionasse com outras pessoas. Então, hum... eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor. Para mim, ela confia plenamente em você.

– O que for preciso para lhe agradecer – falei depressa.

– Violet conversa com você e te acha muito legal. Tente persuadi-la a sair de casa para se divertir. Com outras crianças, entende o que eu digo?

Definitivamente aquele era meu dia de sorte!

– Sim, entendo – disse. – E na realidade tenho um lugar perfeito para levar Violet.

– Obrigada, Rose. Ela é a minha única neta. Nós vivemos juntas desde sempre, e só temos uma a outra. Estou ficando cada vez mais velha, e gostaria de vê-la feliz aproveitando a vida que ela vive e não a que ela lê. Já cometi esse erro antes, e perdi tantas coisas. Quero que você a inspire, Rose.

– Eu admiro que deseje isso a ela.

Hanna Bridget sorriu e se levantou.

– Bem, vou arrumar essas coisas então, enquanto convida a Violet para passear.

Assenti, de uma forma contente pelo favor que eu tinha de fazer a ela. Não ia ser um sacrifício. Quando entrei no quarto de Violet, a encontrei sentada na cama de bruços lendo um livro grande. Não percebeu minha presença então eu me aproximei e sentei na ponta da cama.

– Eu já li esse, sabia? – comentei.

– Não é um livro muito legal, né? – ela quis saber, virando a página. – Li cinqüenta páginas e ainda está chato.

– Então por que continua lendo?

– Curiosidade para saber se o lobo vai ser esquartejado mesmo. Vovó conversou com você sobre o quê?

– Ela vai publicar meu livro, realizar meu sonho. E me fez sentir muito feliz hoje. Sua avó é uma pessoa maravilhosa.

– É, que bom. – Violet fechou o livro e saiu da cama para guardá-lo. Bufou, como se estivesse entediada. – Queria livros novos.

– Nossa! Mas você está cercada deles!

– Já li todos.

– E parece emburrada.

– É assim que eu fico quando quero livros novos e não tenho – respondeu, se jogando na cama.

– Levanta – mandei.

Violet ficou como uma estátua e me encarou. Seus olhos, simultaneamente, se encheram de lágrimas. Ela as enxugou rapidamente. Não compreendi aquele momento. Mas sabia de uma coisa: não ia deixá-la chorar.

– Nossa! – exclamei. – Agora mesmo que você vai levantar. Por que está chorando? Vamos sair daqui e nos divertir, Violet. E não chorar! Meu pai tem uma loja incrível e você vai adorar. Não quer passar a tarde brincando?

Ela assentiu, ainda me olhando, meio intrigada. Levantou-se da cama e colocou os sapatos.

Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei. Violet saiu do quarto na frente e eu a segui. Despedimos da sra. Bridget, que ficou muito satisfeita quando descobriu onde eu ia levá-la.

Na rua do Beco Diagonal, Violet andava ao meu lado, calada.

– Sabe, você está muito quieta hoje. Não vai ficar me fazendo perguntas? Ah, já sei. Virou adolescente e fica emburrada só porque acha que vai brincar. Não vamos brincar de boneca, se é esse o seu medo. Vou te levar a uma loja magnífica, de jogos e brincadeiras. Mas não é coisa de criança. Tem até uns brinquedos perigosos porque meu tio inventa cada coisa... Ei, qual é o problema?

Eu segurei o ombro dela para que me encarasse.

– Não recebi nenhuma carta.

– Do que está falando?

– De Hogwarts. Ninguém me mandou carta. Eu não tenho nenhum amigo lá. Mas quer saber? E daí? Eu não preciso de amigos.

– Ei, ei, ei! Calma aí, menininha. Nunca diga que você não precisa de amigos. Todo mundo precisa de um amigo, a quem confiar. Escuta, você tem amigo.

– Quem? – ela parecia extremamente curiosa.

– Eu. Achei que fôssemos amigas.

– Mas você é adulta. Tem mais coisas para se preocupar do que com uma criança de doze anos.

– Eu me preocupo com você – falei, gentilmente. – Estou te levando para se divertir, e sinceramente, você precisa de diversão e é agora!

Ela assentiu, concordando e me acompanhou até a logros. Quando entramos lá, Hugo foi o primeiro a nos atender. Ao notar que era eu, ele pareceu meio frustrado.

– Oi, Huguinho!

– O que já falamos sobre diminutivos, Rosinha? – ele questionou, com a cara fechada. – O que veio fazer hoje?

– Trouxe uma amiga, ela quer se divertir.

– Esse é o lugar certo – sorriu para Violet, que tentou sorrir de volta, timidamente. – Podem ficar a vontade. Se precisar de alguma coisa, Rose também conhece a loja. Falou aí.

E Hugo saiu para atender outras pessoas que entraram na loja.

– Eu já vi esse rapaz – falou Violet para mim.

– Quem? Meu irmão?

– Ele é seu irmão? – Violet estava vermelha.

– É. Mais novo, por que ficou embaraçada?

– Nada! É que eu já o vi, ano passado em Hogwarts. Algumas meninas comentavam dele.

– Meu irmão? Comentado pelas meninas do primeiro ano? Tudo bem, tudo bem. Escolha aí o que você quiser, eu pago.

– Sério?

– Sim!

Violet, aos poucos, foi ficando animada e escolhendo um monte de coisa para comprar. Eu achei engraçado que toda vez que Hugo aparecia por perto ela ficava olhando para ele.

– Impressão minha, ou está paquerando meu irmão? – eu dei uma risada, baixinho. Violet ficou muito escarlate e parou de procurar o que estava procurando na prateleira. Explicou com paciência:

– Não, só o acho parecido com o _Ricky _que eu imagino do livro _Ricky, o rapaz da casa azul_.

– Sei! – exclamei. – Deve ser o tipo de personagem que você sonha durante a noite.

– Pára, Rose! Eu só tenho doze anos.

– E daí? Eu achava um rapaz do sétimo ano bonito quando tinha sua idade. E meu irmão não é nada feio.

– Vou querer esses daqui! – ela exclamou interrompendo aquele assunto, entregando-me uma sacola cheia de gemialidade weasley.

– Ok. Vai querer mais alguma coisa? Aproveita, que hoje eu to de bom humor.

Um grupo de garotos e garotas da idade de Violet apareceu ali perto. Então Violet exclamou depressa:

– Sair daqui seria ótimo.

– Por quê?

– Vamos sair, eles são uns colegas da Sonserina e estão no mesmo ano que eu. Vaidosos e idiotas. Vamos!

– Está querendo fugir deles?

– Quanto mais longe, melhor. Vamos, Rose.

– Espera, Violet! Espera, vou pagar e depois vamos, ok?

– Tá.

Fui até Hugo e disse que ia levar tudo aquilo. Ele ficou espantado.

– Ei, Rosinha, tudo isso dá um galeão. Você tem que pagar.

– Mas eu sou sua irmã!

– Ah, então são dois galeões.

Fechei a cara para ele. Essa piada era constante na família. Entreguei o galeão e quando voltei onde Violet estava, não a encontrei. Já tinha saído de lá.

– Eles são desprezíveis – contava Violet sobre os sonserinos, enquanto passeávamos pela rua com sorvete na mão. – Pensam que podem tudo. Pensam que podem fazer o que bem entenderem. Pensam que vão me humilhar. Pensam... Ah, sonserinos...

– Sabe, acho que um deles vai se apaixonar por você.

– Nunca! Só de pensar... Como pode pensar isso? Não tenho nada a ver com eles. Nossa, Rose.

– Nada é impossível, concorda? Eu me apaixonei por um.

– Ai, sério? – ela ficou preocupada.

– Não é a pior coisa do mundo. – Quando ele resolve querer que você o odeie, usando o método mais ridículo da faça da terra, traição e fuga.

– Mas se você está falando do Scorpius Malfoy, você disse pra mim uma vez que ele não significava nada.

– Eu não queria que ele significasse alguma coisa. Mas, querendo ou não, ele significa. Não tem jeito.

– Vocês estão juntos? – Violet fez aquela pergunta cautelosamente.

– Estamos. É a segunda vez.

– Por quê?

Essa era a Violet que eu conhecia! Com perguntas interessadas e tudo o mais.

– Nos separamos por um tempo. Para conhecer novas pessoas.

– Duvido que tenha sido por isso.

– Ele me traiu uma vez, e então sumiu – expliquei.

– Que idiota.

– Homem é homem – dei de ombros, acostumada com isso.

– Acha que tem algum por quem valha a pena lutar ou sofrer? – ela perguntou.

– Não – respondi. – Acho que não. Mas têm alguns que valem a pena a gente perdoar.

– Você perdoou o Malfoy mesmo ele tendo te traído uma vez?

Eis a questão.

– Diga um motivo para eu perdoá-lo, Violet. Não por ter me traído, mas por ter fugido.

– Você parece gostar bastante dele – ela respondeu. – Ele é um jogador profissional de Quadribol, é rico. As meninas o acham maravilhoso e tudo o mais. E se o cara escolheu você, entre todas essas que caem aos seus pés, ele deve ser perdoado pela cagada que fez.

– Ai, Violet, você não existe! – eu apertei um braço ao redor dela enquanto caminhávamos. – E quer saber de um segredo?

Ela deu uma risadinha:

– Adoro segredos!

– Scorpius vale a pena.

– Então isso significa que você o perdoou?

– Garota esperta – eu sorri.

Continuamos a andar, calmas e silenciosa por um momento. Depois que terminamos o sorvete, Violet resolveu dizer:

– É legal conversar com você. Queria que tivessem pessoas assim lá em Hogwarts.

– Violet, você vai ter amigos. É só ser sociável e não ter medo de conversar com seus colegas. Garanto que há pessoas muito boas por lá. Basta procurar. E sabe como a gente procura? Perguntando. Você faz isso direto comigo.

– É – ela riu. – Eu devo encher o saco mesmo.

– Não, até que não.

– Então posso te fazer uma última pergunta? – Quando lhe dei permissão, Violet perguntou: – Em casa, você disse que não acreditava mais em amor. É verdade?

– Eu não sei. Quando vai embora, é difícil confiar em amor depois disso.

– Você deve ter se decepcionado muito, não?

– Quer saber? Isso não importa mais. Se você ler meu livro, vai compreender melhor. Agora eu só quero deixar você contente. Foi muito estranho vê-la chorar, o que aconteceu?

– É que quando você mandou eu me levantar, foi tão parecido com a minha mãe.

– Ah, Violet...

– Mas não vamos falar disso, ok? É muito drama. Eu não gosto de dramas.

– Acho que você não vai gostar muito do meu livro, então – comentei.

– Talvez eu vá, por conhecer a pessoa que escreveu. E eu entender que ela é uma pessoa forte.

– Pelo menos uma. Já é um bom começo! Bem – parei de andar quando chegamos na casa de sua avó. – Foi um dia interessante e muito legal. Podemos repetir mais vezes, o que acha?

– Vou voltar para Hogwarts amanhã – ela não parecia muito animada.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Violet, Hogwarts é o melhor lugar que há. Aproveite os anos que você tem por lá, porque eles passam rápidos demais. E da próxima vez que eu ouvir você falando que vai a Hogwarts dessa maneira, eu vou ficar muito chateada.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

– Tudo bem. Obrigada pelos presentes, Rose. A gente se vê. Tchau!

– Agradeça muito a sua avó por mim.

Violet fez um último aceno antes de entrar na casa.

Então era isso. E eu chamei essa parte da minha vida de _sorte_. Mas eu estava ciente, por outro lado, que a sorte era só do momento. Quando meu livro for publicado o destino dele será baseado nas coisas que fiz para merecer e no talento que talvez eu tenha, ou não. Durante o tempo em que esperei até Hanna Bridget aparecer anunciando a publicação do meu livro, eu me senti pressionada por imaginar que tudo ia depender de mim. Mas era isso o que eu desejava. E a pressão pode ser resolvida. O que eu tinha que agradecer era por ter tido uma chance. Vivi tempo o suficiente para saber que o arrependimento dói quando você nega a chance que alguém está disposta a dar a você para realizar um sonho.

Depois da minha visita à casa de Hanna Bridget, resolvi passar na casa de Albus para lhe contar a novidade. Mas quem atendeu à porta foi Jenny e disse que ele estava trabalhando. Contei tudo a ela, que ficou extremamente feliz e animada.

– Rose! Eu sabia que você ia conseguir! Quando que vão publicar?

– Eu não sei. E também não quero muito saber – eu disse. – Sabe, a sra. Bridget garantiu meu livro publicado, e disse que me avisaria. Não quero esperar tanto, mas a surpresa vai ser bem legal.

– E acredita que vai vender, as pessoas vão gostar do que escreveu?

– Confio muito nisso, entende? Mas estou preparada para receber qualquer crítica. Além disso, estou fazendo um teste para escrever na coluna de críticas de O Pasquim. Se eu me sair bem na crítica do livro _A Morte de Um Comensal_, posso garantir um lugar por lá, e dá pra viver com o que vou ganhar.

– Incrível, Rose – Jenny se ajeitou no sofá em que estávamos sentadas. Sua barriga estava crescendo a cada vez que eu a via. – Estou feliz por você. Sei que merece. Estive ao seu lado quando a vi no sofrimento e na angustia. Torço para que isso nunca mais aconteça. Sem Dansfords na sua vida.

– Eu também – confessei, lembrando dos tempos que eu trabalhava no ministério.

– Porque você é muito mais legal de bom humor. Muito mesmo – ela deu uma risada. – E atrai coisas boas quando sabe que tudo vai ficar bem. Scorpius realmente muda sua vida.

Eu estava brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo quando disse:

– Acho que não é por causa dele. Pela parte emocional, sim. Mas todos esses anos eu tinha esquecido como é bom realizar sonhos. O quanto à gente se sente viva, entende? Quando eu sofri por amor, eu esqueci de abrir os olhos para outras coisas. Eu não vou mais sofrer por isso, não vale a pena.

– Entendo. Albus vai ficar muito animado por você, pode apostar.

– Como ele está? Quero dizer, sobre a gravidez. Por falar nele.

Jenny estava sorrindo. Bom sinal.

– Ele ficou interessado em escolher um nome para o nosso filho ontem. Isso parece significar muita coisa, não parece?

– Mas vocês já sabem se vai ser menina ou menino?! – exclamei, com o coração palpitando e não entendi por quê estava assim.

– Vai ser menino – ela parecia feliz. Muito diferente de quando anunciou que estava grávida. – Sei lá, Rose, eu to começando a me acostumar com essa idéia... ou fato, porque a gente não combinou nada disso, simplesmente aconteceu. E Albus também. Pensar em ter um filhinho doido que nem eu correndo pela casa.

– Ou preocupado que nem o Albus!

– É! E inteligente quanto à madrinha dele – falou Jenny, me encarando com um olhar que me fez compreender uma coisa.

– É sério? – minha voz saiu um tanto rouca, porque, sem brincadeira, deu vontade de chorar.

– Albus e eu estávamos conversando – falou Jenny. – A gente decidiu que queremos você como madrinha do nosso filho. Sabe, pra quando precisarmos de um tempo juntos, entende o que eu falo? Aí você toma conta do meu filho quando precisarmos. Porque a gente confia demais em você. Albus principalmente.

– Ahh! – eu fiz um gritinho histérico e a abracei com força. – Muito obrigada, sra. Potter!

E naquele momento Albus chegou abrindo a porta da sala onde estávamos. Eu corri abraçá-lo também, com muita força. Ele ficou sem entender, mas apertou o abraço. Eu estava a fim de abraçar todo mundo e dizer o quanto eu os amava!

Eu não me sentia assim desde... o dia em que recebi a carta que dizia o horário e o dia em que eu e Albus devíamos estar na estação King Cross rumo ao primeiro ano na escola de Hogwarts. E a felicidade não foi pouca naquele dia.

Não estava sendo nesse.

Cheguei no meu prédio _cantarolando!_ Frederico, o porteiro simpático, até perguntou quando eu apareci por lá:

– Srta. Weasley, esse ânimo todo é por causa da festa de gala que haverá hoje a noite? Sua banda favorita vai tocar ao vivo. Sabe, _Os Voadores_.

Parei de cantarolar no mesmo segundo.

– Eles vão... fazer um show aqui?!

– Não estava sabendo?

– Não! Nossa. Que horas vai ser?

– Oito e meia. Roupa formal e tudo o mais. Aqui no salão. Se não sabia, por que essa felicidade toda?

– As coisas estão melhorando – respondi, sorrindo. – Bem, tenho que subir. Até mais, Frederico. Até a festa!

Foi um pouco decepcionante, devo dizer, entrar no meu apartamento e vê-lo vazio. Além disso, eu esperava contar logo a Scorpius a novidade, tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mas havia apenas uma coruja que carregava em sua pata um cartão.

_Sei que prometi que estaria com você esta noite, mas terei que dormir aqui na cidade. Apareço amanhã de manhã. Só não tente deixar alguém apaixonado na minha ausência._

_Scorpius._

Ele estava em Oxford, treinando para o seu primeiro jogo com a Inglaterra. Confesso que fiquei um pouco chateada, mas não me abalei por muito tempo. Eu ia à festa nem que fosse sozinha. Claro que considerei a idéia de convidar Jenny, ou Albus, mas eu andava com eles quase todos os dias. Pensei em chamar Lily e até o fiz, mas ela tinha que ir a um jantar com a família do seu namorado. James, então, foi uma opção perfeita. Estava folgado em sua casa, mas só reclamou um pouco por descobrir que teria que usar um terno e uma gravata. Quando eu o lembrei que fazia tempo que não saíamos juntos – e que Os Voadores iam tocar ao vivo – James disse que faria esse esforço.

– Uau! – exclamei quando o vi estacionando o carro na entrada do prédio, onde combinamos de nos encontrar. James saiu do carro e ajeitou o paletó, com um sorrisinho.

– Sem elogios, sem elogios. Eu sei que fico mais gostoso nessa roupa, mas...

– Não, não é só de você – falei, rindo. – O carro. Bonitão. Até parece que estou acompanhada pelo James _Bond_ e não Potter.

Ele fez uma careta.

– Péssima piada essa Rose! – exclamou James. – Mas claro, o carro. Meu pai anda me emprestando ele ultimamente – contou todo feliz. – E aí, todo mundo tá entrando no salão?

– Vamos! – apressei-me a entrar no salão com ele, onde todos estavam se adiantando, com roupas chiques e caras. Eu só coloquei um vestido simples e prendi o cabelo. James disse que o terno era do casamento do Albus, e entrou no salão penteando o cabelo com a mão. – Só não fique _muito muito muito _perto de mim, tipo, pra não parecer que eu estou com você. Com certeza vai haver câmeras e eles sabem que estou namorando o Malfoy e então...

– Fica tranquila, prima. Vou deixar bem claro o que somos. E aí? – ele deu um sorriso para uma garota que passava por nós.

– Já entendi. Vamos encontrar uma mesa perto do palco.

Mas não foi uma tarefa muito fácil. Todo mundo parecia ansioso. De repente, um grupo de meninas pegou a mesa que procurávamos.

– Droga, vamos ter que ficar de pé? – falei, cansada.

– Vai desistir tão fácil? Rose, fica olhando.

James se aproximou das garotas. Falou alguma coisa para uma delas, que me encarou. Depois fez um sinal de compreensão. Sorriu para James, que sorriu de volta. E antes de pedir para as suas amigas saírem também, a garota deu um papel para ele e pelo movimento da boca, parecia pedir: "Me liga."

James me chamou para sentar a mesa que ele ganhou para nós.

– Muito bom, J. Potter – elogiei, impressionada.

– Essas garotas são fáceis demais – ele já não parecia se gabar. – E então, por que o seu namorado resolveu te abandonar essa noite?

– Não abandonou, só precisou ficar em Oxford para treinar.

– Dizem que o treino de Quadribol da Inglaterra é o mais exaustivo que existe. Eles ficam geralmente seis horas sem parar jogando.

– Eu espero que ele se saia bem nos treinos. Ficou um tempão com a França...

– Ele tem que conquistar os torcedores e jogadores ingleses agora. Vai depender do Malfoy mesmo.

Logo que James me disse aquilo, lembrei de contar a ele a novidade. Contei que eu estava prestes a publicar um livro, e que Jenny e Albus queriam que eu fosse a madrinha do filho deles. James ficou satisfeito e me parabenizou. Depois pedimos a comida, que era deliciosa. Passou um tempo quando finalmente Os Voadores entraram no palco ali perto e começaram a tocar uma música acústica e calma.

– Eles são muito bons – exclamei, enquanto dava uma colherada na salada. James concordou e quando a maioria do pessoal começou a se levantar para dançar, ele anunciou a mim:

– Se não se importa, vou me mexer um pouco.

Aquilo significava dar em cima das mulheres daquele salão, então eu nem objetei. Fiquei assistindo a banda tocando ao vivo. Duas músicas depois, o salão inteiro estava agitado. Observei James dançando com a garota que nos cedeu aquela mesa. Comecei a franzir a testa quando ela se aproximou mais dele para beijá-lo. Mas não conseguiu fazer aquilo, porque James foi para trás e esbarrou em uma moça – na realidade, a garçonete –, fazendo-a derrubar os copos e as bebidas da bandeja que carregava.

– Desculpe – James se aproximou para ajudar a pegar os cacos de vidro.

– Tanto faz – ela disse secamente, mas em alto bom som que deu para que eu escutasse. – Pode continuar sua dancinha, Potter.

– Como sabe que...

A moça, que parecia ter a mesma idade que ele, o encarou quando conseguiu recuperar os vidros dos copos.

– Haley? – James estranhou.

– Olha! Você lembra meu nome. Arrumem um quarto – murmurou com desprezo olhando para James e a outra garota antes de desaparecer.

Mas como se nada tivesse os interrompido, a garota puxou James para um beijo. Até desviei o olhar de volta para o palco, sem muita curiosidade para ver meu primo e uma garota completamente desconhecida se beijando. Quando fiz isso, um rapaz apareceu na minha frente, sentou-se na mesa e comentou:

– Bonita. Sozinha. Sem bebida na mesa. Expressão contente – analisou. – Aposto que veio aqui só para curtir o som.

– Acertou – respondi.

– Eu estou com sorte hoje e você é solteira, ou vou ter que voltar triste pra casa?

– Se você me disser seu nome, _talvez _eu responda.

– Tristan Lenz – sorriu, estendendo a mão. – Você?

– Rose Weasley – sorri da mesma forma, apertando sua mão.

– Droga! Vou ter que voltar triste pra casa. Scorpius Malfoy, certo? Aquele jogador tem muita sorte. Mas é brincadeira, não vou flertar você. É que não me parece justo apreciar uma banda ao vivo sozinha, sabe como é. Fã deles desde quando?

– Eu tinha doze anos quando ouvi _You Are _e, cara, eu me apaixonei. Você sabe tocar uma música deles?

– Sou vocalista de uma banda, que faz cover dos Voadores. Você sabe?

– Aprendi aquela _Can We Just Make This Night the Best Night Ever_ com dezesseis anos no piano.

– Uau! Essa é difícil pra aprender. Uma melodia complicada, mas maravilhosa.

– Eu sou foda mesma – sorri.

– Uma pergunta que eu sempre faço para os fãs deles – Tristan disse. – Qual a sua música preferida?

– Caramba! É impossível decidir. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Essa que eles estão tocando agora – olhei para o palco e vi o Jordan cantando, segurando o microfone com as duas mãos e os olhos fechados, sua concentração só na música. Parecia até surreal. – _Hey, dear, shut up and let me go, I am tired of you… but say hello… _Essa daí eu escolheria para fazer parte da trilha sonora do fim do mundo. Ou seja, quando o mundo estiver acabando, essa será a música que eu estarei ouvindo. Até o fim.

– Saquei. Mas eu não acho ela muito boa não. Não comparada a _She's a horn_, a melhor. E vai ser a próxima que eles vão tocar.

– Você conhece o repertório deles, não é? Já deve ter visto todos os shows.

– Se vi todos os shows? Ok, deixe-me apresentar melhor, Rose Weasley. – Tristan pigarreou. – Meu nome é Tristan Lenz, tenho vinte e nove anos, empresário da banda Os Voadores. Depois desse show eles vão estar dispostos a conhecer mais uma fã. E eu posso te levar até eles.

Meu coração começou a disparar. Sério. Eu pisquei algumas vezes. Claro que estava pensando nessa possibilidade assim que vi o Jordan entrando no palco em carne e osso. Mas eu fiquei mais me perguntando se alguém colocou algum tipo de Felix felicis na minha bebida hoje de manhã.

– Não apareci aqui pra flertar você – Tristan riu. – Quer conhecê-los?

– Eu adoraria – tentei me controlar para não parecer muito histérica.

– Fica atenta na música _Blaze of War_, vai ser a última deles. Aí depois você me procura naquela parte do bar.

Tristan sorriu e se levantou da mesa, logo se misturando na multidão. James apareceu um minuto depois.

– Considerando a sua boca toda manchada de batom, creio que tenha apreciado o beijo. Quem era ela?

James parecia meio ofegante quando passou as costas da mão na boca para limpá-la. Me encarou, confuso.

– Sei lá. Não perguntei o nome, nem deu tempo. – Ele parecia muito agitado.

– Você bebeu muita coisa, James?

– Não, não bebi nada ainda. É que... eu reencontrei uma pessoa...

– Deixe-me adivinhar. Haley Geller, sua melhor amiga de Hogwarts. _Ex _-melhor amiga agora, pelo que parece.

– É, é ela mesmo! Você a viu? Ela está trabalhando aqui, como garçonete. E totalmente me desprezou. – James ficava olhando para todos os cantos.

– James, por que está procurando-a afinal?

Ele me olhou outra vez, e eu fiquei com pena de sua expressão.

– É, não vai mudar nada.

– O que aconteceu entre vocês? – perguntei cautelosamente. – Lembro de vocês dois sempre juntos em Hogwarts, e agora parece que ela está congelando você com o olhar.

James pediu uma bebida forte antes de contar.

– Haley e eu nunca namoramos, nunca beijamos, nunca transamos, nunca nem mesmo houve um abraço além de amizade. Na época em Hogwarts. E você me conhece, Rose, eu odeio ficar preso a alguém. Perdi a conta de quantas garotas dormiram comigo nessa vida, e não faço a mínima idéia de quantas eu já beijei. Haley me conhecia, e nunca a vi ficar com ciúmes disso. Depois que saímos de Hogwarts, tipo ano passado mesmo, houve um dia em que, acidentalmente, a gente se beijou. Acredite, Haley era a única garota que eu não sentia vontade de beijar, mas simplesmente aconteceu. Depois que ela me soltou ela falou que me amava. Eu não soube o que fazer, mas eu tinha gostado do beijo. Não foi tão estranho, foi até familiar. E... uma coisa leva a outra, ela disse que me amava, aí...

– Deixe-me adivinhar o final – o interrompi quando notei que James estava ficando meio desesperado como se quisesse ter mudado o rumo da estória. – Vocês transaram uma noite, aí você acordou ao lado dela e descobriu que isso foi totalmente errado, porque vocês eram amigos desde sempre, e então foi embora.

– Foi pior. Eu disse a ela que não queria ficar com ela, que foi só uma bobagem e depois garanti que começaríamos a rir cada vez que a lembrança invadisse a nossa mente. E no dia seguinte, para garantir _de verdade_, eu voltei aquele negócio de pegar todas que via pela frente, porque não acreditava que Haley realmente me quisesse. Cada vez que lembro daquela noite com ela, eu me sinto a pior pessoa do mundo. Desde aquele dia, Haley nunca mais falou comigo.

– Você tem que concertar isso.

– Ela me odeia agora.

– Depois que o Scorpius foi embora daquele jeito, eu passei a odiá-lo nos pensamentos, mas nunca o esqueci. Ele voltou, e garantiu que me reconquistaria. Se não para ficarem juntos, pelo menos reatem a amizade que eu sempre achei bonita entre vocês.

James deu uma risada e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos, do jeitinho que Albus também fazia quando ficava transtornado.

– Foi diferente – ele disse.

– O quê?

– Eu fiquei assustado, é por isso.

– Claro que é aterrorizante. Sei lá, tão pior quanto se _eu _dormisse com o Albus. Você e a Haley eram tipo... os maiorais em Hogwarts! Me mata saber que o sexo atrapalhou tudo isso.

– Não foi o sexo dessa vez – ele respondeu. – Acho que foi porque eu senti que poderia corresponder...

– Ah, não...

– É, eu não queria me apaixonar por ela – James falou rápido e zangado. – Haley sempre foi minha melhor amiga, e eu não a via como uma... _garota_ realmente. Ela fazia coisa de garotos, tipo, jogou no time da Grifinória, fazia piadas com a gente. Nem se importava em falar de coisas pornográficas comigo. Cara...

– Eu sinto muito, James.

– Deixa pra lá.

– Pede conselho pro Scorpius – eu tentei reanimá-lo com aquela piada. Mas não foi muito possível. Minhas piadas estavam péssimas! – Ele também fez uma cagada, e conseguiu concertar.

– Ah, ela nunca vai mais olhar na minha cara. Deixa pra lá. Vou continuar fazendo o que sempre faço...

– Ei – eu segurei o braço dele, advertindo-o. – Você está arrependido e vai continua beijando qualquer uma pela frente? Haley pode ter sido apaixonada por você desde sempre e deve ter sido muito pior para ela quando você fez aquilo. Não se reprima sob os lençóis de outras mulheres que você não ama! E pode não acreditar que exista amor, mas acreditar que vai continuar se sentindo bem transando com qualquer uma pelo resto da vida, sabendo que cometeu um erro com sua melhor amiga, é simplesmente decepcionante. Não seja apenas um homem, James, seja um Potter. Haley significou muito mais do que todas aquelas garotas um dia chegaram a significar para você. Enquanto elas foram um borrão na sua memória, Haley foi todas as páginas da sua vida. E se sabe disso, você já tem noção do que deve fazer.

James demorou um pouquinho para me dizer:

– Você tem razão.

– É claro que tenho. E sabe por quê? – eu estava revoltada. – Porque já tive meu coração partido várias vezes e talvez eu saiba como Haley pode estar se sentindo. E porque você é meu primo, e não posso deixá-lo ser o que está sendo agora. Não posso deixá-lo demorar três malditos anos até se redimir!

Fiquei analisando o sorriso de James. Era um sorriso de culpa.

– Deve ser por isso que Albus tem a cabeça no lugar – ele comentou. – Você sempre tem razão no que diz, querendo a gente ou não. As pessoas ficam melhores quando estão com você, Rose, já reparou isso? Acho que você transmite bondade e razão pra elas. Incrível, incrível.

– Obrigada, James, mas estamos falando de você.

– Eu sei! To pensando em pedir ajuda pro Malfoy agora.

Nós dois demos risadas.

– Eu vou concertar isso – ele prometeu a si mesmo. E foi um bom começo quando a garota que tinha ficado com ele veio convidar-lhe para dançar mais um pouco e ele, educadamente, a dispensou.

– Alguns sacrifícios têm que ser tomados – eu comentei ao notar sua expressão de como tudo iria ser diferente.

Voltei a prestar atenção na banda ao vivo quando tudo ficou silencioso entre a gente. Depois que a música _Blaze of War _foi tocada, chamei James e nós fomos até Tristan Lenz, que como garantido estava no bar. Naquela noite nós conhecemos nossa banda favorita, conversamos e fizemos perguntas para Jordan, Eliot, Brandon e Chad, _Os Voadores_. Foi uma ótima noite, e eu estava me sentindo cada vez melhor. James, no entanto, não conseguiu falar com Haley. Ela tinha sumido da vista dele.

No final da festa, saímos do salão e fui com James até o estacionamento. Mas quando ele entrou no carro, eu tive um pressentimento estranho.

– Olha, você bebeu demais hoje – eu o avisei. – É melhor não dirigir, certo?

– Ah, mas como vou fazer pra chegar em casa?

– Pode dormir no meu apartamento essa noite.

– E o seu namorado?

– Ele só volta amanhã de manhã. Vamos, James, proíbo você de dirigir por aí. E Scorpius entende bem que você é meu primo.

Sem muita controvérsia, James aceitou. Ele tirou o paletó quando entramos no meu apartamento e se jogou no sofá. Fiz uma pergunta a ele, mas não respondeu. Já havia adormecido. Logo depois me preparei para dormir também, esquentada na coberta, sentindo falta da falta de espaço. E foi ali que eu notei a maneira como não precisei estar com Scorpius exatamente para me sentir feliz, bem e satisfeita naquele dia. Tudo bem que eu queria que _ele _tivesse tirado meu vestido naquela noite, mas era isso.

Eu não precisava de Scorpius, exatamente. Eu podia ser feliz sem ele, acho. Era só me esforçar e acreditar que todo dia vai ser daquele jeito, cheio de sorte e satisfações. Bem, o problema era que eu não _queria _ser feliz sem ele. Uma questão de escolha. Todos os caras com quem fiquei não me trouxeram tanto sofrimento depois que os relacionamentos acabaram. Isso porque o que mais significou para mim foi Scorpius.

Dormi pensando naquilo. Sonhei que Isabela Lespour tinha sido atropelada, e acordei com um sorriso simples no rosto. Quando fui à cozinha preparar o cereal da manhã, James ainda dormia no sofá. Eu estava na quinta colherada do cereal quando Scorpius chegou abrindo a porta. Ele praticamente já morava comigo.

Sorri ao vê-lo entrar na sala que era perto do balcão da cozinha onde eu estava tomando meu cereal. Scorpius me encarou, e vi sua expressão exausta. Ele mal conseguia andar direito.

– Treino puxado? – perguntei.

– Acredite – parecia até com preguiça de falar. Ficou um pouco sério quando viu James ali. Era compreensível. – O que... ele está fazendo aqui?

– Teve uma festa ontem no prédio e ele foi comigo – contei. – Bebeu demais e então não podia deixar dirigir. Não me olhe assim, Scorpius, eu não costumo me vingar, nem trair. E você não o encontraria aqui se tivesse aparecido ontem.

– Eu estava treinando – ele respondeu. – Não podia ir embora! Mandei uma coruja para você...

– Eu a vi, não se preocupe.

– Então – ele sentou na minha frente no balcão. – Conta como foi seu dia ontem.

– Seria bastante injusto com você, pelo visto teve um dia péssimo.

– Qual é! Só estou cansado, não de mau-humor.

Só que antes de dizer alguma coisa, James acordou e se levantou. Ao nos ver, ele resolveu dizer:

– Acho que vou embora agora, eu tô me sentindo melhor.

– Não quer tomar café? – perguntei.

– Não, nem precisa, valeu pela hospedagem. Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas é a ressaca. Tchau.

– Ei! – Scorpius o chamou assim que James abriu a porta para sair. Tirou um negócio do bolso e jogou até ele. Desconfiado, James perguntou o que era. – Não é veneno, é só um chocolate. Ele melhora a dor de cabeça.

– Ah, valeu, Malfoy.

– Sério, espero sinceramente que não esteja tentando matar o meu primo – eu falei, depois que James foi embora.

– Confie em mim, que eu confio em você – Scorpius sorriu.

– Então! Deixa eu te contar! – disse, toda empolgada. – Ontem eu fui jantar lá com a autora do livro Muggles, e adivinha? Ela prometeu que vai publicar o _meu _livro!

– É sério?

– Completamente. Calma, que tem mais! – eu apressei-me a dizer antes que Scorpius me parabenizasse. – Eu vou ser madrinha do filho do Albus! Calma! Aí eu fui numa festa onde _Os Voadores_ cantaram ao vivo e...

– Ah, sei! Aquele bando de veados cantando músicas melosas como se viver fosse a pior coisa da vida.

– Eles não são isso, ok?

– Não vai me dizer que conhece eles – Scorpius girou os olhos.

– Pois eu os conheci! Um cara levou a gente pra conhecê-los...

Scorpius mordiscou uma maçã e murmurou, emburrado:

– Dane-se o orgulho, eu estou começando a ficar com ciúmes.

Dei uma risada alta.

– Se isso lhe servir de consolo, eu não parei de pensar em você. Mas ontem foi um dia muito bom pra mim, Scorpius, e é um avanço porque eu nem precisei da sua companhia. Quero dizer, eu não quero precisar depender de você para ser feliz, entendeu? E foi muito estranho com toda a sorte de ontem.

– Sorte?

– Sim! Meu livro vai ser publicado, vou ser madrinha do filho dos meus melhores amigos, conheci minha banda favorita!

Scorpius disse de uma forma calma e intensa:

– Não é sorte isso, Rose. Na realidade, você merece todos os dias assim.

– Obrigada – eu sorri. – Agora, me conta você. Como foi lá em Oxford?

Ele deu um suspiro.

– Terrível. Eles sabem mesmo fazer os jogadores sofrerem. Eu não costumo ficar muito cansado, mas sinceramente, ficamos vinte horas jogando sem parar. Se eu disser que enjoei de Quadribol, você acharia estranho?

– Mas você não enjoou de verdade, né?

– Ah, por enquanto eu não quero sentar em nenhuma vassoura. Eu não consigo sentar nem nessa cadeira direito. E meu ouvido fica zunindo mais que o normal. Olha, eu já treinei mais horas do que essas, mas o treino que eles dão são muito exaustivos.

Scorpius deitou a cabeça na mesa.

– Qual é! – eu acariciei seu cabelo. – Você é o melhor jogador de quadribol que eu conheço. Já era para estar acostumado com isso. Vem cá – eu saí da cozinha e contornei o balcão para encarar Scorpius e puxá-lo para perto de mim. Joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e lhe dei um beijo. – Quando vai ser o jogo?

– Depois de amanhã.

– Beleza. Então vamos aproveitar o dia para você descansar. Quer ir ao cinema?

– Pra assistir àquele filme idiota de novo? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Esquece.

– Vamos a uma locadora e alugamos um filme então. Aí você escolhe e se o filme for idiota, a culpa não será minha. – Scorpius concordou com a idéia. – Problema resolvido. Só vou tomar banho e depois a gente vai.

Devo dizer que é extremamente difícil escolher a um filme que agrade Scorpius pela história e gênero. Ficamos na locadora durante uma hora até que alugamos um que ele disse que tentaria prestar atenção.

E conseguiu, até um certo ponto. Estávamos sentados no tapete da sala, e depois de uma hora de filme Scorpius começou a me provocar.

– Tá prestando atenção?

– Talvez – eu sussurrei quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço. Droga, estava me fazendo lembrar como era bom receber aquilo, e me arrepiar. E o filme não era tão interessante a ponto de me fazer recusar. – Ou não.

Beijei a boca dele com gosto; ele segurava meu rosto com as duas mãos enquanto fazia nossas línguas brigarem entre si de uma forma ardente. Aos poucos que a minha consciência sumia, eu agarrava o colarinho da camisa de Scorpius e o puxava mais para mim. Era uma situação conhecida; era muito boa e deliciosa. Ele ficava em cima de mim e beijava meu pescoço com tanta volúpia que sempre me deixava aturdida, mas preparada para qualquer outro passo. Até mesmo suas mãos embaixo da minha blusa, tocando-me.

Elas acariciavam minha coxa até deixar meu corpo num estado de calor o suficiente para eu sentir vontade de tirar a roupa.

Arranquei sua camisa sem paciência para abrir todos os botões. Scorpius ficou de joelhos e me encarava enquanto dizia, num sorriso inclinado:

– Estou devendo uma coisa por não ter aparecido ontem à noite.

Abriu o zíper da minha calça e a tirou sem muita cerimônia, e sim desejo. À medida que ele fazia isso, eu tirei minha blusa para ser mais rápida. Antes que ele fizesse outra coisa, invertemos a posição. Eu fiquei sobre Scorpius e falei antes de beijá-lo e tirar sua calça:

– Você não me deve nada. Diga que está fazendo isso porque você me ama e não porque me deve alguma coisa.

– Diga _você_ – ele parecia ferozmente intenso quando me jogou para o lado e se encaixou em mim depois de ter tirado toda a minha roupa. Eu tentei reprimir um gemido, mas é sempre impossível numa hora dessas.

Ele se movia de uma forma suave e muito profunda dentro de mim, lambia meu pescoço, sussurrando:

– Sem unhas... – depois jogou meus braços acima da minha cabeça e os prendeu ali no chão com suas mãos, para que eu não o arranhasse. Coisa que eu faria até arrancar-lhe sangue se ele continuasse movimentando seu corpo daquela forma insuportavelmente devastadora e lenta, que chegava a me fazer desejar que ele fosse mais rápido.

E é meio estressante quando não realizam seu desejo.

O efeito que Scorpius transmitia fazia-me grunhir involuntariamente. Ele conseguia ser intenso e terno ao mesmo tempo. Conseguia ser rude e carinhoso. Conseguia usar força e sutileza. Conseguia satisfazer os dois lados, o dele e o meu. Mas não teve outro jeito, uma hora nos sentamos e eu movimentava meu corpo com o dele, sentada em seu colo, e puxando seu cabelo, sentindo o toque e as investidas de nossos corpos suados. Eu já estava sem fôlego quando nos encaramos. Scorpius tinha os lábios entreabertos e eu mordia os meus próprios, sentindo a fragrância da sua respiração acelerada e falha tão perto do rosto, na medida que chegávamos ao orgasmo juntos. Eu o abracei com muita força depois, até cairmos no chão outra vez, ofegando.

Ficamos calados, como sempre, deitados. Scorpius acariciava minhas costas, já que eu me virei de lado, e às vezes passava os dedos pelo meu rosto, querendo tirar algumas mechas do meu cabelo ali. A outra mão contornava meu corpo como se estivesse apreciando exclusivamente uma escultura de vidro. Eram naqueles momentos que eu me sentia amada, eu sentia que meu corpo era amado, respeitado e admirado.

– Ele morreu – de repente Scorpius falou, espantado. Eu estava com os olhos fechados, então quando abri vi que na televisão a nossa frente o filme ainda estava rodando. – Por essa eu não esperava.

Eu me sentei para vestir à camisa de Scorpius que estava mais perto.

– Esqueça o filme, vamos falar da nossa vida real agora – eu pedi, seriamente.

– Sua cara não tá muito feliz, por acaso eu te machuquei agora?

Não pude evitar soltar uma risada muito alta.

– O tapete não é muito confortável, mas não é sobre isso.

Scorpius sorriu com satisfação, colocando a calça. – Imaginei que não. O que foi então?

Eu o beijei outra vez, mas sem línguas. Foi um beijo verdadeiro – não que todos nunca tenha sido – mas aquele foi sincero quase como um primeiro beijo, para que eu pudesse dizer assim que separei nossos lábios:

– Eu amo você – e tentei dar um sorriso depois.

– Achava que nunca iria ouvi-la dizer isso – ele confessou, meio sério demais.

– Bem, estou dizendo agora. Às vezes sinto que não é justo, você me faz sentir amada, Scorpius. Eu quero que se sinta desse jeito também.

– Quem disse que não me sinto? – ele riu.

Mas alguém bateu na porta naquele momento e quebrou nosso contato. Eu coloquei minha calça depressa, mas ainda vestia a camisa de Scorpius, que estava larga em mim. Devia tê-la tirado e deixado a minha mesmo, para evitar o comentário do meu pai, que apareceu na minha casa naquela tarde, ao ver Scorpius sem camisa no meu apartamento:

– Parece que você perdeu sua camisa no corpo da minha filha, Malfoy.

– Pai...?

– Eu estava passando aqui, e resolvi te visitar – ele também não parecia muito confortável. – Mas você parece ocupada, pelo jeito. Hum... que bom encontrá-lo por aqui, Malfoy, assim finalmente podemos conversar. Eu venho tentando fazer isso há três anos atrás.

Por que eu comecei a sentir, de repente, que a sorte e o bom dia que eu estava tendo, começaram a dissipar?

Eu e Scorpius nos entreolhamos. E foi um silêncio um tanto tenso que se formou por ali entre eu, Scorpius e ninguém menos que o meu próprio pai. Bem, dava pra notar que teríamos uma bela conversa naquele dia.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente! O que acharam deste capítulo? Obrigada à **Bruna**, **Nat Lovegood**, **Mari**, **lelezuda**, **Liz Tav** e **Flah** pelos comentários do capítulo passado, também pelos elogios e digo que fiquei mto feliz com eles *-*. O jeito do Arthur, precisei escrevê-lo, pois minha bisavó está passando por um momento parecido. Queria dizer que também considero o fato da Rose querer ser escritora um tanto clichê! Heuehueh mas esse é um sonho dela mesmo assim, e queria muito que Rose, nessa fanfic, tivesse um futuro certo para ela. Não tive outra idéia a não ser essa. Ah então, mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo. O James realmente tá meio triste, mas eu coloquei o motivo aqui. Escrevi há bastante tempo, mas só postei agora. Desculpe, também, não responder individualmente aos comentários. No próximo post farei isso, prometo!

Beijos e até mais,

Belac


	13. Breathless

BREATHLESS

Sem Fôlego

Flashback

_Férias antes de começar o sétimo ano. Foi quando meu pai descobriu que eu estava namorando Scorpius Malfoy._

_Tá, ele não _descobriu_. Ele deduziu. E quando tentou encontrar certeza eu não neguei, pois, acreditem, negar alguma coisa ao meu pai era como colar em Transfiguração. Eu me sentiria extremamente culpada._

_E para falar a verdade nunca quis mentir sobre isso. Desde o começo, quando eu e Scorpius começamos a namorar, eu não pensava em dizer alguma coisa ao meu pai, ao mesmo tempo em que não desejava ter que _mentir. _Tudo o que fiz no começo foi ocultar essa informação._

_Estava temendo o que iria acontecer quando ele descobrisse. Meus pais, minha família toda, sabia, pelas informações que Al, Hugo e meus outros primos, como Scorpius era. Idiota, frio, irresponsável... essas coisas que eu não conseguia mais enxergar nele. Além disso o principal problema era o sobrenome. Malfoy._

_Parecia que cada vez que papai escutava esse nome ele seria capaz de vomitar. Ou era só impressão minha porque uma vez o ouvi dizendo que se fosse para desaparecer alguém que esse alguém fosse Draco Malfoy e o resto de sua família._

_Ui, eu pensei quando ouvi aquilo. Papai deve odiar o pai de Scorpius. E com certeza não iria ser tão diferente assim em relação ao filho do seu rival. Tanto é que tentava certificar-se de que eu não me relacionava com o garoto. E não me relacionava mesmo, até descobrir o quanto Scorpius precisava de mim, e que eu estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para continuar mantendo o olhar feliz e relaxado dele diante aos meus, conseqüentemente fazendo com que eu acabasse precisando dele também. Ou seja, até descobrir que nós estávamos apaixonados._

_Claro, isso parece ser incrível. E é, até o dia em que meu pai entrou no meu quarto e me pegou escrevendo uma carta._

_Certo, só escrevendo uma carta. E o mínimo que ele reagiu a isso foi fazer umas duas mil perguntas. "Pra quem é essa carta?", ou "Por que sua letra está tão caprichada assim?" ou "Rosie, querida, quem é S. M?"._

_Eu: Scorpius Malfoy._

_Ronald: Scorpius o quê?_

_Eu: O que o senhor ouviu, papai. Agora posso continuar de escrever a carta em paz?_

_Ronald: O que você tem a ver com Scorpius Malfoy?_

_Eu: Ah, nada demais. Ele só é meu namorado._

_Essa minha fala ecoou todo quarto._

_Tudo bem, não foi tão indiferente assim como descrevi. Mas no final das contas vocês já podem imaginar o chilique maravilhoso que papai fez._

O pior era que, mesmo tendo se passado cinco anos mais ou menos, papai nunca se desfez desse chilique. Ainda estava fazendo o chilique no meu apartamento, ainda mais depois de ter deduzido – qualquer um deduziria – que eu tinha, você sabe... _transado _com Scorpius a alguns minutos atrás.

O que torna tudo pior quando é o seu pai que bate na porta depois daquele momento maravilhoso e romântico e quente. Tudo fica muito embaraçoso, o suficiente para eu estar, é claro, procurando sem sucesso uma válvula de escape ou até mesmo um balde para eu enfiar a cabeça.

Scorpius, por outro lado, ficou indiferente quanto a isso ao ver meu pai como se pais invadissem suas pós-transas com bastante freqüência naquela época em que ele sumiu. Teve uma postura meio rígida, porém educada, o que não adiantava nada quando era o meu pai que estava diante dele. Mas considerei sua tentativa de ficar sossegado já um bom começo.

– Pai! – exclamei quando consegui falar depois do choque de encontrá-lo ali. – Pai, oi. O senhor não veio num momento muito bom, para ser sincera, nós estávamos... arrumando o encanamento e...

– Rose, não precisa mentir – meu pai disse. – Eu sei que não cheguei num momento bom, por isso eu não vou demorar muito. Vou direto ao ponto, beleza? Se eu ver... escute, _se eu ver _que a Inglaterra perder o jogo de amanhã, você vai estar ferrado. – Olhou para Scorpius. – Muito ferrado.

Scorpius franziu a testa ao em vez de tremer na base, como papai presumia. Talvez nunca tivesse imaginado que, depois de todas as idéias sobre o que ele poderia falar, fosse somente aquilo.

– Claro, eu não vou decepcionar – disse Scorpius meio confuso.

– O mesmo se diz se acabar com o humor e a felicidade da minha filha _outra vez_. Pode achar ridículo eu aparecer aqui só para isso, mas na realidade é que quero convidá-los para jantar em casa, hoje a noite.

– Jantar? Ah – suspirei, imaginando a melhor desculpa. – O Scorpius não vai poder, ele tem treino ho...

Mas Scorpius me interrompeu:

– Está bem. Nós iremos.

– Vejo vocês a noite então. Tchau, filha.

Virei-me para Scorpius quando meu pai saiu. Eu o vi abafando a risada e quase lhe repreendi com o olhar, mas percebi que a cena era mesmo _engraçada _– de uma maneira estranha – o suficiente para que eu também começasse a rir. Ficamos ali, rindo da situação, já que nada podia se fazer em relação ao que meu pai com certeza devia ter deduzido.

– Não era pra estar rindo! – falei quando paramos.

– Seu pai finalmente notou que talvez a filha não seja mais tão santinha assim – ele falou no meu ouvido, ainda rindo. Eu me afastei.

– Não – disse, antes que ele voltasse ao que estávamos fazendo. – Eu nunca fui essa santinha.

– É claro que não – sorriu de lado. – Só que pais costumam achar que sim.

– Mas o meu não acha. Só _parece _achar. Olha, é melhor você já começar a se ajeitar para essa janta que meu pai vai aprontar para nós.

– Eu já estou pronto. Além disso, a gente só vai pra lá às oito horas. Ainda temos muito tempo...

– Scorpius! – exclamei, vendo que ele já vinha com seus braços ao meu redor, beijando meu pescoço. – Você só PENSA nisso?

Devo dizer que Scorpius me pareceu meio ofendido. Depois disse:

– Eu penso só em você, e que quero ficar com você. E, por outro lado, sim, talvez eu pense nisso. Sou homem, esqueceu?

Mas, obediente – Scorpius sempre fora obediente quanto a isso – ele se afastou para a sala e voltou a assistir ao filme que não tínhamos terminado de assistir. Depois que tomei banho e me aprontei, ainda sentia-me completamente envergonhada e desejaria não ter de ir até a casa dos meus pais. Mas não tinha outra escolha, era melhor escapar daquilo o mais rápido possível. Assistimos a um filme que passava na televisão e um pouco antes das oito, descemos para o salão do prédio.

Coincidentemente, avistei Haley Geller entrando por lá. Ela também me viu e deu um sorriso genuíno como se me cumprimentasse, mas não parou de andar. Talvez eu desse a ela a lembrança de James, o que não poderia ser muito legal. Mas fiquei contente que não tivesse me dado um gelo e levasse sua decepção amorosa para o lado familiar, afinal, nós não éramos e nunca fomos inimigas. Na realidade, além de Jenny e Lily, ela foi uma das ótimas amigas que tive em Hogwarts, principalmente porque passava muito tempo com a nossa família.

Então eu achei que deveria conversar com ela. Pelo menos para saber como ela está.

– Scorpius, me espera aqui.

– Tudo bem, vai demorar?

– Não.

Scorpius colocou as mãos no bolso ao me ver se aproximando de Haley, e olhou para Frederico, o porteiro simpático. Eles apertaram as mãos e começaram a conversar. Eu fui fazer o mesmo com Haley.

– Haley! – exclamei, fazendo-a se virar e me encarar.

– Ei, Rose. Desculpe não parar para conversar, achei que poderia estar com pressa.

– Não estou! Scorpius e eu vamos jantar na casa do meu pai...

– Espera – ela olhou para além de mim, para Scorpius lá trás. – Aquele é o Scorpius Malfoy?

Obviamente não tinha reconhecido porque Scorpius estava usando uma toca cobrindo o cabelo, sobrando apenas algumas mechas para fora. E era o cabelo loiro que lhe dava a aparência realmente de um Malfoy.

– Então vocês voltaram! – exclamou, feliz. – Sempre achei que isso ia dar certo.

– Você provavelmente foi a única a achar que isso ia dar certo – sorri. – E aí, como estão as coisas?

– Estão ótimas. E faz muito tempo que a gente não conversa. Quando foi a última vez? Ah, lembrei, no casamento do Albus.

– É verdade! – Realmente, ela fora uma das madrinhas de casamento, pela amizade que ela também tinha com Jenny. Na época ela estava acompanhada pelo James e... Meu Deus! Então eles tinham terminado a amizade no casamento do Albus!

– Mas então o irmão mais velho dele meio que me deu um fora, e a gente meio que se afastou. Sinto muito por isso.

Eu não soube o que dizer. Talvez fossem as palavras erradas, mas tentei:

– James me contou o que aconteceu entre vocês.

Haley piscou algumas vezes, mas ainda continuava com a postura imune. Ela era alta, tinha os cabelos cumpridos e castanhos. Um rosto gentil e sempre animado. Nunca deixou-se levar pelos sentimentos, e sim pela razão. Mas parecia ter cometido um erro com James ao se declarar. Era visível em seus olhos, quando mencionei o nome do meu primo.

– Ah, acontece. Vivendo e aprendendo, certo? – falou. Mas eu sabia que ela queria voltar ao tempo e concertar tudo. – Bom, vou indo. Acabei de me mudar aqui também, a gente pode se encontrar outro dia e conversar, beleza?

– Tudo bem – sorri antes de vê-la se afastando.

Scorpius quis saber o que havia acontecido, e eu lhe contava enquanto caminhávamos juntos até a casa dos meus pais. Não era longe, mas exigia uma boa caminhada. Não era problema quando se tinha assunto. E, devo constatar, depois que nos conhecemos Scorpius e eu jamais deixamos de ter assunto. Mesmo sem compartilharmos muita coisa em comum.

Só comento aqui como foi aquele jantar realmente estranho que tivemos com meus pais. A palavra correta para descrevê-lo ainda não a encontrei, portanto só digo que foi estranho.

Poderia ter sido mais, só que Scorpius soube convencer. Convenceu meus pais de que realmente _me amava_. Ou, no entanto, havia convencido apenas a mim. E como poderia explicar isso, de que naquele jantar tive muito mais certeza que ele me amava? Bem, Scorpius estava ali, jantando na mesa com meus pais. Os dois, encarando-o de tal maneira que me deixou com vergonha alheia.

Mas Scorpius também os convenceu de que ele não se importava com o que os meus pais pensavam sobre ele. Eu sabia que Scorpius estava agindo de acordo com sua personalidade, não estava sendo hipócrita, apenas... meu namorado.

É, eu disse mesmo essa palavra.

Quem agüentaria meus pais e suas perguntas? Quem faria isso por mim?

Nem mesmo Josh, nem mesmo qualquer outro cara com quem eu já fiquei nessa vida.

No final do jantar, meu pai chamou Scorpius para conversar. Detestava aquilo, mas resolvi me virar para minha mãe do que pensar muito nisso. Ela perguntou:

– Por que você realmente aceitou esse jantar, Rosie?

– Eu não ia aceitar, mas Scorpius _quis _vir.

– Ele realmente mudou muito.

– Não mudou nada, na realidade. Ele sempre foi assim.

– Não era o que parecia.

– Intuição é preconceituosa. Sobre o que será que estão conversando?

– Provavelmente seu pai vai lhe fazer outra ameaça.

Só mesmo depois da janta, quando já tínhamos voltado, que Scorpius me contou o que meu pai disse.

– Achei que ia ser pior, ele ficou me dizendo o que aconteceu com você quando eu te fiz aquilo. Nada que eu não soubesse realmente.

Decidimos não falar sobre isso, só ter certeza de que estava tudo bem era o suficiente. Nenhum assassinato, briga. Ótimo.

Dias e dias se passaram desde então. Não dou muitos detalhes, pois minha vida chegou a um ponto em que estar com Scorpius virou rotina. Outra vez. Assistia treinos e jogos, observava Scorpius dar autógrafos aos seus fãs, numa sensação de inveja boa.

– O seu dia vai chegar – ele sorriu pra mim.

E eu que achava impossível me apaixonar outra vez pelo mesmo homem...

Por isso eu digo que todo esse tempo o que eu sentia por ele só estava adormecido.

Agora estava acordado. _Muito _acordado. E inquieto.

Lembram-se de que eu ainda estava para ter um livro praticamente publicado por Hanna Bridget? Pois então, ainda estava longe disso acontecer. Ela dizia que publicar um livro não era rápido, no mínimo três meses. E eu tive paciência.

Esperei, trabalhando na revista _O Pasquim_, fazendo críticas e resenhas de livros recentes. Consegui me sustentar sem sentir a falta do trabalho no Ministério.

Meses haviam se passado, pude perceber pela barriga de Jenny que estava quase explodindo.

Lembro perfeitamente daquele dia, em que meu afilhado nasceu. Acho que vai ser impossível esquecer.

Estávamos eu, Scorpius, Jenny e Albus na casa deles. Nunca tínhamos nos divertido tanto juntos, fazendo coisas que há tempos não fazíamos. Assistimos a filmes, andamos pela rua deserta na madrugada.

Jenny e Albus estavam tão felizes! Scorpius olhava para a barriga de Jenny com uma expressão aflita, e eu dei uma risada porque sabia que aquilo era a última coisa que Scorpius queria ver em mim.

Quando ele ia comentar isso – dava pra ver na cara –, Jenny parou de andar e se não fosse por Albus, ela teria caído.

Naquela madrugada, tão inesperada, o menino que Jenny esteve esperando nasceu. Tão saudável quanto qualquer outro Potter. Moreno, de olhos claros, por enquanto. Meu primeiro afilhado! Meu peito se encheu de alegria que ao olhar para o recém-nascido eu tive a sensação que deveria ter: compaixão.

Acho que faltava só isso para que eu me sentisse finalmente completa. Não me importava se desse certo ou não a publicação de um livro que escrevi. Eu tinha as melhores pessoas possíveis ao meu lado, eu tinha certeza de que passamos coisas juntas o suficiente para que outra decepção não houvesse.

Toda pressão que Albus esteve sentindo se dissolveu quando ele segurou seu filho pela primeira vez e lhe deu o nome que tanto desejava, assim como dissolveu a preocupação de Jenny sobre ser uma boa mãe. Dave Potter, o primeiro filho do meu casal preferido, e meu primeiro afilhado.

– Essa família vai ser ótima! – comentou a enfermeira para nós.

Albus sorriu, e sem tirar os olhos de Dave, disse:

– Ela já é.

Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. Na realidade, aquela época estava me deixando tão viva que eu nem mais lembrava qualquer situação que eu tenha passado antes. Era difícil lembrar como era sentir-se vazia quando tinha-se o perdão e a convicção de um amor que eu jurava que nunca mais ia dar certo.

Só fui me recordar de tais emoções quando tomei o susto de encontrar meu livro na vitrine de uma livraria no Beco Diagonal.

Scorpius me acompanhava pela rua quando passamos por uma livraria. Eu me deparei com um livro intitulado: "Restless" ao lado dos outros exemplares atrás da vitrine.

– Rosie? – Scorpius parou ao me ver petrificada. Simplesmente.

Eu não fazia idéia. _Nenhuma _idéia.

Estava sem fôlego.

– M-m-mas... O q-que...?

– Scorpius, é... é o nome do meu livro!

Passou muita coisa pela minha cabeça. Uma delas a que tinham plagiado o nome. Mas não era isso, e quando eu vi um sorriso significativo no rosto de Scorpius, eu perguntei exaltada:

– Por que não me avisaram que ia sair antes?

– Uma mulher deixou uma carta no seu apartamento, mas eu a escondi. Pode xingar, me bater, fazer o que quiser para se vingar, mas garanto que a emoção de ler só uma carta contando que seu livro ia ser publicado na próxima semana não seria como a que você está sentindo _agora_, vendo ele aí na sua frente.

Caramba, como ele conseguiu esconder aquilo de mim?

– Scorpius, você... caramba, Scorpius! Eu preciso ver isso.

Entrei na livraria, folheei um exemplar do meu livro. Nossa...

– Eu comprei um ontem – ele disse, observando-me. – Estou no capítulo cinco, e, sinceramente, sua escrita é perfeita, mas eu devo comentar uma coisa...

– É sem-graça? Pode falar, eu agüento – disse, na realidade sem me preocupar muito com qualquer crítica. EU TINHA UM LIVRO E MEU NOME ESTAVA NA CAPA DELE!

– Eu não _sou _metido – enfatizou.

Demorou a entender do que ele estava falando. Então Scorpius explicou:

– Acha que eu não reparei em quem você se baseou para escrever esse livro? Tem uma parte aqui que você escreve: "Era um garoto arrogante, tão metido que dava enjôo."

Eu dei uma risada.

– Scorpius, meu amor, é só o começo do livro. Eu te achava metido em Hogwarts, e nunca escondi isso. – Olhei para ele, enfim estranhando. – Eu te deixei emburrado?

– Ao menos nessas páginas essa tal de Sophia amou o Brendon – vulgo eu – de qualquer forma?

– E se o Brendon não for você?

– Sou eu sim. Você escreveu uma cena muito parecida com a nossa quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

– Você ainda lembra?

– Sabia que tentar esquecer só torna a lembrança mais nítida? Nunca esqueci nada que nós fizemos juntos. Parece que eu estou lendo nossa história aqui. É meio estranho, para dizer a verdade.

– As outras pessoas não precisam saber – falei. – Só nós dois sabemos.

Passei vários minutos só olhando para o livro. Uma capa dura, preta, inserindo a tristeza e ao mesmo tempo a felicidade. O livro contava duas partes da minha vida, Scorpius foi o primeiro e o único a notar.

– Acho que você já enamorou demais esse livro, Rose – disse Scorpius, tirando ele da minha mão.

– Desculpa!... É o orgulho, realmente. Como você se sentiu quando apareceu como o melhor jogador internacional de Quadribol nos jornais de esporte?

Scorpius demorou um tempinho para responder, pois estava pensando.

– Eu, sinceramente, fiquei feliz, mas não tinha com quem comemorar verdadeira. Não vou dizer que não significou nada, mas poderia ter significado mais se você estivesse comigo ainda. Agora fico mais feliz por você do que por mim, Rose.

Ele me deu um beijo no rosto mas eu virei para que fosse nos meus lábios.

Raramente eu deixava Scorpius me beijar em lugar publico, mesmo que por pouco tempo, por causas dos desocupados que adoravam tirar fotos. Mas aquela vez foi inevitável, e mesmo que no próximo dia a nossa foto estivesse em algum lugar de uma revista, não era só uma notícia. Era um fato, uma realidade. E não havia mais nada a esconder a ninguém. _Nada_.

* * *

N/A: Ai, Não me xinguem, eu demorei e assumo na cara-de-pau! Desculpas são desnecessárias, foi falta de inspiração mesmo, e isso acontece mesmoo, espero que compreendam. O capítulo ficou pequeno em relação a minha demora, mas se vocês colaborarem e mandarem suas opiniões, seus comentários, mostrar que lêem e querem continuação, o próximo capítulo será "full of surprises"!

Brigada a **Nat Lovegood, lelezuda, Liz Tav, Bruna, Mari, Camila Belle, Lais Sperandei, Dadi Potter e CahBigaiski**pelos comentários do cap passado :)


	14. Restless

Capitulo 14 – Restless (inquieto)

Inglaterra contra Bulgária. Era o primeiro jogo de Scorpius como apanhador do time do país, e ninguém sabia como seriam as coisas dentro do campo. Naquela noite finalmente saberíamos. Scorpius estava indo bem, impressionando a todos com suas manobras e seu exibicionismo. Estava em seu sangue demonstrar sua única e melhor habilidade.

Os outros jogadores também eram muito bons, eu até reconheci um ex-colega que fazia parte do time. Tudo estava indo bem para a Inglaterra... até que a Bulgária se demonstrou forte, usando o batedor Hector Krum como arma secreta. Ninguém acreditou quando o viu em campo. A Bulgária ultrapassara os pontos da Inglaterra em menos de dois minutos.

– Ah não acredito! Olhe só quem está ali, Hermione, que grande coincidência! – gritou meu pai, num tom bastante sarcástico. Todo mundo assistia aquele jogo, mesmo que fosse apenas um amistoso. Meu pai, até aquele momento, estava calado como se não acreditasse que Scorpius fosse tão bom mesmo – papai nunca confiou nas revistas que diziam que ele era um dos melhores jogadores de Quadribol.

Mas parecia que aquela tal de Hector Krum estava alcançando a habilidade que Scorpius tinha.

– É a cara do Victor Krum! – falou minha mãe, empolgada. – Fui ao baile de inverno com o pai deste rapaz, sabia, Rose? Botei o maior ciúme no _seu _pai.

Entendi por que meu pai parecia mais irritado com Krum do que com Scorpius, que já tinha perdido três chances de agarrar o pomo. Mas graças a Deus não começou a discutir com minha mãe, pois estava em um ótimo humor. O fato de ter visto que havia um livro meu publicado e o nascimento do filho de Albus com Jenny deixou todo mundo da família animado demais a ponto de se reunir para assistir ao jogo de Quadribol, mesmo que a atração principal fosse Scorpius _Malfoy_.

– Pode ser o filhinho do Victorzinho, mas não supera o apanhador do nosso time. – Mal acreditei ao ouvi-lo dizer isso.

– Pai, impressão minha ou você acabou de elogiar o _meu _namorado? – eu soltei um riso de alegria.

– Mas não estou dizendo que gosto dele – meu pai falou através dos onióculos que usava para ver a partida. Mesmo assim, já era ótimo!

– Scorpius agarrou o pomo! Ele agarrou o pomo! – gritou Hugo, que era fissurado por Quadribol desde que se entendia por gente. – VENCEMOS!

– VENCEMOS! – gritou meu pai para o tio Harry, que se abraçaram como uns doidos. Meus primos comemoravam como se a fosse a coisa mais feliz do mundo. Olhei para o telão, onde mostrava o rosto de um Scorpius satisfeito, mostrando o pomo-de-ouro em sua mão direita. A torcida gritava seu nome, os jogadores da Inglaterra o abraçaram quase o fazendo cair da vassoura.

Assim que o time comemorou no campo, a torcida também começou a esvaziar. Saímos do ginásio e fazia um tumulto na saída. Esperavam os jogadores da Inglaterra saírem para dar autógrafos e derivados.

O segurança, com uma varinha, fez uma barreira entre o portão e os torcedores, para não ficar muito tumultuado. Depois de muitos flashs, os jogadores foram embora com suas respectivas famílias. Scorpius estava entre um deles, carregando mochilas nas costas e usando uma roupa social – a qual os outros também usavam. Ele assinou um pôster para alguns garotos fanáticos. Apertou a mão de alguns homens que pareciam importantes.

Fiquei impressionada. Não o via com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto há muito tempo. Ele parecia tão completo por dentro, sabendo que vencera o jogo capturando o pomo-de-ouro. Aquele era seu maior ofício e fiquei tão orgulhosa que consegui chegar até ele e abraçá-lo com força.

– Parabéns, Scorpius! Foi excelente!

James e Albus estavam me esperando e gritaram para que eu me apressasse logo. Scorpius envolveu um braço no meu pescoço enquanto saíamos do ginásio. Meus dois primos o cumprimentaram, parabenizando-o.

– Você jogou bem, cara – falou Albus. – Eu ia socar tua cara se deixasse o Krum vencer.

– Mas ainda tem muito que fazer pra mostrar lealdade ao nosso time – James enfatizou. – Não que eu esteja criticando nem nada, foi boa a partida.

– Entendo o que querem dizer – Scorpius disse, apertando o braço ao meu redor. – Eu me sinto bem aqui. Melhor do que nunca.

Dei um sorriso feliz para ele.

– Então... vamos comemorar, o que acham? – falei.

– Comemorar – alguém atrás de nós falou. – Quanta coincidência, estava pensando a mesma coisa.

Draco Malfoy.

Eu não o conhecia, apenas sabia que ele era base de toda a educação do homem que eu amava.

Nós quatro nos viramos. Scorpius me soltou aos poucos.

– Potters – acenou a cabeça para Albus e James. – E Weasley... – olhou para mim.

Nunca tinha olhado diretamente nos olhos de Draco Malfoy. Aquilo me assustou um pouquinho, mas não deixei transparecer.

– Olá... sr. Malfoy – tentei ser simpática. Não consegui.

– Que surpresa vê-los juntos outra vez. Depois de alguns anos. E é ótimo revê-lo, filho, está sempre na postura de um Malfoy independente dos relaxos da fama e celebridade. Há tempos que não via um ótimo jogador em campo. Especialmente quando este é meu filho.

– Oi, pai – Scorpius disse. – Não sabia que estava aqui. E a minha mãe?

– Astoria acabou de voltar à Mansão, teremos uma festa agora para toda a sociedade. Ela o esperava por lá... quanto tempo desde a última vez que a abraçou, Scorpius? Dois, três anos?

Olhei para o rosto de Scorpius, ele parecia intimamente envergonhado.

– Bom, eu preciso voltar pra minha casa. Jenny está me esperando – falou Albus, antes de ir embora.

– Veja a hora! – exclamou James, olhando para o relógio. – Albus vai precisar de ajuda para trocar a fralda do Davizinho. Tchau, Rose!

Eu não pensava em fugir daquela conversa, assim como Albus e James fizeram. Fiquei por lá, observando a tensão estabelecida entre pai e filho.

– Bem, eles vão perder uma grande festa – comentou o sr. Malfoy. – Por que não a convida também? – apontou para mim. – Estão todos convidados.

– Ora, ora, ora se não é Draco Malfoy – meu tio Harry apareceu de repente, junto com meus pais. Minha mãe parecia bastante séria, mas meu pai e Harry estavam rindo. – Não sabia que estava aqui. Estou impressionado com o filho que criou, é um excelente jogador.

– Realmente – meu pai concordou. – Ele puxou o lado dos Greengrass? Não lembro de você capturando um pomo-de-ouro com tanta destreza.

– Ron! – exclamou minha mãe.

– Ele tem tanto sangue de Malfoy quanto sua filha tem de Weasley – Draco falou firmemente sem se abalar. – Não é mesmo, Scorpius?

Scorpius pegou minha mão e disse: – Vamos embora, nada disso é da nossa conta.

– Ao que se refere? – perguntou.

– Eu me refiro a tudo – disse Scorpius. – O problema não é nosso se vocês se odeiam. Rose e eu não temos nada a ver com essa briguinha suas de colegial.

– Não estamos brigando – meu pai falou civilizadamente. – _Ainda_.

– E não vamos brigar – minha mãe enfatizou. – Vamos, querido, vamos voltar para a casa.

– Não, não vão – Draco interrompeu. – Convido-os a uma festa.

– Pai, não invente. Eles não vão aceitar.

– Realmente, Draco, estarei ocupado demais escovando meus dentes para ir a sua festa.

Eu detestava quando meu pai agia feito um adolescente ridículo. Minha mãe também, por isso ela agarrou o braço dele e pediu para parar.

– Astória está convidando vocês, não sou eu – continuou Draco. – Apenas dou o recado. Além disso, não é por nada, apenas para celebrar a vitória da Inglaterra.

– Nós vamos – meu tio Harry respondeu. Papai o encarou sem acreditar.

– Vamos nada, e o Guitar Hero que íamos jogar hoje? – retrucou.

– Você ia perder de qualquer jeito, Ron – Harry disse.

– Ótimo, Potter – sorriu Draco, e aquilo não combinava muito. – Pelo menos alguém aqui não está a fim de se lembrar do passado. A senhorita também vai? – perguntou a mim.

– Acompanharei seu filho em qualquer lugar – eu respondi.

– Até mais, então.

Assim que Draco aparatou, Scorpius bufou.

– Vocês não precisam ir, se não quiserem – ele disse. – Meu pai costuma inventar umas coisas idiotas mesmo.

– Nós vamos sim – meu tio garantiu. – Saudades da Mansão Malfoy. Ótimas lembranças... Vou chamar a Ginny também. Vejo vocês por lá.

Ele sorriu antes de aparatar. Meu pai estava de boca aberta.

– Às vezes acho que aquela cicatriz causa efeito débil na cabeça do seu tio – ele comentou. – Vai mesmo a essa festa, Rose?

– Parece que todos vão, pai – respondi.

– Estou desconfiado – falou.

– Escutem, meu pai pode ser estranho às vezes – disse Scorpius – mas ele não é uma pessoa ruim. O máximo que deseja é demonstrar que agora é dono da Mansão, e faz isso convidando pessoas importantes para uma festa. Ele não seria capaz de colocar um suco de veneno na taça de vinho. Eu o conheço muito bem. Se não aceitam o convite dele, aceitem o meu. Não sei se fará muita diferença, mas...

Ao ouvir aquilo papai reconsiderou algumas idéias. Então disse ao seu estilo:

– Ficarei de olho em vocês dois então. Não quero vê-los se agarrando na minha frente, é pior do que uma taça de veneno ultrapassando minha garganta.

Eu e Scorpius nos entreolhamos:

– Isso é um sim – avisei, sorrindo.

Meus pais aparataram primeiro. Antes que eu e Scorpius os imitassem, um rapaz alto e carrancudo o chamou. Era Hector Krum, parabenizando-o. Logo depois, fomos em direção a Mansão dos Malfoy, um lugar que eu só ouvira na história, mas nunca visto pelos próprios olhos.

Maior do que a mansão somente Hogwarts ou Gringotes. Estava repleta de convidados no grande jardim onde havia a fonte.

– Não se intimide, ok? – Scorpius parecia preocupado. – Estou vendo alguns primos e tios meus.

– Não estou intimidada, acalme-se! – Estava estranhando o comportamento de Scorpius, sua postura rígida e os olhares que enviava para todos os cantos me deixou preocupada. – O que está acontecendo? Quem parece intimidado é você, sabia?

Ele não cumprimentou quase ninguém, agradeceu aos convidados que lhe elogiavam pelo jogo, mas saiu comigo do jardim e entramos no hall de entrada. Era maravilhoso, elegante, de uma família realmente aristocrata.

– É que... eu não esperava – ele me explicou. – Não vejo meus pais há mais de um ano, fico viajando muito, e eu não voltei pra cá quando ficamos juntos outra vez. Eles não aprovaram a minha idéia de jogar na França, mas eu fui. Não tive tanta coragem de voltar para cá e ouvir o que temo em ouvir deles.

– O que você temia em ouvir?

– Receava um dia eles não me aceitarem mais aqui nesta casa. Um medo infantil e bobo que tinha quando pequeno, mas mesmo assim me atormenta de algum modo. Sei lá. Veja o que fiz. Amo uma Weasley e jogava para um país no qual não nasci. Tudo o que os meus pais desprezam.

– Eles nunca vão deserdar você por isso – garanti, sentando-me no sofá que Scorpius ofereceu. Um garçom passou por nós e ele pegou duas bebidas. – Tive medo de contar aos nossos pais que estávamos namorando em Hogwarts, mas não pelo perigo de ser deserdada, fala sério! Foi mais por acreditar que meu pai pudesse te liquidar. Mas ele é bonzinho demais para isso.

– O negócio com a minha família não é brincadeira. Você nunca vai entender.

Eu entendia que Scorpius estava transtornado, mas não segurei o incômodo ao ouvi-lo falar daquela maneira, rude e grosso.

– Sei que não é brincadeira, só quis dizer que seus pais te amam e nunca fariam isso – disse, bebendo um gole.

Ele, que estava sentado ao meu lado, me encarou.

– Você sabe disso? Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Eu garanto.

– Não pode dizer nada sobre a minha família. Sabe alguma coisa sobre ela, além de que odeia a sua?

Eu conhecia tanto aqueles ataques de raiva que o atingiam. Mas não conseguia me controlar quando não encontrava motivos para ela. O orgulho era maior por isso repliquei, inconformada:

– Você nunca contou sobre a sua família. Nunca contou como seus pais te tratam, nunca. Então retiro o que disse. Realmente não sei de nada. Desculpa, ta bom? Não quis te ofender.

– Mas não é – retrucou. – Nossas famílias são diferentes. Suas experiências com seus primos e com seus tios são bem diferentes do que as minhas.

– Escute...

– Deixa pra lá. É fácil pra você dizer que todo mundo se ama. Sua família é perfeita.

Encostei-me melhor no sofá e bebi mais um gole de vinho.

– Ela não é perfeita.

– Não? Veja só. Seus pais estão ali, de mãos dadas – ele apontou para meus pais na escada, abraçados. – E olhe só para os meus. Um em cada canto da mansão.

– Isso porque eles devem atender aos convidados.

– Mas não é só em festas, são todos os dias.

– Você acabou de me dizer que não os vê em um ano. Como pode saber disso agora?

Scorpius não respondeu. Apenas me olhou de uma maneira estranha, como se me condenasse por um pecado que eu disse. Alfinetei-o, tinha certeza. Mas esta não era minha intenção. Não foi possível ouvir o que ele ia dizer, pois Draco apareceu a nossa frente. Levantei-me do sofá e disse:

– Vou deixá-los a sós...

– Não se incomode Srta. Weasley – ele disse. – Quero conversar com vocês dois. Por que não venha jantar uma noite aqui com Scorpius, para nos conhecermos melhor.

– Ela não quer – Scorpius falou friamente.

– Deixe-me ouvi-la dizer que não quer então.

Mas eu queria. Por mais hesitante que eu estivesse, aceitei a proposta do pai de Scorpius. Meu pai disse que eu nunca iria ficar interessada em conhecer a família Malfoy, mas eu estava. E muito. O sr. Malfoy sorriu para mim quando lhe dei a resposta que ele queria. Mas Scorpius nem parecia que tinha vencido um jogo de Quadribol. Parecia ter esquecido tudo.

– Por que aceitou? – perguntou quando abriu a porta de um quarto espaçoso. As cortinas eram verdes, o abajur, tudo. Havia uma foto que se mexia, estava na escrivaninha. Era Scorpius com dez anos mais ou menos e estava segurando sua primeira vassoura. Seus pais estavam ao lado dele, satisfeitos.

– Porque eu quis – respondi analisando os detalhes da foto. – Eu quero conhecer a sua família, tirar minhas conclusões. Estou farta de ouvir a dos outros, a do meu pai, entendeu?

– Eu não quero que você se machuque.

– Por quê? Acha que podem me matar?

– Não, mas podem ofendê-la. Eles não... são familiarizados com os Weasley. Sempre querem expor defeitos. E talvez lhe digam coisas que podem nos separar.

– Que coisas? – perguntei rispidamente. – O que eles podem dizer para nos separar agora? Nada. A não ser que você seja casado e tenha um filho.

Ele sentou na cama e me puxou calmamente para ele. Soltou um fraco sorriso. Fiquei em pé olhando seu rosto bonito e passei um dedo no seu cabelo jogado.

– Desculpe ser de uma família tão complicada – ele disse, segurando minha cintura.

– Só não entendo uma coisa. Por que _você_ não gosta de falar sobre ela?

– Nunca achei que poderia se interessar por uma família que se aliou às trevas antigamente.

– Eu quero saber tudo sobre você, Scorpius – falei, colando meus lábios nos dele por alguns segundos. – Mas sinto que gosta de se fechar diante desses assuntos, como se você fosse um mistério, um enigma.

– Rose, o que você escreveu em seu livro está praticamente tudo o que eu sou. Você me conhece tão bem quanto eu mesmo.

– Mas não conheço as pessoas que te ajudaram a mantê-lo nesse mundo. A ser o que você _é_.

Scorpius pediu para que eu sentasse na cama. Ele se levantou e foi em direção a uma escrivaninha, abrindo a gaveta. Pegou um álbum de fotos e sentou-se ao meu lado outra vez.

– Se está tão interessada como diz... pergunte qualquer coisa.

Então foi ali, na cama de seu antigo quarto, que conheci um pouco sobre a família Malfoy. Um pouco porque nem tudo o que Scorpius falou era tudo o que se sabia sobre uma família tão grande e rica. Falou como se sentia pressionado quando alguém da família dizia a importância de manter o nome na família. Disse como era crucial não se misturar com sangue-ruins, nem trouxas, nem traidores de sangues. Contou sobre como a Mansão Malfoy foi construída. Ficamos deitados durante horas na cama enquanto ele me contava, com aquela voz baixa e sussurrante. Notei que ao falar de seu pai ele parecia estar falando de um herói, e ao falar de sua mão era como se falasse de uma rainha. Scorpius sempre os amou.

– Eles têm seus defeitos. Os erros são justificáveis, mas poucos compreendem – disse.

– Você se sente orgulhoso de alguma coisa que eles fizeram?

– Sim. Meu pai é um homem verdadeiro. Mas a quem admiro muito é minha avó. Ela salvou a vida do seu tio Potter.

– Ah, é, como assim?

– Em meio à guerra, Voldemort achava que Harry Potter estava morto. Minha avó disse que ela fora a encarregada para tirar essa dúvida. Mentiu a Voldemort que ele estava morto só para saber, pelo sr. Potter, se meu pai ainda estava vivo no castelo, onde aconteceu a batalha.

– Meus pais nunca me disseram isso sobre a sua avó.

– Talvez seu tio nunca tenha contado a eles.

– Agora eu sei – sorri, levantando-me da cama. – Bom, não acha melhor voltarmos para a festa?

Ele concordou. Ao sairmos do quarto, descemos as escadas, encontrando várias pessoas pelo caminho. Alguém abraçou Scorpius com força.

– Mãe?

Era Astoria, mãe de Scorpius. De repente ela começou a falar poucas e boas para o filho, chamando-o de infantil, mas que mesmo assim ficou orgulhosa do jogo que ele vencera naquela manhã.

– Não precisa me chamar de infantil, mãe, eu sei que o que fiz não foi certo. Mas eu precisava sair desse país.

– Então por que voltou? Cansou da França?

– Realmente, cansei mesmo – respondeu. – Podemos conversar depois sobre isso, a senhora deve atender aos convidados.

– Farei isso agora. Quem é a senhorita que está lhe acompanhando? – Astoria me encarou.

Ela era uma mulher elegante, um rosto fino e os olhos eram azuis claros, além de bonitos. Tinha o cabelo liso e negro, diferente dos Malfoy. Era educada, porém não muito simpática. Talvez por ter visto o filho com uma Weasley, e sabia que isso não era legal.

Quando eu me apresentei, ela se lembrou.

– Como os tempos mudam – foi apenas o que comentou. – Aproveitem a festa.

Embora sorrisse um pouco, não disse mais nada, e se afastou.

– Scorpius, eu acho melhor ir embora – falei.

– Sabia, você está se sentindo rejeitada.

– É uma surpresa para ela, eu notei. Ou você nunca disse nada sobre mim a sua família?

Ele demorou a responder. Apenas negou com a cabeça.

– Ela não liga muito para isso, na verdade. Acha que você poderia ser como as... outras, entende?

– Sim, entendo – falei, com a cara fechada.

Ele deu uma risada.

– Qual é, Rose, minha mãe nunca se importou com a minha vida sexual.

Afastei-me um pouco.

– Que foi? – encarou-me, sério desta vez.

– Você não tem_ apenas_ uma vida sexual comigo. Mas eu espero ter entendido errado o que acabou de dizer.

– Vai brigar comigo por causa de uma simples verdade que acabei de dizer?

Eu me senti ofendida.

– Quer saber, realmente vou embora agora – falei. – Você está precisando conversar com a sua família, é evidente. Até parece que tem medo dela.

Eu estava me afastando, quando Scorpius agarrou meu braço.

– O que foi que eu falei de errado?

Olhei nos olhos dele. Na realidade, Scorpius não falou nada de errado. Ele até mesmo disse a verdade. Tínhamos uma vida sexual, afinal não conseguíamos mais ficar longe um do outro. Mas o problema foi ter percebido o modo como disse aquilo. Como se tudo o que tivéssemos fosse apenas resumido a sexo. Como se nada mais importasse para ele, nem mesmo o amor. Antes eu concordava com isso, mas tudo havia mudado, eu tinha certeza do amor que ele sentia por mim e eu por ele, inevitavelmente. Só que, no entanto, a maior parte da mágoa foi por saber que ele nunca havia contado a sua mãe sobre nós dois.

– Se sua mãe não interessa pela sua vida sexual, Scorpius, talvez ela se interesse pelos seus sentimentos.

– Por que se importa tanto com o que nossa família vai pensar da gente, Rose? Não vamos nos casar nem nada, vamos? Não, ótimo. Então deixa tudo como estava.

Fiquei calada por um tempo até ele soltar meu braço.

– Se realmente eu tivesse a importância que você diz que eu tenho a você, não teria problemas em se esforçar para juntar a nossa família.

– Ah, Rose, dá um tempo! – ele se irritou outra vez. – Eu não vou mais falar nada, cansei.

– Então vou voltar para minha casa!

– Ótimo. Eu não posso mandar em você mesmo, faça o que bem entender.

Estressada, dei as costas para ele e saí pelo jardim. Draco Malfoy me viu e gritou:

– Mas já vai embora?

– Sim, e obrigada pelo convite.

– Rose, espera aí... – Scorpius me chamou, cansado, mas Draco impediu-o de ir atrás de mim.

– Deixe-a em paz.

E, obedecendo ao pai, deixou que eu fosse embora sozinha.

* * *

Lia o jornal de manhã no sofá. A primeira crítica sobre o meu livro foi publicado. Como receava, era uma crítica relevante, mas não dei importância aos aspectos negativos que encontraram na minha narração. Diziam que só faltava um pouco de originalidade, mas ninguém mais tinha originalidade. Tudo era muito clichê. Até mesmo falar que nada tinha originalidade.

Fui interrompida pela batida na porta. Era Haley Geller, minha vizinha de apartamento, e ex-melhor amiga do meu primo.

– Bom dia, Rose, por acaso você tem fermento? Eu estava fazendo bolo a modo trouxa e acabei esquecendo-me de comprar fermento!

– Tenho sim – falei, rindo. – Está acabando mas não estou pretendendo preparar nada hoje. Quer entrar?

Haley assentiu e me seguiu até a cozinha.

– O que estava fazendo? – perguntou.

– Lendo a crítica do meu livro.

– Ah, é! Fiquei sabendo que você ta aí com livros publicados. Muito legal, mesmo. Espero um dia ter tempo de ler o que aprontou. Mas e quanto ao trabalho, ainda fazendo resenhas na revista Pasquim?

– Os editores adoraram meu trabalho, eles não reclamaram nenhuma vez – respondi enquanto procurava o fermento.

– Olha que beleza! Achou?

Peguei o fermento na prateleira e entreguei a ela.

– Obrigada, Rose. Vou trazer um pedaço do bolo quando ficar pronto.

– Estarei esperando, hein?

Ela abriu a porta para sair e tomou um susto ao se deparar com ninguém menos que James Potter ali. Ele se abaixou para pegar o fermento que havia caído no chão.

– Não vai crescer sem isso – ele disse, entregando-lhe.

– Eu sei – Haley replicou, e passou por James na porta.

– Haley, espera – ele a chamou no corredor. – Precisamos conversar, urgentemente.

– E eu preciso fazer meu bolo crescer urgentemente porque eu estou morrendo de fome.

– Podemos ir a um restaurante aqui perto. Eu pago.

– Por que você não leva outra garota? Quero comer o meu bolo.

– Quero um pedaço também.

– Não estou lhe oferecendo.

As vozes foram sumindo à medida que James ia atrás de Haley pelos corredores. Não fazia idéia de como James estava pretendendo voltar a falar com ela, mas não insisti em saber. Naquela tarde fui à casa de Albus e Jenny para ajudá-los com Dave, que parecia mudar a cada dia que passava. O cabelo dele era ondulado, curto e preto, uma mistura evidente dos pais.

– Oi Dave – sorri para ele, que estava deitado no sofá enquanto Jenny, um tanto desajeitada, vestia-lhe uma roupa. – Está pegando o jeito, não está?

– É uma coisa estranha de mãe, não sei te explicar – falou Jenny, concentrada. – Mas Albus está sempre ajudando.

Depois que Dave já estava vestido eu o segurei no colo. Ele fazia algumas expressões engraçadinhas me fazendo rir. Agarrou meu nariz e deu risada por isso. Era um bebê muito esperto.

– Olha só o que eu comprei pra você! – exclamei pegando uma miniatura de robô e ele agarrou com a mão.

– Ai Rose você adora mimar esse garotinho, né? Não precisava – Jenny sorriu. – Ele já tem bastantes brinquedos.

– O que custa ter mais um? – falei, entregando-lhe o novo.

– Bom, eu vou tomar banho e acordar o Al. Minha mãe vem passar o dia aqui. Cuida do Dave pra mim enquanto isso?

– Sem problemas.

Fiquei brincando com Dave enquanto esperávamos a mãe de Jenny aparecer para o almoço. Albus não parecia tão animado assim para ver a sogra. Tanto que tive de lhe repreender quando ele fez um muxoxo ao ouvir a porta bater. A sra. Gilmore era engraçada, eu sempre morria de rir com ela, mas porque as piadas eram feitas especialmente sobre Albus, que detestava. Ela ainda o chamava de Albinho porque nos conhecia desde quando éramos crianças. Tudo bem que eu não ia gostar que minha sogra ficasse lembrando-se dos micos que eu paguei na adolescência, mas acho que eu não tinha nenhum problema com isso já que minha sogra não me conhecia.

Enfim, o almoço foi super divertido.

– Fazia tempo que não dávamos boas risadas – exclamou a sra. Gilmore. – Por que não vem em casa qualquer dia desses? Garanto que teremos muitos assuntos, principalmente sobre homens.

– Ela está comprometida, mãe – Jenny avisou.

– E daí? – ela disse. – Não significa que ela ainda ache outros homens gostosos.

– Exatamente – concordei.

Tinha me esquecido o quanto era legal passar o dia com a sra. Gilmore. Bom, era estranho chamá-la de senhora, pois Sally – este era seu nome – parecia mais uma adolescente do que mãe de uma filha de vinte e um anos. Com seu humor sarcástico e o modo como ela agia com todos nós, chegando a fazer James e Hugo considerarem ela uma mãe gostosa, Sally realmente parecia uma jovem. Engravidou cedo, com dezessete anos, o que explicava quase tudo. Até mesmo o que ela sempre falava: "nunca se esqueçam de usar camisinha!", quando passávamos as férias na casa dela.

Quando anunciei que precisava ir embora, Sally insistiu para que eu ficasse. Gostava tanto de mim que eu a considerava minha segunda mãe.

– Prometo que vou visitá-la, Sally – sorri para ela, e depois tive que ir embora.

Passei o final da tarde correndo na pracinha ao lado do meu prédio. Eu me sentia bem quando fazia algum exercício.

Estava na quarta volta da praça, conseguia distinguir toda vez que passava por um banquinho vazio. Na quinta vi que alguém tinha sentado nele. Scorpius estava de volta, e segurava uma flor.

– Você fica tão sexy quando corre, sabia?

– Eu estou toda suada, Scorpius, não fique muito perto que...

Ele me entregou a flor.

– Uma rosa para você.

Meio que me derreti com esse gesto. Ele não era de ficar me dando flores.

– Ah, brigada.

– Você tem alguma coisa para fazer hoje à noite? – perguntou.

– Nada planejado, por quê?

– Venha jantar comigo na mansão. Eu conversei com minha mãe, ela ficou interessada em conhecê-la.

Fiquei surpresa, não esperava que fosse ser tão de repente.

– Bom, eu... eu preciso me ajeitar primeiro.

– Não estou com pressa – ele sorriu para mim. – Estarei esperando você por lá.

Antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa, Scorpius já havia aparatado.

Devo dizer que não foi um jantar tão estranho como pareceria. Quando fui lá descobri que os Malfoy gostavam de falar sobre si mesmos. Eram misteriosos, como Scorpius. Embora ainda não gostassem de mencionar o sobrenome Weasley na mesa, eles me respeitaram, me trataram com educação. Astória ficou atenta as coisas que eu dizia, e enquanto Draco e Scorpius estavam no outro lado da sala, ela me disse:

– Scorpius mudou bastante desde Hogwarts. Quando voltei a falar com ele, mal o reconheci. Virou um homem.

– Eu sei – disse. – Garanto que a senhora o ensinou a ser quem ele é.

Ela me encarou com outro olhar.

– Não, talvez não seja apenas por mim. Scorpius roubava coisas na escola e quase foi expulso várias vezes. Quero dizer que você o fez mudar, eu reconheço isso. O mesmo ocorreu a Draco, ele constata hoje que o casamento o curou. Você e meu filho já... – Astoria hesitou – pensou em casamento?

Eu quase engasguei.

– Não, não. Não é isso o que Scorpius quer, ele não é assim.

– Entendo. Tem aversão a casamentos. Mas e quanto a você?

– E-eu? Eu não tenho aversão, mas também não sou ansiosa. Não fico pensando nisso.

– Certo. Saiba uma coisa, Srta. Weasley, você é importante para o meu filho. Ele nunca iria convidá-la para jantar conosco se não o fosse. O fato de ser uma Weasley, de todas as maneiras, não vai contribuir nada em relação a este jantar. Foi interessante.

– Eu digo o mesmo, sra. Malfoy. Obrigada por me receber em sua casa.

– Aproveite o resto da noite. – Então, elegantemente, com uma postura rígida, se levantou do sofá e entrou em algum lugar daquela mansão enorme. Depois não a vi mais.

Scorpius se aproximou de mim, com as mãos no bolso.

– Gostou do jantar?

– Foi ótimo – sorri. Ele pegou minha mão e me levou até a escada, subimos e entramos em várias salas, e ele me mostrou todas. Conheci a mansão naquela noite, até mesmo a grande biblioteca fascinante que a família Malfoy tinha. Depois entramos no quarto de Scorpius. Vi como era de um adolescente, tinha alguns pôsteres de times de Quadribol pelas paredes.

– Não entro aqui há muito tempo – ele comentou. A cama era de casal, os lençóis grossos e verdes, e os travesseiros aconchegantes. Ele se jogou nela, e fechou os olhos.

– Parece confortável – falei, enquanto andava pelo quarto a procura de algo interessante. Havia uma caixa de som. Liguei-a com a varinha. Nela, começou a tocar uma música, o som do violino soou todo o quarto, mas não era uma música clássica, depois a batida da música ficou agitada. Não conhecia a música, mas era ótima.

– Ficou calor de repente, não acha? – disse Scorpius, abrindo os botões da camisa que usava.

– Não me provoque – soltei meu cabelo do laço que estava e tirei o casaco, ainda andando pelo quarto até chegar perto da cama. Joguei a peça da roupa nele. Ele ficou de joelhos e tentou me pegar pela cintura só que dessa vez eu não deixei. Puxei-o para mim pela camisa até ele sair da cama.

Em pé, procurei seus lábios rapidamente. À medida que sua língua tocava a minha com urgência ele tirou a camisa. Nós fazíamos aquilo tantas vezes mas o efeito que meu corpo obtinha toda vez que o via sem aquela peça da sua roupa não mudava nenhum pouco.

Agarrei seu rosto com as duas mãos, afundando-as nos cabelos dele. Scorpius me jogou na cama, carregando seu peso quente ao meu corpo. Ao som da música, a coisa ficou mais excitante.

– Não tem perigo de alguém... nos escutar? – eu perguntei, deixando-o abrir minha calça.

Ele negou concentrado em acabar com o desejo que seus olhos afogavam. Apreciava-me com os lábios, como toda vez fazia sem hesitar.

– Eu preciso te falar uma coisa... – ele sussurrou, a respiração quase ofegante.

– Agora não – eu estava impaciente, excitada, como ele. Invertemos a posição, eu fiquei sobre o seu corpo, beijando seu peito, descendo até o abdômen. Ele passou as mãos no rosto enquanto eu lhe tirava as calças, parecia ter esquecido do que ia falar, e me puxou de novo para me beijar e tomar conta de todo o controle.

Nossas as roupas já não pertenciam ao nosso corpo. Mais uma vez me uni a ele, com convicção e amor. Era inevitável. Lutei para não me exaltar tanto com o ritmo alucinante que nossos corpos se moviam, mas o orgasmo chegou tão intensamente que puxei sem querer os cabelos de Scorpius, que estava transpirando e respirando com dificuldade, que foi impossível não gritar.

Ele nos cobriu com o cobertor e adormecemos lá mesmo. No dia seguinte, acordei com seus dedos acariciando meu rosto. Sorriu quando abri os olhos.

– Que loucura, não devíamos ter feito isso na mansão dos seus pais – eu falei, dando risada.

– Você tem muita mania de se arrepender só quando acorda – comentou, achando graça. – Mas a mansão é minha também.

– O que mais você quer da vida com uma mansão e uma casa na ilha?

– Ficar com você – ele me beijou.

– Você já está comigo.

– Eu sei – falou, e havia algum sentimento oculto na sua voz ao dizer aquilo. – Mas... eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa.

Apoiei o cotovelo no colchão e olhei bem para ele.

– O que foi? É algo sério?

Então ele disse:

– Eu vou precisar ir embora. Não posso continuar voltando para Londres todos os dias.

– Por que não?

– O Quadribol. Vai ter a copa nacional, eu não vou conseguir ficar em Londres com você.

– E... onde pensa que vai conseguir ficar?

– Liverpool. Os treinos vão acontecer por lá e vai ficar mais fácil para mim, entende?

– Você vai embora de novo? – eu fiquei confusa.

– Eu preciso. Mas não vou te deixar, venha comigo.

– Scorpius, eu moro em Londres.

– Eu sei que vai ser difícil você deixar tudo o que construiu em Londres, mas... para a minha carreira, eu não posso abandoná-la. Nem ela nem você.

Encostei minha testa na dele e disse que não estava exigindo que abandonasse seu maior ofício.

– Quando que você vai?

– Amanhã. E eu pensei em tudo. Posso te ajudar a divulgar seu livro em Liverpool, ou em outro lugar do país, mas não quero ir embora sem você.

– Não vai se livrar de mim facilmente, Malfoy – eu garanti. – Distância não é problema, mas eu preciso pensar, ok?

– É somente outra cidade, se o problema é sua família você pode aparatar...

– Então porque_ você _não continua aparatando? Estava tudo bem até agora, não estava?

– Porque eu quero morar com você todos os dias, Rose, é difícil de entender isso? E será tão fácil em Liverpool para a minha carreira, e se você aceitar, para nós dois também. Porque ficar aparatando desgasta muito quando se faz isso toda hora, e se você não vir morar comigo eu vou ter que aparatar toda hora. E esqueceu como são os treinos de Quadribol?

Pisquei algumas vezes. Aquela notícia me pegou de surpresa.

– Mas é claro que não preciso da resposta agora – ele disse. – Terá o dia inteiro para decidir.

* * *

N/A: Huuuuuum, este capítulo ficou grande :D me bateu inspiração durante esses dias e resolvi continuar Restless. Aqui está o capítulo, espero que tenha ficado bom. Comentem, viu? Se não fica difícil de escrever, sem saber suas opiniões.

Obrigada a **Bruna, CahBigaiski e** **Cullen MA **pelos comentários, e a **Dadi Potter**, minhas sinceras desculpa pela demora, e agradecimento por contar os dias até o próximo capítulo que quer ler, nunca imaginava que alguém ficaria tão ansiosa para ler as continuações! Obrigada mesmo!

Até mais,  
Belac.

Não saia desta página sem comentar, por favor. É um pecado isso!


	15. Blameless

**Blameless**

– Hey, Rose! – Jenny exclamou e eu, num sobressalto, encarei-a de volta. Ela estava me ajudando a empacotar todas as minhas coisas enquanto esvaziávamos o apartamento.

Eu ia morar com Scorpius e isso me deixava ansiosa. Não que, depois de tanto tempo passando os dias comigo, alguma coisa fosse ficar diferente. Só que... viver oficialmente ao lado dele, numa cidade, e dizer que tínhamos uma casa para nós dois era uma idéia real dessa vez e ia acontecer, porque nada me faria tão feliz e eu não ia continuar negando a minha felicidade, mesmo que isso se resumisse a ficar um tempo longe da minha melhor amiga e da sua nova família, com Albus. Mas nada que aparatação não possa resolver nos momentos de saudades.

– Eu conheço essa tua cara – ela disse com um sorrisinho, ficando de frente para mim. Empacotar minhas roupas e meus pertences não tinha durado muito tempo, apenas meia hora usando magia. – Está pensando em Scorpius.

– Eu tenho uma cara específica quando fico pensando no Scorpius? – perguntei, guardando a varinha no bolso e olhando ao redor para ver se não tinha mais nada faltando. O apartamento estava vazio.

– Oh, tem sim. Essa daqui – e ela fez uma cara idiota.

– Pare com isso – eu ri. – Até parece que você também não fica assim quando está pensando no Al!

– Eu sei, eu sei, somos duas idiotas apaixonadas por dois idiotas. E por causa desses dois idiotas, agora o apartamento vai ficar aqui, vazio... – Jenny se jogou no sofá, se espreguiçando e sua expressão era nostálgica. – Lembra quando a gente fez uma festa aqui?

– Hum, _a gente_? – eu ergui as sobrancelhas. – _Você _que me apareceu com cinqüenta pessoas e me obrigou a participar dela sendo que eu precisava fazer um relatório para o Dansford no dia seguinte.

– Não diga que você não gostou! – exclamou Jenny, indignada. – Porque eu lembro bem em como estava se divertindo no colo do Roran Stewart _nesse _sofá!

– RORAN STEWART? Como você ainda lembra desse _cara_? – eu disse toda exasperada.

– Foi o primeiro cara que dormiu com você depois do Scorpius, um avanço marcante naquela época, amiga, e eu que achava que você nunca ia encostar as mãos em outro cara! – ela disse com um sorrisinho quando se levantou. – Mas, claro, não é hora de ficar se lembrando dos seus antigos "namorados" sendo que o seu épico atual namorado está esperando você para brincar de casinha lá em Liverpool, LITERALMENTE, ok?

– Não tem problema compartilhar memórias – eu dei de ombros. – Obrigada por me ajudar a limpar e arrumar tudo isso, Jenny.

– Tudo bem, assim eu posso deixar Albus cuidando do David mais vezes – ela parecia emocionada. – E podemos passar mais tempos juntas, como nos velhos tempos!

– Um dia eu vou recompensar você pela sua amizade! – eu disse, segurando seu braço. – Sério, você foi a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter. Se não fosse pelas verdades que você me fala, eu seria a pessoa mais iludida do mundo.

Jenny me encarava como se eu estivesse fumando.

– O que foi essa declaração? – ela estranhou, embora estivesse rindo por dentro. – Sei que sou uma amiga excelente e tudo o mais, mas não precisa recompensar nada. Acredite, você já recompensou quando me apresentou ao Albus no primeiro ano.

– Talvez sim – dei um sorriso de lado, observando ao redor do apartamento. Minha voz ecoou a sala quando eu disse: – Bem, acho que é só, já podemos ir.

– Não precisamos fazer esse drama todo só para sair desse apartamento, ok? Eu sei que, apesar de todas as pequenas coisas, você sempre o odiou.

Soltei uma risada, passando as mãos no cabelo. Ela tinha razão. Depois de tantos anos morando ali, eu finalmente ia poder me livrar daquela rotina. Estava tão cansada dela!

Assim que acabamos de ajeitar minhas coisas, fiquei de encontrar Scorpius numa cafeteria na rua do prédio. Eu nunca tinha visto ele tão animado com uma idéia antes. Abriu um daqueles sorrisos aliviados e brilhantes quando eu disse que aceitaria ir com ele para Liverpool. A última vez que vi aquele sorriso estancado em seu rosto bonito e pálido foi no nosso sétimo ano, quando Albus perguntara ameaçadoramente: "O que você está fazendo com a minha prima?" e eu segurei a mão de Scorpius, entrelaçando nossos dedos. "Estamos juntos, Albus. Acostume-se a isso." Minha atitude tinha surpreendido Scorpius e ele sorrira para mim, satisfeito, como se nada fosse mais certo e errado do que ser meu namorado.

– Estou pronta – eu disse no momento em que o avistei sentado numa das mesas do restaurante. Sentei a sua frente.

– Gosto quando você diz isso – ele respondeu. – E sabe do que eu mais gosto? Do fato de que nada vai nos atrapalhar nessa decisão. Sem pais que se odeiam para nos dizer o que fazer.

– Acha que teremos um final feliz? – eu perguntei, descontraída. Era só uma curiosidade.

– Prefiro que não haja nenhum _final_, ruiva – ele disse, piscando e ajeitando-se na cadeira. Olhava ao redor, analisava os casais ali sentados na cafeteria. Abriu um sorrisinho de lado e suspirou. – Não sabia que eu iria me acostumar tanto.

– Com o quê?

– Essa cidade é tão... trouxa – comentou Scorpius. Depois ele espreitou através de mim e pareceu surpreso. – Ei, parece que alguém está bem entretido lendo o seu livro.

Imediatamente, me virei para onde Scorpius apontava. E de fato havia um rapaz pouco mais velho do que eu lendo o _meu _livro, com um copo de café na outra mão. Parecia tão concentrado que fiz esforço para não ir até lá e perguntar: "Em que parte você está?" Mas quando pude ver seu rosto, eu voltei a encarar Scorpius, rezando para que ele não reparasse no que eu estava reparando.

Eu conhecia aquele cara. E muito.

– Que foi? Você parece assustada – Scorpius me conhecia bem.

– Nada. É só que...

– Não se preocupe, ele não pode achar o livro tão ruim assim!

– Hum, não é isso.

– Você conhece ele?

– Não quero falar sobre isso.

– Oh, então você já dormiu com ele.

Fácil assim. Scorpius tinha um jeito confuso. Reconhecia de cara o que acontecia entre as pessoas. Ele era ciumento, mas falava como se não fosse. Deu um sorrisinho, fingindo que não ligava para a minha confirmação. Afinal, a culpa tinha sido totalmente dele. Naquela época, eu tinha o direito de voltar a me relacionar com outros caras, embora fosse difícil acreditar que alguém faria com que eu esquecesse Scorpius.

Mas aquele cara _quase _fez. Quase.

Eu não sabia muito bem o que o destino estava pregando, mas comecei a desconfiar há muito tempo que nada acontecia por acaso. Encontrar Roran Stewart lendo meu livro numa cafeteria onde eu estava passando uma tarde gostosa com Scorpius Malfoy, não era coincidência.

– O que ele fez? – Scorpius quis saber de repente. – Para você não estar com ele, quero dizer.

– Foi só um cara. – Por que eu estava tão incomodada? Quero dizer, eu não pensava em Roran há muito tempo. Mesmo.

– Eu sei. Fico imaginando quantos vou encontrar por aí.

– Não muitos – confessei. – Você sabe disso.

– Eu também passei por poucas – Scorpius disse todo pensativo. Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Que eu me lembre – acrescentou, fazendo-me rir. – Você, hum, não vai falar com ele? O cara está lendo o seu livro. Ele ainda sabe que você existe.

– Por que você quer que eu fale com ele?

– Ele está olhando para nós.

– Isso não te incomoda?

– Bastante, mas estou pagando pelos meus pecados, esqueceu?

Dei outra risada. Não precisei me levantar ou sequer fazer esforço para ir lá falar com Roran, que era algo que intimamente estava curiosa para fazer. Roran que se aproximou da nossa mesa. Estava com a mesma postura que eu conhecia de dois anos atrás. Nada tinha mudado nele, nem o cabelo cacheado. Tinha um ar juvenil, apesar de que, quando conversava, parecia ser sério e responsável, exceto quando usava seu senso de humor ácido. Eu não o via há tanto tempo!

– Com licença, senhorita, mas você é a autora desse livro tão fantástico?

– Ok, fantástico. Está exagerando – eu disse depressa. – Foi sorte eu ter publicado isso daí.

Ele sorriu e olhou para Scorpius. E de Scorpius, voltou a olhar para mim.

– Oh, esse é, hum, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, esse é Roran Stewart – apresentei.

– Scorpius Malfoy – repetiu Roran assim que apertou a mão dele. – Conheço esse nome.

– Primeira manchete do Profeta Diário dessa semana – Scorpius citou, mostrando uma arrogância que há muito não mostrava. – Provavelmente porque ajudei a Inglaterra, capturando o pomo de ouro. Em dois minutos de jogo.

– Oh – ele disse, voltando a olhar para mim. – Quanto tempo, Rose! Parece que muitas coisas aconteceram desde aqueles tempos. Você publicou um livro! Ele está sendo bem recebido pelas críticas, sabia?

– Sorte de principiante – eu disse.

– Ela é foda – completou Scorpius como se quisesse ter sempre a última palavra.

– Ah, eu sei disso – assegurou Roran. – Já estou na metade do livro, quero saber o que vai acontecer no final logo de uma vez.

– Ela fica com ele – disse Scorpius como se fosse óbvio.

Roran o ignorou. Eu fiz o mesmo.

– Bem, hum, foi um prazer revê-la – disse Roran educadamente. – Ah, e parabéns pelo livro. Fico feliz por você.

Quando ele se afastou, cruzei os braços, olhando Scorpius.

– Você não tem que contar o final do livro para todo cara que vier falar comigo sobre ele.

– Mas posso contar para os que dão em cima de você?

– Sabia que você ia falar isso – girei os olhos.

– Só estava observando.

– Você queria que eu falasse com ele! – exclamei indignada.

– Você parecia ansiosa para isso. Só não ia lá porque _eu _estou aqui.

– Está desconfiando de mim?

– Eu quero saber o que aconteceu – ele disse, ficando mais sério.

– Com o Roran?

– Com qualquer outro.

– Por que faz tanta questão, Scorps?

– Fico me perguntando como você foi feliz com outro.

– Eu não fui feliz. Eu não estava com você. Satisfeito?

– Eu não posso ter causado _tanto tanto _sofrimento assim, não _posso _– ele parecia mais incrédulo do que muitas vezes quando parava para pensar naquilo. – Ei, caso isso acontecer de novo, certifique-se de me matar, ok?

Eu sabia que ele estava brincando, por isso disse que assim o faria.

– Eu espero não ter motivos para isso – acrescentei brava.

– Não terá.

– É uma promessa?

– Não – ele sorriu, fazendo-me sorrir também. – Porque você não confia nas minhas promessas.

– Claro, você é péssimo em cumpri-las! Prometeu semana passada que ia capturar o pomo no primeiro minuto do jogo, mas você capturou no segundo.

– Oh – ele fez uma exclamação de desculpas falsas. – O apanhador adversário me desconcentrou quando disse: "Ei, vi sua namorada gostosa na arquibancada! Manda um beijo para ela." Foi mal se atrasei um minuto só porque tentei socar a cara dele.

– Como é que você _pode _saber o que ele disse sendo que o time era russo?

– Como é que você _pode _não perceber quando estou sendo sarcástico? – ele rebateu.

– Veja só, estamos discutindo de novo.

– Como nos velhos tempos – comentou Scorpius suavemente. Depois ele voltou a sorrir, como se já estivesse acostumado, ou até gostasse disso. Anunciou que ia ao banheiro e quando saiu, para minha surpresa, Roran reapareceu e sentou no seu lugar.

– Desculpa, Rose, eu não consigo fingir que só quero te elogiar pelo livro.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Como assim?

– Na verdade, estou aqui por um motivo específico. E, antes que você pense em qualquer outra coisa, não _estou _dando em cima de você. Eu só quero te avisar... – ele hesitou – para você não ter surpresas no final.

– Avisar o quê?

Então Roran tirou do bolso um papel. E me entregou, com cautela, como se ainda se preocupasse com as minhas reações. Eu peguei, sem entender. Eu confiava em Roran. Ele não era o tipo de cara que, quando tinha alguma relação, não ligava mais para a garota, mesmo que não tivesse mais nada com ela. Há dois anos, ele morava no apartamento que Haley Geller estava morando ultimamente, e quando comecei a morar no prédio, ele sempre aparecia na minha porta para perguntar se eu tinha leite ou qualquer outro ingrediente que pudesse fazer a comida dele ficar boa. E teve aquela festa que a Jenny fizera e simplesmente aconteceu de ficarmos juntos, como se fosse o mais certo para se fazer. E detalhe, eu nem estava bêbada.

Ele teve de se mudar alguns meses depois, mas durante esses meses tínhamos passado algum tempo juntos. Roran era confiável e vinha de uma família confiável e trouxa. Ele era o primeiro bruxo da família e quando terminara Hogwarts, dois anos antes que eu, virou um auror muito bom. Ele era inteligente e investigava coisas, como um detetive ou algo assim. Sempre levou seu trabalho a sério, por isso não hesitou ao se mudar para outro país quando precisou. Ele não tinha me largado simplesmente, ele só disse que tínhamos objetivos diferentes e garantiu que nos veríamos em breve.

E lá estava ele. Observei o envelope que ele havia me entregado.

– O que é isso?

– Algo que você deve saber. E, vendo as manchetes de algumas revistas ultimamente, imaginei que precisava ser a primeira.

Eu abri o envelope e comecei a ler. Era uma carta. Do Ministério da Magia. Parecia um relatório, à medida que eu ia lendo. Um relatório muito sério. A princípio imaginei que só estava delirando, mas tinha o nome Scorpius Malfoy citado em muitas linhas. Por um segundo, achei que Roran só estava com ciúmes e escrevera aquelas coisas para que eu voltasse a achar que Scorpius era o pior cara do mundo. Mas quando terminei a carta e olhei a expressão dele, não consegui desconfiar, embora quisesse muito.

Quando Scorpius saiu do banheiro, passando as mãos no cabelo, despreocupado, Roran se levantou com uma postura formal. Scorpius girou os olhos.

– Você de novo. Está perdendo a melhor parte do livro, sabia?

– Sr. Malfoy. – Ninguém que chamava-o de sr. Malfoy era alguém que Scorpius gostasse. Roran tirou do bolso interno do casaco um distintivo, daqueles que meu tio Harry tinha para afirmar que era mesmo um auror formado, e mostrou a Scorpius, dizendo como se citasse tais palavras todos os dias: – Pela lei do Ministério da Magia, o departamento de aurores e das execuções das leis mágicas espera sua presença no julgamento para sua sentença. Você é acusado de executar uma maldição imperdoável, há dois anos atrás, na quarta feira dia vinte e cinco de maio, no ex-jogador de Quadribol italiano Adelpho Lenoni.

Roran continuou falando, mas eu já nem escutava devido ao choque do momento.

Eu nem sabia quem era Adelpho Lenoni. Eu ainda estava tentando absorver aquela novidade na minha mente. Por um momento, achei que Scorpius ia começar a rir. Mas Roran, com sua varinha, conjurou um feitiço nos pulsos dele, como se estivesse prendendo um criminoso. Eu engoli em seco, forçando-me para não me assustar com aquilo.

– ... você não tem o direito de dizer nada até o momento de sua sentença – Roran terminou.

– Eu não sou assassino – Scorpius disse, mantendo-se calmo.

– Convença o Ministro disso. Ele era um grande fã seu, Malfoy – Roran falou, mostrando a decepção que provavelmente todo mundo ia sentir ao descobrir do que ele estava sendo acusado. Roran o levou para fora da cafeteria.

Os olhos de Scorpius não desviavam dos meus até lá. Imediatamente me lembrei de quando ele tinha roubado um pergaminho da diretora Minerva e mentira que não tinha sido ele. Mas depois ele confessara a mim a verdade. Será que estava fazendo o mesmo com aquele olhar?

É claro que estava. Ele não era um criminoso!

– Isso é uma acusação muito grave, Roran! – eu exclamei, levantando-me e indo ao seu encontro. – Ele não fez nada disso.

– Não está por minha conta decidir se ele é inocente ou não, eu apenas colecionei as pistas evidentes, que ninguém havia solucionado anos atrás. Embora tenha demorado dois anos para chegar a um consenso do crime, teremos ainda que confiscar a varinha de Scorpius lá no Ministério.

– Você pode se dirigir a mim quando estiver falando sobre o que vai acontecer comigo – grunhiu Scorpius, irritado que Roran estivesse falando comigo.

– O julgamento será amanhã de manhã – avisou Roran. – Está escrito o horário certinho na carta, se você quiser ver.

– Então porque está me prendendo agora, hein? – perguntou Scorpius, perigosamente entediado.

– Você tem que chegar um pouquinho, hum, mais cedo.

– Não – eu me vi exclamando.

– Não se preocupe, Rose – Scorpius disse. Eu vi um tom de preocupação na sua voz, embora ele estivesse tentando ocultar. – Quando tudo isso acabar, eu ainda vou querer morar com você.

E então Roran aparatou com Scorpius para o Ministério.

* * *

Eu corri até a casa de James. Na verdade, aparatei em sua sala. Ele levou um susto tão grande que deu um berro.

– Caramba, Rose! Por que você fez isso?

Ele tinha caído do sofá e se levantado. Havia uma garota com ele e eu fiquei com raiva ao vê-la.

– Achei que estivesse tentando conquistar a Haley! – já fui repreendendo-o.

Quando eu vi que era... _Haley._

– Obrigada, Rose, você me salvou – ela fez um suspiro aliviado, levantando-se do sofá e indo até a porta. Ela ajeitou a camisa como se estivesse tentando esconder o fato de que meu primo estava agarrando ela antes de eu chegar.

– Você não vai embora – advertiu James, desesperado.

– E se eu quiser?

– Mas não vai! Temos que terminar o beijo.

– Existe uma regra para isso?

– PAREM! – eu me vi exclamando, nervosa. Haley calou a boca, em seguida de James.

– O que houve, Rose? – perguntou meu primo quando percebeu que eu estava ofegante. Haley voltou e se aproximou de mim, preocupada.

Eu não conseguia pensar direito.

– Será que... podemos conversar? – eu quis saber. – Eu preciso saber de algumas coisas.

– Claro, sente aqui no sofá.

Eu desabei no sofá.

– Bem, provavelmente eu devo ficar fora disso se é assunto de família – Haley comentou. – Além disso, preciso lavar a minha boca com sabão agora.

– Haley, você pode ficar. Não tem problema – fui eu que disse aquilo, antes que James voltasse a discutir com ela. – Vocês dois são viciados, muito viciados em Quadribol, certo?

Haley sentou numa poltrona, mais afastada possível de James, para me escutar.

– Algum de vocês coleciona revistas de Quadribol? – quis saber.

– Eu – Haley disse.

– Desde que ano? – perguntei.

– Desde o sétimo ano. Tenho uma pilha cheia!

– Por acaso você lembra de um tal jogador chamado Adelpho Lenino?

– O apanhador da Itália? – James adivinhou, surpreso. – O cara era muito foda.

– Você o conhecia? – perguntei.

– Não pessoalmente, claro, mas ele era muito conhecido na Itália. Foi o melhor jogador de lá.

– Eu tinha um álbum de figurinha – contou Haley – e todas as figurinhas repetidas eram dele.

– Ele morreu, não morreu?

– Não – disse James, sério. – Ele foi assassinado. Ninguém nunca descobriu quem fez aquilo, de fato.

– Na época acusaram muitos jogadores da França, porque foi durante um jogo contra ela.

– Foi na Copa Mundial, lembra? – disse James a Haley.

– Foi uma final espetacular – ela confirmou, sorrindo pela lembrança.

– Mas a Itália ganhou – continuou James como se tivesse contando uma história. – E no dia seguinte o apanhador, Adelpho Lenino, foi encontrado morto no quarto de um hotel. Havia sangue para todos os lados...

– É. Então acharam que ele tinha sido baleado por um trouxa qualquer, por causa da arma que estava no chão...

– Mas um tempo depois fizeram uns testes e descobriram que o sangue era artificial. E não havia bala nenhuma no corpo dele.

– E então começaram a interrogar milhares de franceses bruxos e a confiscarem varinhas. Você sabe, a raiva de ter perdido o jogo pelos italianos deve ter sido muito grande e alguém do time ou um torcedor francês matou o cara por vingança.

– Muitos foram presos, mas se safaram porque provaram inocência... Depois isso acabou virando um arquivo morto, mas sempre tem uma ou outra notícia sobre o caso que nunca deixou de ser investigado. Um dia o cara que causou tudo aquilo vai ser encontrado.

A essa altura eu me sentia enjoada.

– Afinal, Rose, por que você está tão interessada?

"Porque estão acusando Scorpius de ter feito isso", pensei, mas não disse nada. Eu não queria contar a ninguém.

– Curiosidade. Estava fazendo uma pesquisa para, hum... o próximo livro – menti.

– Legal! – exclamou Haley. – Vai ser de investigação?

Eu abanei a cabeça, abalada.

– Desculpem ter atrapalhado o que vocês estavam... hum, fazendo – eu disse, sinceramente. – Tenho que ir... vou dar uma passadinha na casa dos meus pais.

– Eu também – anunciou Haley se levantando.

James cruzou os braços.

– Por que vocês, meninas, adoram me abandonar? – ele indagou, levantando-se. Olhou fixamente para Haley. – Tem certeza? Eu fiz chá para você.

_Chá_? Consegui rir, embora estivesse trêmula por dentro.

– Eu preciso ir – falei, sem querer atrapalhar mais um minuto deles. O resto, James que resolvesse e ele parecia estar resolvendo. Eu tinha coisas mais urgentes com o que me preocupar agora.

* * *

Mamãe já sabia. Decidi que não queria assustá-la aparatando na sala, então aparatei no jardim. Mesmo assim, assustei Hugo, que estava aparando a grama e regando as plantas.

– Castigo – ele respondeu de cara feia quando eu perguntei porque ele estava fazendo aquilo.

– Você tem _dezoito _anos.

– Diga isso para mamãe! – ele exclamou, voltando ao seu trabalho.

– Onde ela está?

– No escritório.

Eu corri e entrei na casa. Fui até o corredor onde ficava a porta do escritório dela. Estava aberta e quando mamãe me viu, levantou-se da sua escrivaninha e me abraçou.

– Eu sabia que viria.

– Você tem que ajudá-lo, mamãe – eu disse incapaz de me controlar. Afinal de contas, ela trabalhava no departamento de execução das leis mágicas e podia dar um jeito na situação. Éramos inteligentes!

– Acalme-se, Rose, vai dar tudo certo. Se Malfoy for inocente, ele não vai para Azkaban.

– E se ele não for? – o que era algo que atormentava minha cabeça.

– Aí ele terá o que merece, sinto muito.

– S-sinto muito?

– Espere, Rose, vamos conversar direito. Sente aqui.

– Cadê o papai?

– Foi comprar brinquedo.

– Hugo já tem dezoito anos!

– Pro David – acrescentou mamãe. Ela segurou meu braço e me fez sentar na cadeira de frente para ela da mesa. Era como se eu estivesse tendo uma consulta médica ou algo assim. – Eu levo você até o Ministério amanhã comigo. Você só tem que prometer que não vai dizer nada durante o julgamento. Escute, filha – ela disse toda paciente quando fiz menção de dizer alguma coisa –, eu sei que você ama esse rapaz, mas se ele for o culpado, você não poderá fazer nada.

– Ele não é culpado, ele não é assassino! Como é que você pode acreditar...

– Não estou acreditando que ele seja! – ela acrescentou depressa. – Merlin sabe que se nem o próprio pai conseguiu matar Dumbledore sendo obrigado a isso, até parece que o filho iria fazer tal coisa por vontades tão absurdas.

– A senhora vai falar isso, não vai?

– Eu não sou advogada do Scorpius.

– Mas você pode ser!

– Não. Não, não.

– Mamãe.

– Eu não posso, porque ele é, hum, meu genro.

– Mas eu não sou casada com ele, mãe!

– Olha... Scorpius que deve escolher quem o defenderá no julgamento, ok?

– Eu sei. Eu só não consigo acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo. Por que estão acusando ele, por quê?

– Descobriremos amanhã.

Fiquei em silêncio. Eu estava transtornada, confusa. Aconteceu tão de repente, sem motivo que eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. Então suspirei, olhando para o rosto gentil e sábio da minha mãe. Ela tinha passado por coisas muito piores e eu me senti muito fraca em relação a isso. Numa situação como essa, ela estaria com a cabeça erguida, e não implorando por algo que gostaria que acontecesse. Não deixaria os sentimentos a levarem para um senso irracional.

– Posso ficar aqui essa noite? – perguntei com a voz firme. – Scorpius e eu íamos viajar hoje para Liverpool.

– Por quê?

– Ele queria que eu morasse junto com ele.

Ela segurou minha mão e sorriu gentilmente, aquele sorriso que diz: "Vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos assistir um pouco de televisão e esperar seu pai para passarmos uma tarde tranqüila juntos."

* * *

Eu estava impressionada com Scorpius. Além de ter escolhido não ter ninguém para defendê-lo naquele julgamente, assim que o Ministro entrou para fazer algumas perguntas, Scorpius comentou: "Engraçado como tudo pode mudar depois que saímos do banheiro, não é, Ministro?" Surpresa com o humor que ele conseguia adquirir num momento daqueles, fiquei meio rígida na cadeira, apenas me preparando para qualquer coisa, inclusive a pior. Afinal de contas, fizeram Scorpius beber dois goles da poção da verdade. Ele não tinha como mentir.

– Então, sr. Malfoy, o que você estava fazendo dia vinte e cinco de maio há dois anos atrás, durante às nove horas da noite até as dez, no momento que aconteceu o assassinato do jogador?

– Transando – respondeu delicadamente.

– Quem seria o álibi dessa situação? – perguntou o Ministro.

– Isabella Lespour.

_Ah claro_.

– Por favor, encontrem Isabella Lespour – pediu o Ministro para os bruxos.

– Ela saiu na capa da revista Fashion Wizard – disse um cara lá trás. Ele parecia estar super feliz por fazer aquele trabalho de buscar a modelo internacional na casa dela. E então aparatou.

O Ministro fez mais algumas perguntas para Scorpius até que Isabella apareceu acompanhada pelo cara do ministério. Ela parecia ter saído do banho. Estava de roupão, chinelo e sem maquiagem. Não parecia mais tão linda desde a primeira vez que a vi.

– Ora, o que está acontecendo? Scorpius! – ela olhou para ele. – Você vai para Azkaban?

– Não, não. Estamos reunidos aqui para dizer o quanto você está maravilhosa com esse cabelo.

Acho que Scorpius não deveria ter sido tão sarcástico nesse momento. Isabella Lespour podia salvar sua pele. Assim que ela sentou na cadeira, o Ministro começou a interrogar:

– O que você estava fazendo dia vinte e cinco de maio há dois anos atrás, durante às nove horas da noite até as dez, no momento que aconteceu o assassinato do jogador?

– Então é isso o que está acontecendo? – ela arregalou os olhos. – ESTÃO ME ACUSANDO DE ASSASSINATO?

– Não, estão _me _acusando – disse Scorpius. Isabella ficou mais calma.

– Que susto. Então, como o senhor acha que eu lembro o que estava fazendo há dois anos atrás?

– Malfoy disse que vocês estavam tendo relações sexuais durante aquele momento.

– Oh, provavelmente – ela disse pensativa, com um sorriso bobo. – Nós fazíamos tantas vezes, não sei como ele pode lembrar especificamente da hora e do dia. Mas fico feliz que tenha lembrado!

Scorpius massageou as têmporas. _Obrigado, Isabella_, ele provavelmente estava pensando.

– Sr. Malfoy, alguma vez já conversou com Adelpho Lenoni?

– Poucas vezes.

– Você entrou para o time da França um mês antes do assassinato. O senhor não disputou a final da Copa Mundial daquele ano por algum motivo especifico?

– Eu tinha quebrado a perna – ele respondeu.

– Em que lugar você estava quando estava fazendo amor com essa jovem?

Tenho certeza que Scorpius se esforçou para não dar risada ao ouvir "fazendo amor".

– No hotel que os jogadores da frança tinham se hospedado. Que era o mesmo hotel dos italianos.

– Você sabia qual quarto o apanhador da Itália estava hospedado?

– Quarto 21.

– Como sabe?

Scorpius hesitou. O que estava acontecendo?

– Como sabe que o quarto dele era 21, sr. Malfoy? – ele repetiu a pergunta diante do silêncio de expectativa.

– Porque eu entrei no quarto.

– Para parabenizá-lo pelo jogo?

– Não.

– Para o quê, então?

– Para me vingar.

Eu ofeguei. Tenho certeza de que todos tinham ofegado.

– Por que queria uma vingança? Por causa do jogo que ele tinha vencido?

– Sim.

Meu coração disparava. Eu não podia acreditar naquilo.

– Scorpius Malfoy, você assassinou Adelpho Lenoni com a maldição Avada Kedavra?

Eu percebi que não conseguia respirar.

– Não – Scorpius respondeu, deixando todo mundo confuso. Até eu.

– Mas o senhor disse que queria se vingar pelo jogo que ele tinha vencido.

– Lenoni era um amigo – falou Scorpius com a voz grave. – Eu nunca mataria ele.

– Então...?

Mas Scorpius não o deixou terminar:

– Dois dias antes nós saímos para jogar Poker em um cassino e ele venceu. No dia em que ganhou a taça da Copa, eu fui até ele convidá-lo para jogar Poker de novo. Mas porque eu tinha uma estratégia para vencê-lo daquela vez. Eu queria me vingar _nesse _sentido.

– Pare de fazer piadas! – exclamou o Ministro, nervoso. – Não toleramos piadas.

– Não é piada, eu não faço piadas.

– Poker é um jogo trouxa. Você, sendo da família Malfoy, não parece se relacionar com nada trouxa.

– Eu não me importo com os trouxas – Scorpius disse, olhando de soslaio para o outro lado do tribunal. Então eu finalmente vi que seus pais estavam lá também. - E eu não sou bastardo.

– Voltando ao assunto. Por que vocês não foram jogar Poker afinal de contas?

– Ele recusou. Porque ele queria voltar para casa, para os filhos, então ficou arrumando as malas.

– Como vocês se tornaram amigos?

Scorpius olhou ao redor, como se estivesse procurando as câmeras.

– Isso é uma entrevista?

– Responda a pergunta, Malfoy.

– Ele não é italiano.

– O quê?

– Ele não queria contar a ninguém, mas contou a mim uma vez porque ele sabia que eu estava passando pela mesma situação. Eu sou inglês, mas jogava para a França. Ele era inglês, mas jogava para a Itália. É só isso o que sei dele, fico surpreso por vocês não souberem também. Acho que ele mantinha segredo. É isso! Compartilhamos esse segredo e ficamos amigos.

Dava para ver que, por mais estranha que fosse a história, o Ministro tentava considerá-la.

– Então, para completar a história – disse Scorpius. – Encontrei Isabella no meio do corredor do hotel, e o resto vocês já podem imaginar no que deu. Não saí do meu quarto naquela noite.

Todos ficaram em silêncio de novo, escutando atentamente. Depois de um tempo, um bruxo alto e esguio apareceu segurando uma varinha. Era a varinha de Scorpius. O bruxo sussurrou algumas palavras no ouvido do ministro. O ministro ficou pálido. Pigarreou e disse:

– Sua varinha foi confiscada, sr. Malfoy. Não tem como escapar agora. A avaliação diz que uma maldição imperdoável foi acionada há dois anos atrás. Mesmo que não tenha sido usada contra o ex-jogador, você usou. E isso significa que o senhor será levado pelos dementadores...

– Ei, espera aí – Scorpius franziu a testa. – Será que eu posso ter a chance de explicar ou terminar o que eu estava dizendo, antes de vocês me levarem para aqueles dementadores?

– Não.

– Porque eu sei quem matou Lenoni. E não fui eu. Deixe-me dizer uma coisa. Vocês já ouviram falar da expressão "pedir emprestado?". Sabe, eu e Isabella estávamos tendo uma noite legal até o momento em que ela parou de tirar a minha calça para perguntar: "Ei, me empresta sua varinha?" E eu emprestei, porque ela disse que tinha esquecido a dela e precisava ajeitar a droga do cabelo dela. Claro, claro, claro. Perguntem a ela se estou mentindo. Espere, pergunte a poção que vocês enfiaram na minha boca para ver se eu estou mentindo. – Então ele se virou para Isabella e perguntou: – O que você foi fazer no banheiro? Arrumar o cabelo para fazer sexo ou sair para matar um cara que nunca correspondeu ao seu amor, querida?

Isabella estava em estado de choque. E eu pensava na vez que ela tinha falado para mim: _"Modelo e jogador de Quadribol é sinal de perfeição._" Agora eu percebia que não importava que jogador, desde que fosse.

– Coloquem a poção na boca dela – mandou o Ministro.

E aquilo foi o cúmulo para nossa querida Isabella. Ela começou a berrar quando dois caras vieram lhe segurar e outro tentou fazê-la beber a poção. Depois de muito esforço ela tomou e despejou tudo: "Sim, EU matei aquele cara! E daí? Ele ia voltar para casa e dizer o quê pra mulher vagabunda dele? Que tinha ficado comigo? Ele nunca me amou de verdade, ele me usou várias vezes. Me traiu! Teve filhos com aquela vadia da Clair e iria embora para vê-la e ia me abandonar!"

Então depois que ela se calou minha mãe suspirou e disse:

– Isso é mais normal do que você imagina, srta. Laspour. Aconteceu com um monte de gente.

– Você já foi traída? Você já sofreu por amor? – perguntou Isabella, que chorava desesperadamente.

– Cara, de um julgamento sério isso virou novela mexicana – comentou Albus ao meu lado.

– Não, porque eu sei que meu marido me ama – minha mãe respondeu sem rodeios.

– Então não sabe o _que eu passei_ todos aqueles anos!

– Eu sei. – De repente me vi falando, sendo que eu não podia abrir a boca. Mas quando senti todos os olhares para cima do meu, fiquei vermelha e acrescentei: – Mas eu não matei ninguém por causa disso.

– Porque Scorpius voltou pra você. Adelpho nunca vai voltar pra mim! – ela chorou mais.

– Claro, você _matou _ele – disse Scorpius com um brilho de raiva no olhar. – Quem sabe se você não tivesse matado, não é mesmo?

Depois foi muito rápido. Isabella tinha problemas, claro, a gente percebe isso quando alguém mata a outra apenas por ciúmes e raiva. Mas ela tinha _mesmo _problema. Sacou a varinha no bolso do roupão e tentou acertar Scorpius com um feitiço. Não precisou de mais nada, o Ministro a proclamou culpada e Scorpius, inocente. Eu acho que eu esperava por isso, mas não esperava que um dia veria Isabella, uma modelo internacional, sendo presa.

Eu estava tendo surpresas demais. Em segundos, Isabella foi levada pelos dementadores. Foi perturbador, mas, sejamos sinceros, merecido.

Quando tudo aquilo acabou, eu encontrei Scorpius que estava conversando com o Ministro. Eles pareciam se dar muito bem. O bruxo sorriu para mim quando me aproximei, aquele sorriso de "Olha só a filha de Hermione aqui!" e se afastou para ir até minha mãe. Scorpius e eu nos entreolhamos e eu o abracei, dizendo:

– Eu não vou te matar, ok?

– Não vou dar motivos para isso – ele sorriu, tranquilo. – Você deve ter ficado apavorada. Eu só entro em encrencas.

– Você não seria o Malfoy que eu conheço se não entrasse em encrencas.

Alguém apareceu ali perto de nós. Era Roran. Ele parecia um pouco arrependido.

– Desculpe ter desconfiado de você, Malfoy. Mas eu tive que fazer o meu trabalho.

– Até eu desconfiei de mim mesmo. Já estava me perguntando "uh, que cagada eu fiz que eu não me lembro?".

– Você está muito engraçadinho hoje, Scorpius – eu disse incrédula quando Roran já tinha saído.

– Sarcasmo – ele colocou um braço nos meus ombros – é o que eu uso para ocultar meu nervosismo.

– Então você estava nervoso...

– Eu estava entre perder a minha vida inteira ou de ficar com você para o resto dela. Claro que estava nervoso.

Nós entrelaçamos nossos dedos e enquanto saíamos do Ministério, meu pai chegou perto da gente.

– Onde vocês estão indo? Acham que é simples assim sair de um tribunal e ir embora de mãos dadas. Esse rapaz, minha filha, esse rapaz poderia ser culpado! Você sairia de mãos dadas com ele se ele fosse culpado?

– Provavelmente não, pai – eu girei os olhos.

– Que bom. Fique sabendo de uma coisa, Malfoy – ele disse ameaçadoramente, apontando o dedo. Sabia que ele só estava fazendo aquela pose de pai durão para assustar Scorpius, mas até meu pai reconheceu que Scorpius sabia contornar situações temerosas com maestria. Então papai disse, se rendendo: – Eu quero ver a casa onde vocês vão morar.

– Mamãe te contou – adivinhei, não muito surpresa.

– É! E a gente vai visitar vocês! – ele disse bravo. – E quero café todos os dias. A casa limpa, decente, e NADA DE FILHOS CORRENDO PARA LÁ E PARA CÁ.

– Pai, ele quase foi culpado de assassinato, não o assuste mais!

– Ótimo. Não se esqueça, filha, _eu _que te amo de verdade.

E me deu um beijo na bochecha e me abraçou com força. Eu quase fui esmagada ali.

– Adoro seu pai – Scorpius comentou assim que ficamos sozinhos de novo.

– Oh, não, você está sendo sarcástico.

– Não estou não. Ele é divertido. Se preocupa com você. Eu queria que meu pai fosse assim.

– Seu pai me odeia.

– Nada pessoal. Quero dizer, você vai estragar a família, é por isso. Mas não é nada pessoal.

– Espere, para estragar a família, eu vou ter que entrar na família – calculei, confusa.

– Algum problema nisso?

Eu sorri e dei um beijinho nos seus lábios.

– Vamos conhecer nossa casa – sussurrei.

* * *

**N/A:** Oh meu Deus, me perdoem! Eu to morrendo de vergonha! Esperee... alguém ainda lê isso aqui? ESPERO QUE SIM, ESPERO QUE SIM, ESPERO QUE SIM *fazendo figas* Eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem escrever uma fanfic, eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem ter inspiração.

Gente, posso confessar uma coisa? Eu não sei que final dar a essa fanfic, então eu resolvi o seguinte: digam vocês o que deve acontecer. E veremos no que vai dar. Tipo, o que foi o Scorpius sendo acusado? Sei que deve ter sido muito repentino, mas pelo menos alguma coiosa aconteceu nesse capítulo! Eu devo ter assistido demais Veronica Mars durante esse tempo :O HAHAHA, sou viciada nessa série embora eu não tenha cabeça para pensar em algo investigativo.

Mas eu precisava postar mais um capítulo, certo? Vocês estavam quase me matando!

Agora, respondendo aos 15 comentários maravilhosos de vocês, obrigada!

**Jacih:** _Obrigada, espero que não me mate com a demora!_

**Liz Tav:** _Muito obrigada! Eu peço mil desculpas pela demora, sério. Às vezes até eu mesma acho que Scorpius gostaria de ter uma família, pelo menos com Rose. Agora, eu espero voltar a escrever mais e mais. Eu mesma sinto falta de escrever essa fic. Espero que continue ainda lendo apesar da autora ser tão mancona por demorar anos pra voltar a postar._

**Amitra:** _Obrigada. E Draco vai dar mais as caras, provavelmente nos próximos capítulos! Pode apostar. Beijos!_

**Carol Potter Cullen:**_ AHh! Não importa, hehe, pelo menos você comentou! Obrigada pelos elogios. E aqui está a continuação, e tomara que você não tenha desistido de ler ela por causa da minha demora indesculpável._

**Carolina C: **_Eu TENHO que continuar a escrever, é uma necessidade! HAHAHAUHA Obrigada pelos elogios e eu fico tããão feliz quando as pessoas pegam um tempo da vida pra ler Restless. Isso é o que me deixa mais apta a continuar essa estória, pra fazer valer a pena o tempo perdido.S AHSAIUSAHIUSA Beijos!_

**nataliaperonico: **_Obrigada! Espero que ainda continue lendo! E comentee viu? AHAHAHA_

**Mari:** _MIL DESCULPAS! Mas eu não desisto. POSSO DEMORAR, mas não desisto! Obrigada por continuar lendo e esperando._

**Dadi Potter:** _Dadi, me desculpe por toda a demora! Adoro saber que vocÊ sempre está esperando meus capítulos e eu me sinto péssima por demorar muito tempo pra voltar a escrever. Mas eu não VOU DESISTIR DESSA FANFIC! Obrigada por ler e gostar, significa muito!_

**Meguxa: **_Adorei seu comentário! Eu também adoro o James e a Haley, eu adoro escrever sobre os dois. E fico feliz que alguém também repare em casais secundários :DD HAUHAUAH Obrigada pelos elogios da Fic, e me desculpe mesmo pela demora. Eu não desisti, não DESISTI! Beijos._

**LadyL.L:** _Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Espero que continue lendooo... Beijos!_

**Vi Weasley:** _Ahh! Obrigada! Não esqueça de comentar assim que acabar!_

Pollita: _Pollita! Você sabe que adoro sempre seus comentários *-* São tão legaaais. HAUAHUAH Fico tão lisonjeada de saber que você adora tanto meus Scorpius&Rose, e não tem problema você ter parado um tempo de ler fics, eu por exemplo parei um tempão de escrever tanto que demorei MESES E MESES pra voltar a escrever o capítulos dessa fic. Enfim, obrigada por ter lido todos os capítulos e comentado! Te esperoo nos próximos capítulos! :*_

**Fehhh-chan: **_QUE BOM que gostou! Espero que continue seguindo!_

**Joana Patricia:** HA_HA uau! Obrigada pelo comentário! Continue comentando! :D_

Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Faz tanto tempo que nao escrevia nessa fic! Eu comecei a pensar que estou perdendo o jeito... Me digam o que acharam, então!

Beijos,

Belac.


	16. Doubtless

**Doubtless**

**Sem dúvidas**

Eu devia fazer uma lista de como sobreviver na mesma casa com um sonserino nato. Ou melhor, com um Malfoy. Você não pode esperar que ele leve o café-da-manhã até a sua cama. Muito menos achar que ele vai lhe dar um beijinho na testa de "bom-dia". Porque eles não fazem nada disso, eles nem se esforçam para te agradar.

E quer saber? É por isso que eles te agradam.

É por isso que _ele _me agrada.

Quero dizer, ele só não leva café-da-manhã na cama porque ele sempre espera eu acordar primeiro. Ou simplesmente porque tem preguiça disso.

O beijinho de bom-dia dele na verdade é mais que uma sessão de sexo matinal – eu _não _reclamo nenhum pouco. Depois parece que o dia vale mais a pena, acredite.

Tem que se preparar para as brigas. Tudo bem que Scorpius parecia muito cauteloso quando discutíamos, mas ainda assim nós tínhamos idéias diferentes. A única coisa em comum nossa era o desejo de ficar com o outro. Mas acho que isso sempre foi o suficiente para sobreviver com ele todos os dias.

Ah quem estou querendo enganar? Viver com Scorpius é a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo. Em todos os sentidos. As discussões só aumentavam nossa proximidade. A pior de todas foi quando gritamos um com o outro por motivos idiotas e eu fui para a casa de Jenny, de tão nervosa que eu estava e não agüentava mais ficar lá com ele.

– Se toda vez que você vier aqui quando discutir com Scorpius, eu também vou querer ir até a sua quando eu brigar com Albus – ela dissera. – E, acredite, Rosie, isso vai lhe custar um quarto de hóspede!

Mas no mesmo dia eu voltei para casa – ainda era difícil me acostumar com aquilo – e encontrei Scorpius cochilando no sofá.

Ótimo, pensei. Eu lá desabafando com minha amiga. E ele ali, dormindo.

Mas eu acho que eu podia perdoá-lo por isso, afinal de contas, os treinos de Quadribol eram terrivelmente cansativos. Assim que me aproximei dele, sem fazer muito barulho, chamei baixinho:

– Ei.

Tirei o cabelo dele dos seus olhos gentilmente, que me encaravam.

– Você voltou.

– Achou que eu não ia voltar? – sorri.

– A briga foi feia dessa vez, hein?

– Eu até esqueci o motivo. Você está bem?

Eu notei que ele parecia meio estranho.

Scorpius deu de ombros.

– Você não pode ficar nem um dia sem mim – eu abanei a cabeça inclinando-me para beijá-lo.

– Olha quem fala – ele retrucou, sorrindo.

Deitei sobre ele no sofá, enquanto nossas línguas se entrelaçavam. Era um beijo calmo, de desculpas e perdão. Eu realmente não tinha entendido porque havíamos gritado um com o outro. Algo a ver com os vizinhos? Ou com uma mulher que eu vi Scorpius secando enquanto caminhávamos na rua? Coisas idiotas.

Mas Scorpius parecia tenso embaixo de mim. Eu notei que havia alguma coisa realmente estranha quando ele continuou apenas movendo os lábios contra os meus. Mas e as mãos? Por que não estavam me tocando?

Eu parei de beijá-lo e o encarei.

– Vamos, desembuche.

– Desembuchar o quê?

– Você está com aquela cara.

– Que cara?

– De que alguma coisa não está certa. Além disso, você nem tentou abrir meu sutiã. E é o que tem fecho na frente, mais fácil e rápido – falei, brincando.

Ele finalmente sorriu e olhou para mim.

– É só que... eu fui lá na mansão dos meus pais, e eu contei a eles que estou morando com você. E eles... bem, meu pai não gostou disso.

– O que ele disse?

– Falou algumas coisas sobre sua família. Sabe, o de sempre. Mas o de sempre já está me incomodando. Ele também disse que eu poderia estragar tudo se a gente se...

– Casasse? – eu terminei, percebendo que Scorpius não conseguia dizer essa palavra. – Você tá brincando, né?

Eu dei uma risada nervosa.

– Ele sabe que você não é do tipo que... se casa.

Então ele murmurou, mordendo de leve meu queixo:

– Mas eu sou do tipo que não reclamaria de viver com você o resto da minha vida, Weasley.

Eu ia dizer "Você tá brincando, né?", mas alguma parte de mim sempre esperou por essas palavras, então eu só exclamei:

– Oh.

E ele começou a beijar meu pescoço com muita volúpia. Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes fizemos aquilo, mas eu percebi que havia mais calor do que o normal quando ele me envolveu em seus braços e me carregou até o quarto.

– Eu te amo – ele sussurrou enquanto tirava minha calça. Ele fazia tão rápido que se não fosse pelos meses de prática eu nem conseguiria acompanhar seus movimentos. – E vou dizer isso até o dia que você se cansar de mim.

Ok, então, Malfoy, _diga isso_ me tocando desse jeito. Eu nunca ia me cansar. Scorpius ficou em cima de mim e eu tirei sua blusa. Ele já estava suado, o que o tornava mais quente e mais excitante. Eu já estava esperando pelo seu corpo dentro de mim quando ele arrancou minha calcinha com os dentes. Eu já estava esperando ouvir seus gemidos e eu já estava esperando gemer muito alto, enquanto nossos corpos se movessem intensamente, mas Scorpius atrasou. Ele não voltou a ficar em cima de mim nem a me beijar. Ao em vez disso, senti a língua dele chocando-se contra o meu clitóris, um prazer pelo qual ele optava me surpreender sempre que podia. Quando eu menos esperava, ele me fazia contorcer contra os lençóis.

– Scorpius... – gemi. Seus dedos apertavam minhas coxas, fazendo com que eu afastasse mais as pernas e ele pudesse experimentar todo o meu sabor.

Eu não conseguia pensar, mas enquanto eu era completamente explorada, considerei-me a mulher mais sortuda do mundo.

Eu só sabia que queria ter aquele calor no meu coração pra sempre.

– Oh,_ Malfoy_ – eu provoquei, puxando seus cabelos, e provavelmente eu grunhi algo incompreensivo depois. Scorpius me apertava e continuava forçando contra meu clitóris como se estivesse impaciente que eu ainda tivesse fôlego o suficiente para gemer seu nome. Como se quase me matar de prazer não fosse o suficiente.

Foi como uma explosão quando atingi o orgasmo. Mas, claro, para Scorpius só era o começo.

– Eu estou realmente viciado em você – ele sorriu aquele sorriso provocador. – Na verdade, eu sou. É inevitável.

– Mas agora é a minha vez – eu falei, derrubando-o ao meu lado para que eu ficasse em cima dele.

Explorar seu corpo era incrível e eu nunca conseguia me controlar. Uma vez que eu lhe dava muito calor, era difícil parar. Porque surtia efeito nele, de alguma forma. Mal reconhecia a mim mesma, mas acho que um homem como Scorpius faria qualquer uma se sentir dessa maneira quando o tem inteiramente a seu dispor. Embora eu não quisesse ser qualquer uma, eu queria dar prazer a ele e criar uma marca bem profunda na sua pele e no seu orgulho, todas as noites.

Eu rocei minha língua na extensão de seu peito, subindo até o pescoço, e voltando até a barriga, o tórax, que subia e descia lentamente, ele estava sem fôlego. Arranhei levemente suas coxas firmes, deixando-o maluco. Sussurrei no seu ouvido:

– Acostume-se a isso, querido.

Qualquer palavra ou silaba que ele ia começar a dizer foram abafadas por um gemido que saiu da sua garganta, descontrolado, quando envolvi minha boca em seu membro. Rápido, louco, _inacreditável._ Scorpius tentou se controlar, mas eu fazia de tudo para que isso se tornasse uma tarefa difícil. Desejava tanto ver sua expressão. Mas o jeito que ao redor seu corpo às vezes estremecia, podia já imaginar.

Ele reclamou quando simplesmente parei para ficar de joelhos sobre ele e beijá-lo na boca.

– Ei – adverti. – _Eu _estou te provocando dessa vez.

Scorpius nunca era provocado, ele que costumava provocar. Por isso inverteu a posição, ficando em cima de mim outra vez colando nossos corpos suados, e ao ver minhas sobrancelhas juntas, ele sorriu de lado:

– Estou me acostumando a isso.

Assim que nos encaixamos, ele moveu-se contra mim e agarrei seu rosto com as duas mãos, sufocando outro gemido. Ele mordiscou minha orelha e sussurrava coisas no meu ouvido, mas eu estava alucinada demais para entendê-las. Alguma coisa com "... você, Weasley" e "maravilhosa". Não eram mais gemidos. Movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos e nós dois gritávamos, cientes de que ninguém nos ouviria. Era um momento tão nosso que eu não me arrependi de nada daquela noite.

Gozamos no mesmo instante. Ele saiu dentro de mim com lentidão e nos encaramos, ofegantes. O cabelo dele estava todo despenteado, grudado nos olhos. Enquanto se deitava ao meu lado, ele jogava para trás com a mão. Sexy.

– Você é incrível – eu elogiei. E eu _nunca _o elogiei antes. Sabe, para não fazer ele se gabar depois, porque às vezes ele ficava irritante, mas dessa vez não tinha como não dizer nada.

– Com você eu me obrigo a ser o melhor – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

– E com as outras? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Não tem outras – ele disse.

Ficamos em silêncio, olhando para o teto do nosso quarto. Eu não estava com nenhum pingo de sono.

– Mas nem aquela mulher da praça?

– Era só uma fã, Rose, como eu já te disse. Você devia confiar nisso, se não vai virar uma namorada ciumenta e barraqueira saindo em todas as revistas por minha causa. Isso ia ser estranho. Ah, já entendi. Você quer discutir _comigo_, não quer? Porque você sabe que tudo fica mais quente depois que, hum, fazemos as pazes.

– Você chega a ser muito esperto às vezes, Scorpius. – Eu mordi seu peito, sensualmente, e ele riu alto, puxando-me para mais um beijo.

Só que antes de voltarmos para o que estávamos fazendo, eu o interrompi.

– Espere.

– Hum?

– Agora que as coisas estão _perfeitas_ entre nós, temos que resolver as coisas com nossas famílias, que estão caóticas.

Achei que ele ia insistir em não voltar no assunto, mas apenas suspirou e disse:

– Você tem razão.

– Acha que algum dia eles se sentariam numa mesa juntos? Nossas duas famílias. Imaginar a sua mãe falando dos seus momentos mais embaraçosos quando era criança ou mostrando fotos de quando seu cabelo era feio. Ou seu pai conversando com o meu, sem piadinhas estúpidas, apenas... casualmente, sem insinuações do passado deles.

Scorpius me encarava, intrigado. Ele passou o dedo indicador nos meus lábios e eu tive a impressão de que ele não prestou muito atenção nas minhas divagações.

Mas só tive a impressão.

Ele disse:

– Primeiro, meu cabelo _nunca _foi feio. Segundo, nossas famílias são completamente diferentes. E terceiro, por mais que isso pareça lindo e tudo o mais, não vamos nos iludir.

– Você tem razão.

– Eles vão criar uma guerra de comida. Molho e filé voando para todos os lados no Natal. Imagine só.

– Às vezes nossos pais agem como crianças – eu lamentei.

Scorpius concordou.

– Quem você acha que começaria a guerra numa janta? – ele indagou.

– Meu pai. Ele se zanga mais fácil. Se seu pai começar a falar de Quadribol, já era. Os Weasley vencem.

– Quem disse? Meu pai tem uma boa mira com o garfo.

– Meu pai tem um bom reflexo.

– Minha mãe não tem problemas em jogar macarrão nas pessoas.

– Minha família é maior e pode se defender.

– A minha é mais sagaz.

– Ah, é? Então elas vão fugir mais rápido de medo!

– Então você acha que em uma batalha entre nossos pais, _os seus_ venceriam?

– Acho – falei, dando de ombros. – Na verdade só há _uma _maneira de saber.

Nos entreolhamos.

– Não – Scorpius entendeu minha expressão significativa e passou as mãos no rosto.

– Scorpius, a gente tem que arriscar.

– Vamos fazer uma aposta.

– Ai, que aposta?

– Se os seus pais ganharem a guerra de comida, não vamos fazer sexo por um mês.

Tive um ataque de risos. Scorpius me ignorava, enquanto dizia:

– E se os meus pais ganharem, eu caso com você. Pode continuar rindo.

Parei de rir.

– Quê?

– Você me ouviu.

– Essa aposta é uma loucura, Scorpius.

– Mais do que convidar nossos pais para jantarem aqui? Juntos? Acho que não.

Eu não soube como argumentar contra isso. Eu não _queria _argumentar. Fiquei olhando para o rosto de Scorpius, deitada de bruços. Ele estava tranqüilo roçando os três dedos nas minhas costas. Estava pensativo, provavelmente tendo o presságio da guerra de comida que nossos pais fariam.

– E se nenhum deles ganhar? E se empatar? – quis saber.

– Aí você escolhe o que for melhor pra você. – Ele levantou a mão esquerda para mostrar: – Um mês sem sexo. – E depois à direita na mesma altura. – Ou casar comigo.

E começou a balançar as duas, esperando minha decisão.

Eu soltei uma risadinha, e segurei a mão direita dele, elevando-a mais que a esquerda, para mostrar minha escolha. Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos. Senti seu peso sobre mim novamente, quando ele se deitou e beijou meu pescoço suavemente. Eu o abracei.

– Só porque eu sei que _você_ não agüentaria um mês sem _isso_ – sussurrei.

– Eu não estava esperando que fosse por outro motivo, ruiva – ele disse, sarcasticamente, antes de voltar a me beijar.

* * *

Enquanto Jenny estava tendo seu ataque de riso indiscreto, eu dava comida para David na casa deles.

– Sua mãe é maluca – eu disse a ele, que me observava com seus olhos verdes e grandes. – Maluca. Sabe por que ela está rindo? Porque ela acha que o fato de convidar meus pais e os pais do meu namorado para jantar é uma piada!

David riu.

– Ah, você também acha. É de família. Veremos se seu pai também acha isso, David.

Naquele mesmo momento, Albus entrou na cozinha.

– Oi, meninas. Oi, garotão. Qual é a novidade de hoje?

Jenny parou de rir para responder:

– Tio Ron vai jantar na mesma mesa que Draco Malfoy, na casa da Rose e do Scorpius. Não é pra gente rir?

Albus foi dar risada, mas ele olhou para minha expressão de "não é pra você rir" e ele ficou sério.

– Uh, Rose, tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia? – me perguntou.

– _Boa idéia_ tenho certeza de que não é. Mas precisamos fazer isso.

– Você já os convidou?

– Já.

– E o que eles disseram?

– "Sim".

– Os Malfoy também?

– Por incrível que pareça, sim. Ei! Vocês querem jantar também?

– Com os Malfoy? – Agora Albus gargalhou.

Jenny exclamou: – Quero.

– Não queremos – enfatizou Al.

– Amor, você vai perder uma jantar épico – Jenny retrucou.

– Mas David pode enlouquecer os Malfoy – Albus disse. – Quem poderia cuidar dele?

– Meu filho não enlouquece ninguém! – protestou Jenny, brava. – A não ser a mim. Ok, podemos deixá-lo com a minha mãe.

– Sua mãe não foi viajar?

– Verdade. E a Lily?

– Lembra da última vez que ela cuidou dele? – disse Albus, apontando para o curativo na testa do filho. – Podemos deixar com o James.

– Al – Jenny fechou os olhos e colocou a mão no peito. – Não me assuste _assim._

– James está mais responsável – eu garanti. – Ele está se dando bem com a Haley Geller de novo. E a Haley é muito responsável.

– Não que ela vá querer cuidar do David – Jenny falou.

* * *

– EU ADORARIA! – Haley já havia aparatado no minuto em que a chamamos por telefone. – Onde está o Davezinho?

David chegou engatinhando até ela na sala. Haley o segurou no colo.

– Oi, bonitão! Nós vamos nos divertir à beça.

James, que a acompanhava, se virou para mim.

– Quando Haley começa a falar na linguagem dos anos 80, é porque ela está sinceramente empolgada. Nós íamos sair hoje, mas ela adora crianças. Ela adora meu sobrinho.

Para provocar, eu cochichei:

– Ela adora filhos também.

– Vamos por parte, sim? – ele deu uma risada nervosa. – Espero que David faça muita bagunça, pra ela desistir dessa idéia.

– Então vocês já conversaram sobre essa idéia?

– Quando tínhamos onze anos, se isso conta. Bem, tchau, pessoal. Nós vamos cuidar do David. Tenham um ótimo jantar!

– Aqui estão algumas coisas sobre o que vocês precisam saber dele – disse Jenny, agitada. – Se tiverem algum problema, liguem na casa da Rose. É mais rápido do que enviar corujas.

– Não se preocupe, sra. Potter – brincou Haley. – David está em boas mãos.

Albus encarou o irmão.

– Sem dispersões enquanto meu filho estiver acordado!

– Haley – James sorriu. – É bom que você faça David dormir rapidinho.

– David não dorme antes da meia-noite – avisou Jenny. – Até lá nós voltaremos.

James fez que sim, comportado, e nos despedimos deles.

Scorpius estava nos esperando quando chegamos em casa.

– Vocês também vieram? – estranhou, olhando para Albus e Jenny.

– Somos suas defesas – Albus garantiu. – E o quem tem para comer? Estou morrendo de fome.

– Temos de esperar nossos pais chegarem – falei.

– Eles já estão vindo.

– Ótimo! Isso é bom, não é? Por que estou achando que não foi uma boa idéia, Scorpius?

Scorpius colocou as mãos no meu ombro, ternamente.

– Porque é uma péssima idéia.

– Vai dar tudo certo, pombinhos – disse Jenny, sentando-se no sofá, tranqüila. – Essa rivalidade entre suas famílias não pode ser tão ruim assim.

– RONALD, MANTENHA A CALMA! – Ouvimos a voz da minha mãe no lado de fora da casa.

Eu e Scorpius nos entreolhamos. Ajeitei sua camisa pólo, dizendo:

– Lembre-se, não seja _muito _sarcástico.

– Certo.

– E, por tudo o que é mais sagrado nessa vida, não se atreva insinuar o fato de que você já me viu pelada.

– Não se preocupe, Rose, eu não pretendo insinuar. Eles já devem ter alguma noção...

– Apenas abra a porta!

Ele abriu a porta e meus pais entraram.

– Olá – mamãe disse, sorrindo. – Jenny! Albus!

Ela correu abraçá-los, parecendo aliviada por verem eles ali.

– Querida – disse meu pai, abraçando-me. – Que saudades. Os Malfoy já chegaram? Estou com fome!

– Oi, gente, eles já estão vindo.

– Na verdade, acabamos de chegar.

Draco e Astoria Malfoy estavam logo atrás deles. Entraram juntos. Meu pai e sr. Malfoy se encararam, em pleno silêncio, no meio da minha sala de estar.

– Estou fazendo isso pelos nossos filhos, Weasley – Draco argumentou, guardando o casaco em cima do sofá.

– E eu pela comida.

– Obrigada, papai – eu disse.

– Bem, essa vai ser uma noite interessante – comentou minha mãe.

– Devo concordar com você, sra. Weasley – disse a mãe de Scorpius.

E, assim, eles dirigiram-se a mesa.

Eu agradeci que Jenny estivesse lá. Ela _sempre _tinha assunto, o que não deixava a hora da janta tão silenciosa. Mas dessa vez, nem Jenny conseguiu segurar a tensão.

– Então – meu pai começou, olhando para Draco. – Como vão as coisas?

– Engraçado me perguntar isso, Weasley. Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa.

– Jura? – ele fingiu animação. – Não sabia que tínhamos tanta coisa em comum!

Os dois esforçaram um sorriso. Era pior do que se eles estivessem tacando comida na cara do outro! Mas não durou muito tempo. Antes que se estabelecesse outro silêncio, Scorpius disse:

– Se a comida estiver ruim, eu sou o culpado.

– Você fez a comida? – mamãe estranhou, olhando para o macarrão, pensativa. Depois encarou Scorpius, admirada. – Está uma delícia!

– Oh, bem – Scorpius riu sem-graça. – Nesse caso, a Rose que fez.

– Já estava quase acreditando – comentou Draco. – Você nunca cozinhou na minha vida.

– Não é verdade – ele cutucou o frango com o garfo.

– Ele já tentou uma vez – falei, olhando para Scorpius. – Lembra quando a gente...

Começamos a rir por causa da lembrança desastrosa.

– Foi tão engraçado – falei, mas vi que só eu e ele estávamos rindo, então pigarreei. – Enfim, aproveitem a comida já que a gente não vai aproveitar a conversa mesmo.

Scorpius suspirou. Quando voltei a olhar para ele, estava segurando a risada.

– Não foi tão engraçado assim – falei, dando uma cotovelada no seu braço.

Mas Scorpius só parou de rir quando o pai dele perguntou:

– Então, Scorpius, como foi que você conseguiu a confiança da srta. Weasley outra vez?

Scorpius passou a mão no rosto, incrivelmente sério, e olhou para o pai.

– Traição é algo imperdoável – continuou Draco. – Só mesmo um feito para conseguir o perdão. Estou curioso para saber o que você fez.

– Draco – Astoria segurou o braço dele. Achei que ela ia dizer "ah, não comece!", mas ela concertou o marido. – _Nós _estamos curiosos.

Scorpius olhou para mim, visivelmente sem saber o que dizer. Ouvi o barulho de garfo chocando-se contra o prato. Meu pai estava vermelho quando exclamou:

– Você traiu a minha filha? Foi por isso que vocês se separaram depois de Hogwarts?

– Eu acho que nunca comentei esse detalhe para ele – acrescentou minha mãe, baixinho.

– Eu achava que Scorpius só tinha dado um fora nela! Mas... ele fez pior! Você traiu a minha filha, afinal de contas? Rose, ele já traiu você? Como é que você pode deixar... como você deixou ele VOLTAR pra você? Isso é imperdoável!

– Estamos concordando em várias coisas hoje, Weasley – disse Draco que, diferente do meu pai, estava calmo e feliz.

Malfoy contra Weasley. Weasley contra Malfoy. Eu e Scorpius estávamos preparados para isso. Mas Weasley e Malfoy contra Rose e Scorpius? Não. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Jenny falou:

– Vou ligar para Haley, ver se está tudo bem com o David e o James.

– Eu vou te ajudar a discar – disse Albus, levantando-se.

Isso porque eles eram nossas defesas.

Scorpius foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio:

– Como sabe o que aconteceu, pai, se você não estava lá?

– Eu lembro que no dia seguinte, quando você nunca mais voltou para casa, uma garota apareceu na mansão, perguntando por você. Não era a Weasley, de modo que apenas deduzi.

– Foi um erro que eu cometi – disse Scorpius. – Eu nunca...

– ... me traiu. Scorpius nunca me traiu – eu me ouvi dizendo. – Quando eu o vi com aquela garota na formatura, nós já havíamos terminado. Eu vivi todos os últimos anos acreditando que ele havia me traído apenas para ter um motivo para odiá-lo. Porque era isso o que ele queria.

– Não, Rose, não era o que eu queria. Era o que o meu pai queria.

– Nunca pedi para você trair, Scorpius – disse o sr. Malfoy, calmamente.

– Eu sei ler entrelinhas, pai – retrucou Scorpius. – E eu ainda leio. O que você insinua sobre como faremos um estrago na árvore genealógica da família. O que você diz sobre como tudo o que eu construir com a Rose vai atrapalhar minha carreira de jogador de Quadribol. Eu entendo tudo o que você quer, pai, e uma vez eu já fiz todas as suas vontades. Mas dessa vez – ela deu uma risada olhando para o rosto do pai – eu não vou dar a mínima para o que você acha melhor.

Ele se levantou com um suspiro e sem olhar para o pai, ele disse, todo displicente:

– Com licença, eu vou buscar um anel de noivado.

E, assim mesmo, ele saiu da sala de jantar.

– Diga que ele foi para o banheiro – murmurou meu pai.

– Scorpius é sarcástico – eu disse, sem-graça, embora meu coração estivesse batendo rápido. – Ele não quis realmente dizer que ia buscar um...

Scorpius voltou, segurando um...

– ... anel de noivado – ofeguei.

Não, não, não. Não era isso o que havíamos combinado.

Mas Scorpius consegue ser imprevisível.

Ele me fez levantar também e na frente dos nossos pais ele disse:

– Case comigo, Rose.

Nem deu tempo para que eu respondesse – se é que eu tinha voz para dizer "sim" devido ao choque do momento – pois Scorpius colocou o anel no meu dedo rapidamente.

– Quê? – papai, mamãe, sr e sra Malfoy disseram em uníssono, revoltados, levantando-se da mesa.

– Quê? – Jenny e Albus reapareceram. Jenny estava com o telefone na orelha.

– James também mandou um "quê" – Jenny avisou, antes de desligar.

Scorpius parecia muito agitado, como se fizesse questão de se casar comigo.

– E isso não é um ato de amor ou coisa do tipo. É um ato de rebelião – disse, encarando os pais. – Nós vamos nos casar por rebeldia. É isso mesmo. Ah, já ia até me esquecendo. Albus Potter, você quer ser padrinho do nosso filho? Ou filha, tanto faz.

– Já chega – Draco jogou o guardanapo na mesa.

– Já chega _mesmo _– meu pai concordou, com as orelhas fervendo. – Nós vamos embora! Esse jantar foi à coisa mais estúpida que já fizemos! Onde já se viu... Vamos, Hermione!

– Mãe – eu só consegui dizer, tentando impedi-la.

Mas até minha mãe olhava decepcionada para mim.

– Rose, eu não acredito que você faria isso... por rebeldia!

– Nós vamos embora – meu pai disse. – É uma pena, eu realmente estava curioso para experimentar a sobremesa. Mas vocês... SEMPRE fazem questão de me surpreender! E você – apontou o dedo para Scorpius. – Eu estava _quase _confiando em você, rapaz. Quase. Mas você é apto a muita estupidez.

– Ótimo! – exclamei revoltada. – Ótimo. Foi uma idéia estúpida tentar reunir vocês! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando desejei ter um jantar normal com vocês todos juntos? Mas quer saber... Eu não me importo mais. Eu cansei de tentar e não conseguir. Por que não vão a um restaurante e terminem o jantar entre si, discutindo o quanto vocês nos odeiam juntos?

– Faremos isso – meu pai retrucou.

– Eu conheço um restaurante excelente aqui perto – comentou Astoria.

– Ótimo – Draco argumentou. – Assim podemos discutir planos para acabar com a _rebelião _desses dois.

Eu sabia que eles estavam zoando com a nossa cara. E eu desejei que fossem embora logo.

E foram. Meus pais aparataram em seguida dos pais de Scorpius, e o silêncio na minha casa foi atormentador.

Eu encarei Scorpius, pronta para ralhar com ele, mas não consegui. Ele parecia sério e arrependido, porque não conseguiu me encarar.

– Desculpe. Eu não... desculpe.

Ele saiu da sala. Eu sentei no sofá, abalada. Eu sabia que eu iria rir muito disso amanhã, mas por enquanto eu queria chorar. Jenny sentou-se ao meu lado.

– Devíamos ter defendido vocês – murmurou. – Falhamos nisso.

– Não tem problema. Nunca vai dar certo mesmo.

– Mas... esquecendo tudo isso, você reparou que Scorpius Malfoy te pediu em casamento?

Nós duas olhamos para o anel no meu dedo. Eu estava pronta para dar importância a esse fato, quando notei uma coisa.

– Não é anel de noivado. Ele fez isso por pura...

– Rebeldia – Albus parecia bravo. – Vou dar algumas cacetadas nele e já volto.

– Albus – falei. – É melhor vocês voltarem para casa. David pode estar sentindo saudades.

– Haley conseguiu fazer ele dormir – Jenny respondeu, feliz. – Agora James e ela estão... Oh, meu Deus. Temos que voltar para casa _agora_. Eles podem estar fazendo coisas proibidas para menores de 18 anos!

Antes de nos despedirmos, ela disse:

– Sinto muito.

– Eu sei.

– Estou falando sobre o fato do anel não ser de noivado. Eu odeio ser franca com você, Rose, mas preciso...

– Diga o que quiser.

– Olha, eu sei que você ama o Scorpius e tudo o mais, mas... eu conheço você. Eu sei que você já teve sonhos. Eu lembro o jeito que você olhou para o meu vestido quando eu me casei com Albus. Mas todos nós sabemos que você ama alguém que acredita que rebelião é o único motivo para se casar. E não é, Rose. É sexo, e, se você tiver sorte, amor. Mas não rebelião.

– Eu tenho tudo isso – argumentei.

– Então por que Scorpius colocaria um anel... qualquer no seu dedo? Foi só para mostrar algo aos pais dele. E aos seus também. E não diga que você não percebeu isso. Todos nós percebemos.

– Onde você quer chegar com tudo isso, Jenny?

– Rose, você pode achar que só ter uma casa e sexo todos os dias pode ser o suficiente por mais vinte anos para se sentir realizada. Mas só em contos de fadas isso acontece com a_ mesma_ pessoa, se você não está casada com ela.

– Jenny, eu não...

– Eu sei! É só o que eu penso. Bobagem minha, certo? Precisamos ir agora. Tchau, Rose... e Boa sorte!

Quando ela e Albus foram embora, eu resolvi tirar todos os pratos da mesa. Scorpius não apareceu para conversarmos enquanto eu limpava. Fiquei pensando no que Jenny disse. E ela, de alguma forma, tinha razão. Scorpius tinha me assustado com aquele pedido. E eu tinha imaginado, por vários segundos, como seria nossa vida de agora em diante. Até que eu percebi que o pedido foi pura rebeldia e que o anel era só um anel comum que ele encontrara na gaveta.

Eu o encontrei na sacada do nosso quarto, observando a movimentação da cidade. O vento forte soprava seus cabelos loiros e ele não disse nada quando eu me aproximei.

– Precisamos conversar – eu disse. Ficamos de frente para o outro. Eu levantei minha mão, onde tinha o dedo fantasiado de anel. – Eu lembro quando eu comprei esse anel.

Scorpius deu uma risada, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

– Então... – continuei, cruzando os braços. – A gente vai se casar mesmo ou já podemos parar de encenar? Nossos pais foram embora, e provavelmente vão ficar amigos depois do que fizemos pra ele. Eles terão anos e anos para conversarem sobre como nos odeiam agora. Finalmente encontraram algo em comum.

Scorpius ficou sem dizer nada, apenas me encarava. Eu senti que poderia discutir com ele ou até brigar depois de tudo, mas não achei que fosse sua culpa.

– Acho que você devia tirar o anel agora... – foi o que apenas disse.

– É, eu também acho – falei, tirando.

– Afinal de contas... onde haveria espaço para o verdadeiro? – ele respondeu, baixinho, tirando outro anel do bolso do casaco.

Minha reação foi simples. Eu soltei um riso. Porque aquele anel era mesmo um anel. Novo. E brilhante.

– Scorpius, o que...?

– Não é um ato de amor ou algo parecido – ele disse. – Muito menos de rebelião. O meu pedido está mais para um ato de sensatez, porque, sinceramente, eu não posso ficar sem você. Tudo bem nossos pais terem ido embora antes da sobremesa essa noite, então talvez eles nem apareçam na cerimônia. Mas teremos quantos dias quisermos para resolver esse problema, certo? Basta você dizer sim, e resolveremos _juntos_.

Lá estava o homem que eu amava, segurando um anel _de verdade_ e muito lindo; tinha um brilho tão intenso que eu até me ofusquei ao olhar para o objeto. Não tinha o que pensar, tinha? Estava na cara que eu diria sim. Porque ele ainda insistia em me ouvir dizer?

Mas se fosse para aceitar o pedido de casamento de Scorpius Malfoy, que fosse do meu jeito.

– Eu vou dizer sim, Scorpius. Mas não pense que é por um ato de amor ou algo parecido.

Ele abriu um sorriso incrível e colocou o anel no meu dedo, do jeito mais típico possível. E disse:

– Eu não estava esperando que fosse por outro motivo, Weasley.

– Amor é só um detalhe, sabe – falei, sentindo meus olhos arderem. – E muita sorte.

Eu o beijei com força, apertando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ficamos abraçados por um tempo, eu sentindo o seu cheiro e o aperto confortável de seu abraço. Até que ele me soltou e disse:

– Vamos comer a sobremesa da janta para comemorarmos.

Nós rimos e conversamos a noite toda. Acordei de manhã, ao seu lado na cama, sentindo seus dedos longos acariciarem minhas costas nuas, enquanto analisávamos o anel... e eu senti que tudo ficaria bem. Bastava apenas acreditar e, o mais importante de tudo, persistir nisso. Mesmo que pareça improvável as coisas darem certo. Como por exemplo, um simples jantar em família.

* * *

N/A: Não acabou! Mas já está acabando. Sei que as pessoas que relerem o começo dessa fic, vão perceber que Scorpius "não é do tipo que faria um pedido desses", mas achei que seria o mais justo para eles agora. Bom, vou deixar que vocês comentem! E espero, no fundo do meu coração, que vocês tenham, ao menos, gostado ou não se enjoado.

Sobre a NC lá do começo, foi a mais quente que eu escrevi em toda a minha carreira de ficwriter até agora :O Sinto muito se alguém ficou enojado ou algo assim.

Obrigada a **Mari, Jacih, ****Dani Prongs****, ****LadyL.L, ****Pollita****, ****Luh Weasley****, ****Juh, ****Ana Luisa Potter****, ****Mila Pink****, ****Mary BeC****, ****nataly, ****mari-marii** pelos comentários! Li todos e – provavelmente os leio todos os dias ou a cada parágrafo que escrevo um capítulo – e espero que vocês não tenham se decepcionado!

Estou pensando numa possível Bonus da história de Haley e James. Alguns leitores já me deram essa idéia, e eu queria saber se haveria mais alguém interessado!

Bem, é só comentarem! Reviews de bom-ano.

Feliz ano novo a todos! :*


	17. Tireless

Tireless

* * *

_Papai,_

_Você se lembra daquele tempo em que eu era criança e você precisava segurar a minha mão toda vez que atravessávamos a rua? E lembra quando fui quase atropelada por um carro quando você estava distraído e não prestou atenção em mim? Lembro de te ver preocupado comigo desde que me entendo por gente e sei que o senhor fez de tudo para que nada de ruim acontecesse comigo. Você nunca deixou de observar os meus passos. E sei que talvez você esteja com muita raiva e desejaria que aquele carro tivesse me atingido, apenas para eu aprender a lição e ter esperado você para atravessarmos a rua juntos, mas nada do que acontece AGORA, nada do que faço para te magoar é de propósito._

_Se o senhor pudesse entender... eu nunca teria feito nada para te aborrecer. Mas eu não posso mudar o que me tornei. Você e a mamãe fizeram o melhor de mim, mas a vida também criou uma parte do que sou. Não quero que fique me ignorando! Por favor, me escreva._

_Com muito amor,_

_Rose._

– Tem certeza disso? Esse negócio do carro está bem dramático – disse Albus, ao meu lado.

Estávamos sentados numa praça. Eu precisava de um tempo sozinha para raciocinar sobre os últimos dias e resolvi sentar num banco qualquer para observar a movimentação enquanto escrevia o que era a décima carta ao meu pai. Ele estava me ignorando friamente, e isso era pior do que quando ele ficava dizendo coisas que eu não gostava de escutar.

Albus havia aparecido enquanto eu escrevia o segundo parágrafo. Ele estava levando David para passear, o garotinho estava ficando cada vez mais parecido com a mãe, por causa dos cabelos castanhos.

– Eu só quero que ele volte a falar comigo – respondi meio triste. – Nem tive tempo de contar as novidades. Não que ele esteja interessado em saber depois de tudo.

– É, sinto muito. Aquele jantar foi um fiasco. O que deu em Scorpius, afinal? Ele é muito louco. Não devia fazer aquele pedido idiota e-

Eu levantei a mão, mostrando o anel de noivado que Scorpius me dera. Albus não era tapado para não entender, mas ele se fez de desentendido quando perguntou:

– Por que ainda está com o anel dele?

– Esse é outro, Albus, um que Scorpius realmente comprou, perguntando se eu realmente queria me casar com ele.

– Ele fez _outro _pedido... quero dizer, _você_, _ele..._ vocês? Quero dizer, _isso _é sério? Ele... vocês vão se_casar_?

A última frase soou tão alta que eu tive de pedir para ele se controlar, em meio a um riso exasperado. Eu fiz que sim várias vezes e ele pareceu chocado.

– Eu não acredito. Seu pai vai matar vocês mas eu estou muito feliz por você, Rose – ele acrescentou, me abraçando forte. – Mas vocês estão pensando em casar escondidos? Se mudarem para o Alasca? Ou para o Japão? Ou nunca comentar com seu pai sobre isso?

– Não – eu disse seriamente. – Não. Albus, eu quero que nossos pais aceitem isso. Eu quero poder compartilhar isso com eles.

Ele me encarou com pena, enquanto segurava David em pé no seu colo.

– Não diga nada, sei que está pensando que isso é utópico – falei. – Mas eu disse... eu disse a Scorpius que se eles não aceitassem, nós não iríamos nos casar.

– Uau, e como ele reagiu?

– Nós discutimos e eu estou aqui agora.

– Não faz nem dois dias que ele te pediu em casamento e vocês já brigaram?

Eu assenti lentamente.

– Mas está tudo bem – apressei-me a dizer. – A gente é assim desde sempre.

– Bem, boa sorte com isso, Rosie – ele desejou com seriedade. – Saiba que não tenho _nenhum_problema com vocês se casando. Pelo contrário, se isso te faz feliz, é o que importa, certo?

Eu sorri.

– Claro. É por isso que eu te amo, primo.

Ele riu e continuou brincando com David. Quando voltei para casa, Scorpius não estava lá. Era dia de treino então não me preocupei com que ele chegasse tarde. Já eram sete horas da noite. Eu me sentei no sofá para escrever a próxima coluna do _Paquim_, quando o telefone tocou.

– Alô?

– Rose? – era a voz da minha mãe.

– Mãe! – falei aliviada. – Mãe, eu preciso falar com a senhora, me desculpe-

Ela me interrompeu, com a voz falha.

– Rose, você consegue vir ao St. Mungus agora?

Meu coração disparou.

– O que aconteceu?

– É o seu avô. Ele foi internado agora e todo mundo está aqui e só falta você e...

– Eu já estou indo.

Desliguei o telefone para não perder tempo, troquei de roupa e aparatei até o Hospital. Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas quando cheguei à sala de espera e encontrei a _família _toda ali, como se algo terrível tivesse acontecido. Sentados nos sofás estavam Teddy, Victoire, James, Lucy, Lily. Albus e Jenny estavam em pé enquanto meus tios conversavam entre si. Papai estava com os braços cruzados e a cabeça baixa, mamãe passava as mãos pelas costas dele, uma mania que ela tinha para tentar consolá-lo de alguma coisa. Dizia: "Vai ficar tudo bem, Ron..." com uma voz doce e protetora. Eu não reparei até aquele momento a saudades que eu tinha de vê-los daquela forma. Não apenas eles, mas os meus tios e primos também. Eu não via Lily a tanto tempo que achei que ela não iria me reconhecer. Mas foi a primeira da sala a ver que eu havia chegado e me abraçou com força.

– Ainda bem que chegou! Estávamos te esperando...

– Como está o vovô? – perguntei preocupada.

– Ele está bem. Foi apenas um susto. Vovó ficou desesperada achando que a hora dele havia chegado, mas os médicos disseram que ele está se recuperando.

– Vovô é um cara forte – disse James. – Eu acho que ele só teve esse ataque cardíaco para juntar a família toda de novo.

Todo mundo olhou para ele, mas meu tio George falou:

– Eu concordo. Papai tem essa mania estranha de juntar a família na época do Natal. Mas bem que ele poderia ter escolhido uma maneira mais animada de fazer isso, não é?

– Será que eu poderia vê-lo? – perguntei.

– Vai ter que entrar na fila – disse Hugo sentado no sofá ao lado de Lily. – A família é gigante, esqueceu?

– Não, eu nunca esqueço – falei, sentando-me ao lado de Jenny. Ela olhou para minha mão indiscretamente – na verdade ela pegou a minha mão e a analisou – como se quisesse confirmar o que Albus provavelmente contara a ela.

– Por que você tirou o anel? – ela perguntou baixinho, quando não encontrou nada.

– Eu não quero que meu pai seja o próximo a ter um ataque cardíaco – eu disse e Jenny franziu a testa para o meu humor negro. – Desculpe – acrescentei. – Mas papai nunca me odiou tanto como agora e-

– Ele não odeia você. Ele odeia os Malfoy.

– É a mesma coisa agora!

Ela não argumentou contra aquilo. Bem naquele momento minha mãe se aproximou de mim.

– Rose – falou com um sorriso singelo que me fez sentir melhor. Mamãe não estava zangada. – Podemos conversar um instante?

– Claro.

Eu me levantei e nós duas fomos até um canto em que ninguém escutava. Eu ia começar a dizer, mas minha mãe não deixou.

– Eu que peço desculpas, ok? Eu devia ter dado apoio! Mas foi tão repentino... o pedido de casamento...

– Mãe, não precisamos falar disso aqui. Papai provavelmente não está bem e eu não quero que ele fique pior.

– Ele é apenas orgulhoso, o seu pai. Tem de dar um tempo a ele. O vi lendo suas cartas todos os dias e ele _quer _responder, mas não sabe como. Apenas... vamos esperar a poeira abaixar. E eu sei que ele quer seu abraço agora, Rose. Não importa o que tenha acontecido naquele jantar, ele ainda é o seu pai e ele adora isso nele.

Eu senti minha garganta meio seca. Eu queria tanto poder abraçá-lo sem culpa. Olhei para onde papai estava. Ele estava com aquela típica expressão preocupada, as sobrancelhas juntas. Diziam que eu fazia a mesma cara quando estava assim. Diziam que eu era parecida com ele nessa parte.

Eu me aproximei com passos silenciosos até ele, que se sobressaltou assim que viu que eu estava perto.

– Oi, pai – eu disse baixinho.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Rosie – ele disse de repente, passando seus braços em mim num abraço apertado. Ele tinha um cheiro reconfortante, de _proteção_, de _alegria_, e ao mesmo tempo de... _pai_. – Seu avô está ótimo, ele só quis dar um susto na gente. Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe, ok?

Eu sabia tanto disso. Eu sabia que ia ficar tudo bem. Eu _aprendi _que ia ficar tudo bem. Mas era ele quem ainda parecia não acreditar muito nisso.

– Eu sei que vai – afirmei, aninhando minha cabeça em seu peito, apertando o abraço. Eu sentia tanta falta daquilo que nem sabia até o momento em que nos abraçamos. – Estamos todos juntos, não é?

– Claro que estamos.

Fomos interrompidos quando o médico apareceu na sala e chamou a atenção de todos.

– Arthur está ótimo, provavelmente melhor do que já esteve nesses últimos anos – o médico disse, fazendo todos nós suspirarmos de alívios. – Ele vai poder sair daqui a pouco, e _andando_. Foi uma das recuperações mais rápidas que vi.

– É essa a vantagem de ter uma família grande, doutor – disse Bill. – Todos nós cuidamos dele.

– Sim, sim. E Arthur acabou de me pedir um favor. Ele quer falar com o Ronald.

– Comigo? – estranhou papai.

– Você é o único Ronald que vovô conhece – comentou James. – Ou se lembra.

Lily deu um tapa no braço dele.

– Não é hora de gracinhas, idiota.

– Não estou fazendo graça! Você acha que eu acho engraçado vovô estar assim? Não vem falando o que não sabe, Lily.

– Definitivamente essa família precisa passar mais tempo junta – disse minha mãe abanando a cabeça, quando meu pai acompanhou o médico para conversar com meu avô.

Eu disse que precisava ir ao banheiro, mas estava apenas fingindo. Entrei discretamente no corredor onde os pacientes ficavam e me esgueirei num canto perto da sala em que vovô estava, para ouvir o que eles iriam conversar.

– Oi, pai... – começou meu pai meio hesitante. – O senhor está bem?

– Estou ótimo, meu filho. E você?

– Eu estou bem! Mas fiquei preocupado. Você assustou todo mundo hoje.

– Queria que todos estivessem aqui... para ver que estou recuperado.

– Tendo um ataque cardíaco? – meu pai riu.

– Vocês estão sempre ocupados demais para atenderem a um chamado por cartas – disse vovô fazendo meu pai ficar um tempo calado. – É o único jeito de chamar atenção, não que eu tenha escolhido isso. Mas deu certo.

– O senhor tem razão.

– Vocês e as crianças vão passar o Natal lá n'A Toca esse ano, não vão?

– Sim, claro! – ele prometeu.

– Então está bem. Me conte uma novidade, Ronald. Faz tempo que não conversamos.

– O senhor quer uma novidade? A única novidade que eu tenho vai te fazer cair duro aí... quero dizer, desculpe, pai. Não é hora de piadas. Mas é uma novidade... que o senhor não vai querer saber.

– Eu agüento tudo, meu filho.

– Até o fato de sua neta vai...

Ele parou de falar. Mas vovô insistiu.

– O que tem a Rosie?

– Bem, ela está a um passo de ter o sobrenome Malfoy, pai.

Meu avô começou a rir.

– Você não está falando sério... Não ouço falar deles há tanto tempo.

– Sorte a sua – papai disse num tom definitivo. – Porque eles só atrapalham a vida da gente.

Eu fiz esforço para ficar parada e não entrar lá de supetão para impedir que meu pai continuasse a falar sobre isso. Mas meu avô pareceu estranhamente... interessado.

– Eles atrapalharam a vida de Rose também?

– Atrapalharam e muito. Ela sofreu por esse rapaz um tempão. E ela mudou muito por causa disso.

– Ah, o amor...

– Não é amor, pai! – protestou meu pai indignado. – Aquilo é... rebeldia. Eles querem acabar com essa família.

– Você realmente acha que sua filha ia querer isso? Acabar com _essa _família?

– Não, lógico que não. Mas aquele Malfoy faz a cabeça dela...

– Quantos anos ela tem agora, Ron?

– Vinte e quatro.

– O tempo passou rápido.

– Eu nem notei.

– Devia notar. É difícil, mas... entenda... Rosie sempre foi maravilhosa. Ela é um fruto seu e de Hermione, ela nunca deixaria alguém fazer a cabeça dela...

– O senhor quer acreditar que ela teve a escolha de querer se casar com um Malfoy?

– E se tivesse escolhido, Ron? Você não vai poder fazer nada contra isso. Ninguém vai. Porque eles são apenas... outra geração. E daí se o destino os colocou juntos? Rose tem idade o suficiente para fazer suas escolhas e você é pai o suficiente para simplesmente aceitá-las.

– Por que está me dizendo isso?

– Porque eu não quero que Rose pense que eu nunca vou perdoá-la por querer se casar com um sangue puro. Você sempre a assustou com isso, como se fosse verdade. E ela está ouvindo nossa conversa agora.

– Quê?

– QUÊ? – eu exclamei, surpresa, entrando na sala com os olhos arregalados. – Eu sou super discreta!

– Não para o homem que criou sete filhos xeretas – disse vovô e eu tive de rir ao me aproximar de sua cama. – Então é verdade que você vai se casar?

– Acho que sim – eu disse hesitante. – Ele me pediu em casamento-

– Um pedido ridículo na minha frente – acrescentou meu pai.

– Mas o que importou foi o pedido que ele fez na _minha _frente, pai – eu falei baixinho, tirando o anel do meu bolso. Eu mostrei a jóia ao meu avô que a observou com curiosidade.

– Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna! – ele disse.

– O que deve ter sido uma fortuna? – Minha avó entrou de repente. Quando olhou o anel que eu segurava, ela ofegou, surpresa, da mesma forma que fizera quando Albus anunciou que ia ser pai. – Parabéns, minha netinha! Você vai ser a próxima! Eu _sabia_!

– A senhora também está de acordo com isso? – perguntou papai.

– Ora, Ron, deixe de ser idiota! Pense que essa família irá aumentar... e você terá netinhos. Não é isso o que sempre quis?

Eu olhei para o meu pai, rindo.

– O senhor sempre quis ter netos?

Ele não respondeu, só ficou parado tentando não olhar em minha direção. Minha avó saiu da sala para contar a todo mundo lá fora que eu ia me casar. Era típico dela.

– É uma bela jóia – disse meu avô depois de um tempo. – Você deve estar muito feliz.

– Sim, senhor – eu assenti. – Eu estou _mesmo _feliz. Não sei se o senhor sabe, mas ele, o Scorpius, ele é um ótimo jogador de Quadribol. Até papai acha isso.

Meu pai deu de ombros.

– Eu vou beber água.

E saiu.

– Seu pai é difícil– disse vovô. – Por que não convida seu noivo para passar o Natal com a nossa família?

– Como é?

– Para nós o conhecermos melhor.

– O senhor deve ter ficado maluco.

– Se isso acontecesse há dez anos, querida, eu iria estar agindo pior do que o Ron, mas eu ainda continuo aprendendo. E eu aprendi que, na idade em que estou, o que vai me fazer feliz é a felicidade da minha família. Eu não quero que você e Ron fiquem brigando. Molly me conta tudo o que acontece e eu me sinto ruim... porque foi culpa nossa. Os Malfoy eram inimigos, isso não podemos negar... mas os tempos mudaram... e eles não são mais. É sua chance de mostrar isso a essa família, querida.

– Mas meu pai...

– Sim, Ron não vai aceitar. Mas ele não aceitaria isso de qualquer forma, porque para um pai como ele é muito difícil _aceitar_ que a filha tenha crescido tanto. Então apenas dê um tempo a ele.

Fiquei observando meu avô e segurei a mão dele, feliz pelo que havia escutado. Então era realmente isso o que eu devia fazer... dar um tempo ao meu pai. Uma hora ele irá aceitar. Uma hora todo mundo irá aceitar isso, porque eles irão ver o quanto eu e Scorpius somos felizes juntos.

* * *

– Por que você sempre tem que achar que está mais certa do que eu? – ele exclamava, numa voz alta e fria. Eu puxei meus cabelos, nervosa.

– Scorpius, uma hora ou outra você vai ter que fazer isso! Sei que quer! Por que está tentando fugir agora?

– Por que eu _odeio _isso! Você sabe que não suporto, não _gosto_. Não me faça passar por esse inferno!

– Inferno! Como você pode achar que isso é um inferno? Dessa maneira, você me ofende.

– Eu _não _vou assistir _Diário de uma Paixão _com você – teimou pela vigésima vez, saindo do sofá. – Não vou. Ou eu ou o filme. Você escolhe.

Girei os olhos.

– Ótimo. Eu escolho o filme – falei fechando a cara, e voltando a encarar a televisão.

– Achei que você ia pelo menos hesitar – ele comentou, abanando a cabeça. – Mas enfim, que seja. Não vou brigar com você por causa disso.

Eu olhei para o teto, inconformada.

– Tanto faz, Scorpius, saia. Quero ver ao filme.

– Odeio quando você está na TPM. Depois vai ficar aí, chorando feito uma criancinha idiota, por coisas idiotas, e me xingando por motivos ainda mais idiotas.

– Já vai começar o filme – avisei. – Ou você me deixa assistir sossegada ou eu vou para a casa da Jenny.

– Nem me fale da Jenny! O filho dela quebrou os pratos da minha mãe. Ainda estão rachados. E a culpa foi sua.

– Está bravo só por que sua mãe brigou com você, oh tadinho! Pelo menos seu pai responde a suas cartas!

– Não vem fazendo esse drama, Rose – ele apontou o dedo para mim. – Já está tudo bem entre vocês dois. Tanto que _seu _avô me convidou para passar o Natal por lá. O resto é só fazê-los participar do casamento. Mas eu acho que nem você vai participar do casamento, pra ficar assistindo a esses filmes idiotas.

– Filmes idiotas? Está bem, Scorpius, está bem. Sei que só está com ciúmes porque eu disse que eu preferia ver o filme a transar com você. Arrependido por me pedir em casamento?

– Não – ele disse bravo. – Não estou.

– Então você vai ter que aguentar.

– Mas às vezes você me irrita, Rose.

– Só porque não estou na cama com você?

– É exatamente por isso. Achei que a única coisa que não me faltaria fosse sexo.

– Mas o casamento não deve significar apenas isso. Temos que assistir a filmes românticos também, por exemplo.

– Eu prefiro dar uns amassos na Murta-que-Geme.

Eu joguei a almofada na sua direção e ele desviou, dizendo irritado:

– Quando você estiver curada da sua TPM, eu estarei te esperando no colchão.

– Eu não vou transar com você hoje! – falei aquilo por puro orgulho. Mas eu sabia que até o final da noite eu estaria gritando o nome dele.

* * *

Ele enrolava um dedo no meu cacho, distraído, quando acordei. Comecei a sorrir quando o vi ao meu lado, como sempre, mas lembrei de ontem à noite e empurrei seu peito.

– Idiota – virei o rosto para o outro lado.

– Ei, mal começamos o dia. Por que já está me xingando?

Quando não respondi, ele se aproximou por trás e suspirou, beijando meu ombro.

– Isso é algum tipo de teste que eu tenho que fazer? Vou ter que ficar aturando suas ações contraditórias? Você está sendo impossível.

– Não, é que você me faz perder o controle e eu perco meus princípios por conta disso. Você sabe que não gosto de perder princípios.

– Então é bom você se acostumar a perder seus princípios para o resto da sua vida. Ou você vai querer que a gente vire um daqueles casais que nunca fazem sexo?

– Não exagera – eu soltei uma risadinha.

– Eu te amo, Rose – ele falou de repente, como se isso fosse óbvio. E era. – Você sabe... seu corpo é apenas um bônus, uma sorte que eu tenho de poder tê-lo todas as noites. Mas eu não quero só isso. Quero acordar ao seu lado todas as manhãs... tentar dizer que você está linda mesmo não estando, porque, você sabe, seu cabelo fica horroroso quando você acorda, mas eu adoro isso em você. Mesmo sendo tão esquentadinha... em todos os sentidos... é você quem eu sempre quis. Se eu só quisesse sexo, eu não a pediria em casamento.

– Céus, e depois diz que não gosta de filme romântico. – Virei meu rosto para voltar a encará-lo. Ele segurou minha mão e a beijou. Olhei para o meu anel e não consegui deixar de sorrir verdadeiramente. – Eu também amo você, Scorpius. Apesar da sua sinceridade áspera quanto ao meu cabelo de manhã, eu realmente amo você.

– Então... não temos o que ter medo. Sua família vai me amar, quando eu tiver chance de mostrar a todos eles que sou o cara da sua vida.

– Diga primeiro que você é bom em Quadribol – avisei. – Esse negócio de um Malfoy ser o cara da vida de uma Weasley não cola muito, mesmo sendo verdade.

– Ok.

– E diga também... diga também que você adora trouxas.

– Acho que eles vão acreditar mais no fato de que eu amo você, Rose.

– É. Certo... estou um pouco nervosa. Vovô está mesmo interessado em conhecê-lo.

– Vou dar uma boa impressão, não se preocupe.

– O importante é que você vai jantar com a minha família, e _quer _isso.

– Faço por nós dois. Sei o quanto isso significa a você. Quer dizer, você seria capaz de terminar tudo comigo por causa deles. Não vou deixar isso acontecer.

– Nem tudo – confessei. – O que existe dentro de mim é incansável. Se eu tivesse que me desfazer de tudo o que sinto por você, Scorpius... teria feito há muito tempo.

Eu segurei seu rosto e me inclinei para beijá-lo. Ao contrário de mim, Scorpius era lindo quando acordava. Eu nunca ia me cansar de vê-lo com os cabelos loiros jogados nos olhos, e a voz arrastada dele dizendo que me queria e me amava apesar dos meus defeitos, dos _nossos _defeitos.

Bem, eu tinha certeza. Eu estava feliz. Feliz porque ia me casar com o cara da minha vida. E que, mesmo assim, meu pai não teve nenhum ataque do coração. Estávamos no caminho certo.

Tudo ia ficar bem... mesmo que isso dependesse de mais um jantar em família.

* * *

N/A: Ahhh, o próximo capítulo será exclusivo para a visita do Scorpius n'A Toca.

*VERGOOOONHA* Demorei 14432432 anos pra atualizar, mas o capítulo ficou parado um tempão. Vou postar apenas um pedaço deste capítulo e quando consegui continuar melhor, postarei o próximo. Isso nos deixará na reta final de Restless, que escrevo há mais de um ano. Desculpem mesmo por demorar tanto com as postagens... mas obrigada pela paciência, pelos comentários, pelos elogios, por tudo! Continuo e não ouso abandonar, os leitores são a razão disso. Os leitores e meu amor por esse casal, minha vontade de finalizar mais uma longfic. Mas não que eu esteja com pressa. Vocês estão?

COMENTEM!  
beijos,  
the same old Belac ;)


	18. Endless

**Endless**

Decidi chegar mais cedo que Scorpius na Toca. Na verdade, um dia antes. Se minha avó estava se comprometendo a fazer um jantar especial para os noivos, eu não via meio melhor para agradecê-la do que ajudando a fazer a comida, a sobremesa e as bebidas. Além disso, eu sabia quais eram os aperitivos que Scorpius gostava e podia usá-los como ingredientes. Eu elogiava tanto as comidas da minha avó que queria deixar ainda melhor para que Scorpius não se arrependesse caso alguma briga acontecesse. Pelo menos nós iríamos voltar para casa com a barriga cheia.

Mas naquela noite todos estavam animados com o Natal, mesmo sabendo que haveria a presença de um Malfoy na mesa. Parabenizaram-me pelo casamento, até mesmo James, que antes não acreditava em baboseiras como essas. Meu pai ainda estava em seu canto, optando não demonstrar muita coisa, mas eu me aproximei dele e o abracei.

– Pai, estou tão feliz – eu disse.

– Eu sei, pequena – ele respondeu baixinho. – Você sabe, não sabe? O problema não é o Malfoy. O problema é ver você crescer. Eu descobri isso agora... meu pai melhorou e eu percebi que há coisas que são mais importantes do que uma rivalidade imbecil. É ver todo mundo reunido em um só lugar, rindo. E não brigando. Nunca brigando.

– Obrigada. Era só isso o que eu estava pedindo para que o senhor fizesse em todos esses anos. Entender.

– E eu entendo – ele garantiu. – Prometo que vou me comportar com seu noivo nesse jantar. Mas não prometo isso pelo resto da sua vida.

Eu sorri mostrando todos os dentes e ele apertou a ponta do meu nariz levemente, como costumava fazer quando eu tinha cinco ou seis anos. Nós dois estávamos muito sentimentais. Eu ia me casar. E meu pai estava tentando se conformar com isso, no minuto em que alguém entrou na sala d'A Toca, segurando o gorro com a mão.

Scorpius estava maravilhoso, ali parado me olhando no meio da minha família toda. Minha avó havia atendido a porta para ele e o levara até lá. Eu sei que já o vi tantas vezes, mas ele estava ainda mais lindo com o casaco verde e a camisa de gola alta preta, os cabelos perfeitamente penteados. Sorria um pouco de lado quando me aproximei e lhe cumprimentei com um beijo. Segurei sua mão e anunciei assim que tive a atenção de todos. Impossível não ter com um homem desses ao meu lado:

– Pessoal, eu sei que já devem ter visto ele em jornais ou revistas, mas não custa dizer que esse é o meu noivo, Scorpius Malfoy.

Ele apertou a mão de todos, com educação. Assim que chegou a vez de meu pai, Scorpius disse:

– Feliz Natal, senhor.

– Me chame de Ronald – ele pediu, apertando a mão de Scorpius. Minha mãe estava ao seu lado.

– E me chame de Hermione – disse e então o abraçou. Sim, mamãe abraçou Scorpius e pediu baixinho: – Cuide dela por nós, é a nossa pequena Rose. Mas agora vai ser mais sua do que nossa, então...

– Farei isso – ele garantiu, colocando o braço ao redor de meu ombro.

Meus tios estavam ali e tiraram sarro, como sempre, mas, o mais importante, ficaram felizes por nós e desejaram boa sorte no futuro. Fizeram perguntas constrangedoras e estranhas a Scorpius, para testá-lo, mas Scorpius conseguia contornar as perguntas e deixá-las constrangedoras para os meus tios, e foi assim que ele se tornou bem-vindo naquela casa. Não estava agindo friamente, sorria e falava com todos que vinham cumprimentá-lo.

Jogou xadrez contra Teddy e tio George, venceu meu tio Percy, perdeu para o meu pai – acho que Scorpius não ousaria nem tentar ganhar – porque nunca em minha vida eu vi Scorpius tão social e alegre.

A caminho da extensa mesa de jantar, eu perguntei a ele:

– O que seu pai disso sobre estar aqui?

– Essas palavras: Cuide da sua vida, filho. Acredite, eu não podia esperar por resposta melhor. Você está linda – ele acrescentou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

– Arrumei o cabelo, viu?

– Maravilhosa – acrescentou, rindo.

Jenny pigarreou.

– Vamos, meus amores, estão interditando a passagem – ela disse.

– Bah bah bah bah – disse David em seu colo, jogando os bracinhos em minha direção. Eu o peguei em meu colo, sentindo seu calor de bebê que me fazia sentir protetora e ao mesmo tempo amada, porque ele parecia gostar quando eu o segurava. Olhei para Scorpius e confessei:

– Quero ter um desses.

Pensei que me arrependeria por ter falado isso, pensei que Scorpius poderia ir embora.

Mentira, não pensei.

Eu não teria dito se não tivesse certeza de que ele iria agir perfeitamente bem sobre essa confissão, sobre esse sonho infantil que afogou dentro de mim por anos e que só agora eu estava salvando-o dali de dentro.

Scorpius disse:

– Eu distraio todo mundo e você o coloca no bolso.

E eu soube que nunca estive tão preparada antes. Devolvi David a Jenny que cochichou:

– Só não tentem fazer _agora_. Vocês estão se saindo muito bem, maduros e adultos, como eu e Albus. Continuem assim e se controlem.

– Querida, esqueci as coisas de David em casa – anunciou Albus, desesperado, passando pela gente.

– O quê? Não acredito, Albus! Eu disse para você que eu não ia pegar!

Scorpius pegou a minha mão e, enquanto os dois brigavam, nós nos sentamos a mesa, um do lado do outro.

Minha mãe sentou ali perto. Quando todos se acomodaram, Albus e Jenny pararam de discutir, o último a sentar foi meu avô. Ele estava perfeitamente bem, orgulhoso, feliz e alegre naquela noite. Viu Scorpius e eu juntos, a surpresa foi inevitável, mas a felicidade foi admiradora, que me deu satisfação.

– Quem está faltando? – perguntou tio Bill. – Faltam dois lugares.

– James e a Haley. Onde eles estão? – quis saber Lily, sentada ao lado do namorado. Toda semana ela estava com um namorado novo. Acho que isso nunca ia mudar nela.

– JAMES, DESÇA AGORA PARA JANTAR, A MESA ESTÁ PRONTA, SÓ FALTA VOCÊ E A HALEY AGORA– gritou tia Ginny, espantando ninguém.

Ouvimos passos apressados da escada, James e Haley vinham de mãos dadas. Eu jurava ter visto James subindo o zíper da calça e fingi que não dei atenção a isso. Mas Haley se entregou totalmente, pois estava com os cinco botões da blusa aberto. Ela os fechou quando percebeu que eu olhei.

– Desculpem o atraso, nós estávamos...

– Tentando fazer filhos – disse Albus, que levou um cutucão do irmão.

– Eu estava mostrando umas fotos de família para Haley – contou James, sincero. – Mas então acabamos nos distraindo e...

– James! – exclamou Haley, constrangida. – Feliz Natal a todos.

– Sente aí, Haley, até parece que ninguém aqui nunca fez o que vocês estavam fazendo – disse tio George.

– Só o David – disse Jenny, tampando os ouvidos do filho.

– Ele não vai ser diferente – garantiu Al.

– Vamos mudar de assunto! – pediu meu pai. – Mãe, o que a senhora fez para essa janta incrível?

– Rose me ajudou com alguns preparos. Vocês vão adorar.

– Espaguete – disse Scorpius surpreso, pegando meu prato e colocando um pouco para mim, depois para ele.

– Viu, Al? – Jenny nos observava. – Por que você não faz como o Scorpius e seja cavalheiro, servindo-me primeiro?

– Porque os dois ainda não estão casados de verdade – ele respondeu, enchendo o prato dele com peru, purê de batata, espaguete e raviolle. – Brincadeira, amor, te amo. – Lembrou, dando um beijo no rosto dela. Jenny fechou a cara.

O resto do jantar foi praticamente assim. Conversas paralelas, discussões sem fundamentos, mas que logo eram resolvidas quando alguém fazia uma piada. Albus mais vez foi o motivo de assuntos constrangedores sobre banhos e fotos de quando era criança. Hugo nos apresentou sua nova namorada, que era interessante, mas tímida demais para fazer parte de piadas. Scorpius passou a maior parte do jantar mais ouvindo do que falando. Ninguém fez inquisição alguma, ninguém perguntou de seus pais, ninguém falou nada sobre a guerra que ocorreu há anos.

Mas quando minha avó se levantou e pediu silêncio, todos nós entendemos o que era. Ela, então, fez questão de lembrar:

– Fred, Remus, Ninfadora, Alastor e todos os nossos entes queridos que partiram durante a Grande Guerra, sentimos a falta deles todos os dias, mas não deixamos de sorrir por eles um dia sequer.

Fizemos um minuto de silêncio, como em todo o jantar de Natal. David tossiu três vezes e resmungou, estranhando a família tão calada, mas ninguém se incomodou. Finalmente meu tio George disse:

– Como diria o Fred... vamos comer a sobremesa logo!

Meus pais enxugaram as lágrimas. As conversas e as risadas voltaram com mais fervor ainda. Eu olhei para Scorpius ao meu lado que observava a todos com uma expressão calada e pensativa.

– Está gostando? – perguntei baixinho.

– É uma delícia. Sua avó cozinha muito bem.

– Vou dizer isso a ela, mas eu quem fiz o espaguete.

– Oh, estou me casando com a mulher certa.

Ele beijou as costas da minha mão e sorriu. De repente segurou a taça de vinho e a voz dele saiu baixa, mas todo mundo ouviu:

– Eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa.

– Cala a boca, Albus, Scorpius quer dizer uma coisa – Jenny deu um tapa no braço dele.

Novamente a mesa ficou em silêncio, e Scorpius se levantou, ajeitando o casaco. Ele começou a dizer:

– Queria agradecer ao sr. Weasley – olhou para meu avô – pelo convite. Vou me casar com uma de suas netas e eu nunca me senti... feliz antes. Fiz escolhas que não foram certas durante a minha vida e não sou o melhor homem do mundo, mas não é o sobrenome que dita o que a pessoa é ou vai ser. Os erros e o arrependimento sim. Minha família também cometeu erros, meus pais, todos nós. – Ele hesitou, como se não encontrasse as palavras que gostaria de dizer. Então preferiu pular e ir direto para o assunto, dizendo a mim: – Eu amo você, Rose. Simplesmente assim, e eu não tenho medo de confessar isso para a sua família inteira agora, porque... daqui alguns meses eu vou fazer parte dela. E gostaria que eles soubessem que o que sinto é verdadeiro, e que a minha intenção todo esse ano foi de fazê-la feliz, e não de criar uma guerra entre nossas famílias. O que sentimos não deve ser motivo de rivalidade, mas de união. E acho que nos resumimos a tudo isso... união.

Eu estava com lágrimas nos olhos, de emoção e felicidade. Levantei-me e o beijei nos lábios por vários segundos. Quando o soltei, eu sussurrei:

– Também amo você, Scorpius. Obrigada.

Voltamos a nos sentar.

Scorpius continuou na mesa. Ele tinha razão, nossos sentimentos não eram motivos de rivalidade.

Mas sim de união e felicidade, tudo o que estava acontecendo naquela singela noite especial de Natal. O melhor presente que pude ganhar do meu pai: a benção para o nosso casamento. Minha idéia de ter uma família com Scorpius aceita. Outra nova geração se instalando naquela mesa, começando por David, que berrava e ria para todos.

Não queria que aquela noite acabasse. Ficamos conversando na sala, Scorpius acariciando meu cabelo distraidamente enquanto riamos das situações engraçados que aconteceram. Ninguém se incomodou conosco e isso foi incrível. Ganhei vários presentes, dei meu livro para minha mãe e meu pai, com dedicatória e tudo.

As vendas estavam razoavelmente boas e no ano seguinte Bridget Jones dissera que gostaria de investir comigo mais vezes. Enquanto escrevia meu segundo livro, - dessa vez eram contos infantis –, voltei a trabalhar no Ministério para garantir meu futuro. Dansford havia desistido do cargo de chefe e, com um leve esforço, Jenny pegou o seu lugar, melhorando o emprego de todos, principalmente o meu. Aprendi a gostar mais do que eu fazia, dei mais valor a Cooperação porque com minha melhor amiga as coisas valiam à pena.

Albus estava dando aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts, mas desistiu quando percebeu que assim ficava muito longe de Jenny e de David. Prometeu a mim que tentaria novamente quando David estivesse mais crescido e pudesse entender sua ausência. Eu não duvidava que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa.

Violet Jones me mandava cartas todos os meses, contando sobre os amigos que fizera em Hogwarts. Antes, tão anti-social, agora se dizia ter a quem confiar seus segredos. "Algumas meninas já leram o seu livro e um dia eu disse a elas que conhecia você. Elas não acreditaram. Poderia me mandar um autógrafo e dizer que isso é verdade? Obrigada, Rose!" Sorrindo, eu lhe escrevi de volta, assinando por último. E coloquei um P.S: _Seja minha dama de honra._

* * *

Acordei com um beijo no pescoço de Scorpius.

– Oi – ele sorriu quando abri os olhos, sonolenta. – Você está linda.

– Meu cabelo não está horroroso, então?

– Não, nunca estiveram – ele disse. – Sou apaixonado por eles desde o dia em que os vi, na estação King Cross exatos quatorze anos atrás.

E eram exatos mesmo. Marcamos nosso casamento em 31 de agosto, um dia antes do ano letivo em Hogwarts, para que Violet pudesse comparecer a ele, com seu vestido de dama de honra violeta. Aquele dia era 31 de agosto. Eu ia me casar.

– Te vejo no altar – ele disse, pouco antes de nos despedirmos. Beijou-me os lábios e me desejou boa sorte. Eu não o veria a tarde inteira, mas isso não era problema já que eu estava me preparando para casar com ele.

* * *

_Um dia, mesmo que demore, vai acabar percebendo porque faço coisas erradas. Faço para você me corrigir._

Tais palavras mudaram a minha vida. Magoaram-me, apaixonaram-me. E eu iria sempre corrigi-lo, dizer o que era certo e errado, assim como ele faria comigo, já que também cometi meus erros. Ao fazer nossos votos, Scorpius disse que me amaria na saúde e na doença. E eu fiz a mesma promessa. Era um jogo de ação e reação. Um jogo incompleto se fosse individual. Passamos por coisas que não iríamos passar porque aprendemos. E segurar um buquê, ser levada pelo meu pai no altar e ficar de frente ao homem que eu mais amei apaixonadamente, dolorosamente, _intensamente_, era o resumo disso tudo.

Scorpius me quis em sua vida, mas me tirou dela por motivos altruístas. Não importava se isso era só uma desculpa por ter agido de forma tão estranha. Naquela época, não havia futuro para nós.

Agora, amadurecidos, o futuro estava presente todos os dias.

– Eu aceito – respondi.

Aceitava casar com Scorpius, porque eu nunca aceitei ficar separada dele, nunca aceitei nosso tempo afastado, demorei a aceitar aquelas desculpas. Mas, na verdade, desculpas era o que menos importava. Scorpius demonstrou que me amava, e demonstrar provas de amor era muito melhor do que demonstrar a existência desse amor.

O amor não acaba: ele descansa, porque, de uma maneira ou de outra, vai estar eternamente tirando suas forças, picando você como a rosa de um espinho, de um jeito lento e devastador, porque às vezes pode acordar.

Quando acorda, não há mais volta.

– Eu aceito – respondeu Scorpius.

E aquele coração continuaria batendo eternamente inquieto.

Fim

* * *

_Obrigada a todos que leram, que desistiram, que chegaram até aqui. Foi preciso muita força e dedicação. Sei que a maioria de vocês já me esqueceu, mas não me esqueci de vocês. Não recebi tantos comentário quando decidi voltar a escrevê-la, então tive alguns problemas internos com ela e havia dias que eu cogitava em deletá-la, mas havia uma força dentro de mim, obrigando-me a não fazê-lo porque um dia eu ia chegar ao fim, e cá estou eu. Peço desculpas por não dizer nada sobre um "último capítulo", mas foi uma revelação para mim também._

_Ficaram muitas pautas, os acontecimentos foram rápidos, mas achei melhor dar ênfase ao importante, e não expor mais detalhe pois a fanfic foi cheia disso desde o primeiro capítulo. Tenho ódio e amor por "Restless", pois quando a releio quero mudar tantas coisas. Mas eu a amo, porque fez parte dos meus dias no ano passado e eu deixei de dormir e prestar atenção nas aulas por ela. Posso ter deixado de postar por meses e vocês já terem desistido, mas eu ainda a carrego comigo. Obrigada a quem sente o mesmo!_

_Um trabalho que começamos deve ser terminado, e somente hoje acordei com essa inspiração, com amor por Restless, com saudades. Mas ela deveria ter um fim e não continuar enrolando. O fim foi esse. Conclusões e conclusões... mesmo que a vida de Rose e Scorpius só esteja começando._

_Obrigada, mais uma vez, e espero que passem por aqui, apenas para dizer o mínimo, não vou implorar pelo máximo, não fui uma autora dedicada, mas sim com falta de inspiração e peço desculpas por isso. Restless chega ao fim, oficialmente. O fim de uma história para começar outra, a vida é assim._

_Um beijo e um cheiro,_

_Belac._


End file.
